


My Fiance

by imposedion



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, This is my story, bi de beni zorla nişanlıyorlar, içinde mayonezler var
Language: Türkçe
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-07-27 03:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 60,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20039326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imposedion/pseuds/imposedion
Summary: Ve son olarak, lider, hıyarların yüz karası, zengin bir piç, sosyetiklerin yüzüne tükürmeye bile değmeyen adam, Byun Baekhyun.





	1. ''şarap bardakları, yıkım grubu, oppacı Chanyeol ve bir de Byun Baekhyun''

Şarap bardakları, şuh kahkahalar, abiyeler, yüksek statüler, elitlik... Bu gibi kavramlar benim gibi standart insanlara çok uzak kavramlardır. Ne olacağı belli olmayan, ucu açık sorulara maruz kaldığınız bu mekanın duvarları altın işlemeli, beyaz duvarlar –yoksa burası beyaz saray mı?- masumiyetin yegane rengi olmasına karşılık bu ortamda sadece kurtarılmayı bekliyorlar. Yüzümüzdeki maskeler hepimizin kimliğini kapatsa da kişilik koklayan ben için bir ifade etmiyor. Terimlerim sizi rahatsız ediyor mu? Açıkçası bu umurumda değil. Ben nasıl burada sıkılıyorsam sizde benim anlatışımdan o kadar sıkılın –ki beni anlayın. Bunun dışında normalde gayette güleç bir insanım. Ciddiyim! Dalga geçmeyin!

Ee, madem sıkıcı, neden çıkmıyorsun, değil mi? Bak dostum, bu o kadar kolay değil. Neyim ben? Ergen asi bir rockçı çocuk mu? Rockçı kısmını keserek asi miydim emin değilim ama annem beni sever. Sorumluluklarımı yerine getiririm. Örneğin; sabah kalktığımda yatağımı toplarım. Hani annenizin size hep komşu çocuğunu örnek göstermesi vardır ya? Hah, o çocuk işte benim. Yüksek notlar, çalışkanlık, inek öğrencilik, parmakla gösterilen kişi, annelerin biriciği, öğrencilerin en büyük antisi... Evet, dostlar, bu benim.

İsmime gerek yok. Zaten birkaç dakika sonra birinin benim adımı söylemesiyle öğreneceksiniz. Eğer hala okuyabiliyorsanız size kendi kavramlarımı anlatmak isterim;

Şarap bardakları bende çikolatalı süt kaplarına bırakıyor, şuh kahkahalar yerine tabiri caiz ise anırmaya, abiyeler pijama takımıma –ayıcıklı olduğunu belirtmek isterim- yüksek statüler kısmı düşerek magmada sürünüyor ve elitlik tamamen üstüme akarak ayıcıklı pijamamda kalıp bırakan mayonez kalıntısına dönüşüyor. İnek bir öğrenci olsam dahi pasaklı olduğumu da görüyoruz bu tabloda!

Neredesin sen? Sizin yerinize bu soruları soruyorum, umarım rahatsız olmazsınız! Neyse, ben ki bugünün anlam ve önemini belirten sosyetik bir aile partisindeyim. Yuh, kardeşim, abartmıyor musun! Bakınız bu sizsiniz. Hadi kabul edin içten içe benim nasıl burada olduğumu düşünüyorsunuz. Hakkınızı yiyemem ben de olsam bende merak ederdim. Gidip evde bu tür k-dramalarımı izler neden burada bende olmuyorum diyen pasaklı ben, buranın merkezine uçuş yapmıştım. Magmam götünü tavana dikmiş elitliğinin sefasını sürüyordu.

''Hayatım...'' Şu an herkesin içinde bana seslenen kişi. Evet, sahnede. Elinde mikrofon var bakın. Okulda olduğu kadar asi görünmüyor. Rockçı mı? Pek olacak kişi değil. Ama havalı olduğu kesin. Ah, bakın onun deri ceketi de vardı. Marka olanından. Aman ne güzel. Bir iki bel kıvırmayla herkesin sevgisini de kazanır tabi. Ona hayran olarak bakan şu iki kız. Onları okuldan tanıyorum. Benim gibi değiller. ''... Gelir misin?''

Bütün o sosyetik insanların gözü üzerimdeyken pahalı takımımın içinde terlemeden duramıyordum. Acaba bana hayatım diyen hıyarın arkadaşının –adı Sehundu sanırsam- bana verdiği içeceği içse miydim? Kafam iyiyken iyi konuşmacı olurmuşum. Bir keresinde arkadaşım Chanyeol öyle demişti. Ve bu yorumunu arkasından gülmüştü.

''Jongdae?'' Evet, adım bu. Öğrendiniz hadi mutlu olun. Anlamını bende bilmiyorum. Neden adım Jongdae? Bunu sonradan anneme sorabilirdim. Ama karşımdaki çocuğun ismi Baekhyun.

Yahu sen ne diyorsun Jongdae? Biliyorum, biliyorum, olayları baştan almayınca karmaşık görünüyor. Ancak size acıdım. Başa alacağım. Anlatmadan önce sahnede bana gülümseyen hıyara yürüyeyim, kasıklarım ve bacaklarım sızlasa bile. Boşuna saf gibi bekliyor.

Yanına geldiğimde bende ona yapmacıktan gülümsedim. Heh, şimdi ekranı burada durdurabiliriz. Hadi gelin biz sizinle olayın nereden başladığını anlatmaya gidelim.

...

''Yemin ederim bu kadar ateşli bir şey görmedim.'' Durdurun hemen. Şu an masamda ben yemek yerken hızla gelip gözlerini açarak gördüklerini aktaracak mankafanın adı Chanyeol. Az önce adı geçmişti, altını çizeyim. Her tür pislik ondan sorulur. Bunu yazayım ki ondan neler bekleyeceğiniz kısmını açık tutun. Şimdi devam edebiliriz. Başlat düğmesi önünüzde.

''Ne saçmalıyorsun Elf?'' Bu sefer kulaklarıyla dalga geçmeme bir şey demeyerek yanımdaki boş sandalyeye oturmuş ve kolunu omzuma atmıştı. Bakışları onu yanlışlıkla dinleyebilecek herhangi bir dişi varlıktan arınmak ister gibi masaların üstündeydi. Baykuş bakışları tatmin olmuş gibi bana döndüğünde tostumdan daha büyük bir ısırık aldım ki eğer bana anlatacağı şey beni mutlu edecek bir bilgiyse tostumun boğazına kaçmasıyla mutlu bir şekilde ölmek isterim. Neden mi? Elf bana hiç mutlu bir bilgiyle gelmez de ondan.

''Profesör Hun benden Profesör Kim'den karışmış dosyalarını aldırmak için spor bölümüne gönderdi ve bil ne oldu? Sikeyim, Kim ateşliyim ben Jongin üstünü giyiniyordu.'' Dileğim gerçekleşmeden tostumu boğazımdan aşağıya gönderirken ona cevap verme lüksüne de girmedim. ''O kasları görseydin böyle bakmazdın bana.''

Onaylamayarak kolunu omzumdan çekerken içeriye giren üç dingil herifle Chanyeol tekrardan beni sarsıntıya uğratmıştı. Elimdeki tosttan mayonez aşağıya doğru akarken ağzımla onları tutmaya çalışıyordum lakin Chanyeol beni salladıkça kafam sağa sola sallanıp duruyordu. En sonunda mayonez burnumun altına değip iz bırakırken Chanyeol sallamayı kesmişti.

''Buraya bakıyorlar.'' Chanyeol heyecanla başını sıraya gömdüğünde bizim masanın arkasına bakan üçlü dingile göz gezdirdim. Arkamda okulun en güzel kızı dururken Chanyeol asalağının durduk yere telaşlanması benim ona tahammül sınırlarımın aşmasıyla eş değer bir biçimde yol alıyordu. Biriyle göz göze geldiğimde bakışlarımı çekmemiştim, o güldüğünde diğerleri de onu takip edip öndeki masadaki bana değişmişti gözleri.

Neye gülüyorsunuz siz be!

Chanyeol kafasını kaldırıp bana baktığında utançla elleriyle burnumun altındaki mayonezi silmişti. Üçlü dingil her zaman ki yerlerine geçerken takmayarak tostumu ısırmaya devam ettim.

''Rezil ediyorsun beni! Ne güzel Jongin bize bakıyordu.''

''Bize değil Elf.'' Dedim tostumdan aldığım parçayı fazla çiğnemeye uğraşmadan boğazımdan aşağıya gönderirken. Chanyeol kırgın bakışlarını bana çevirmişken vakit kaybetmeden vurucu darbeyi ona yedirmiştim. ''Arkamızda Park Hyena var.''

Chanyeol yeni fark etmiş gibi kendi bölümündeki kızı gördüğünde yüzünü buruşturdu. Pislik, geçen kız seninle aynı takımda olmak istiyor diye fink atıyordun koridorda. Şimdi kıza yüzünü buruşturuyor. Chanyeol onu görüp el sallayan kıza tepkisiz kalamayarak el salladığında tostumun son parçasını da ağzıma atıp kolamı yudumladım.

''Jongin sana bakmaz.'' Dedim üstün mantıklı yerimi, beynimi kullanarak. Aslında bunu anlamak için çok zeki olmanıza gerek yoktu. Chanyeol sadece olağandan daha salak bir çocuktu. Yüzünün güldüğüne bakmayın bende gülüyorum da ne oluyor? Anca mayonez izleri.

''Nedenmiş? Bir kere uzun boyluyum, yakışıklıyım, mükemmel bir vücudum var. Ayriyeten zengin sayılırım.''

''O zaman neden her bölüme girip kendinden küçüklerden para koparmaya çalışıyorsun?'' Bakışları bana dönerken kolamdan bir fırt daha çektim. Şimdi bende durdurun bakayım. İşte bu bakışlar dostlar, ben doğruyu konuşur onu bilirim bakışları. Size diyorum Chanyeol buraların mankafalı ağası gibi davranırdı lakin ondan mayonezli bir tost bile olamazdı. Benim ağzıma alacağım kadar mükemmel değildi de ondan.

Neyse gerekli yerlerde durduralım bir daha ki yerde. Sizde benim her dediğimi yapmayın ayol!

''Onlar borç Jongdae.'' Dedi kendini haklı çıkarmak için üste çıkmaya çalışıyordu. Tanrı biliyordu, şimdi çarpılırdı da Tanrı kulunu seviyor işte. Gerçi o da Chanyeol'u neden yarattığı ile ilgili polemiğe girmiş olabilir.

''2 yıldır hesabın kabarık Elf.''

''Bana Elf deme!'' Sizde anlıyorsunuz ki işine gelmeyen şeylerde direk atak yapıp doksandan çakmaya çalışıyordu. Ona böyle seslenmekten vazgeçmeyeceğimi bile bile yapıyordu bir de bunu.

Chanyeol ile nasıl arkadaş olduk kısmına gelirsek hiç efsanevi değildi. Gerçek şu ki annelerimiz tanışıyordu. Lise de farklı okuldaydık ve üniversitede farklı bölümlerde olsak da birleşmiştik. Ara sıra küçükken bize gelir ve ben fark etmeden bütün oyuncaklarımı yürütürdü. Onun kabarık borcu iki yıl değildi bunun da altını çizelim. Pis, hırsız!

Sen günah işle işle sonra gel Jongin bana neden bakmasın de. Ben Jongin'in yerinde olsam bende bakmam sana. Çocuğu giydiği iç çamaşırına kadar araştırıyordu. Öyle bir psikopat. Üzme be Chanyeol'umu diyen kız, sana sesleniyorum, hey, aç kulaklarını iyi dinle, bu salaktan bir halt olmaz. Ben diyorum sana. Yine de hatırın için azıcık öveyim bari.

Şimdi... Ortaokuldayken bana dondurma ısmarlamıştı. En sevdiğim aroma elbette çilekli aromalıydı. Ama şu an düşündüm de o parayı da benim cebimden yürütmüştü. Eve gelince farkına varmıştım.

Gerçekten hatıraları düşünmemi istiyor musun Chanyeol'u seven kız? Çünkü giderek borçları birikiyor da, hani iyiliği için. Sonra beş parasız kaldığında laf etme de!

''Ama çok tatlı değil mi Jongdae?'' Gözleri masaya kayarken ellerini çenesinin altına koymuş oppasını izleyen kız pozu vermişti. Kolam bitince şişeyi masaya bıraktım ve bende masaya bakmaya başladım. Üç kişi oturmuşlar derin kahkahalarla anlatılan şeye gülüyorlardı. Tamam, bakın burası önemli, durdurun burada. Bu kez sahiden önemli bakın! Kaçırınca bana laf etmeyin.

Öhm... Başlıyorum. Okulumuzun –insanların deyimlerine göre- yıkım grubu. Grup demek mantıklı gelmiyor. Yine de size önyargılarımı aktaramam. Neyse. Bu grup tamamen üç kişilik bir grup.

İşte size ilki, Chanyeol'un abayı yaktığı, Kim ateşliyim ben Jongin. Spor yaptığına bakmayın o kaslı vücudunu dans etmek için kullanmayı seçiyor. Görüntüsünün çirkin olduğunu söyleyemem, ben Chanyeol gibi değilim. Çarpılmaktan korkarım. Yakışıklı çocuk ancak tipim değil. Ayrıca dingiller ilgimi çekmiyor. Bunlar daha çok Chanyeolluk.

İkincisi, Oh Sehun. Okulun bir diğer ateşli erkeği. En küçükleri olmasına karşılık en sessiz ve sanırsam en yardım sever üye. Geçin bunları geçin, geçen bir kızdan onunla ve tek gecelikleri hakkında çok şey duydum.

Yok ya, ne dedikodusu? Kızlar yüksek sesle anıyorlardı. Dinlemeyip ne yapsaydım?

Oh Sehun'dan bu kadar. Eğer elime daha sonrasında geçerli bir bilgi gelirse sizinle paylaşırım merak etmeyin. Yukarıda Tanrı var, çocuk çok gözüme batmıyor. Ve evet, birazcık daha benim tipime giriyor. Yani birazcık gerçekten...

Ve son olarak, lider, hıyarların yüz karası, zengin bir piç, sosyetiklerin yüzüne tükürmeye bile değmeyen adam, Byun Baekhyun. Onu neden lider diye seçtiklerini bilmem. Kıvrak beli olabilir? Kızlar onun belinin güzelliğinden de bahsediyordu da. Şey, edeyim dedim.

Benim tipim olmamakla birlikte bu gruba yakışmayan tek insan. Nereden geliyor bu düşmanlık Jongdae derseniz, demediniz ama neyse, bu çok uzun bir olay. Geçmiş içinde tekrar bir geçmişe gidemeyeceğim için kısaca açıklayayım. Okulun ilk günüydü. Uh, yeni öğrenci bendeniz inek Kim Jongdae okula ilk adımını atar atmaz birinin uğraşacağı yegâne insan seçilmiştim. Kim o demeyin, biliyorsunuz. Salak Baekhyun okulda edinmiş olan geleneği devam ettiren benim gibi biriydi. Sadece fazlasıyla zengin ve gözdeydi o kadar.

Gelenek inek olanlarla uğraşmaktı ve bilin bakalım kim okula birincilikle girmişti? Evet, acımı anlayın. Siz benim kadar zeki misiniz bilemem ama beni anlayın istiyorum. Dostum okulun ilk gününden beri bana yapmadığı şey yoktu. Bir keresinde koridorda biriyle konuşurken pantolonumu düşürdüğü bile olmuştu. Onu nasıl yaptığı meçhuldü. Adamım, çocuğun bağlantıları var, tamam mı?

İşte, bu çocuktan bu yüzden nefret ediyordum. İneklere karşı bir antipatisi vardı. Kendime inek demek beni bile rahatsız etmemişken bu Baekhyun, bunun yerine her şeyimizden nefret ediyordu. Arkadaşım Chanyeol bunu kapatacak bir şey bulamıyordu. Ve bilmezsiniz siz şimdi, Chanyeol bilin bakalım kiminle aynı bölümdeydi ve iletişimini az çok kuruyordu? Bir kez daha uh, tabi ki Baekhyun.

İsterseniz devam edelim çünkü benim de ona antiliğim bitmeyecek gibi. Bunu daha sonra genel kurulda tartışırız.

''Elf, gerçekten umutsuzsun.'' Masadaki kitaplarımı alıp sandalyemi bacaklarımla iteleyerek ayağa kalktım. Bu kısımlar gözünüzde yavaş çekimde canlanacak nedeni ise birazdan olacak makul nedendendi.

''Jongdae, neden bir kez... Dikkat et.'' Chanyeol'un sesini duyduğumda çoktan ayağım kaymış, bacağım ikiye ayrılıp yarılacak gibi olup zeminin üstüne düşmüştüm. Herkes eminim bana bakarken küçükken annemgil spor yapmaya gönderdiğinde hiç yapamadığım bacak ayırma hareketini şimdi kayarak yaptığımdan birazcık şaşkındım. Yürürken kasıklarımın ve bacağımın şimdi neden ağrıdığını öğrenmiş oldunuz.

Tipim şuydu; bacaklarım ikiye ayrılmış, bütün bacaklarım derin bir sızıya gömülmüştü, ağzım yarı açılmış, dişlerim sıkılıydı, kaşlarım çatılmış ama yüzümü uzaktan görseniz zevk alırmış gibi görünüyordu. Yani birazdan Chanyeol onu söyleyecekti. Elimdeki kitaplar çoktan özgürlüğünü ilan edip uçup zeminde yer kaplarlarken önüme geçip beni seyreden hıyara bakıp acımı bir inlemeyle dışarıya çıkardım. Bu onu gülümsetirken yanıma gelip ayrılan bacağıma dehşetle gelen Chanyeol'a baktım.

''Orospu çocuğunun teki.'' Dedim acıdan bayılmadan önce.

Ahbap, göstermedim ama cidden çok fena acımıştı.

Sonrasında gözlerim istemsizce kararmıştı.

...

''Elf bir kez daha dokunursan seni döverim.'' Dedim ikiye ayrılmış bacaklarıma dokunup onları test eden Chanyeol'a bağırarak. Neden beni uyandırmışlardı ki? Ben bu acıya nasıl katlanırdım? Piç kurusu Baekhyun'un az önce ne yaptığını anladınız değil mi? Bana hiç demeyin lütfen, Jongdae onu da sev bir şey hissetmesen bile ona kızma diye.

Bacağım ikiye ayrıldı, ikiye! Bir zahmet onun elit soyuna birkaç laf edeyim. O kadar para varken bir şey de olmaz onlara. Acaba hava attığı milyarlık konumundan nasıl düşebilirdi ki?

Hayır, yani bu kadar paran var, milyarlara sahip dedenin en büyük torunu olarak servete konuyorsun git okuma be kardeşim! Senin gibiler yüzünden biz çekiyoruz burada. Eğer bu bacaklar düzelmezse Baekhyun, sen görürsün koçum!

''Oğlum bu bacakları ben de o kadar iyi açamıyorum. Kırılmadığına emin miyiz doktor bey?'' Hastanede arkası dönük hazırlanan doktora söylerken Chanyeol gülüyordu. Piçlik zirvesinde Baekhyun ile yarışa girebilirlerdi. Onu kurtaran tek şey en yakın arkadaşım olabilirdi. Ancak beni biliyorsunuz, kimseye önyargılı yaklaşıp onu ayırmam. Chanyeol arkadaşım da olsa piçti.

''Doktor bey,'' Dedim bacağımdaki acı yüzünden dişlerimi sıkarken. ''Gelmişken Chanyeol'a beyin ameliyatı yapabiliyor muyuz? Ona yıllardır çok ihtiyacı vardı da.'' İki bacağım ayrılmış sızlanarak yatağın dışına çıkan bacaklarıma göz gezdirdim. Chanyeol yatağın önünde durmuş söylediğim şeylerden sonra yüzünü buruşturmuştu.

''Şaka yaptığını mı sanıyorsun? İnek olmak kötü şaka yapmak değildir Jongdae.''

''Şaka yapmıyordum Elf.''

''Elf deme bana.'' İç çekip hareket etmeye çalıştığımda doktor yanıma gelmiş ve yanında da iki erkek hemşire getirmişti. Zebella gibi tepemde dikildiklerinde yutkundum. Şimdi evde olup mayonez kattığım tostumu yemek varken şu an olan durumum içler acısıydı.

''Ne yapacaksınız bana?'' Dedim ecel terleri dökerken. Buralarda bırakmak istemiyordum yayını çünkü bu halimi hatırlayıp yüzüme vurmayın diye yapıyordum. Küçükken de bir arkadaşım benim kadar kötü olmasa da bu duruma düşmüştü. Kolu ters dönmüştü ve yarın onun kolunu alçıda görmüştüm. Ya iki bacağım da alçıya alınırsa? Yemin olsun tüm pis işlerimi Baekhyun salağına yaptırırdım. Ya da kazançlı çıkarak tazminat davasından yüklü miktarda para kaldırırdım ondan. Yemin olsun yapardım. Üç kuruşun lafını yapacak olmasa şimdiye yola çıkmıştım.

''Sakin olun Bay Kim. Sen onun belinden tut, sen de benimle birlikte bacakları hareket ettireceksin.'' Belime sarılan kollarla heyecanla Chanyeol'e baktım. Eli ağzında o da aynı benim gibi bana bakıyordu. Eller karnıma yerleştiğinde adamın elini ittim ve gülerken söyledim.

''Tikim... Var...'' Doktor bana dik dik baktığında özür diledim ve tekrar sarılmasını rica ettim. Adam kollarını sararken gülmem ile ciddiyet tekrar bozulmuştu. Bacaklarımı tutan doktor kaşlarını çatarak bana bakıyordu.

''Üzgünüm...'' Dedim kıkırdarken. Belimdeki eller uygun bir yer bulup tuttuğunda popomun yataktan kalktığını hissettim. Uçuyordum!

''Üçe kadar saydığımda...'' Dedi doktor ben acı içinde inlemeden birkaç saniye önce. Yanındaki adam ona başını sallamıştı. ''Üç...''

İki ayrı bacağım hızla birbirine çekildiğinde acı içinde bağırdım. Bütün hastane benim sesimle yankılanmıştı. Dışarıdaki güvercinler kondukları daldan benim sesimi duymaları ile uçuk uzaklaşmıştı, yanımdaki adam küfür etmişti, koridordan geçen işitme cihazlı adam kalbini tutarak yere serilmişti, Chanyeol şaşkınlık ve hayretlerle bakıyorlardı.

''Bir ve iki nerede orospu çocukları?'' Çığlık attığımda yatağa yatırılmış ve uzaklaşan doktora küfürler yağdırmıştım. Chanyeol şaşkınlığını atmış ve dudak büzerek bana bakıyordu.

''Doktor bile fake attı oğlum.''

''Siktir git, Chanyeol. Siktir git!'' Ağladığımda çarpan kapı sesiyle bacaklarımı tutup daha çok ağladım.

Lanet piç kurusu Byun Baekhyun!

...

''Yürüyorsun!'' Evet, geçmiş biraz uzun. Uzatmayayım dedim ama bu durumda neler yaptığımı anlatmak istiyorum. Chanyeol'un benimle saçma sapan dalga geçmesi üzerine sıkıntılı nefeslerim beni dinleyenlerin kulaklarını tıkamasına çoktan sebep olmuştu.

Bacaklarım alçıda değildi. Evet, çok kötüydüler ancak alçı kesinlikle yoktu.

''Chanyeol, tekerlekli sandalyedeyim.'' Dedim beni süren Chanyeol'e göz devirerek. Boğazım bağırışım ve ağlayışlarımdan dolayı tahriş olmuş ve azıcık şişmişti. Koridordan geçerken beni gören amcaya selam verdiğimde bana yüz buruşturdu. İşte bu adam Chanyeol'un gelecekteki haliydi. Sevmemem için bir neden. Bende amcaya acımıştım oysa.

''Her şeyin olumsuz yönüne bakma. İyi tarafına bak.'' Onunla uğraşmak istemiyordum fakat buna beni zorluyordu.

''Neymiş peki iyi tarafı?''

''Bacaklarını artık tamamen açabiliyorsun!'' Elleri saçlarımı sevdiğinde tek gözümün seğirmesini hissedebiliyordum. Bunu genellikle Baekhyun'a yaptığım bir hareket olsa da ara sıra dışarıdakilere de oluyordu. Ayrıca hıyar özür dilemeye bile gelmemişti. Bu sefa çok büyük hata yapmasına rağmen. Beni çıkışa çıkardığında etrafıma bakındım. Annemgil bile yoktu. Gerçi Chanyeol'un onlara söylememiş olması da iyiydi. Ama eve gidince kesinlikle çözülecektim.

''Dur bekle taksi çağırayım.'' Chanyeol ilerdeki taksiyi çevireceği sırada –önüme gelmiş bulunuyordu, biri tarafından kolu tutuldu ve kenara çekildi. Kız gibi çığlığını es geçerek onu çeken kişiye baktım.

''J-Jongin?'' Dedi sesi heyecandan titreyerek. O ikili gerçekten birlikte garip görünüyordu. Şu ateşli çocuğa bakın hele. Cidden Chanyeol ile çıkarsa kafama sıkardım. Ayrıca o neden buradaydı? Yüzümü buruşturmadan önce göz hizama giren Oh Sehun ile şaşkınlığımı –içimden- ikiye katladım. Bu çocuk hayatı boyunca okul, bar, ev diyerek gezen bir çocuktu. (Bunu da kızlardan duydum.) Şimdi neden buradaydı?

''Kim Jongdae?'' Oh Sehun derin sesiyle söylediğinde hala oppacı Chanyeol'u boş vermeye çalışıyordum. Jongin bu bakışları görüp rahatsız olmuyorsa ne diyeyim, mutluluklar. Sehun'a konuşmadım, hareket bile etmedim. Bacaklarımın kini içimde büyüyordu bu çocuklara bakınca.

''Pekâlâ, dilsizsin sanırım.'' Oh Sehun göz devirdiğinde yine tepki göstermedim. Chanyeol onun kolunu artık bırakmış Jongin'e kırılmış gibi duruyordu. Yine de bu duruma takılmayarak Jongin'den göremediği Sehun'u görebilmek için kafasını eğdi.

''Evet, tam kendisi olur.'' Ondan her şey beklenir kısmına yavaş yavaş yaklaşıyoruz arkadaşlar haberiniz olsun. Buralarda durdurulacak sahneler yok bu yüzden hızlı geçmek için elimden geldiğince gayret ediyorum. Ama asıl sorunun burada yaşandığı gerçek.

''Ben Oh Sehun.'' İlk önce kendisini tanıştırıyor. Tanrım, inceliğe bakın hele!

''Biliyor.'' Chanyeol yine bana dil olurken neden geldiklerini bilmediğim iki delikanlıyı süzdüm.

''Buraya senden bir şey istemek için geldik. Aslında buna mecbursun.''

Uh, şuna bakar mısınız? Sonra ben kötüleyince, kötü oluyorum. Bacağım ikiye ayrılmış ama onlar özür dileyecekleri yerde bana emir veriyorlar. Hem de az önce sizin de öğreneceğiniz o şeyi. Yok canım daha neler! Ölürüm daha iyi.

''Kim Jongdae, senden Baekhyun'un nişanlısı olmanı istiyoruz.''

Şimdi, bunu burada bırakıyorum. Ee, bunun devamı yok mu? Var canım olmaz mı? Olacak da, yoruldum ben. Sizde bu şokun geçmesin bekleyin. Bana hiç yüz asmayın. Fark ediyorum.

Aman be sizinle mi uğraşacağım. Uykum var benim!


	2. ''biçilmiş kaftan olan oğluşunuz gelin olmuş gidiyor''

Merhaba millet, ben geldim. Jongdae olan. Özlediniz mi? Tamam, sulanmaya gerek yok. Geçen nerede kaldığımızı umarım hatırlıyorsunuzdur çünkü bir daha geriye alamam üzgünüm. Şimdi oturun bir yere ve izleyin şu görüntüleri. Bendeniz Jongdae bacaklarım yüzünden hastane kapısının önünde tekerlekli sandalyedeyim. Oppacı Chanyeol bulduğu Jongin'i yakınlıktan dolayı bırakmazken Sehun denilen o afet çocuk bana dik dik bakıyordu. Az konuşan çenesi onu diğerlerinden daha çok sevdiğim yaparken –o grup için konuşuyorum- şimdi bana söylediği kelimeler ondan metrelerce uzağa kaçmama vesile oluyordu. Hasta insana bu yapılmaz!

''Kim Jongdae, senden Baekhyun'un nişanlısı olmanı istiyoruz.''

Cümle kalbime ok misali saplanmış ve beni elden ayaktan düşürmüştü sanki. Ki gerçekten bakarsak elden ayaktan düşmüştüm. Ama şimdi konumuz bu değil. Pörtlemiş gözlerimi görüyorsunuz, değil mi? Heh, oradan başlat düğmesine basalım lütfen!

''Hahaha, gerçekten çok eğlencelisiniz çocuklar.'' İğneleme yapıyorum elbette. Bunun neresi komikti? Ben ve nişanlanmak? Hem de Baekhyun denen çakma Kim Byung Ji ile? Yok, olmaz, katiyen olmaz.

Ellerimle alkışlayıp gözlerimdeki gülmekten akan gözyaşlarımı silerken bana tuhafmışım gibi bakan üçüne baktım. Asıl garip olan onlarken ben bu damgayı nasıl yiyebiliyordum? Ayrıca Chanyeol, neden benim yanımda değildi? Bakın, ciddiyim bu çocuğun sizi satış hızı bir çıtanın koşuşundan beş kat daha hızlıdır. Denenmiştir. Teyit edilmiştir. Benim tarafımdan da onaylatılmıştır.

''Güldük eğlendik çocuklar. Hadi gidelim Chanyeol.'' Önündeki kendi deyimiyle Kim ben ateşliyim Jongin'i gözleriyle soyarken ben hiç kimseye muhtaçlık hissetmeden tekerleklerimi sürüyordum.

Size burada daha iyi anlatayım. Ben o salakla asla zorunda kalmadıkça aynı havayı bile solumak istemiyorken ne demek nişanlı olmak? Bir kere daha kahkahalarımı tutamazken eve gidip tost yemenin hayalini kuruyordum. Kollarımla daha hızlı çekmeye çalışırken birden gidemediğim fark ederek etrafıma bakındım. Kollarımı bir kez daha tekerleklere atıp ilerleteceğim sırada geriye çekilmem bir olmuştu.

Resmen kaçırılıyordum ancak Chanyeol ne yapıyor bilin? Aslında zor değil, Jongin'in ona soru soruşlarını boş vererek ellerini dudaklarına götürüp kıkırdıyordu. Elf deyip geçmeyin içinden liseli kız çıkıyordu. Liseli dram filmlerinde oynayabilecek potansiyel var onda. Tabi baş rolde de Jongin olmalı. Tatlı kızımız oppacı Chanyeol yeni bir okula başlamalı ve orada kötü çocuk Jongin ile tanışmalı...

Dıtt... Yanlış kurgu. İçinde Chanyeol'un bulunduğu her kurguda Chanyeol dışındakiler iyidir. O hikâye öyle değildir; kötü kızımız oppacı Chanyeol, okula yeni başlayan melek timsali Jonginimizi kaçırır. İşte bu, tam da Chanyeol'un aşk konulu lise filmi kurgusudur. Benim kurgum ise bunlardan ibaret;

''Bu ne?''

''Sana şaka yapmıyoruz Jongdae. Baekhyunla nişanlanman gerek.'' Sehun sandalyemi geriye çekmeye devam ederken engellemeye çalışıyor ve deli gibi kollarımı yukarıda sallıyordum. O bundan hiç etkilenmiyor ve benim gibi inat ederek bütün bağırışlarımı umursamayarak geriye çekiyordu. Hastane önündeki insanlar bize bakarken uzaktaki tanıdık yaşlı adamın bana güldüğünü görür gibi oldum. Ona dil çıkarmak istesem de bundan vazgeçtim.

''Dinle bizi!'' Sandalyem durduğunda Sehun önüme geçmiş ve Jongin de arkasında durmuştu. Chanyeol onu takip edeceği sırada yanlışlıkla gözlerini benimle değdirmek gibi bir hata yapmış ve benim o seni öldürürüm piç temalı bakışlarımdan korkup kuyruğunu kaçırarak yanıma gelmişti. Aslında ona gitmesi gerektiğini söylemek de istiyordum ancak beni taksiye bindirecek birine ihtiyacım vardı. Sonrasında onu haşat edecek zamanım olacaktı, merak etmeyin. O günlerde gelecek.

''Pardon ama beni burada zorla tutamazsınız. Bana emir veremezsiniz.'' Bütün mütevazılığım ile konuşmaya çalışıyordum lakin buyurun izleyin, onlar buna izin vermeyerek başlarını sağa sola sallıyorlar ve beni buna mecbur kılıyorlar. Dünyadaki en büyük düşmanımla nasıl böyle olacağım yavaş yavaş rayına otururken ben Chanyeol'e kaçamak bakışlar atıp yakalamasını sağlıyordum.

''Jongdae...'' Demişti Chanyeol sonunda bakışlarımı anlayarak. Beni kurtaracak kelimeleri söyleyecek ve beni buradan kurtaracaktı. Ben beyaz atlı prens o cadıya uyup –Sehun oluyor bu- Baekhyun'un nişanlısı olmayacaktım. Gerçi Baekhyun'da da pek prenseslik bir hal yokta neyse.

Tabi, size de bir an kurtulacağım geldi değil mi? Ne hoş anlatıyorum fakat altına tekrar çizeyim fayda var, Chanyeol; Baekhyun ile piçlikte yarışır lafım her zaman tam gaz devam eden bir teorim olacaktır. Hem de doğrulanmış cinsten.

''... Aslında bir dinlemelisin. En iyisi biz sizi yalnız bırakalım. Siz anlaşın.'' Yanımdan son hızla kaçarken Jongin'in koluna girip ona gülümseyerek çekiştirmişti. Çocuk da şaşkınlıktan onunla sürüklenirken bunun için Chanyeol'u benzetecektim. Üzüldüğüm ve acıdığım –hikâyemde- kendim dışında biri varsa o da Jongindir.

''Jongdae ...'' Gözlerim Chanyeol'un gülerek uzaklaşmasını hala izlemekteyken Sehun'un bana seslenmesiyle üzgünce ona döndüm. İnsanların benim de bir kalbim olduğunu bilmemesi kötüydü. Evet, fazla duygusalım ve hala Love Story'yi izlerken ağlayabiliyorum. Hadi, yargılayın beni!

''Biliyorum Baekhyun ile anlaşamıyorsunuz.'' Hey, durun orada. Anlaşamamak kelime mi? Biz bu dünyada onunla Thor ve Loki, Joker ve Batman, Watchmen ve Ozymandias ve daha niceleri gibiydik. Bizim düşmanlığımızı sergileyecek şeyler bunlar bile olamazdı. Ama lütfen Joker ben olayım, hayranı sayılırım. Neyse konuyu daha fazla dağıtmayalım.

''Ancak bu senin de uygun görebileceğin bir anlaşma olacak.''

''Uygun görmek mi? Bunun neresi uygun göster bana?'' Sehun bana göz devirdiğinde bu çocuğun benimle en uzun duygusal anlarını yaşadığını görürsünüz. Size söyleyeyim, bu çocuk ben anlatmadan önce fazla suskundu. Sadece grubuyla konuşur ve onlarla gülüp eğlenirdi. En uzun cümlesini acaba bana mı söylüyordu bu? Bakın gururlanırım o zaman.

''Sadece dinle.'' Kaşlarını çatarak sinirle soluduğunda ona ses etmedim. Sizin için onun bu yakışıklı hallerinde durdurabilir ve keyfinizi sürmenizi isterdim ancak çocuk anlatmak istiyor. Lütfen! ''Bak, Baekhyun biliyorsundur ki bir milyoner torun. Yani sizin gibilerin tabiriyle para saçıyor.''

Ona para saçmak değil başka şey denirdi lakin ben terbiyemi şu an bozup Sehun'dan dayak yemek istemiyordum. Ayriyeten sizin gibiler mi? Ez, ez zaten yetmedi nişan olayınız. Devam ediyoruz...

''Ancak onun dedesi artık onun büyüdüğünü ve ölmeden önce onun evlenmesi gerektiğini söyledi. Eğer Baekhyun evlenmezse milyonerlik torun isminden ve mevkiisinden alıkonulacaktı.''

''O zaman gitsin evlensin. Veyahut bir kız bulsun?'' Çok zekisin Jongdae, bunu bir tek sen düşünebildin, neden dinlemiyorsun bu çocuğu, bir kes sesini... Pekâlâ, sizin bana saydıracaklarınız bitmez. Fakat beni anlamak istemiyor gibi de duruyorsunuz. Gözüm üzerinizde. 

''Olay da orada zaten. Baekhyun henüz evlenmek istemiyor. Dedesi de onun en azından nişanla yırtabileceğini söyledi. Ama Baekhyun hiçbir türlü buna razı değil. O da belki dedesi bundan vazgeçer diye ona eşcinsel olduğunu söyledi.'' İşte bu benim olaya nasıl ve neden dâhil olacağımın ön gösterimiydi. Aslında dinleyince mantıklı geliyordu, yalan yok. Fakat ben hiçbir türlü istiyor muyum bunu? Hah, hayır!

''Sonra?''

''Sonrasında dedesi ona saygı duyduğunu, bu kez de bir erkekle gelmesi gerektiğini söyledi. Bu şaşırtıcı çünkü Bay Byun böyle durumlara sıcak bakmaz diye düşünüyorduk lakin bizi yanılttı.''

''Peki, benden neden nişanlısı olmamı istiyorsun? Onunla olmak isteyen ve bunu daha iyi yapabilecek onlarca kişi var.'' Bana evet anlamında başını salladı. İç çekti.

''Doğru, bir sürü kişi var ancak onların hepsi ya Baekhyun'un parası için birlikte olmak istiyor ya da gerçekten onu sevdikleri için yaklaşıyorlar. Biz onunla parası için birlikte ve hiçbir duygusal bağı olmayacak birini bulmak istiyoruz.'' Evet, bütün her şeyin ana nedeni buydu. Dediğim gibi değil mi? Mantıklı. Ancak olmaz kelimesini üstüne basa basa geçmek istiyordum. Ayriyeten benim para istemediğimi de kim söylemiş?

''Ben mi? Bu çok saçma ben ondan nefret ediyorum.'' Birazcık safı oynuyorum, umarım kusura bakmazsınız. Böyle oynaması zevkli. Ayrıca Sehun daha fazla konuşuyor ayol, suç mu?

''Güzel olanda o ya zaten. Sen ondan nefret ediyorsun. Sana o kadar kötülük yaptıktan sonra öyle birini sevmek gibi bir aptallık da yapmazsın. Ayriyeten sana vereceğimiz para dışında bizden bir şey istemezsin.''

''Bundan nasıl emin olabilirsin?''

''Yapma Jongdae, o kadar kör biri değilim. Yıllardır Baekhyun seninle uğraşıp sana zarar verirken isteseydin bir rapor alıp Baekhyun'dan para koparmak için onu dava edebilirdin. Bu senin eline defalarca geçen bir fırsattı fakat sen hiçbir şey yapmadın.'' Ah, benim iyi kalbim. Bakın görün işte ne kadar iyiyim.

Baekhyun'a bu konuda yardım edecek miydim peki? Buna hayır! Hala kesin kararımdı. Yapmayacaktım işte. Kimse bana bunu ikna edemezdi.

''Birkaç gün sonra görüşürüz Jongdae. Umarım takım elbise—ya da boş ver biz sana yenisini alırız.''

''Ya, ne oluyor be? Ben kabul ettiğimi söylemedim.'' Benden uzaklaşmaya başlayan çocuğa bağırdığımda tekrar herkes bize bakmıştı. Onları takmadan ellerimi tekerleklerime koyup Sehun'un yanına sürdüm. Bunu ittirmek zorken bir de o beni ayağına getiriyordu. Her şeyi geçiyorum, bir özür dilemek bu kadar mı zor?

''Lütfen bunu benden istemeyin. Asla o çocuğun nişanlısı gibi davranmam. Pardon ama o kadar şey olduğunu sende söylemiş ve bilirken nasıl gönül rahatlığıyla ondan nişanlısı olmamı istersin? Onunla aynı mekanda bile kalamıyorum. Boğulacakmış gibi oluyorum. Bana alaycı gülüşlerinin üstünü yumruklarımla kapatmak istiyorum. Bana yaptıklarının on mislini ödetmek istiyorum.'' Bakışlarımı tepemde durup ciddiyetle beni dinleyen Sehun'a sabitledim. Bu zamana kadar dediklerimi sindirmiş, her cümlemin sonunda hımlayarak başını sallamıştı. Tamam demiştim o an. Bu iş iptal oldu.

''Jongdae ...'' Ancak ismim lanetli miydi acaba? ''... Sen gerçekten bu role biçilmiş kaftansın.''

Ya sormayın ne kaftan!

... 

''Gelme oğlum buraya. Gelirsen gebertirim seni!'' Bacaklarımı açarak yavaş yavaş yürürken sandalyeyi değnekle değiştirdiğimizden onların koltuğumun altındaydı. Arkamda kalan ve korkuyla gelmeye çalışan Chanyeol'e sol değneğimi kaldırıp baktım. Pislik! Piç kurusu!

''Ya ben ne yaptım? Alt tarafı konuşun dedim. Kabul eden senmişsin!'' Hala bana laf yetiştirirken yerdeki taşı alıp onun kafasına atma niyetindeydim lakin bu sadece benim niyetim olarak kalmıştı. Bu yüzden onu boş vererek acıyan bacaklarımla değneklerimden güç alarak evimin önüne geldim. Chanyeol'u hissediyordum fakat şimdilik bir şey söylemek istemiyordum. Aklım nişan olayına takılırken atladığım bir noktayı şimdi fark ediyordum.

Tanrım, benim bir ailem vardı. Onlar beni nişanlamak asla istemezlerdi!

Tabi bende nişanlanmak istemiyorum, o ayrı bir mevzu.

''Daedae?'' Durdurun! Teşekkürler. İşte kapının önünde gözlerini pörtleterek bakan kişi benim annem. Çok benziyoruz, değil mi? Burnumu ve gözlerimi annemden almışım ama kişiliğimi değil! Deli dolu, çatlak ve realite şov hastası bir annem var. Kabul edelim, çoğu annemiz öyle. Çok zayıfsın deyip yemek yedirmeye çalışan, biz evde kaldıkça çık dışarıya hava al biraz diyen, ödevlerini yap, ders çalış diyen... O halktan biri inanın. Şimdi devam edelim.

''Anne?''

''Oğluşuma ne oldu böyle?'' O gözlerini değneklerimde gezdirmiş sonrasında şoktan az da olsa sıyrılarak üstüme gelerek bana sarılmıştı. Acıyla inlediğimde geriye kaçmış ve dolu gözlerle gözlerimin içine bakmıştı. Annemin bu halini yedi yirmi dört saat gören biri olaraktan söyleyeyim hiç etkilenmemiştim. Ve sonrasında hiç beklemediğim vurucu hareketi ve kelimeyi söylemişti.

''Yeollie!'' Arkamda kalan Chanyeol'u görüp beni kenara iteklemiş ve kollarını açarak ona doğru koşmuştu. Hem umursanmamanın hem de bacaklarımın ağrısıyla acı acı inledim. Gözlerim dolduğunda arkamda kalan iki çatlağa baktım. Bunlar gerçekten benim ölümümdü.

''Anneciğim.'' Chanyeol de annemin beline sarıldığında gözlerimden ateşler çıkıyordu. Bu durumda beni ne mayonezli tostlar ne de kalan dizimin yeni bölümü teselli edebilirdi.

Hastaydım burada hasta! Ve kadının yaptığına bakın hele!

Kaçacağım bu evden, zaten zorla hıyarın biriyle nişanlanıyordum da.

''O benim annem be.'' Onlar beni takmadan kucaklaşmaya devam ettiklerinde başımı büküp evimin içine adımladım. Bir an kapıyı üzerlerine kapamak gibi bir kötülük yapmayı istesem de sonrasında annemin gazabından korktuğumdan böyle bir işe girişmedim.

Annem bu âlemin en azılı suçlularından olabilirdi. Eğer onun dediğini ikiletirseniz yandınız. Siz kimsiniz de ona laf ikiletiyorsunuz? Takma adı Freddy Krueger bu kadının, benden söylemesi.

''Jongdae, oğluşumun geleceğini söylememiştin?'' İkisi birlikte içeriye girerlerken gözlerimi dikerek Chanyeol'e baktım. Şu an annemin yanında olduğu için rahat rahat nefes alabiliyordu fakat o yalnız olduğumuzda görecekti. Ve sizde fark etmişsinizdir, oğluş benken birden bire Chanyeol hikâyenin ana karakteri gibi araya girmeye başladı. Sanki kendi annesi yoktu. Ben onun annesi anne diyor muydum? Herkesin annesi kendine, öyle değil mi?

''Ben bilmiyordum ki sana söyleyeyim.'' Gözleri benimle kesişince ona seni öldüreceğim bakışımı attım. O anlamış gibi gülmeye başladığında annem ikimize bakıyor ve olayımızı kavramaya çalışıyordu. Laf atışıma ise bir şey diyememişti. Onun yerine beni süzmüş ve gözleri parlamıştı.

Oh, işte size Chanyeol'un piçlik hallerinden birkaç noktalar. İyi izleyin burası benim ölümümün resmedildiği tablo.

''Anneciğim...'' Annemin ellerini kavrarken bana kurnazca bir gülüş atmıştı. ''Jongdae'yi evlendiriyoruz.'' Annemin gözleri büyüyüp nefesi kesilirken korkarak ona gitmek istesem de cesaret edemiyor ve sizin de gördüğünüz gibi yerimden kıpırdayamıyordum.

''Ne?'' Tek kullanımlık nefesini tek kelime için heba etmişken nefes almayı hatırlamış ve fotosentez yapmaktan kurtulmuştu. ''Ne demek istiyorsun Yeollie?''

''Diyorum ki...'' Chanyeol'u bundan sonra elimden kimse alamazdı. ''Oğluşun gelin olmuş gidiyor.''

... 

''Ay anneciğim...'' Değneğimle Chanyeol'un bacağına vurduğumda hızla uzaklaşmış ve koltuğa taşıdığı annemin yanına ben adımlamıştım. Aptal Chanyeol'un söyledikleriyle kadın dayanamamış bayılmıştı. Kadın da haklı şimdi. Ama uyanınca az canımı çıkartmayacak. Şu an dürtükleyip kendine gelmesi için uğraştığıma pişman olacağım ancak iş işten geçmiş olacak.

''Anne.'' Elimle yanaklarını hafifçe tokatladığımda hiçbir hareket göremiyordum. Chanyeol salağı benden uzakta annemi inceleyip hastaneye gidilip gidilmemesi gerektiğini düşünüyor olmalıydı.

''Sence hastaneye mi götürmeliyiz Jongdae?'' Bu tabloda arkadaşlar Chanyeol'un nasıl yusuf yusuf ettiğine tanıklık etmekteyiz. Çok eğlenceli lakin annemi bayılttıktan sonra değil.

''Saçmalama Chanyeol. Kadının tek sorunu sensin. Sen gitsen her şey düzelir.'' Onunla dalga geçtiğimi fark ettiğinde –aslında kısmen haklıydım canım- göz devirdi ve biraz daha yakına gelerek annemin yüzüne baktı. Elimle hala onun yanaklarına hafifçe vuruyordum.

''Anneciğim haberi kaldıramadı galiba.''

''Chanyeol seni sikerim.'' Dedim acımadan değneğimi tekrar ona değdirip vücudunu bir güzel okşarken. Aynı yere vurduğum için küfürler ediyordu. Eğer annem hareket etmeye başlamasıydı ona bunu dediklerini de ödetirdim.

''Jongdae?'' Annem gözlerini açmadan mırıldandığında zorla eğildiğim koltukta birazcık yaklaşarak anneme baktım. Tepesinde onun gözlerini açmasını beklerken o inatla kapıyordu.

''Efendim anne?''

''Ay oğluşum bir rüya gördüm. Biliyor musun, Yeollie oğluşum da gelmiş ve senin evleneceğin haberini veriyordu.''

''Kusura bakma anneciğim yanlışlık oldu, sadece nişanlıyoruz.'' Chanyeol'e tekrar vurduğumda bu kez yere düşüp daha çok bağırmaya başladı. Annemin gözlerini anında açıp bana baktığında yutkundum ve okunamaz gözlerinde geleceğime ait bir kırıntı aradım. Beni öldürecekti, değil mi?

''Anne açıklayabilirim.'' Dedim doğrulduğu sırada. Yüzü dümdüzken ve ben onu okuyamazken ölüp ölmeyeceğimi tahmin etmek çok zordu.

''Kim o çocuk Jongdae?'' Pekâlâ, burayı birazcık açıklayalım. Durdurun. Şimdi size söyleyeyim çünkü öncekilerimde söylemedim eminim. Evet, eşcinselim. Ve annem bunu biliyor. Nasıl olduğu konusu beni utandıran bir konu olsa da Chanyeol bu işe bulaşmadan ben anlatsam iyi olacak. Sanırım 17-18 yaşlarındaydım ve ihtiyacımı giderecek bir şeyler arıyordum. Öylesine gizlice aldığım gay videolarını annemin izleyeceğini nereden bilebilirdim? Ergenliğimden beri sakladığım sırrımı ilk öğrenen annemdi. İlk önce pek sıcak bakmamıştı lakin benimle konuştuğunda bana saygı duyduğunu söylemişti.

Duygusal anlar. O zaman ağlamıştım. Annemin bu kadar yanımda duracağını tahmin etmezdim. Chanyeol'un ise nasıl anladığını bilmiyorum. Ancak bir gün gelip bana eşcinsel olduğumu söylemişti ve bende en yakın arkadaşım diye ona doğruları söylemek istemiştim. Ama her zaman annemden şüphelenmişimdir. Bu kadın az değildi!

''Anne...''

''Sorun değil Jongdae. Kızmayacağım.'' Böyle diyorsa sakın kanmayın. 'Şu an yalnız değiliz Chanyeol gitsin edeceğim ben senin ağzına' demenin annece versiyonuydu bu. Yutkundum ve gözlerimi yerdeki Chanyeol'e diktim. Acaba bu gece bizde mi kalsa?

''Anneciğim ben kefilim kötü biri değil.'' Ona ne yapıyorsun der gibi baktığımda göz devirdi. Beni kurtarmaya çalıştığını söylemişti sonrasında ancak bu benim için kurtarılmak değil düştüğüm bataklığa gömülmemdi adeta.

''Size kim olduğunu soruyorum?'' Bundan sonra kaçış yoktu.

''Byun Baekhyun'' Adından bile tiksindiğimi belirtmek isterim. Bir de bu ismi ben söylüyordum. Düşünün ne kadar kendimi kötü hissediyorum. Anneme baktığımda beni gözleriyle kısarak süzmüştü.

''Byun Baekhyun mu? Byun mu?''

''Anneciğim sen biliyorsun değil mi? Byun'lar Kore'nin en zengin ailelerinden.'' Chanyeol yine munzur gülüşüyle bana baktığında değneğime elim gitmişti ki annemin bana bakmasıyla yerimde küçülerek elimi sadece iki yanıma düşürdüm. Oppacı Chanyeol yanımda sadece kıkırdıyordu.

''Jongdae ...'' Gerçekten adımın lanetlenmiş olabileceğinden şüpheleniyorum. Her adım söylendiğinde arkasından bir kaza, bir olay, hoşlanmayacağım muhakkak bir hareket geliyordu. Tıpkı annemin kalkıp ayağa dans etmeden önce bana söylediği cümleler gibi.

''Amanın oğluşum Kore'nin en zengin ailesinden biriyle evleniyor. Bu inanılmaz. Yeollie sende mutlusun değil mi?'' Annem yerde yatan Chanyeol'u kendine çekip onun gibi dans etmeye çalıştığında gözlerimi kapayarak yere yattım ve bacaklarımın acısına katlanamadığımdan ellerimle sürünmeye çalışarak odama gittim.

Tek duam akşam babam geldiğinde haberi alınca beni öldürmesiydi. Etrafımda bir akıllı kalmamış ayol!


	3. ''merhaba büyükbaba, umarım huzur içinde ölürsün''

Ben geldim. Evet, kısaca özet geçersem en son geçmişe gidip neden Baekhyun'un nişanlısı olacağımı öğrenmiştik. Üzgünüm, hala geçmişteyiz. Ama size sızlanabilirim değil mi? Bunun için varsınız. Teşekkürler.

Chanyeol ve annem müttefik olup benim yerime sevinirken kendimi odama kilitlemiştim. Tek duam babamın bu işe olumsuz bakıp beni öldürmesiyken bir de ne oldu! Annem, akşam babama gelip her şeyi anlatmış ve bu işe rızası olduğunu dile getirmişti.

Bir dur be kadın! Oğlun istiyor mu ki?

Ve beni bu yaşıma kadar büyüten, değerlim, yegâne insan babacığım, annemin bir iki oynayışına kanarak bu işe başını sallamıştı. Ölmüştüm. Şu genç yaşımda hayatımda en çok nefret ettiğim biriyle sahte de olsa bir nişan gerçekleştirecektim. Annem benden heyecanlıydı.

Her şeyi geçtim. Bir de takım elbise sorunsalı çıkmıştı. Evimde nişanım kabul edilse de tek tesellim olan sakat bacaklarım bir hafta sonra iyi olmuştu. İyi olmak derken öyle şey etmeyin. Hala acıyordu fakat ayağa değneksiz kalkabilirdim. Ve ondan sonra annem okula gitmem gerektiğini söylemişti.

Cehenneme yakın, Baekhyun'a uzak kalmak istediğim mekân daralmış, beni boğuyordu. Annemin seni öldürürüm çocuğum bakışlarından kaçamamış okula gelmiştim. Başımda bir kep ve gözlerimde tanınmamak için de babamın koleksiyonundan yürüttüğüm bir güneş gözlüğü vardı. Sıcaklaşan havaya karşılık uzun bir ceket giymiştim. Tek tesellim buyken, bir iki... Saniyeler geçti. Bilin bakalım kim koridorda adımı bağırarak yanıma geldi?

Kolunu omzuma atarken o kolu kırmak gibi bir arzum doğuyordu içimde. Tanrı beni sever, ama bu Elf salağını başıma sarmıştı.

Takım elbise sorunsalına geleceğiz bekleyin. O tam bir dehşetti.

''Jongdae!?'' Beni koluyla boğarken onu itmiş ve kendimden uzaklaştırmıştım. Şaşkınlık yüzüne hâkimken bir diğer yandan gülüyor ve koridordan geçen insanlara iyiyim mesajı veriyordu. Ben bu çocuğu öldürürüm de vicdanım el vermiyordu.

''Öldün sen!'' Onu öldürmeyeceğimi en az kendisi de biliyorken beni kandırabilme çabasıyla dudak büzüp gözlerini büyütmüştü. Peki, ben –Kim Jongdae- bu numaraları yer miydim? Ah, hayır...

''Neden bana böyle davranıyorsun Jongdae?'' Sessizce yanıma yaklaşıp koluma girmiş ve baykuş gözlerini yine etrafta gezdirerek olabilecek tehlikelere karşı önlem almıştı. Şu okula girme aksiyonu tüm enerjimin emerken utanmayıp ona yaslandım. Ne bakıyorsunuz öyle, yoruldum ne var!

''Gelmediğin bir hafta boyunca bu minik arkadaşın her şeyi gözlemledi.'' Minik mi? Merdiven yutmuş boyunu unutmaya çalışan ölsün. Bu çocuk minikse aynı bölümümde olup kıçını yere değdiren kız neydi o zaman? Bu çocuğun tasvirleri hiç normal ve yerinde değildi. Yine de laf etmiyordum gördüğünüz gibi.

''Yıkım grubu bu hafta hiçbir belaya bulaşmadı. Baekhyun, sessizce kafeteryada bekledi ve aman tanrım, Jongin ile gözlerimiz bu hafta içinde tam beş kez değdi. Çok tatlıydı inanamazsın.'' Tekrar oppacı hallerine dönerken onu kendimden ittim ve göz devirdim. Bana bunlarla gelmesi saçmaydı. Ben kabul etmiyordum arkadaş. Ne kadar annem, babam, Sehun, Chanyeol... Tamam, ben dışında herkes bunu kabul etse de onun nişanlısı olmayı hala istemiyordum.

''Bunlar umurumda değil Chanyeol.'' Kendi bölümüme gideceğim sırada atıp tutuyor birazdan bana vuracak tehlikenin farkında olmadan söylenmeye de devam ediyordum. Gözlerim koridorun başı dışında her yerde fingir fingirken beni aç bir kurt misali izleyen yaratığı henüz radarıma sokamamıştım. Tanrı beni sever lafımı da o zaman geri alacaktım işte. ''Baekhyun ile nişanlanmayacağım. Ne kadar zengin olması, ne kadar beni tehdit etmeleri, ne de...''

İşte burada yayınımıza ara veriyoruz. Hep istediğiniz Baekhyun şu an nerede dersiniz? Bana yukarıdan bakıyor ve bende ona aşağıdan. Hah, ne yaptığı söyleyeyim. Çelme taktı. Sonra Jongdae sevmiyor oluyor. Elbette sevmiyordum bu hıyarı. Kim sever bunu be?

Devam, lütfen.

''Selam Chanyeol.'' Beni es geçerken tısladım ve işte dediğim gibi Tanrı'nın beni sevmediği kanısına burada vardım. Ona içimden saydırıyordum. Bacaklarım hala ağrıyordu be! Ayriyeten beni de görmezden geliyor. Sanki çok umurumdasın.

''Merhaba Baekhyun.'' Oppacı Chanyeol'un şen şakrak neşeli sesleri gelirken yerde ona baktım. Anında gülen suratı asılmış ve düz ifadesine geri dönmüştü. Beni kaldır çocuk!

Ben yerde sürünmeye kaldığım yerden ilerletiyorken önümde pahalı olduğu kesinlikle anlaşılan bir ayakkabı çıkmış ve beni can evimden vurmuştu. Baekhyun olmadığını bilin yeter. Başımı yine yukarıya çevirip karşımdaki kişiye baktım. Parlak siyah saçları, özenle birleştirilmiş tamamen tanrı vergisi yüzü, ince keskin gözler ve kot ceketli çocuk bana bakarken ne olduğunu anlayamadığım şekilde elini uzatmıştı.

Beyaz atlı prens? Beni kurtarmaya mı geldin?

Jongdae kendine gel, beni uyardığınız için teşekkürler. O eli tuttum. Yabancı olmasını umursamamıştım. Arkamda kalan iki piçi de. Karşımda bana iyi olup olmadığımı soran biri vardı ve inanın sizin de gördüğünüz gibi hikayeme ansızın giriş yapmıştı.

Öhm... İsterseniz onun kim olduğunu şimdi bahsedebilirim? Elbette istersiniz, benim hatam. Adı Kim Minseok. Benimle aynı bölümde. Yalnızca bu dönem değişim programı ile gelmiş. Gelir gelmez bana yardım etmiş. Çok iyi niyetli, değil mi? Onu sevdim. Ona olan sevgim tarifsiz. Ay, aklınız başka yere gitmesin hemen. Bir iki yakışıklı gördük diye dibimiz düşecek değil. Azıcık durun. Sadece yakışıklı çocuk, bir zahmet bakalım. İsterseniz siz de bakın. Buyurun.

''İyi misiniz?'' Nihayet kulaklarım bu soruyu işitmiş ve eş zamanla başım ona cevap için aşağıya yukarıya sallanmıştı. İyi olduğuma sevinen tek kişi oymuş meğer, bakın gülüyor. Chanyeol olsa dalga geçerdi.

''Sevindim. Düştüğünüzü görünce yardım etmek istemiştim.'' Ah, bir insan bu çocuktan nasıl etkilenmez? Gerçekten çok iyi. Küçükken şeker kazanına mı düştünüz acaba? Ona bu soruyu soramadım. Soramadan bir gölge daha düşmüştü. Aslında üç gölge düşmüştü üzerimize. Sağa baktığınızda gençler, o yıkım grubunu görüyordunuz.

Üçü de dizilmiş bize bakarken gözlerim yanlışlıkla Baekhyun ile buluşma hatasını göstermiş, beni kör etmişti resmen. Yine de kendimden beklenmeyecek kadar iyiydim bu göz değdirme konusunda. Saniyeler saniyeleri doğururken öndeki hıyar –hadi ama bunu biliyorsunuz- ağzını açmış ve konuşmaya başlamıştı.

''Jongdae,'' İsmimden nefret ediyordum artık. ''Seninle bir anlaşma yapıldı. Sakın bunu benim de istediğimi düşünme.'' Bakın burada göz deviriyorum. Hah, umurumdaydı sanki sosyetiklerin yüz karası.

''Üzgünüm, benimle bir anlaşma yapılmadı.'' Yanımda gördüğünüz şahsiyet –oppacı Chanyeol, ağzının suyunu akıtarak baktığı Jongin ile sapıtmışken ikimize bakıp ne olduğunu çözmeye çalışan melek timsali çocuğumuzun da kafası karışıyordu. Benim oyum melek çocuktan yana, sizin?

Neyse, konu dağılıyor durun!

O bana gülmüş ve ellerini ceplerine koyarak o sizin çok beğendiğiniz asi çocuk profilini saliseler içinde kolayca çizmişti. Etkilenmedim. Korkmadım da. Ama bacaklarım onu görünce tepki niteliğinde acımıyor değil ya, hayırlısı.

''Biz anlaşma yapıldı diyorsak anlaşma yapılmıştır Jongdae.'' Etraftaki insanlar bize bakıyordu. Tanrım kendimi büyük bir k-dramasının içinde hapsolmuşum gibi hissediyordum. Asi, kötü çocuk Baekhyun, masum ve iyi çocuk Jongdae ile uğraşır.

Ah, hayır, bir şey vardır yanlış olan. Ben hiç masum ve iyi biri değildim! Ancak Baekhyun'un tasvirleri doğrudur, güvenin.

''Benim nişanlım olacaksın.'' Fısıldaşmalar çoğaldı. Gerçekten sabah yediklerimi çıkarmamak için zor duruyordum. Yine de ona başımı salladım.

''Seninle nişanlanmak istemiyorum.'' Üzerime yürüdüğünde kaçacak yerim yoktu. Sorun şuydu ki Chanyeol beni sırtımdan tutup ona yaklaştırmaya çalışıyordu. Piç deyince neden suçlanıyordum? Ayaklarım geri geri gitmeyi isterken çoktan pes etmişlerdi!

''Bakar mısınız acaba?'' Bu ses, doğru tahmin, Minseok'a ait. Bu çocuk cidden melek falan mıydı? Neden Chanyeol'den fazla sevdiğim anlaşılıyordu da. Araya girmiş bedenine içimden dua ediyordum. Fakat birazdan onu tehdit edecek olacakları için bunu yaptığına pişman da olmuştum aslında.

''Belli ki o sizinle nişanlanmak istemiyor. Lütfen, bunun için kimseyi zorlamayın.'' Ona sarılmak istemem ne kadar doğruydu? Şu an mutlulukla gülüyordum. Baekhyun vazgeçerek ona bakmış ve kaşlarını kaldırmıştı. Çocuk korkusuzca onun karşısında dururken etkilenmedim değil. Gözüm tuttu seni Minseok.

''Sen de kimsin?''

''Ben Kim Minseok. Bu dönem değişim programıyla okulunuza geldim.'' Biz bunları zaten biliyoruz değil mi çocuklar? Heh, demek sabretseymişim beraber öğrenebilirdiniz. Neyse, yapacak bir şey yok.

Baekhyun yine ona tehlikeli olduğunu düşündüğü gülüşünü attı. Geriye doğru kaçmıştı. Bu gülüşünü çoğunlukla benle uğraşmak istediğinde veyahut uğraştıktan sonra yapardı. Oh... Olamaz.

''O zaman sana kim olduğumu göstermem gerek. Bak Seok, ben lafıma karışılmasından hoşlanmam.'' Tehditler, tehditler... Gerçekten zengin çocukların yalnızca böyle doğduklarını düşünüyordum. Yanılıyor muyum arkadaşlar? ''Burası benim çöplüğüm. Yani anlayacağın o ki...''

Baekhyun onun yakalarıyla oynuyorken ellerini itmiş ve ona karşı geldiğini her hareketiyle belli etmişti. Fakat nezaketinden ve resmi konuşmasından bir şey kaybetmemişti.

''Özür dilerim ancak ben buranın bir çöplük olmadığını düşünüyorum. Bir daha bana da iznim olmadan dokunmazsanız sevinirim. Ayrıca ismim Minseok, Seok değil.'' Vay canına, hadi söyleyin bana. Hayran kaldınız değil mi? Çünkü benim adeta dibim düşmüştü. İlerleyen bölümlerde umarım bu çocuğu görmeye alışırsınız, bu çocuğu yanımdan ayırmamaya çalışacaktım.

Chanyeol'u boş verin siz.

Baekhyun fazla sinirlenmişken onun üzerinee yürüyeceği sırada arkadaşının onu durdurmasıyla sakinleşmiş ve yalnızca bana bakmakla yetinmişti.

''Sen,'' İşaret parmağını bana uzatmış, sallıyordu. ''Çıkışta geliyorsun. Eğer kaçarsan yemin ederim evine gelip zorla kendim çıkarırım.''

Koridorda giderlerken ona dil çıkardım. Arkasından hareket yapmam çok hoş! Evimden çıkarırmış hadi oradan. Sen kimsin be!

...

''Yah, bıraksana beni!'' Bağırdığımda etki etmemiş ve beni omzunda taşımaya devam etmişti. Pijamam ile sokağa çıkarttığı yetmezmiş gibi bir de mayonezli tostumu bitirmeme izin vermemişti. Kimden bahsedebilirim? Tabii ki de Baekhyun hıyarı!

Nereden bilebilirdim gerçekten evime geleceğini?

Keşke Chanyeol'u dinleseydim.

Debelenmeye devam ettim çünkü yüzüm kızarmış ve o beni sarstığından midem bulanmıştı. Ağzımdaki mayonez tadı ekşimiş yüzümü buruşturmama neden olmuştu. Biraz daha zorladığımda kalçamda bir şaplak hissetmem ile acıyla inlemiş ve ona küfür etmeden duramamıştım.

''Seni piç kurusu, gelmiyorum bir yere. İstemiyorum dedim!'' O lüks arabasının açılış sesini duyduğumda yutkundum. Beni omzundan indirip onunla yüz yüze gelmemi sağlamıştı. Gözlerim kısa süreliğine kararsa da o kadar kötü değildim.

Dikkatle bana bakıyorken elini yukarıya kaldırmasıyla korkarak gözlerimi kapadım. O heriften dayak beklemiştim. Evet, bekledim. Ama o beni şaşırtıp dudağımın kenarına bulaşmış mayonezi silmişti. Sinirle bakmaya devam etmeseydi bunu başka yöne çekebilirdim.

''Bin.'' Arabasını gösterdiğinde omuz silktim. Ve çıplak ayaklarımı umursamadan evime yürümeye başladım. İyi ki de annem arkadaşına gitmiş ve babam da işteydi. Beni böyle görmelerini görmek istemezdim. Fakat sizde biliyorsunuz ki Baekhyun beni kolumu tutmuş ve gitmemi engellemişti.

''Jongdae beni çıldırtma ve bin şu arabaya.'' Başımı sağa sola salladığımda bile beni zorla arabasına tıkan bir Baekhyun görüyordunuz karşınızda. Arabasına binmişken –ya atılmış?- o da hızlıca binerek kapıları kilitlemişti. Kendi kapımı belki açılır umuduyla deniyorken küfrederek kapıya vurdum. O kendi kemerini bağlayacakken uslu durmamı söylemişti.

En sonunda bir şey yapmadığımı görünce de kapıya vurduğum elimi tutup karşıya çevirmişti. Bacaklarımı aşağıya indirip daha usulünce bir şekle sokarken elimden bir şey gelmiyordu. Emniyet kemerini de takmıştı üstelik.

''İstemediğimi sana söylemiştim. Beni evime geri götür.'' Çıldırmış halimi resmediyordum. Kaşlarım çatılmış, ellerim vurmaktan acıyordu. Onun yola konsantre olan gözlerini oymak gibi hayallerim vardı. Ve bende bunlar o kadar absürt değildi.

''İsteğin reddedildi.'' Ona bağırıp çağırmaya devam etmiştim. İnanın sesimi siz duysanız çoktan pes etmiş olurdunuz fakat o pes etmeden beni dinlemiş ve arabayı sürmüştü. Durduğunda ise önümde kocaman duran AVM yutkunmama sebebiyet olmuştu. Ah, lanet olsun. Ben nelere bulaşmıştım böyle?

''İn.'' Bana dedikten sonra inmişti. Bu kez de bu halimle inmek istemiyorken o gelmiş ve kapımı açmıştı. Beni bileğimden tutup arabadan çıkartmış ve çıplak ayakla olmamı umursamamıştı. Kapısını kaparken beni hala bileğimden tutarak içeriye sürüklüyordu. İnsanlar bana bakıyordu.

Pekâlâ, bende utanan biriyim tamam mı?

''Bırak, acıyor.'' Bileğimi kurtarmaya çalışıyordum ama o kaçacağımı düşünerek sıkıyordu. Aslında bu mantıklıydı çünkü beni bıraktığı an kaçmayı düşünüyordum. Bileğimi bırakmadı. Aksine acıdığını söylediğimde daha da sıktırdı.

İki bölümdür bunu anlatmaya çalışıyordum. Bu çocuk benim ölümüm olurdu ya da ben onun.

AVM'ye girdiğimizde görevliler bile bize şaşkınca bakmıştı ki buradaki herkes bize şaşkınca bakıyordu. Beni görevlilerden sonra hızlıca asansöre yönlendirip üst kata çıkarmıştı. Asansörde bile bırakmadığı bileğim artık morarmıştı. Emindim.

''Ne yapacağız?'' Böyle uzun uzun anlatamayacaktım ama biliyorsunuz. Takım elbise katliamı şimdi başlıyordu. Beni bir mağazaya soktuğunda saniyesinde yanımıza görevliler gelmişti. Bana şaşırdıklarını artık yazmıyordum bile. Bu alışkanlık olmuş bakışlardı. Baekhyun beni takmamış kadınla bakışmıştı. Aman çok umurumdasın sanki.

''Ona önceden beğendiğim takım elbise modellerini verin. Hepsini deneyecek. Ayrıca ayakkabılar için dediğim şeyi unutmamışsınızdır umarım. Yüzde yüz deri. Zaten size numarasını vermiştim. Onları da getirin.''

Hadi canım! Benim için özel diktirilen ayakkabılar mı? Bazen böyle anlarda paranın güzelliğine şaşıyordunuz. Baekhyun size oradan gülüyor ve bam! Onun elindeydiniz. Geçmiş olsun.

Deri diyor yahu! Benim gibi biri bunu rüyasında görürdü. Yine de hayvana yazık. Deri falan boş işler bunlar.

Kadın bana eliyle yolu gösterirken üstümde ayıcıklı pijamama baktım. Siz sormadan söyleyeyim, burası evet, Baekhyun'un –yani büyükbabasının- alışveriş merkeziydi. Havalı, değil mi? Çocuk bereket içindeydi ama ayıcıklı pijamalarının üzerinde mayonez izi kalmış bir çocukla nişanlanacaktı. Hikâyeye bakın siz!

''Buyurun. Her şeyi içeride hazır durumda. Eğer bir sıkıntı olursa bizi çağırmakta gecikmeyin.'' Önümde eğilen kadına bende eğilirken bana gösterilen oda görünümlü soyunma kabinine girdim. Tanrı şahidim olsun benim odamdan bile daha büyük bir kabindi.

Burnumda hafif bir sızı hissettim. Bu zenginliğin getirdiği bir baş dönmesi miydi yoksa?

Önümdeki koltukta ondan fazla takım elbise vardı. Birkaç ayakkabının yanında deri olduğu her halinden belli olan ayakkabıyı gördüğümde yavaşça onu elime aldım. Dokunmaya bile kıyamayacak cinstendi.

''Çabuk ol. Seni bekleyecek değilim!'' Kapının arkasından birden bağırmasıyla elimdeki ayakkabıyı düşürdüm. Korkuyla kalbim gümbürderken ona göz devirdim. Bunları denemek istemiyordum. Ancak sizde anlamışsınızdır ki bunları giyip denemezsem buradan hiç çıkamazdım. O yüzden elime gelen ilk takımı almış ve giymiştim.

Şimdi size olayı kısaltıyorum. O aptal beni odanın karşısındaki koltukta oturup bekliyorken kıl olsun diye giydiğim hiçbir takımı beğenmemişti. Ve tekrar altını çizeyim ondan fazla takım elbise vardı. Hepsini denemiştim. Bir ara kaçma girişiminde bulunsam da adamın arkasından geldiğini fark etmediğim korumaları beni yakalayıp aynı yere geri götürmüştü. Bana sinir bozucu gülüşünü attığında ona ters ters baktım.

En kötüsü de o kadar denediğim takım elbisemden sonra gidip ilk olan güzel onu alıyoruz demesiydi. Ah, bu çocuk cidden... Daha fazla konuşmak bile istemiyordum.

''Bak,'' Bunlar benim kendimi son kez anlatıp ona yalvarışım olacaktı. Çocukta inatçılık diz boyuydu. ''Seni ve oyunlarını istemiyorum. Git başka birini bul.'' O an bana bakmış ve gözlerini kısmıştı. Başını sağa sola salladı.

''Yarın akşam büyükbabam evinde ağırlama yapıyor. Büyük ihtimalle nişanlımı açıklamamı isteyecek. Geliyorsun Jongdae.''

Kalbim... Cidden kalbim artık bunlara dayanamıyordu. Akşam kendimi öldürmeyi deneyecektim fakat siz de biliyorsunuz ki böyle bir şey olmayacaktı. Sizi daha fazla sıkmak istemediğimden akşam çılgınca hallerimden kurtarıyor ve o mide bulandırıcı sahneye geri çeviriyordum.

İsterseniz gözleriniz kapalı okuyun.

...

''Jongdae?'' Ona yürüdüğümü hatırlıyorsunuz falan filan. İşte gülüyorum. Öndeki iki kız bana düşmanca bakışlarını atıyor. İleride Sehun ve Jongin var ve inanamazsınız Baekhyun elimi tutuyor herkesin içinde. Mide bulandırıcıydı. Ellerimizi göstermek ister gibi daha da yükseltip karşıdaki büyükbabasına sunuyor. Daha onunla tanışmamıştım bile.

Merhaba büyükbaba, umarım huzur içinde ölürsün çünkü torunun bir piç ve dolandırıcı.

''İşte nişanlım,'' Beni taktim ettiğinde ikimizde birbirimize bitsin bu kâbus adlı bakışlarımızı atıyorduk. Gerçekten bitirelim burada. ''Kim Jongdae.''


	4. ''telepati yollarımız vardı ve bu belki de tek ortak noktamızdı''

Artık midem kazınmış, aç olduğunu bas bas bağırırken ben Jongdae, sadece bizi tebrik eden insanlara gülüp bu şaşalı havayı soluyup kafayı çekmekten başka bir halt yapmıyordum. Yanımda Baekhyun içimden geçirdiğim 'miras benim' adlı şarkısını kendine ithaf etmiş çalarken onun bu sahte hallerine göz devirmeden edemiyordum.

Arada –dediğine göre- elini belime atıp beni kendine çekse de onun elini cırmalıyor ve anında geri çekmesine sebebiyet oluyordum. Bir sosyetik kadın daha yanımızdan uzaklaştığında başka biri gelmiş ve benim de kendime ithaf ettiğim 'biri beni öldürsün' adlı şarkımı mırıldanmaya başlamıştım.

''Baekhyun-ah,'' Dudaklarının botoks olduğuna yemin edebilirdim. Hatta durdurun isterseniz sizde bakın. Uzun boyuna el verdiğinde yerde süzülen eteklerini geriye itmiş üstündeki kürkü tutuyordu. Dudakları öne fırlamış birazdan Baekhyun'un yüzünde patlayacaktı. Ah, böyle bir şey olsa sanırım gülmekten yarılırdım. ''Tebrik ederim bebeğim.''

Hayır, nereden geliyor bu Amerikanvari konuşmalar? Gören hep orada yaşadın oranın yerlisisin sanır. Onlar bile böyle laubali değil. Lütfen, Koreli gibi davranalım. Kökümüzü unutmak olmaz. Neyse.

''Teşekkür ederim hala.''

Amanın bizim botokslu bu hıyarın halasıymış. Eh, aslında pek şaşırılacak durum değil. Sizde bu çocuğun sülalesinden böyle insanlar bekliyorsunuzdur. Ayol siz daha bunun büyükbabasını görmemişsiniz. Bakın karşıdan elindeki yılan figürlü sopasıyla yürüyen ben zenginim sürtükler havası yaratan adam var ya? Hah, o bu yanımdaki hıyarın büyükbabası.

Yalan söyleyemem adam bana iyi davranacak ancak benim de ona keşke bu kadar iyi olmasaydın büyükbabacığım dememe sebep olacaktır.

''Baekhyun,'' Büyükbabası gelmiş ve kollarını açıp torununa sarılmıştı. Çok duygusal bir sahne. Cidden öyle. Büyükbabanın gözleri torunundan ayrıldıktan sonra bana dönmüş ve tek kaşını kaldırarak süzmüştü. Tekrar bu pahalı takımın içinde terliyordum. Baekhyun bir şeyler söyle der gibi eliyle sırtımı dürtüklemişti.

Ay, hoşt, bir rahat ver bana!

''Ve sende torunumun kalbini çalan o şanslı çocuksun.'' Güldüm. Gerçekten komikti. Ben mi onun kalbini çalacağım? Kahkaham katlanırken kendimi tutamamış elimle yaşlı adamın omzunu dürtmüştü.

''İlahi siz,'' Gülmeye devam ederken Baekhyun kolumu mıncırmış ve canımı yakmıştı. Kendime gelirken gülüşümü küçültüp büyükbabanın gözlerine başladım. ''Yani, evet.'' Daha masumane bir gülüş atarken Baekhyun'un iç çektiğini duymuştum.

Beni bunlara bulaştırmayacaktı.

''Eğlenceli ve samimi bir çocuğa benziyorsun.'' Onu onaylayan bir baş sallaması verdiğimde memnunluğu artmıştı. Yaşlıları memnun etmek zaten kolaydır.

''Seninle daha önce, uygun bir yerde tanışamadığımız için üzgünüm. Ancak isterseniz artık herkese de nişanınızı duyurduğunuza göre bir aile yemeği düzenleyelim.'' Aman tanrım, artık takım elbise su, göl olmuşken Baekhyun'un kolunu sıktım. Anlamış gibi araya girmişti.

''Büyükbabacığım,'' Yalaka yahu bu da! ''Jongdae'nin ailesi çok meşgul insanlar. Onlarla konuşmak ve plan yapmak çok zordur.'' İlk defa onu tebrik etmek gelirken içimden botokslunun beni süzdüğünü hissettim. Ona gözlerimi kısarak baktığımda bakışlarımız kesişmiş ölümüne çekişme yaşanmıştı.

Zengin bakışlarıydı bunlar. Annemle k-drama izlediğimizden bilirdim. Dik dik bakar ve yüzleşirdiniz. Oysa ne için yüzleştiğinizi bile bilmezdiniz.

''Ailen için üzüldüm fakat seni daha yakından tanımak isterim.'' Bakışlarımı büyükbabaya çekmiş ve terbiyesizlik etmemek için zor durmuştum. Terbiyesizlikten kastım Baekhyun'u rezil etmekti. Ah, aslında şimdi bu çocuğun ne yaptığını açıklayıp rezil etmek vardı ama neyse.

Adam zengin ve beni o zenginlikte boğardı. Durumu ne olursa olsun.

''Yarın golf oynamaya ne dersin?'' Dur orada bey amca! Bunlar gerçekten zengin yahu! Baksanıza adam golf falan diyor. Ben hep dizilerde görürdüm bu aktiviteyi. Hadi, hadi sizde biliyorsunuz, bu adamların şakası yok arkadaşlar.

''Neden olmasın,'' Size yemin ederim bu ses bana ait değil. Ben golfu televizyonda görmüş biri olarak neden kabul edeyim ki! Hele de Baekhyun'un akrabalarından biriyle oynayıp anlaşmak için. Hayır! Baekhyun'a dönüp tekrardan 'seni öldüreceğim' gülüşü atarken, o da bana 'sıkıyorsa yap' gülüşü atmıştı.

Telepati yollarımız vardı ve bu belki de tek ortak noktamızdı.

''Aslında ben golf...''

''Jongdae hayatım çekinmene gerek yok. Büyükbabam insan yemiyor.'' Gözlerindeki kabul etmemi gerektiren o netliği gördüm. Belime sarılan elini çizikleyip acımasına sebep olurken gülen suratını korumaya çalışıyor, ekşitmemek için direniyordu. Bu bacaklarım için!

''Söz konusu sizin akrabalarsa güvenemem kusura bakma. Sana bakınca şüphelenmeden edemiyorum.'' Kahkaha attığımda botokslu kadın dışında herkes buna katılırken Baekhyun'un bunu zorla attığını biliyordum fakat büyükbaba şaşırtmıştı.

''Bu çocuğu sevdim Baekhyun, çok espritüel.''

Çok komik demiyorlardı ya! Espritü... Aman her neyse.

''Öyledir. Beni kendine şakalarıyla aşık etti.'' Baekhyun sınırı aşarken onun yanağına elimi koyup tokatlayarak dövdüm. Şaşkınlıkla bana bakarken tokatlarımı fark ettiğinde kaşlarını çatıp bana dikmişti gözlerini.

''Çok tatlısın hayatım.'' Son kez ağır bir tokat geçirdiğimde ses çıkmış ancak klasik müzik bunu yutmuştu. Baekhyun'un sol yanağı kızarmışken yine de oyun için gülebilmesini takdir etmiştim. Para isteği bu çocuğa neler yaptırıyordu!

''O zaman anlaştık, yarın Baekhyun ile gelirsiniz. Ona saati söylerim. Şimdiden tanıştığıma memnun oldum beyefendi.''

Ah, yapma büyükbaba, bu tatlı dilinle beni kalbimden vuruyorsun. Seni haşin!

''Bende efendim.'' Önünde eğildiğimde botokslu kadının da kıvırtarak yürüdüğünü görmüştüm. Baekhyun o ikisi gidince kolumdan çekiştirip yemek stantlarının olduğu yere getirmişti. Şu çocuğun bugün için yaptığı tek iyilik bu olabilirdi. Kolumu direk kurtarıp masadakilere baktım. Hepsinin neredeyse çoğuna kürdan batırılmıştı. Elitlik budur.

Birkaç tane elime alıp ağzıma atarken arkada beni izleyen Baekhyun'a döndüm. Ağzımı şapırdatarak ve ona göstererek çiğnediğimde yüzünü buruşturdu. Bingo! Tam da beklediğim tepki.

''Sen ne yaptığını sanıyorsun?'' Kaşları neredeyse tek çizgi olacak kadar çatılmışken ona baktım. Oval bir şeyde içecek gördüğümde doldurmaya başladım. Zordu ama dökmeden bir şeyler başarmıştım. Dişimde kalan peynir tanesini dilimle almaya çalışırken sordum. Bana hayretle bakıyordu.

''Yemek yiyorum.'' Olmayacağını anladığımda boş kalan bir kürdanı ağzıma atacaktım ki kolumu tutan bir adet hıyar buna engel olmuştu. Ona alayla baktım.

''Sen...'' Devamını getirememiş yalnızca yüzünü buruşturmaya devam etmişti. ''Unut Baekhyun. Odaklan.'' Kendi kendine konuşmasına izin veriyorum. Bilirsiniz saygılı bir çocuğum. Herkesin arasına girmek olmaz.

''Büyükbabama nasıl onu söyleyebilirsin? Ayriyeten tokat mı attın sen?'' Yeni şeyler denemek için stantta kayıyorken Baekhyun da benimle geliyordu. Bardağa doldurduğum kırmızı şeyi içerken yüzümü buruşturmuştum ancak bunları kuru kuru yemekten daha iyiydi en azından. Bu yüzden dert etmedim.

''Benden nişanlın olmamı istedin oldum. Ama kendimden taviz vermem. Senden nefret ediyorum Baekhyun, unutma, sende benden. Yalnızca yanında dururum. Başka bir şey yok.'' Ona açıkladığımda sinirle solumuş ve etrafta insanlar olduğundan dolayı ses etmemişti. Şimdilik. Hala tıkınmaya devam ederken bana göz devirmişti.

''Dur burada. Ayrıca ondan da fazla içme! Ben çocukların yanına gidiyorum.'' Onun dediklerini yarı duymuş yarı duymamış sayılırdım. Sadece aklımda çocukların yanına gideceği kalırken omuz silktim ve buradaki her şeyi sömürmeye devam ettim. Tatları yalan söyleyemezdim çok güzeldi. Ancak neden bunları daha büyük yapmamışlardı?

İçtiğim şey bittiğinde tekrar doldurdum. Artık tadına alışmış gibiydim. Ama buradaki can sıkıntım bitmiyordu. Yemek bir yere kadar beni idare ediyordu. Yine de standın önünde bir şeyleri sömürüyordum. Elimdeki içecek beni kendine çekiyordu.

Öyle ki tekrar bitmişti. Dolduracağım sırada uzandığım kepçe de başka bir el görmem ile şaşkınca aktım. Bir elimde bardak vardı, diğer elim kepçeye uzanmıştı ve kepçeyi tutup altında hissettiğim başka bir el vardı. Aman tanrım, üç elim vardı!

Korkuyla geri çekildim. El geri çekildiğinde iki elime bakıyordum. Diğeri bu sefer yoktu. Birden ağlamaya başladığımda kendimden korkmuştum.

Evet, arkadaşlar yayına burada küçücük bir ara. Bana ne olduğunu söyleyebilir misiniz? Ah, doğru tahmin, sarhoş olmuştum. Dünyanın en berbat hissiydi. Size şimdi bunları söylüyorum çünkü ben yarın bunları hatırlamayacağım. Ona göre haberiniz olsun. Devam.

''İyi misiniz?'' Biri kolumu tuttuğunda daha çok hıçkırmıştım. Gri saçlı çocuk bana korkuyla bakıyordu. Ve sesim arttığından dolayı etrafa da endişeli bakışlarını yolluyordu. Sakin dostlar birazdan onun kim olduğu açığa çıkacak.

''Üçüncü elim kayıp.'' Ağlamaya devam ettiğimde çocuk afallayarak suratıma bakıyor ve ne olduğunu kavramaya çalışıyordu. Onun dışında ağlamam kesilmiyor, çoğalıyordu. Kolumdan çekilerek bir yere götürüldüğümü hissetsem de bakamıyor veyahut ona dur diyemiyordum.

Soğuk bir yer tüm vücudumu titretirken gözyaşlarıma biraz ara vererek etrafıma baktım. İnsanlar yoktu, Baekhyun'la aynı havayı solumak yoktu, sosyetik gösterişçiler yoktu. Yalnızca temiz hava ve uzun boylu, mavi lens takan ve gri renkte saçları olan biri vardı. İç çektim ve tutuğum bardaktaki içeceği içtim.

''İyi misin? Sen ağlıyordun ve ben birazcık şaşırdım. Bu yüzden seni çatıya getirdim.'' Karşımdaki çocuk açıklamaya çalışırken yalpalayarak demir parmaklıklara yürüdüm. Arkamdaki çocuk geliyordu. Düşeceğim falan mı sanıyordu? Demir parmaklıklardan aşağıya baktım.

Ay, gerçekten düşüyordum.

''Dikkat et!'' Belimden tutulup geriye çekildiğimde homurdanarak elleri ittim.

''Beni tutma demedim mi sana hıyar!'' Çemkirdiğimde boş bardağı da onun yüzüne doğru fırlatmıştım.

''Hıyar mı?'' Çocuk konuştuğunda ona başımı salladım. Karşımdakinin Baekhyun olmadığını o an bilmiyordum inanın bana ciddi anlamda rezillikti.

''Sıkıldım ben. Neden senin nişanlın oluyorum ki?'' Ağlamaklı ses tonumla söylemiştim. Yere çömmek istemiştim ancak aklımdan hiç gitmeyen pahalı takım elbise aklıma gelmiş beni daha çok sinir etmişti. Karşımdaki çocuğun bakışlarındaki değişimi şu an göremiyordum ama siz görün. Beni tanıdı!

''Sen Baekhyun'un eşisin!'' Bağırdığında yüzümü buruşturdum.

''Ne eşi be! Ben o hıyarı eş olarak almam bir kere. Nişanlı. Ni-şan-lı...'' Kelimeleri ara sıra yutuyordum. Şimdi de hıçkırık tutmuştu beni. Karşımdaki çocuk gülüp duruyordu.

''Nişanlım bile değil o!''

''Neden? Nişanınızı daha duyurmadınız mı? Birkaç dakika geç kaldım ama herkes senden bahsediyordu. Seni merak etmiştim. Tanıştığımıza memnun oldum ben Wu Yifan.''

''Wu... Wu Yig... Yof...'' Tekrar etmeye çalıştığımda gülmüştü. Dolgun dudakları gerilmiş ve gözleri küçücük olmuştu. Ona yüzümü buruşturdum. Sarhoş olduğumdan dolayı ne tam duymuş sayılırdım ne de tam söylemiş sayılırdım, kendi halimde takılıyordum bence.

''Sorun değil sen bana Kris diyebilirsin.'' Omuz silktim ve yine demir tırabzanlara yaslanmaya başlamıştım. Çocuk endişeli nidalarını dile getirirken onu dinlemiyordum.

''Senden nefret ediyorum.''

''Benden mi?'' Yabancı sese başımı salladım.

''Baekhyun. O hıyardan nefret ediyorum. Hayatımı karartmak için var sanki. Başka işime yaramıyor. Okula ilk başladığımdan beridir benimle uğraşıyor. Birbirimizin düşmanlarıyız resmen ama bana bunu zorunlu kılıyor.'' Sarhoşken her şeyi itiraf edeceğimi nereden bilebilirdim ki? Hele de Baekhyun'un aşırı derecede ateşli, erkeksi üvey kuzenine? Bu dehşetti. Chanyeol'un güzel içicisin tabirini neden söylediğini şimdi daha iyi anlıyordum.

''Bir dakika, siz nişanlısınız ama. Sen Baekhyun'u sevmiyorsan neden onunla nişanlısın? O neden bunu sana zorunlu kılıyor?'' Başımı geriye yatırdım ve soğumuş geceye ağzımı açıp havamı üfledim. Küçük sisler dağılırken çocuğun sorusuna cevap vermiyordum. Çünkü bu gri hava daha eğlenceliydi.

''Bilmiyorum.'' İçkiden dolayı başım dönmeye başlamış ve midemde alt üst olurken geriye yatmış başımı düzeltip demir parmaklıklara yaslanmaktan vazgeçmiştim. Ağzımı tutarken sabırsızca oradan oraya koşuyordum. Çocuk şaşkınlıkla ne yapacağını şaşırmıştı.

''Ne oluyor?'' Benim peşime takılmış ve önüme çıktığında olanlar olmuştu. Elimi ağzımdan çektiğim an bütün midemdekileri çocuğun üstüne kusarken rahatlayan midem beni bir yandan mutlu ediyor ancak boğazımı yakan asit acı çekmeme sebep oluyordu. Yarı da ağlıyordum. Çocuk bir şeyler diyor fakat onu duyamıyordum.

''Jongdae!'' Tanıdık bir ses duymam ile sanki midem daha çok bulanmış gibiydi. Çocuğun bütün takımı batmıştı. Benimki de öyle. Bunu nasıl düzeltecektim? Benim ailemin bunu alacak parası yoktu! ''Seni arıyord—Kris?''

Kolumu kurtarmak isterken onu göğsünden ittim. Karşımızda üstü kusmuk dolu çocuğa şaşkınca bakarken çocuğa bakıp yüzümü buruşturdum.

''Iyy, bu çok iğrenç. Üstüne mi kustun?'' Çocuk alayla gülmüştü. Ya da sinirle? Emin olamamıştım. Emin olduğum tek şey başımın döndüğü ve birine yaslandığımdı. O yaslandığım kişi sinirle saçlarıma soluyordu.

''Aptal!'' İçimden bir ses bu hakaretin bana geldiğini söylüyorken sessiz kaldım. ''Sana çok fazla içme dedim.'' Ses oldukça yüksekken ağlamamak için alt dudağımı dişliyordum.

''Baekhyun tamam kızma. Bilerek olmadı işte.'' Bu karşımızda gördüğümüz ateşli varlık neden beni savunmuştu bir fikrim yok. Eğer sizin varsa yazabilirsiniz. Uykum geliyordu. Zaten benim uyku saatim de geçmişti. 12 olmadan uyumama lazımdı ki benim. Bu neydi ya?

''Uyumak istiyorum.'' Sızlandığımda herkesin dikkatin bana yönelmişti. İçeriye giren Jongin ve Sehun da bizi fark etmişlerdi. Ateşli adama herkes acıyarak bakıyordu ki bunun sebebini hala çözebilmiş değildim.

''Cidden...'' Yaslandığım kişi sinirle söylenmiş ve beni kucağına almıştı. Ona teşekkür etmek istiyordum ama uykum ağır basmıştı. Gözlerim kapanırken arada gelen yarı bilincim bana bir şeyleri gösteriyordu. Yine de hepsi keskin bir ağrıydı arkadaşlar.

''Baekhyun...'' Fısıldadığımda beni taşıyan adam mırıldanmış ve yüzünü bana eğmişti. Gözlerim kapalı olsa da bunları hissedebilecek kadar bilinçliydim. ''Senden nefret ediyorum.''

Yüz geri çekilmiş ve kısacık alaylı bir gülüş kulaklarımda yankılanmışken hoşnutsuzca sıcak göğüste uyuya kalmıştım.

''Bende senden nefret ediyorum baş belası.''

Korkunç bir rüyanın ortasından çekip çıkartıldığımda ağzımı şapırdattım. Gözlerimi açmayı reddediyordum ancak ağzımdaki berbat yapışkanlık ve koku gitmiyordu. Aynı kokuyu üstümde de salgılıyordum. Ayriyeten vücudumun esnekliği kaybolmuş gibiydi. Bir rahatsızdım sanki.

Yani ben burada şunu anlatmaya çalışıyordum canım dostlarım, sabah olmuş uyanmışım. Tepemde annem, Chanyeol ve Chanyeol'un getirdiği –hemen arkadaş olmuşlar buna şaşırmadım aslında- Minseok dururken hepsi beni izliyor ve uyanmamı bekliyorlardı. Esneklik sorunu ise hala takım elbisenin üzerimde olmasıydı.

''Kusmuk kokması beni korkutuyor.'' Chanyeol'un sesi ufaktan çalınırken yastığıma sarıldım. Sabah rüyalarının o masumluğunu yitirmesine sebep olan bir sesti bu. Kabustu resmen!

''Gözlerini hala açmadı.'' Annemin sesi de artık duyulurken bilincim yerine geliyor gibiydi. Yine de delicesine bir baş ağrısı çekiyordum. İnleyerek parmaklarımı şakaklarıma bastırdım.

''Hareket ediyor. Gözleri kıpırdadı.'' Yakın zamanda tanıdığım bir diğer ses Minseok'a aitken şaşkınca gözlerimi araladım. Üç yüz dibimde bana merakla bakarken dün gecenin anılarını hatırlamak için gözlerimi kapadım. Başıma çok sert bir ağrı girerken inledim.

''Jongdae?'' Bana seslenen annem ile gözlerimi açıp onlarla baktım.

''Dün gece ne oldu?'' Üçü de birbirine bakarken yanı başımda duran telefonumun mesaj sesiyle huzursuzca elime almıştım. Yabancı bir numara mesaj atmıştı ve bir saat içinde beni alacağını söylüyorken yutkundum. Golf, büyükbaba, botoks ve stant bana çağırışım yaparken içecekten sonrasını hatırlayamıyordum.

''Siktir,'' Dedim annemin burada olmasını bile takmadan. Zaten şaşkın ördek bakışlarıyla buna takmadığını belirtiyordu. ''Bittim ben!''


	5. ''oppacı Chanyeol'un ani saldırısı; davetsiz iki misafir''

Genelde aptal değildim, çok zeki çocuktum. Teşekkür ederim, sizde biliyorsunuz işte. Ama o içeceğin beni sarhoş edeceğini nereden bilebilirdim ki? Annem beni zorla banyoya sokup Chanyeol ve Minseok'un kıkırtıları eşliğinde banyo yaptırırken tehditlerimi savuruyordum. Kadın evlenmeme karşı değildi ancak içmeme kızıyordu. Herkes mi bir anormal olur arkadaş?

Yaklaşık yarım saat sonra annem tarafından aklanıp paklanmıştım. Minseok ayıp olmasın diye elleriyle gülüşünü saklarken Chanyeol buna bile girişmiyordu. Hayvan, anır anır sorun değil zaten.

Lanet baş ağrım son gaz devam ediyordu. Yabancı numaranın Baekhyun olduğunu anlayacak kadar da aklım hızlı çalışıyordu. Elimdeki hazırlanan kupayı alıp sıcak çayı içmeye başladım. Kahvaltımı usulca ederken herkes benden bir şeyler anlatmamı bekliyordu. Saate baktığımda on ikiye geliyordu ve Baekhyun yaklaşık yirmi dakika sonra gelirdi. Gitmeyecektim.

Ciddiyim! Bana ne yani büyükbabasından! Hem dün geceki yorgunluğumu atamıyordum. Kusmuk olan takım elbiseyi de kuru temizlemeye göndermeyi düşünecektim. Ama o kadar pahalı bir elbiseyi bizim kıytırık kuru temizlemeler halleder miydi? Açıkçası umurumda değildi.

Bir de dün gece hatırladığım yabancı bir yüz vardı. O kadar net değildi ama mavi lensler ve gri saçlar vardı. Sonraki görüntüler kayıp gidiyordu.

Aman be! Şu hıyarın nişanlısı olmaktan bunlar hep. Ben hiç kötü biri değildim ki. İlk defa ağzıma içki girmişti tam anlamıyla!

''Eee?'' Üç gözde bana odaklıydı. Hepsi dedikoducu olmuş. Minseok bile. Bu çocuğu Chanyeol'den koparmak lazım. Olmaz! Ona benzerse dayanamam!

Biliyordum ki, Chanyeol boş çenesiyle Minseok'a olan her şeyi anlatmıştı. Bundan şüphem yoktu. Sizin var mıydı? Olmasın bir zahmet. Yıllardan beri beni satıp piç kurusu gibi davranıyor.

''Ne?'' Dedim safa yatarak. Bende öyle hemen her şeyi anlatacak göz var mıydı?

''Nasıl sarhoş oldun merak ediyorum. Rezillik çıkardın mı?'' Açıkçası bilmiyordum. Siz biliyor muydunuz? Kesin biliyorsunuz, iyi söylemeyin nasılsa öğrenirim.

Usulca kahvaltımı ediyordum. Sessiz oluşum onları iyice meraklandırırken elimdeki kupaya sarılıyordum. Hala karnımdaki boşluk geçmiyordu. Bir mayonezli tost olsa muhakkak geçerdi lakin annem eminim ki ben anlatmadıkça bana tost yapmazdı. Fırsatçı kadın! Gönder çocuğunu bilmediği yerlere ondan sonra sarhoş oldu diye kız!

''Ben ne rezilliği çıkarabilirim. Gayet iyi idare ettim.''

''Gece çocuğun kucağında geldin ama!'' Annem oradan laf ederken dişlerimin arasından tısladım. Lakin bakın burada analiz yapalım.

O Baekhyun hıyarı beni kucağında mı taşımıştı? Üzülmedim! Keşke daha çok taşımak zorunda kalıp kolları kopsaymış. Ya da niye beni taşıyor arkadaş? Kim demiş ona beni taşı diye? Ay, banyo yaptığım iyi olmuş. Umarım kusmuk kokusundan rahatsız olmuştur beni bırakana kadar. Sizde bakıyorum hiçbir şey demiyorsunuz. Peki, öyle olsun!

''Beni nasıl yabancıların kucağında görüp bir şey yapmazsın anne?'' Chanyeol güldü.

''İlahi Jongdae, kocanı yabancı olarak mı göreceksin?'' Ona çatalımı gösterdiğimde gülmeyi kesti. Boğazını kesip atasım vardı. Kendisi oppacı olabilirdi ama ben değildim. Baekhyun'u istemediğimi defalarca söylememe rağmen beni buna zorunlu kılanlar da bir nebze onlardı. Tek masum Minseok gibi duruyordu.

''Kimse benim kocam değil. Olamaz. Size dedim, o umur—'' Telefonuma gelen mesaj sesiyle duraksadım. Kupamı masaya bırakıp telefonumu aldım ve mesajı açtım. Üçü yine beni izlerken geriliyordum. Önünüze dönün be! Sizinle mi uğraşacağım!

'Geldim, aşağıdayım.'

Yüzümü buruşturdum. Gelecektim bende! Hah! Çok beklersin.

''Kimden?'' Meraklı gözleri görüyor musunuz? Hepsi adeta baykuş Chanyeol gibiydi. Chanyeol'u sevmem. Ona ait hiçbir şeyi! Oppacı ne olacak!?

''Gereksiz birinden.'' Bunu dememden sonra saniyesinde Chanyeol kolunu uzatıp masadaki telefonumu kapmıştı. Uzun kolunu yakalayıp bileğini ısırdım. Masada katliam çıkmıştı. Ben Chanyeol'un bileğini ısırıyordum. Telefonu sıkı sıkıya asılıyordu. Birden Minseok araya girme ihtiyacı hissetmişti. Beni ayırmaya çalışıyordu. Annem yerinden kalkıp Chanyeol'un sıkı sıkıya tuttuğu telefonu kapmaya çalışıyordu. Durdurun!

Manzara gözünüzde canlansın. Evde boğucu havanın getirisiyle ufak ufak terliyorum. Yerimden hafifçe kalkmış Chanyeol'un masaya eğilmiş bileğini ısırıyorum. Minseok arkamda beni çekmeye çalışıyor. Ufaktan sürtmesi hoş değil. Ben seni masum bilirdim Minseok. Dayıyorsun resmen! Annem yanımda ısırdığım bileği çekiştiriyor. Bu noktada içeriye iki kişi giriyor. Gerisini düşünmenize izin veremem. Devam ediyoruz...

''Hayatım...'' Babamın sesini duyup hepimiz hareket etmeyi bırakıp kapıya bakıyoruz. İşe giden babam neden gelmişti bilmiyordum. Arkasında Baekhyun'u gördüğümde hiç iyi hissetmiyorum lakin. Midem birden bulanmaya başlamıştı. Sanırım Chanyeol'un derisi yüzündendi. Umarım kopar Elf!

''Ben... Cüzdanımı unutmuştum da. Kapının önünde de Jongdae'nin...'' Babam açıklama yaparken ilk çekilen annem oluyor. Birden her şey hızlıca eskiye dönmeye başlamıştı. Chanyeol'un bileğini bıraktım. Diş izlerim kırmızının koyu bir tonunda kalmıştı, pişman değildim. Minseok arkamdan çekilmişti.

Cidden dayadın yani!

''Ah, hoş geldin tatlım.'' Annem birden olgun haline bürünürken babamın arkasında şaşkınca bizi izleyen Baekhyun'a yürüyüp onu kolundan tutarak içeriye çekiyor. Masum babacığım orada ayakta. Yazık bu adama. Kaç yıl onunla kaldın be kadın! ''Bizde, kahvaltı yapıyorduk. Lütfen gel içeriye.''

Baekhyun hızla başını sallamıştı. Şoktan çıkamadı çocuk! Ama bilse bizim her zamanki hallerimiz olduğunu. Gerçi babam yıllar geçmiş olmasına karşılık hala annem, ben ve Chanyeol'e alışamamıştı. Bünye kabul etmiyorsa demek ki!

''Gerek yok efendim,'' Bakın, bakın nasıl da süt dökmüş kedi gibi. Bana yıllarca eziyet et ama anne ve babamın yanında misafir çocuğu gibi usulca dur. Yok canım daha neler! Elbette gerçek yüzünü ben biliyordum. ''Ben Jongdae'yi almaya geldim.''

Burada Jongdae yok ki! Bir an masanın altına saklanıp kaybolabilmeyi dilemiştim. Bakışlarımı babama attım. Beni kurtar babacığım. Ama elbette anlamadı. Benim bakışlarımı anlayan en iyi kişi tabi ki de annemdi.

''Ah, nereye gideceksiniz?'' Sorma anne! Sana ne anne! Ne yapacaksın anne!

''Büyükbabam ile golf oynamaya gidecektik!'' Hayır! Bunu dememeliydin Baekhyun! Annem k-dramalarını izlediğinden beri golf olan bir ilgisi vardı. Tabi bu çok fazla değildi. Yine de golfun nasıl oynandığını falan çok merak ederdi. Hiç gerek yok. Ben merak etmezdim.

''Sahiden mi?'' Bakışlarının parladığını sizde görüyorsunuz değil mi? Kuduruk bu kadın! Anlamadım gitti, babam bu kadınla nasıl evli? Baekhyun hıyarı başını aşağıya yukarı sallamışken annem hızlıca bana dönmüş ve kendi giydirdiği ayıcıklı pijamalarıma yüzünü buruşturarak bakmıştı. Birden evladı olduğum için kendine utandığını düşünmüştüm ama kimse benim gibi mükemmel çocuktan utanmamalıydı!

Okul birincisiydim ben be! Komşulara hava yapmasını biliyordun!

''Hemen hazırlanıp geliyor. Sen içeriye geç.'' Annem Chanyeol'e mesaj verdi. Gözlerinden eğer dedikleri yapılmazsa ateş fışkıracağı mesajı net geliyordu. Baekhyun'u kolundan tutup içeriye çekmiş ve masaya oturtmuştu. Yazık, babam hala kapı pervazında bekliyordu.

Onunla bende ilgilenemezdim çünkü Chanyeol beni annemin korkusuna tutup kaldırmıştı. Zorla odama götürülüyordum ve zorla kıyafet giyip o hıyarla büyükbabasının yanına gidecektim. İstemiyordum!

Chanyeol beni giydirmeye çalıştığında onu tekmelerimle savuşturdum. Aşağıdan annemin hazırlanın çocuklar demesiyle ancak birbirimizden ayrılmıştık. Annemin seslenişindeki tehlike çanlarını bir tek ben anlamıyordum çünkü. Chanyeol bana verdiği sporcu tişörtünü giydim. O dolabımda bulana kadar böyle şeylerimin hala olduğunu bilmiyordum. Bir zamanlar spor yaparken kalmış olmalıydı.

Ve bana rahat bir pantolon verdiğinde de ellerini saçlarıma atmıştı. Bileğini ısırdığımı hiç umursamamıştı. Birden anne ve babamın odasına gidip makyaj yapmam gerektiğini söylediğinde spor ayakkabılarımı da alıp hızla odadan sıvışmıştım. Alırsın!

''Hazırlandım mı?'' Aşağıya indiğimde Baekhyun gergince etrafa bakıyordu. İçimden onu annemle bırakmanın işkenceleri geçiyordu. Sonra bundan vazgeçiyordum çünkü o ailemle yakın bile olmaması gereken biriydi.

''Hayır!'' Cevabım üzerine annem bana tehditkâr bir gülüş atmıştı. Arkamda eller hissettiğimde şaşkınca başımı aldırdım. Chanyeol bana bandana takıyordu. Bu kadar hazırlıkta ne saçmaydı yahu!

''Şimdi hazırsın!'' Chanyeol şakıdığında yüzümü buruşturdum. Ben hariç herkes mutlu görünüyordu. Minseok masada kahvaltı yapıyordu ve Baekhyun'dan rahatsız olduğunu çok net belli ediyordu. Tamam, tek değildim. Buna seviniyordum, sizde sevinin.

''Gidelim. Her şeyi için teşekkür ederim efendim.'' Annemin önünde eğildiğinde annem büyülenerek ona sarılmıştı. Bana bile böyle sarılmamıştı! Öyle olsun. Bana muhtaç kalınca görecektim ben seni.

Gitmemek için direnen ayaklarım Chanyeol'un beni kendi evimde kapı dışarı etmesiyle son bulmuştu. Baekhyun bana baktı. Düz ifadesi bile sinir olmam için yeterdi. Kapının önünde bekliyorduk ve biliyordum ki içeriden gözlemleniyorduk.

''Dün geceyi,'' Demişti arabasına binmeden önce. ''Hatırlıyor musun?'' Ona neydi ki? Yoksa rezil olacak şeyler mi yapmıştım? Umarım onu da rezil etmişimdir. O zaman gam yemem. Ayrıca hatırlasam bile Baekhyun'a hiçbir şey anlatmam. Omuz silktim.

''Hayır, hatırlamıyorum.'' Başını salladı. Durgun gibi görünse de arabaya binmem gerektiğini sertçe dile getirmişti. Büyük ihtimalle annem bizi izliyor diye daha bana dokunmamıştı. Hah, çok umurumda. Keşke hiç seni görmek zorunda kalmasam ama neyse işte.

...

''Vay be!'' Sessizce önümden giden Baekhyun'un arkasında giderken geçtiğimiz büyük sahaların güzelliğinden etkilenmeden duramıyordum. Baekhyun bana eldiven vermişti. Onları giyerken kendisi bu koca yeşil sahanın içinde o hep gördüğüm minik araca yürümüştü. Yanında adamları vardı. Tek el hareketiyle onları yanından göndermişti. İşaret parmağıyla gelmemi söylemişti.

Geliyoruz işte be çatlama!

Gittiğimde elime aracın arkasında golf sopalarının olduğu çantayı vermişti.

''Bak şimdi, sakın dün geceki gibi büyükbabama öyle şeyler söyleme. Mutluymuşuz gibi davran. Ve aptalca bir şey yapma. Büyükbabam şurada.'' Eliyle gösterdiği yere baktım. Birkaç kişinin olduğu golf sahasında büyükbabayı seçebilmiştim. Arkası bize dönük golf oynuyordu. Yanında bir iki kişi daha vardı. ''Dediğim şeyleri asla unutma.''

Araca binip gözlerindeki güneş gözlüklerini düzeltmişti. Benim de bineceğim sırada aracı hareket ettirip binmemi engellemişti.

''Oraya gelirsin.'' Piç kurusu basıp giderken arkasından saydırıyordum. Madem beni yürüteceksin golf sopalarını ben niye taşıyorum orospu! Ağzına mukayyet ol Jongdae, dediğinizi duyar gibiyim ama siz olsanız ne yapardınız?

Arkadan dolu golf çantasıyla yürürken her adımımda Baekhyun hıyarına saydırıyordum. Aptal! Öküz! Senden hiçbir halt olmazdı! Umarım sonunda servete konamazsın da kalırsın öyle mal gibi.

Eziyet çekerek tırmandığım sahanın tepesinde sesli bir şekilde iç çektim. Şu an oynamasam bile feci terlemiştim. Tepede Baekhyun bana bakıp gülmüştü. Lanet herif! Büyükbaba sesimden dolayı bana dönerken gülümsemişti.

''Damadım da gelmiş.'' O kadar zengindi mengindi ama cidden bana olan samimiyetini sizde farkındasınızdır bence. Bu da dizilerdeki gibi görünüyordu. Elimdeki çantayı yavaşça yere bıraktım. Büyükbaba yanına gelmemi söylemişti. Elimin tersiyle alnımdaki terlerimi sildim.

''Neden bu kadar büyük sahayı yürümek istedin ki? Baekhyun ile gelmeliydin.'' Baekhyun'a baktım. Gülmemek için zor duruyordu. Görürsün sen!

''İstemedim büyükbaba. Torunun zorla yürüttü. Elime de çantayı ve—''

''Hahaha, komik olma Jongdae. Bebeğimi neden yürütmek isteyeyim?'' Lafımı kesip yanıma yaklaşmış ve kolunu omzuma atıp kendine çekmişti. Dudaklarını saçlarımın arasında hissediyordum. Öpücük konduruyormuş gibi davranıyordu. Kulağıma eğildi.

''Seni öldürürüm Jongdae.'' Tehdidinden korkmadım. Sen kimsin be!

''Her neyse hepimiz burada olduğumuza göre, oynayalım. Bugün hava çok güzel.'' Büyükbaba elindeki sopayı yanındaki kadından almıştı. Fark etmediğim insanları süzüyordum. Amanın botokslu! Kız senin burada ne işin var böyle!?

Görünce gülme tutuyordu. Şimdi bir şeyi daha fark ediyordum, Baekhyun hala bana sarılıyordu. Kolunu omzumdan ittim. Homurdandı ve büyükbabası ve botokslu bize bakmadığı için bana yüzünü buruşturdu ve elini üzerine sildi.

Sensin mikrop!

Büyükbabasının yanına giderken çantayı almak için geri döndüm. Ama bir el benden önce eline çoktan almıştı. Ah, şu sahneler! Cidden benim ölümüm olabilirdi. Durdurun burada. Hayatınızda görebileceğiniz en güzel çocuk olabilirdi bu. Dolgun dudakları vardı ve her zaman kendimi çirkin bulduğumdan dolayı bu kadar güzel bir çocuğu kıskanmadan duramamıştım. Bana gülümsedi. Gözleri kısıldı. Ay, içim gitti be!

''Selam.'' Bana selam verdiğine emin olmak için arkamı kontrol ettim. İkimiz de doğrulduk. Elinde Baekhyun'un bana verdiği çantayı tutuyordu.

''Merhaba.'' Fısıldadığımda daha çok güldü.

''Beni hatırlamıyor musun?'' Beynim resetlenmiş gibiydi. Tanıyor muydum? Çocuğu inceledim. Baekhyun gibi pahalı kıyafetleri vardı. Saçları griydi ve gözleri kahverengiydi. Sima tanıdık gelirken aklıma düşen kelimeler dehşet vericiydi.

Kris, Wu Yifan, ateşli adam, kusmuk...

Gözlerimin nasıl büyüdüğünü görmek için ekranı büyütün. Çünkü o dün geceki çocuk bu çocuktu. Hatırlamıştım.

''S-Sen...'' Hatırladığımı anladığında kahkaha attı.

''Evet, ben. Açıkçası hatırlamamandan korktum.'' Ne diyeceğimi bilmiyordum. Sizce ne demeliydim? Onun üzerine kustuğumu az çok hatırlıyordum. Görünüşü gözlerimin önüne geliyordu fakat ne konuştuğumu bilmiyordum. Ağzımdan bir şeyler kaçırmamıştım, değil mi ya?

''Bana korkarak bakma.''

''Ben özür dilerim. Üzerine...'' Daha fazla konuşamazdım. O omuz silkti. İlerideki büyükbaba, botokslu ve Baekhyun'un yanına yürürken bende ona eşlik ediyordum.

''Önemli değil. Üzerimde kusmuk olması hoş değildi ama sorun değil.''

''Ben tekrar özür dilerim.'' Çantayı aşağıya koydu. İçinden iki tane sopa çıkarmıştı. Numarasını kontrol etmişti. Birini bana uzattığında onu istisnasız aldım. Baekhyun'un akrabalarını sevmemiştim. Tamam, büyükbaba nötrdü. Ancak bu çocuğun üstüne kusmuştum ve o hiçbir şey dememişti. Minnettar olmalı mıydım millet?

Ama içime kemiren bir endişe vardı ki bunu sizinle paylaşabilirdim. Sarhoşken insanlar hep konuşurdu ve acaba ben bir şeyler söylemiş olabilir miydim? Baekhyun, bileğimden tutup önümde top olan bir yere çekmişti. Açıkçası sıralı toplar vardı ve ben dışında hepsi atış yapmak için hazırlanıyordu.

Botokslu bana bakıp yüzünü buruşturmuştu. Daha doğrusu buruşturamamıştı. O kadar ameliyattan sonra izni yoktu galiba.

İlk önce büyükbaba attı. Top ilerideki deliğe düştüğünde ağzımı kapamıştım. Sırasıyla herkes atarken Baekhyun ve büyükbaba bana dönmüştü. Botokslu zaten bana bakıyordu. İyi de ben daha önce hiç golf oynamamıştık ki!? Sopa nasıl tutulur onu bile bilmiyordum.

''Sende atışını yap Jongdae. Büyükbabam bekliyor.'' Baekhyun fısıldadığında umursamazca sopayı gelişi güzel tutmuştum. Baekhyun öyle olmadığını söylediğinde farklı bir tutuş sergilemiştim. Ona da laf etmişti.

''Güzel tut şu golf sopasını!''

''Kes sesini be! Daha önce golf oynamadım nereden bileyim oynamasını?'' İkimizde nerede ve kimlerle olduğumuzu unutarak kavgaya tutuşmuştuk. Hepsi bize bakıyordu.

''Ne biliyorsun merak ediyorum.''

Kolaysa sen yap diyecektim ancak yapmıştı zaten. Sopayı onun önüne fırlattığımda sinirle üzerime yürümüştü fakat araya uzun bir beden girince geriledi.

''Sorun değil Baekhyun. Ona ben öğretirim.'' Wu Yifan –evet dün gece onun söyleyemediğim ismini hatırlamıştım- yere attığım sopayı tutup elime vermişti. Baekhyun kendi köşesine geçerken büyükbaba beklenmedik sakinlikle bize bakıyordu. Büyüklerime elbette saygısızlık yapmadığımdan bu durumdan hoşnut değildim.

Kris –resmiyet bu adam için geçerli değildi bence- elimdeki sopayı arkama geçerek nasıl tutacağımı göstermişti.

''Sopanın ucu böyle gelecek. Çok sıkı tutma ama çok da yumuşak da tutma. Bacaklarını hafifçe kır.'' Arkamda sabahki Minseok gibi hissettirmişti. İkisi de neredeyse dayıyordu. Bu masum gösterişten bile bunları düşünecek neler yaşamıştım bilmiyordum. Baekhyun ile nişanlı olmak bile yetiyordu sanırım.

Bacaklarımı kırdım. Elleri göstermek için ellerimin üstündeydi. Golf sopasını topun hizasında salladı. İkimiz birlikte topa vurduğumuzda gülümsedim. Top deliğe girmemişti lakin en azından uzağa gidip deliğe yakın bir yerde durmuştu.

Arkamdan çekilmişti. İyi iş deyip gülümsedi ve yerine gitti. Teşekkür etmiştim. Baekhyun'a baktım. Az önceki olaya sinirlendiği her halinden belliydi. Alnında çıkan damar beni korkutmuyor değildi hani! Yine umursamadan önüme döndüm. Büyükbaba birkaç atış daha yaptığında yer değiştirelim teklifinde bulunmuştu. Herkes ona uyarak gidiyordu.

''Jongdae,'' Baekhyun çantayı göstermişti. Elinde kendi sopası vardı. Bana atmıştı. Havada yakaladım. ''Arkamızdan gelirsin.'' Büyükbabası önden gittiği için rahatça bu şekilde konuşabiliyordu. Ama benim kalbimi fethedecek teklif Kris'den gelmişti.

''Sorun değil Jongdae, benim aracımla gideriz. Gel hadi!''

''O seninle gelemez Kris.'' Çantayı araca koyacağım sırada Baekhyun önüme çıkıp beni engellemişti. ''Yürüyecek.''

Kris bana bakmıştı. Baekhyun'un sözünü dinleyip dinlememek arasında kalırken kırgınca bana bakmıştı.

Sorun değil be Kris, ben bu adama yıllarca alışkındım.

''Neden nişanlını yürütüyorsun Baekhyun?'' Sorduğunda Baekhyun'un daha fazla sinirlendiğini anlayabiliyordum. Nişan onun zayıf noktasıydı. Elimdeki çantayı aldı ve elimi kavrayıp kendi aracına zorla bindirdi. Kris dikkatle bize bakıyordu.

''Neden nişanlını yürütüyorsun Baekhyunmuş! Sana ne!'' Söylenerek aracı çalıştırmıştı. ''Sende bundan pay çıkarma. Büyükbabama ötmesin diye yaptım.''

Sanki çok umurumdasın! Hıyar yahu!


	6. ''yoluma kesinlikle Bay Sırık ve Yardımsever Şirin ile ilerleyeceğim''

Uzun zaman oldu ve buradayım. Şimdi size hatırlamanız için bir şeyler anlatamayacağım, çok merak ediyorsanız geriye dönüp okursunuz. Ancak devam edersek en son golf sahasında Baekhyun ile birbirimizi yiyorduk ve araya cankurtaranım Kris girmişti. Ve Baekhyun tekrar beni yürütecekken Kris araya girip beni arabasına almak istemiş fakat Baekhyun'un kıllığı tutarak beni kendi arabasına maalesef almıştı. Ben de istemezdim onun arabasına binmeyi ama yürümek de istemiyordum ayrıca onun nişanlı lafı geçince uçuk attığını hepimiz biliyoruz.

Büyükbabanın peşinden sürekli yol değiştirirken her seferinde Kris atışlar için bana yardım etmiş ve Baekhyun hıyarının nefreti bakışlarını kazanmıştım. Bakışları umurumda değildi ancak Kris de bana az yaslanmıyordu, ben hissettiğimi söylerim!

Şimdi ise bütün herkes golf sahasının fazla uzağında olmayan bir kafede dururken oldukça pahalı içeceklerimizi yudumluyorduk. Baekhyun bana istediğimi almamı söylese de yanıma oturduğunda sadece bir suya talip olmamı istemişti. Öküz herif! Milyoner büyükbabanın torunu olarak sahte de olsa bir nişanlısına nasıl suya talip olmasını isterdi! Gerçi bana her sahte nişanımız olsa da nişanlı kelimesi geçerken mide bulantısı oluyordu.

''Jongdae, neden sadece su istiyorsun?'' Kris'in yanındaki botokslu kadın burun kıvırırken ona göz devirdim. Meğerse Kris'in de üvey halası olurmuş kendileri. Zaten Kris'in bu iyi niyetle bu ailenin kanından olduğuna pek inanamazdım. Kris gülmüş ve garsonu çağırarak kendisi gibi bana da bir kahve istemişti. İşte ideal insan dediğiniz böyle olmalıydı, çakma Kim Byung Ji gibi değil!

Yanımdaki Baekhyun'un alttan beni dürtüklediğini hissetsem de ifademi bozmuyor benimle ilgilenen Kris'e yeterli bir güleçlikle karşılık veriyordum. Büyükbaba henüz bizimle –daha doğrusu benimle- iletişime geçmemişken onunla birazcık muhabbet ediyorduk.

''Jongdae, Baekhyun ile aynı üniversitedesin, değil mi?'' Kris masaya eğilip bana sorduğunda onu başımla onaylayıp karşılık verirken oldukça sevinerek gülümsemişti. Yakışıklı çocuktu, yukarıda tanrı var, ben doğruları söylerim. Bu yüzden dibimin düşmesi. Bakın sizin de dibiniz düştü, değil mi?

''Çok şanslıyım. Ben de Çin'deydim ancak birkaç hafta Seul'da okumak için döndüm. Baekhyun ile aynı üniversiteye gideceğim. Seni de göreceğim demek.'' İçimde inanılmaz bir mutluluk olurken –hadi hadi kabul edin, siz de sevindiniz- ona gülümsedim.

''Mutlu oldum Kris.'' Bu sırada bizim hıyar telefonuyla ilgilenip beni boş verirken hiç beklemediğim bir anda büyükbabanın sesini işitmiştim.

''Ne okuyorsun Jongdae?'' Büyükbaba, garson gelip ilk ona siparişini vermesini önemsemeden benimle göz teması kuruyordu. Yanında o yılanlı sopası oradan bana bakıp sırıtıyordu. Cevaplamakta geç kalmış olmalıyım ki Baekhyun alttan diziyle benim bacağımı dürtmüştü.

''Konservatuar, Müzik bölümü.'' Hafifçe başını sallayarak beni onaylarken eline içeceğini almış ve birkaç yudum içmişti. Benim önüme de Kris'in benim için sipariş verdiği kahve konurken mutlulukla elime almış ve ben de büyük bir gürültüyle höpürdeterek içmeye başlamıştım. İlk başta Baekhyun sanki utanıyormuş gibi eliyle yüzünü örtse bile sonrasında ortam Kris'in gülümseyip benim gibi höpürdeterek içmesiyle son bulmuş gibiydi. Büyükbaba da bıyık altında gülüyordu. Hadi, hadi büyükbaba, hoşlandın benden değil mi?

''Bu çocuk çok doğal.'' Evet, doğalımdır. Sıfır makyaj!

''Teşekkür ederim efendim.'' Kahveyi önüme koyarken utangaçça gülümsüyordum ama asıl içimden sinsice gülüşler atıp kendi egomu tatmin ediyordum. Ayol ben botokslu gibi miyim? Kadına bak, yüzü görünmüyor! Ne olacak, Baekhyun'un halası işte!

''Baekhyun senin çok zeki olduğunu söylemişti.'' Büyükbaba konuşmaya devam ederken göz ucuyla Baekhyun'a baktım. Umursamadan lattesini içiyordu. Boğazında kalsın. Zekiydim ve kabul ediyordum. Övülen komşu çocuğu da bendim, ne var bunda? ''Bildiğim kadarıyla okula birincilikle girmişsin. Neden konservatuar?''

''Büyükbaba.'' Baekhyun itiraz edermiş gibi bir ses çıkardığında büyükbaba gülmüş ve torununu umursamadan bana bakmıştı.

''Yanlış anlama ama Baekhyun'un şirketin başına geçmesi için onun işletme okumasını istemiştim ancak o da konservatuvara girdi. Sadece gençlerin neden tercih ettiğini merak ediyorum.'' Büyükbaba pek umurumda değildi açıkçası. Zekiydim ancak konservatuar istemiştim çünkü neden olmasındı? Omuz silktiğimde herkes şaşırmıştı. Yahu ne var bunda!?

''Yalnızca sevdiğim işi yapmak istiyorum.'' Büyükbaba daha fazla soru sormadan gülerek içeceğini içmeye devam ettiğinde Kris'e bakmıştım. Bana iyiydi der gibi göz kırptığında kıkırdadım ve ben de kahveme odaklanmaya çalıştım. Baekhyun'un alttan bacağıma tekme atmasıyla sinirle tıslarken herkes bana dönmüştü. Kahveden az buçuk üstüme dökülmüştü ama Baekhyun benim anlayabileceğim iyi bir oyunculukla üzerime dökülen kahveyi abartmıştı.

''Jongdae iyi misin?'' Birden elimdeki kahveyi masaya bırakmış ve üstümdeki tişörtü çekiştirmişti. Bir kolunu omzuma atıp saygılı bir şekilde masadan kalkıp beni lavaboya götürmek için izin almıştı. Cidden hıyara bakın ya, sanki anlamadık bilerek yaptığını!

Beni kolunun altında sarsa sarsa yürütürken neredeyse dengemi şaşırıp yere kapaklanacakken beni diğer eliyle tutup hiçbir kaza olmadan lavaboya getirip sokmuştu. İçeriye girdiğimizde direk kapıyı kapatıp beni kolunun altından itmiş ve sırtımın duvara çarpmasına sebep olmuşken dişlerimin arasından tısladığımda alayla gülmüştü. Tanrı şahidim ki bu çocuktan cidden nefret ediyordum.

''Ne var be!'' Ona çemkirdiğimde sinirle kaşlarını çatmış ve işaret parmağını bana doğrultarak o tehditkâr ifadesine girmişti. Korkmuyordum ama şimdi o bana böyle bakınca bacaklarım tekrar sızlamadı değil.

''Bana bak, sakın Kris ile yakın olmaya çalışma, ayrıca ailemin yanındayken ukala tavrına son ver. Tanrım, bir kahve içmesini bile bilmiyor musun?'' Sinirle ellerini saçlarından geçirdiğinde tekrar göz devirmiştim. Üstüme gelirken zaten sırtım tamamen duvara yapışık olduğundan kaçamamıştım ama dediğim gibi, korkutucu değildi. ''Bizim ilişkimiz sahte bir nişan üzerine kurulu ama bu terbiyesiz olacağın anlamına gelmez. Halama attığın bakışları da fark ediyorum.''

''Keşke sana attığım bakışları da fark etsen!'' Ona bağırdığımda dişlerini sıkmış ve dediğim şeyden sonra sanırım sakinleşmek için gözlerini kapamıştı. Bunu ben istemediğim ve olacakları ona söylediğim halde nasıl yüzsüzce bana bağırabilirdi? ''Sana söyledim. Seni istemediğimi söyledim. Nişanlın olmak istemediğimi söyledim ama beni zorlayan sendin. Kendimden taviz vermem tamam mı? Unut bunu! Çok istersen başka birini bul ve beni rahat bırak. Ve emin ol istediğim bu!''

Duvar ile onun arasından çıktığım sırada onu daha da sinirlenmiş olmalıyım ki büyük bir engel yaratarak tekrar kapı ile arama girmiş ve sinirle kahkaha atarak ellerini omuzlarıma koyarak beni geri geri yürütmüş ve sırtımı tekrar duvara yaslamıştı.

''Hala burada kimin sözü geçeceğini anlamamışsın Jongdae. Bir kere nişanlım olduysan bundan sonra bu oyunu devam ettirmek zorundasın. Tek bir yanlışında seni bitiririm. Mirasa konmasam, şirketi alamasam bile büyükbabam beni bütün servetinden mahrum bırakmaz ama ben senin bütün hayatını cehenneme çevirebilirim.'' Alayla gülmeye devam ederken yüzünü bana yaklaştırmış ve dikkatle gözlerimi incelemeye başlamıştı. Doğruyu söylediğini hissetsem dahi ellerinden kurtulmak için omuzlarımı sallamış yine de onun dokunuşlarından kaçamamıştım. İnat ederek onu onaylamadığımda bir elini çeneme yerleştirmiş kaçırmaya çalıştığım bakışlarımı kendisine çevirmişti.

''Duydun mu Jongdae?'' Çeneme bastırdığında acıyla inlemiştim. Belki tam dayanamayacaktım bu hıyara ama kapı tam zamanında açılarak beni tekrar kurtaran Kris içeriye girdiğinde Baekhyun üstüme eğilmekten vazgeçerek ona dönmüştü.

''Çok üzgünüm. Sadece Jongdae'yi merak etmiştim.'' Kris gülümseyerek içeriye daha rahat girebildiğinde Baekhyun da gülümsemiş ve yine beni koltuğunun altına alarak göğsüne çekmiş ve başımı sertçe göğsüne vurmama sebep olmuştu. Bacaklarım, çenem yetmezken şimdi de beynimi patlatacaktı salak!

''O iyi. Değil mi bebeğim?'' Baekhyun eğilip saçlarımı öptüğünde öğürüyormuş gibi yapmış ve bunun sadece Baekhyun'un duymasını sağlayarak ondan mükemmel bir çimdik kazanmıştım. Kıkırdarken o dişlerinin arasından tıslıyordu. Açıkçası her zaman dediğim gibi, umurumda değilsin sosyetelerin yüz karası seni!

...

Yine okul günümün en sıkıcı saatinde mükemmel mayonezli tostumu yerken radarıma giren uzun arkadaşım ile inlemiş ve her zamanki masamız olmasına rağmen beni görmemesi için başımı eğmişken koskoca kafeteryayı inleterek adımı bağırmıştı; içimden ona sayısız küfür yağdırmamı sağlamışken başımı kaldırmak durumunda kalıp yanında alt dudağına sanırım utançla dişleyerek gelen Minseok'u görüyordum. Henüz ders saatimiz olmadığı için onu görmemiştim ama gördüğüme sevinmiştim. Dün pek konuşamamıştık ve hey, hatırlıyorsunuz değil mi, o da arkamdan az buçuk bana yaslanmamıştı. Aklımda hep böyle şeylerin kalması ne tuhaf!

''Jongdae, dün gece ne oldu?'' Elf yanıma gelip kolunu omzuma atarken artık bu hareketten nefret ettiğimi düşünerek kolunu ittirmiş ve mayonezli tostumu yemeye devam etmiştim. Eğer Baekhyun'a ait bir şey daha görür, hissedersem sanırım kusacaktım. Mayonezli tostum midemden çıkmak için yer arıyordu resmen.

''Sana ne!'' Minseok karşımdaki sandalyeye otururken kıkırdamış ve yanındaki boş sandalyeye çantasını bırakmışken hala beni kendisine hayran bırakacak bir zariflikle durmaya devam ediyordu. Mavi köşenin en iyi adamıydı. Kırmızı köşede ise Chanyeol kızgın bir boğa gibi durup ağzımdan bir şeyler almaya çalışırken gözleri çapraz boş masada geziyordu. Köşenin en salak adamıydı bu çocuk.

''Biz arkadaşız Jongdae. Anlat, eşinle ne oldu?''

''Chanyeol seni sikerim.'' Sinirle mayonezli tostumu bırakıp ona atılacağım sırada benden hızlı davranarak ayağa kalkmış ve birkaç metre uzaklaşmıştı.

''Beni niye sikiyorsun ya?'' Gözlerindeki muzurluk süregelirken uğraşmamaya karar vererek mayonezli tostumu yemeye devam etmiş ve az kalmasına içten içe üzülmüştüm. ''Baekhyun varken?''

''Açıkçası ben de merak ediyorum Jongdae. Kötü mü geçti?'' Minseok masamızda Chanyeol'e katılırken ona kızamadığımı fark ederek iç çekmiş ve en azından Chanyeol gibi alay konusu yapmayarak ciddiyetle sorduğundan kalbimi yine kazanmıştı. Bu çocuk gerçekten iyiydi, bana dayasa bile.

''Kahveyi höpürdettiğim için kızdı bana manyak!'' Chanyeol şimdilik tehlike arz etmediğime kanaat getirerek tekrar yanıma otururken olanları hatırlayarak kuduruyordum. Kris bize bakmaya geldikten sonra hiçbir şey olmadan lavabodan çıkmış ve halasının devam ettirdiği sıkıcı muhabbette kalp krizi geçirmeyi isteyecek kıvama gelmiştim. O kadar sıkıcıydı ki size acıdığım için o kısımları hemen geçtim. Hadi sevin beni!

''Eniştem haklı, insan gibi olsana!'' Chanyeol bana bağırdığında ona dönmüş ve dönüşümün bile onu korkutmaya yettiğini anlasam bile şu an onunla uğraşmak istemediğim için hiçbir şey demedim.

''Kaba bir çocuk.'' Demişti Minseok ağzından bal damlatarak. Benim her zaman yaptığım gibi yüzünü buruşturmuş ve neredeyse ağlamama yetecek kadar iyi bir eleştiri ortaya koymuştu. Şimdi ayağa kalkıp onu alkışlamamak için zor duruyordum. ''Öylelerinden hoşlanmam. Senin için üzgünüm Jongdae, keşke elimizden bir şey gelse. Ama seni zorlarsa bize söyle.''

''Bana söyleme. Ben sizi destekliyorum.'' Chanyeol'un sandalyesini tekmelediğimde sandalye kayarak onu yere düşürmüş, Minseok endişeyle ona bakmak isterken elimle onu da durdurmuştum.

''Hak etti Minseok, acıma ona.'' Minseok kararsızlıkla yerine otururken birden bire kafeterya sessizleşmiş ve yine benim şu 'yıkım grubunun' girdiğine emin olmamı sağlamıştı. Umursamadan tostumu yemeye devam etmiştim. Birkaç kişinin bize baktığına şahit olsam bile yine de onlara bakmayacaktım.

''Jongdae!'' Tanıdık bir ses duyduğumda tostumu yemeyi bitirmiş ve şaşkın bakışlarla kapının girişine bakmıştım. Kris gülerek bana el sallıyordu. Baekhyun hemen onun yanındaydı ve tehlikeli görünüyordu. Chanyeol hızla yerden kalkıp sandalyesini düzeltip yine oppacı halleriyle Jongin'i dikizlemeye başlamıştı. Sehun, Baekhyun'un yanında durup masayı izliyordu. Baekhyun'un en son dediklerini hatırlasam bile Kris'e karşılık vermeden duramamıştım. Elim onu selamlamak için kalkarken o kuzenini bile umursamadan yanıma gelmişti.

''Oturabilir miyim?'' Minseok'un yanındaki boş sandalyeyi kast ettiğinde Minseok olumlu yanıt verip kim olduğunu bilmese de çantasını çekerek ona izin vermişti. Baekhyun'a baktığımda hiçbir şey demeden bizim çaprazımızdaki masaya yerleşmişti.

''Günaydın.'' Işıldadığında gülümsedim ve ona karşılık vererek Chanyeol'un bile şaşırmasına yol açtım. Kris arkadaşlarıma bakarak gülümsemiş ve kendini tanıştırma ihtiyacı hissetmişti. ''Merhaba ben Kris.'' Bana yaptığı gibi adını uzatmamış, kısa kesmişti. Eh, iyi olmuştu da.

''Selam. Ben de Minseok.'' Yine gözdem olarak büyük bir incelikle onunla tanışırken Chanyeol de onu süzmüş ve ne iş olduğunu anlamaya çalışmıştı. Kris pek umursamamıştı, direk bana bakıyordu. Ah, bu onur vericiydi.

''İlk günden karşılaşacağımızı düşünmemiştim, oysa senden bir sınıf yukarıdayım.'' Kris gülümseyerek yemeğiyle ilgilenmeye çalışırken aynı şekilde benimle de konuşuyordu. Birkaç dakika sonra etraftaki fısıltıları duymaya başladığımızda masamıza gelen kişiyle Chanyeol kalp spazmı geçiriyordu. Elleri sertçe kolumu tutmuş ve bana asılıyordu. Bıraksana be!

''Jongdae?'' Jongin direk benimle iletişime geçerken bu bile oppacı Chanyeol'un iç çekmesi için yeterliydi. ''Baekhyun seni çağırıyor.'' Jongin bana gülümsemişken ne kadar iyi görünse bile onu reddederek hayal kırıklığına uğratmıştım. ''Gelmeni istiyor Jongdae.'' Israrcıydı ancak ben de inatçıydım. Bir de onun yanına gidip onunla okul sınırları içinde uğraşmak istemiyorum.

''Jongin, gelmek istemiyor işte. Nişanlılar diye her yerde birlikte olacak değiller ya!'' Kris gözlerimi yaşartacak şekilde arkamda dururken bu hayatta Chanyeol dışında da arkadaşlarım olabileceğini biliyordum.

''Sen karışma Kris.'' Jongin gelip beni kolumdan tutup kaldırırken Chanyeol tek bir şey bile yapmadan yalnızca onun izlemişti, yoluma kesinlikle Bay Sırık ve Yardımsever Şirin ile ilerleyeceğime emindim. Ağlamak istiyordum. Kafeteryadaki herkes bize bakıyordu. Jongin'i itmememin sebebi kesinlikle büyük bir rezilliğin olmamasını istememdi.

Jongin beni Baekhyun'un yanına oturttuğunda sinirle ona döndüm. Bir şeylere katlanabilirdim ancak bu kadarı fazlaydı. Okulda böyle yapmamalıydı, birkaç kişi nişan olayını yaymış olduğundan bu dedikoduları güçlendirirdi. Ve Baekhyun şu an kolunu omzuma atıp yine beni kendine çektiğinde fısıltıların yükselmesi bu yüzdendi.

''Yanlış anlama,'' Kulağıma fısıldarken masasına altından bacağını tekmeliyordum ama bunu umursamıyordu bile. ''Okuldaki kızlar nişan olayını öğrenip yaydığı için bunu yapıyorum. Yalan olduğu duyulmasın diye. Faydalanmaya çalışma.'' Onun kolunu itip kendime alan yaratırken ayağa kalkmaya çalışmış ancak Baekhyun'un kolumu tutup kendine çekmesiyle başarısız olurken ilk defa bu kadar ciddi oluyordum belki de.

''Burada oturacaksın Jongdae!'' Dişlerinin arasından tane tane konuşmuştu.

''İstemiyorum. Arkadaşlarım ile oturacağım.'' Gitmeme izin vermemişti. Kimse duymasın diye fısıldasa da ses tonundaki emri alabiliyordu insan. Kıçımın mirası, yetti be!

''İsterse onlar gelir ama sen buradasın Jongdae. Duydun mu?'' Yine ona cevap vermezken göz ucuyla bizi izleyenlere dönmüştü. Sehun ve Jongin bizimle ilgilenmiyormuş gibi dursa bile bizi dinlediklerine emindim. ''Eğer seni bu masada görmezsem bütün okulu sana zindan ederim. Dur şimdi.''

Bileğimi bırakmış ve yine kolunu bana dolayıp kendine çekmişti; hoşnutsuzca dediğini yapmak zorunda kalırken uzaktan bizi izleyen insanları ve en kötü arkadaşlarımı görerek utançla başımı eğiyordum. Her zaman diyordum ve diyecektim, Baekhyun'dan nefret ediyordum!


	7. ''bak evladım, belli ki Amerikalar sana yaramamış''

''Ay lütfen, lütfen, lütfen...'' Uzun zamandır kaşınan elim Chanyeol'un baykuş kadar büyük gözlerinde patlamak için o kadar çok bekliyordu ki, eminim odamda sıkkınlıkla oturan Yardımsever Şirin arkadaşım –evet, Minseok'a böyle diyecektim bundan sonra- bile bunu yapmamı istiyordu. Okuldan sonra üçümüz bizim eve gelmiştik ve evimin bu noktada yolgeçen hanı olduğunu geçersem şimdi üçümüz odamda oturuyorduk. Baekhyun'un dediklerini anlatmıştım, gerçi Chanyeol pek durumu hak etmiyordu. Neden mi?

''Jongdae lütfen, lütfen biz de birlikte oturalım. Jongin'e böylelikle yakın olabilirim. Minseok sen de bir şey söylesene!'' Piç arkadaşım oppacı Chanyeol tamamen kendini düşünen biriydi, bunu başından beri size söylüyordum ama bir tarafına takan yoktu resmen. Sonra Jongdae kötü, sonra Jongdae küfür ediyor, Jongdae bok çuvalı... Alırsınız!

''Chanyeol git bak bakalım ben dışarıda mıyım?'' Chanyeol birden ayağa kalkıp gidecekken bir anda durmuş ve arkasına, yani bize bakıp ağzını yaymıştı. Çirkin şey, Jongin sana nasıl baksın? Bunu düşündüğün yok tabii. Ben burada nelerle uğraşıyorum sen hala Jongin de Jongin!

''Çok komik!'' Ona göz devirmekle bile uğraşamazdım ben. Canım öyle sıkkındı ki annemin mayonezli tost yapmasına bile karşı çıkmıştım. Chanyeol hala olayın ciddiyetini nasıl anlayamazdı! O hıyarla sahte bir nişan olayı yetmiyor üstüne üstlük bir de onun yanında, okulda oturacaktım. Vay anasını sayın seyirciler!

''Ee şimdi ne olacak?'' Diyerek tatlış bir giriş yapan Yardımsever Şirin'ime baktım ve yavaşça başımı sola eğdim. Chanyeol, ağzımdan çıkan bir kelimeyi bile dikkatle dinliyordu. İç çekip bu durumla gerçekten nasıl baş edeceğimi düşünüyordum. Ona karşı gelmeliydim, bu kolaydı; zaten büyük ihtimalle damalarımdaki asil kan bile Byun Baekhyun'a antiydi, bunda sorun yoktu. Tehdit etmesi de çok tırtımdaydı yani. Umurumda olamazdı!

''Tabi ki yanında oturmayacağım. Beni yanında oturtabileceğini nasıl düşünebilir?'' Bütün okulu zaten bana sürekli ziyan ediyordu bu sebeple mümkünatı yoktu onun yanında olmamın. Okula başladığımızdan beri aramızdaki o anlamsız çekişme bitmemişti, nişan olayı araya girmiş olsa da bu yine birbirimizden nefret etmediğimiz anlamına gelmiyordu.

''Off ya,'' Chanyeol ayağıyla pandamı tekmelediğinde sinirle ona baktım. Ona baktığımı fark ettiğinde Minseok'un arkasına geçmişti fakat bu merdiven yutmuş çocuk saklanabilir miydi? Hayır! ''Neden inat ediyorsun ki? Çocukla nişanlısın ve yaptığı şey o kadar saçma değil bence.''

Hadi oradan seni Yoda kılıklı velet. Demiyor ki ben Jongin'i istiyorum. Olamazdı, bir kere hayır dedim mi bir kere hayırdır o. Chanyeol'e masamdan aldığım kalemi fırlatırken uzun bacaklarını kendine çekip Minseok'un arkasına biraz daha sığınmıştı. İkincisini de atmak isterdim ama ne kadar görünse bile Minseok'a gelme olasılığa da vardı.

''Ne nişanlısı be! Pislik herif mirasa konmak için beni kullanıyor.'' Bunun üstüne Minseok, Chanyeol'u dürtüp ona susması gerektiğini söyledi. Teşekkür ederim Yardımsever Şirin'im ama beni hep ezikliyorlar. Yani hayatımın nefret kısmının çoğunu kaplayan bu hıyar adamın, ilişki konusunda da bir yer edinmesi –ki sahte olduğunun altını çizerim- beni deli ediyordu. Kimse beni anlamıyordu; resmen ergenlik yıllarıma geri dönmüştüm.

Kalçamda titreyen telefon ile sizinle olan minik konuşmam yarıda kesilmiş ve ben oturduğum yerden hafifçe kalçamı yükseltip arka cebimdeki telefonu almıştım, bu sırada oppacı Chanyeol ona vuracağımı falan sanarak Minseok'u üstüne çekip çocuğu şaşkına uğratmıştı. Göz devirip titreyen telefonuma baktım ve gelen mesajı okudum.

''Aşağıya in. –Baekhyun.''

Adın batsın sosyetik köpek, ne istiyorsun? Diye bağırmamak için zor tutuyorken gözlerim yaşlı, vücudum bitik ve akli dengem arada şaşarak parmaklarımı telefonun tuş kısmına götürdüm.

''Yine ne oldu?'' Gönlüm isterdi ki küfür edeyim, söveyim göndereyim ama ben terbiyeli ve sorumluluk sahibi bir çocuktum.

Kulağımın dibinde alınan nefes sesleriyle başımı çevirmiş ve telefonuma gelen mesajı okuyan Elf ile Yardımsever Şirin'i görmüştüm. Hayır, Chanyeol'e kızacaktım ancak bir yanım Minseok'un burada olmasıyla hayal kırıklığı yaşıyordu, ayrıca önde o olduğu için göğsü sırtıma değiyor ve onun yine bana yasladığını falan düşünüyordum. Beni bilirsiniz, ben ne görürsem, ne hissedersem onu söylerim!

''Baekhyun mu o?'' Chanyeol, sırıtarak eğilirken Minseok da otomatikman eğilmiş ve yüzünü tam olarak saçlarımın içine girmişti. Öküz, nasıl davrandığını da göremiyordu. Oppacı olmak bunu gerektiriyor olmalıydı lakin canıma tak edip çığlıkla onlardan ayrılmış ve onlara bağıramadan tekrar telefonuma dönmüştüm.

''Bir yere gitmeliyiz. Kapıyı çalacağım.''

''HHATIE!'' Diyerek hızla yazıp gönderdim ve o an yazım yanlışım umurumda bile değildi. Şimdi durdurun beni bir bakayım; yüzümde olan yamulma ve Chanyeol ve Minseok'un hala üst üste çullanmış olmaları bir yana şu an sinirden kuduruyordum da. Yüzümdeki kızarıklıkları görüyorsanız sebebini buna verebilirsiniz. Zira tüm vücudum artık bu adamın fevri hareketleriyle kor olmuştu.

Ve evimizin melodik zili çalarken yüzüm daha da düşmüş ve Chanyeol gözlerini büyüterek doğruca kapıya, aşağıya koşmuştu. Minseok ise sırtını tutarak doğrulmuştu. Devam edebiliriz ama bana sorarsanız zamanı hep de burada, ölüm peşime takılmadan önce de durdurabiliriz.

''Baekhyun!'' Aşağıdan oppacı Chanyeol ve kuduruk annemin sesleri gelirken avucumu alnıma bastırıp sıkı bir ses çıkarttım. Neden gelmişti bilmiyordum fakat eğer bir şeyden eminsem o da Baekhyun'un annemi ve Chanyeol'u kullanacağıydı. Pekâlâ, bu adam işine gelen şeylerde fazla zeki de olabilirdi ancak kabul etmeyecektim.

Minseok bana baktı, ben Minseok'a; zaman su gibi akıp gitti ve odamın kapısı dakikalar sonra tekrar açıldı, annem kafasını uzatmış beni süzüyordu. Üstümdekileri görünce yüz buruşturmuş ve Minseok'u umursamadan süratle içeri gelip bana bakmış ve omuzlarımdan kavrayıp kendine çekmişti. Annem benden 10 santim kısaydı lakin gücü Hulk'ı bile alt ederdi. Ya da kendisini Thor olarak düşünürsem çekici onun bir terlikti. Her iki durumda da annem çok tehlikeli ve oynak bir kadındı.

''Baekhyun geldi, yemeğe götürecekmiş seni. Hadi güzel şeyler giyin benim yakışıklı oğlum.'' Ben hiçbir tepki veremeden beni döndürmüş ve popoma acımasızca bir şaplak atmıştı. Bana göre bu şaplağın şu çevirisi vardı: Çabuk hazırlan, eğer hazırlanmazsan seni evlatlıktan reddederim seni hobit tipli bücür.

Bir şaplakla bunu nasıl çevirdiğimi sorarsanız, ben onun oğluydum ve bu işte en önemli noktalar ipuçlarını yakalamaktı. Öncelikle Baekhyun'un beni yemeğe götürmesi mi? O bana su bile aldırmayacaktı be! Ne yemeği!? Ve annem ne zamandır beni yakışıklı buluyordu?

Annem yine de işi yarım bırakmadan dolabıma yürümüş ve açıp neler varmış bakmıştı. ''Hiçbir şeyin de yok Jongdae, nasıl çocuksun sen ya!'' Sanırım küçük bir şok geçiriyordum çünkü ben de en ufak bir hareket bile yoktu. Annem dolabımdan beyaz bir pantolon ve lacivert bir gömlek çıkardı. ''Seninle en kısa zamanda alışverişe gitmeliyim.''

Hayır!

Bu olamazdı!

Annemle alışveriş demek, benim kendimi en yüksek kattan aşağıya atmam demekti. Her zaman alışverişimi kendim ya da zor durumdaysam babamla yapardım ve ikimizin de tek yaptığı ilk girdiği mağazadan ucuz ve indirimli şeyleri almaktı. Minseok odadan çıkarken üzgünce bana baktı, annem çok tehlikeli bir gülüş atıyordu. Freddy takma adını unutmadınız, değil mi gençler? Çünkü unutulacak bir lakap değildir söyleyeyim dedim.

''Çabuk ol Jongdae,'' Kıçıma yediğim tekrar bir şaplakla nefes alabilmiş ve annemin çıkardığı şeyleri el mahkum üzerime geçirmiştim. Hadi zorla giyindiriyordu anlıyordum ama niye beni dikizliyordu.

Pekala, arkadaşlar, siz de farkındasınız ki camdan atlama ya da kendimi banyoya kilitleme ihtimalimi annem de düşünüyor olmalıydı. Canım benim. (!)

Üzerimdekilere baktım, fena olmuş sayılmazdım; kendimi beğenirdim şimdi lakin bütün bunları onun için yapmak beni tekrar sinirlendirmişti işte. Annem ellerini saçlarıma daldırıp kâkülleri düzeltmeye çalıştı fakat istediği şey olmayınca dağınık bıraktı, odamdan çıkarken makyaj malzemeleriyle ilgili bir şeyler mırıldandığında hızla ceketimi, cüzdanımı –içi boştu, fakirlik-, ve telefonumu alıp hemen aşağıya fırlamıştım. Annem ve Chanyeol'un kardeş ya da anne oğul olma ihtimali ne kadardı?

Aşağıya indiğimde Minseok'u yine Baekhyun'dan uzakta olduğunu gördüm, Yardımsever Şirin'im beni destekliyordu ve bu gözlerimin dolmasına sebep oluyordu. Ama kapının pervazında bekleyen ve benim aksime beyaz gömlek ve kumaş siyah pantolon giyen Baekhyun modumun iyice düşmesine sebep olmuştu. Gürültülü bir şekilde iç çekince Baekhyun dahil herkes merdiven başındaki bana baktı. Baekhyun bana bakarken gözlerini kısıp süzüyordu ve ben ona neredeyse 'ne bakıyorsun domuz' diye bağıracaktım ancak merdivenlerden inen annem yüzünden vazgeçmiştim; bu sırada Baekhyun bana kaş çatmayı kesip gülümsemiş ve Chanyeol'un yanından sıyrılıp merdivenlerin ucundaki bana adımlamış, elini uzatmıştı. Şaşkınca eline bakıyordum.

O bir adım aşağıda ve ben bir adım yukarıda olduğum için ondan uzunmuşum gibi görünüyordum ve Baekhyun bana elini vermeye devam ediyordu o an aklıma gelen tek şuydu: Bugün elini veren yarın...

''Jongdae,'' Annem sırtımı dürtüklediğinde şaşkınca elimi uzattım ve Baekhyun'un elimi sarıp beni kendisine çekmesine sebep oldum. Annem burada olduğu için bunu yaptığını biliyordum piçin ama iğrençti yahu! Bu kadar da oyuncu olamazdı bir insan. Yüzümü buruşturduğumda bile gülümsemeyi sürdürdü ve sonunda hiç beklemeyeceğim o şeyi yaptı.

Durdurmayın.

Lütfen bu sahneden durdurmayın!

Lanet olsun!

Ama evet, dudaklarını büzdü, bana yaklaştı ve tam olarak alnımın ortasına öpücük kondurup şunu söyledi ''Çok güzel olmuşsun hayatım.''

Ne!? Bu sığır kimi kandırıyordu ya? Annem dışında buradaki herkes bu nişan olayının sahte olduğunu biliyorlardı. Bu kadar uğraşmasına gerek yoktu. Annem birazdan gözlerinden kalp çıkarabilirdi ve Baekhyun bana bunu dedikten sonra eliyle ağzını kapadı, bir baktım ki oppacı Chanyeol de öyleydi. Minseok ise dikkatle Baekhyun'u izliyordu. Ona baktığımda dahi bana dönmedi.

''İzin için teşekkürler Bayan Kim.'' Baekhyun otuz iki dişini de göstererek annem döndü ve onu göğsünden itmeye çalışsam da diğer elini belime koyup yerimi sabitledi. ''Onu sağ salim size götüreceğime emin olun.''

''Ne olacak canım. Bana anne de diyebilirsin.'' Merdivenlerden inip yanımıza gelmiş ve elini Baekhyun'un omzuna koymuştu. Baekhyun ise utanıyormuş gibi başını aşağıya eğmiş bu sayede gözlerime birkaç saniye bakmıştı.

Neler oluyor ya!?

''O zaman izninizle biz gidelim.'' Baekhyun benden geri çekilip elimi sıkı sıkıya tutmuş ve ikimizi de kapıya yürütmüştü. Annem de durur mu yapıştırır cevabı: Olur tatlım.

Tanrı beni sınıyordu ve bu hiç iyi değildi. Ağlamak istiyordum, kapı arkamızdan kapandığında bile Baekhyun elimi tutup arabasının önüne kadar yürüttü. Şaşırtıcı olan ikimiz de konuşmuyorduk, eminim ki annem ile Chanyeol bizi izliyorlardı. Baekhyun, kapıyı benim için açıp centilmenlik yaptı ve bana bakmadan içeriye geçmemi bekledi. Burada hiç durmadan kaçabilir ve ilkel yollarla hayatta kalma savaşı verebilirdim fakat kimi kandırıyordum; annem beni yine bulur ve çocuktan kaçtığım için beni azarlayıp döverdi. Bunu da göz alamıyordum.

Üzgün gözlerle binerken Baekhyun hiç beklemeden kapıyı kapamış ve sürücü koltuğuna geçip oturmuştu. Parktan çıkarken ikimizde iğrenerek inledik. Baekhyun dudaklarını alnıma sürdüğü için tükürüp duruyordu ve ben de Baekhyun'un dudakları geçsin diye ellerimle alnımı ovuyordum. Eminim ki alnım kırmızı olmuştu çoktan.

''İğrençti ya!'' Dedim bağırarak. Baekhyun yüzünü buruşturdu ve kısacık bir süre için bana baktı.

''Hoşuma gittiğini mi sanıyorsun? Annen var diye yaptım.''

''Söyle, söyle seversin sen yalanı.'' Ağzımın içinde mırıldandım, Baekhyun sormamıştı bile fakat ikimizde birbirimize mikroplu gibi davranıyorduk. En sonunda Baekhyun yine konuştu.

''Berbat olmuşsun. Seni nasıl büyükbabamın yanında götüreceğim ben?''

''Bana ne be? Hem ne oldu yine? Ne büyükbabası. Yetti soyun sopun ha!'' Çığlık çığlığa arabada giderken yine beni görmezden gelmiş ve umursamadan radyodan bir müzik kanalı açmıştı. Beni takmadığını görüp daha da sinirlenmiş bu kez radyoyu kapamıştım fakat o inatla tekrar açıp durmuştu. Son olarak kapadığımda zaten arabayı hayatımda hiç görmediğim bir yere park etmişti.

İçimde çalan fon müzikleri ''Oha be kardeşim, siz ne yiyip içiyorsunuz böyle'' idi.

Baekhyun beni beklemeden inmiş ve yine aynı şekilde kapımı açmıştı. İnmemek istiyordum lakin o anlamış gibi bir elini bileğime sarıp zorla dışarı çıkarmıştı. Neyse ki etrafta çok kişi yoktu, zaten olsa bile bu hıyarın kaba kuvvetten vazgeçeceğini sanmıyordum ya!

''Büyükbabam üçümüz için akşam yemeği planlamış. Benim de bugün haberim oldu. İnsan gibi davransan iyi edersin.'' Arabayı otomatik olarak kilitleyip beni de kendine çekmek için kolunu belime sarmıştı.

''Sırnaşma.'' Kolunu itmek istesem de daha sıkı sarılmıştı. Yine aynı şekilde kulağıma fısıldadı.

''Kes şunu Jongdae. Birkaç saat idare et.''

''İdare edemem Baekhyun. İdare edemem.'' Diye çığırmak istesem de o beni takmıyordu ki.

Beni oldukça pahalı restorandan içeriye soktuğunda şaşkınca etrafıma bakıyordum. Hiç görmemiş gibi göründüğümün farkındaydım ama zaten hiç görmemiştim. Bu sebeple incelemeye devam ediyordum, bir yerde takılıp düşecekken Baekhyun beni tutmuş ve sinirle dişlerinin arasından tıslamıştı.

Yılan seni!

''Hoş geldiniz efendim. Bay Byun sizi bekliyor, buradan lütfen.'' Bir kadın önümüzde eğilip selam verdiğinde ben de eğilecektim lakin Baekhyun beni engelleyip önden yürümemize sebep olmuştu.

''Kadının önünde niye eğiliyorsun aptal!'' Bak evladım, belli ki Amerikalar sana yaramamış, bizim kültürümüz bu ayol. ''O bize hizmet ediyor.''

''Ee, yani?'' Dedim ben de onun gibi fısıldayarak. Büyükbabayı görüp o da bize selam vermeden önce. ''Bu ona saygı duymayacağım anlamına mı geliyor? O da insan.'' Baekhyun bana döndü fakat cevap vermedi. Şu an nedense bana içinden sövdüğünü düşünüyordum. Dudakları kıpırdanıp duruyordu.

Hadi oğlum, çıkar şu ağzındaki baklayı!

''Jongdae, sen tuhaf birisin.'' Dedi o da sonunda. Kaşlarını çatmış ve yalnızca yüzümü inceliyordu. Hakaret ettiğini biliyordum, yani bu hıyarın beni öveceği falan yoktu lakin yüzümün yanmasını da engelleyemiyordum.

Ne oluyor be bana!?

Baekhyun daha fazla laf etmeden bizi büyükbabanın yanında götürmüştü. Arkamızdan kadın geliyordu ve Baekhyun, yine büyükbabasının önünde sadece oyuncu bir şekilde sandalyemi de çekmişti.


	8. ''gelin savaşları 3: katliam günü''

Nerede kalmıştık? Yani ben kendimi önümdeki bıçakla boğmamak için savaşırken, beynimdeki bütün sıvı kulak, göz ve burnumdan akmaya ramak kalmış, bana kalırsa beynimin paryetal lobu tamamen kayıtsız kalmıştı. Bana dayatılan sosyetik gösteriş dizilerdeki kadar hoş görünmüyordu, gerçi bunlar izlediğim dizilerde de çok hoş durmuyordu. Genelde fakir kız –hikayemde bu benim- bu ortamlardan nefret edip sıkılıyordu. Doğru, sıkılmıştım. Uzun uzun anlatmaya çalıştığım şey de buydu. Büyükbaba ile bir sorunum yoktu, yavaş yiyor, on konuşurken bin beş yüz kere de susuyordu. Yılanlı sopası yine masaya dayanmıştı. Benim sorunum tamamen adı hıyar olanlaydı. Bu da tahmin ettiğiniz üzere Byun Baekhyun'du.

Oturduğumuzdan beri bir efendime yapışmalar, yok elime elini değdirmeler, gülüp bana dönmeler; hepsinden kötüsü her cümlenin sonuna 'değil mi hayatım' diyordu. Ben senin nereden hayatın oluyordum be? O an bağıra bağırma 'yok hayatım' demek istesem de sessizce başımı sallıyor, büyükbabaya dönüp gülümsüyordum. Sağ olsun büyükbaba bana kritik sorular sormuyordu, zaten Baekhyun benim dilim gibi bir şeydi. Soru gelse laf atıp duruyordu.

Bir sus artık ya!

''Senden çok hoşlandım Jongdae,'' Büyükbaba konuştuğunda Baekhyun, laf etmeden yalnızca yemeğini, önündeki eti kesmekle meşguldü. Bıçak kullanmakta iyi olmadığım için Baekhyun benim yerime eti önceden kesmişti bu yüzden o etleri yiyordum. Şimdi ağzımı açmalıydım ancak dişimde et parçası kalmış gibi korkuyordum.

Ayrıca büyükbabanın gönlünde olduğumu anladınız değil mi? Bu sebeple eş olarak büyükbabayı istiyordum, hem zengin hem de tontoş biriydi. Görseniz sizde beğenirdiniz bence.

''Teşekkür ederim efendim.'' Hafif bir tonda mırıldandığımda büyükbaba bana bakıp gülümsemişti. Gözleri ufacık kalmıştı ve bu bana yanımdaki odunu hatırlatmıştı. Birbirlerine benziyorlardı, belki çok umurumda olmadığından pek dikkat etmemiştim lakin eğer yine izlediğim dramalara göre bakarsam Baekhyun onun genç halini yansıtıyordu.

Sıra en sevdiğim olan tatlılara geçtiğimizde biraz olsun daha iyi hissediyordum kendimi. İsminin tek harfini bile söyleyemeyeceğim tatlılar gelirken gözlerim parlamıştı ve bu yanımdaki Baekhyun'un göz devirmesine sebep olmuştu. Baekhyun bunu sipariş verirken tam olarak 'Fortress Stilt Fisherman Indulgence' demişti fakat ben bunu dışımdan gerçekten söyleyemezdim, oysa aklımdan mükemmel bir şekilde ilerletiyordum bu işi ben.

Kendimi tatlıya vermişken büyükbaba da konuşmasının ardından kısa süreliğine tatlısına dönmüş ve o sırada Baekhyun yanımdaki sandalyesinden bana eğilerek bakmıştı. Elleriyle yanaklarımı tutup başımı kendisine çevirirken benim duyacağım şekilde dişlerinin arasından tıslıyordu. Başparmaklarıyla dudak uçlarıma dokunup krema lekelerini silmiş ardından tekrar başparmağını dudağımın üstünde gezdirmişti.

''İnsan gibi yesene sen.'' Diyerek yine benim duyacağım şekilde isyan ederken sertçe yutkunmuş ve kaşlarımı çatmıştım. Şurada tam onu itip kusursuz sesimle 'çek be şu tacizci parmağını' diye bağırmak vardı lakin dua etsin yanımızda büyükbabada duruyordu. Hala yanaklarımı kavrayan avuç içleri beni kıskacında bırakıp dudaklarımı büzdüğünde Baekhyun gözlerini bana çıkarmıştı. Sinirden oluşan çatık kaşları olduğu gibiydi, gözleri de bendeyken araya kaynayan kalın bir gülme sesiyle benden ayrılıp önümüzdeki büyükbabaya dönmüştü. Ben de bakacağım sırada Baekhyun omzuma çarpmış ve bu yüzden elimdeki tatlı onun kumaş pantolonuna dökülmüştü. Kaşıktaki tatlı onun boydan boya pantolonunu kirlerken içimden 'yaşasın be, oley be' tezahüratları yapıp kuduruyordum.

Ama dışımdan tam olarak şuydu: ''Aman tanrım, çok üzgünüm Baekhyun.'' Bunu daha önce yapmadığım için. Bu kahvenin intikamı hıyar!

Baekhyun şaşkınlıkla pantolonundaki tatlıya bakıyorken benim sesimle başını tekrar bana çevirip endişeli bakışlarımı süzmüştü. Yüzümdeki endişeye rağmen anlayan mimikleri şöyleydi: dudakları gerginleşmiş, büyükbabasının yanında bana küfür etmemek için sıkı sıkıya kapalıydı, kaşlarının arasındaki çizgi biraz daha belirginleşmiş ve iyiden iyiye kendini belli etmişti. Kumaşı tutan parmakları yumruk olmuştu.

Jongdae:1, Baekhyun:0

''Özür dilerim büyükbaba, izninle lavaboya gideceğim.'' Baekhyun yine de iradesine güvenerek hiçbir şey yapmamış, büyükbabadan izin aldıktan sonra selam vererek lavaboya gideceği koridora yürümüşken dudaklarımı büzüp en azından büyükbabaya anlamamış ve hatalıymışım bakışımı atmıştım.

Ona baktığımda hiçbir şey söylemeden bana bakıyordu ve bakışlarını okumak zordu. Ay, şimdi buradan bakılınca ben çok mu gerilmiştim ne?

''Sonunda yalnız kalabildik.'' Gülümserken bendeki şaşkınlık gözle görülmeye değerdi.

İtiraf geliyordu sanırsam: torunumu bırak bana gel derse koşarak giderdim inanın ki. Annem içinde değişen bir şey olmazdı nasıl olsa, para ve üne bakıyorsa eğer. Byun'la evleneceğimi biliyordu, ben de karşısına geçip Byun'un alasını, kralını buldum anne diyebilirdim.

''N-Neden efendim?'' Hayır, aslında bu şaşkınlığımın bir ürünü olabilirdi fakat ben büyükbabanın bana aşık olduğunu her daim düşünecektim.

''Seninle daha rahat konuşmak istiyordum,'' artık elindeki tatlı kaşığını bırakıp tamamen parmaklarını birbirinden geçirip bana odaklandı.

''Hangi konuda?''

''Torunumla nişanın konusunda.'' Gergin dakikalar süregelirken benim ensemden aşağıya bir ter inmiş ve sanki batı filmlerinin içindeymiş gibi çekişme dolduran o müzik çalıyordu. Büyükbaba keskin bakışlarıyla beni öldürürken ben tamamen silahını nasıl bir hızla çekeceğini bilemeyen o aptal adamdım. Eğer şu dakikada silah çekilse kimin öleceği de belliydi bu yüzden tercihen hiç gecikmedi. ''Torunumu seviyor musun Jongdae?''

Küçükken ilkokulda bize bir kazada yapılacak ilkyardım kuralları öğretilmişti, bu durumdayken kendime suni teneffüs yapamaz mıydım çünkü nefes almam çok gereksizmiş gibi nefesimi tutmuştum. Yine o batılı müziği kulağımı çınlatırken vereceğim cevabı düşünüyordum. Bu kadar düşünmeye de gerek yoktu aslında, eğer bir oyunun içindeysem cevabı ne kadar hayır demek istesem de evet olmalıydı.

''Evet.'' Kuru bir onaydan sonra büyükbaba oldukça yapmacık bir şekilde gülmüştü. Her şey yalan mıydı be büyükbaba? Sen de mi kandırdın beni?

''Bak Jongdae, Baekhyun benim en büyük erkek torunlarımdan biri. Ayrıca öz oğlumun çocuğu. Küçüklüğünden beri başının dikine giden, asi ve gençlik cesaretine sahip biri olmuştur. Ve büyük ihtimalle her koşulda öğreneceksiniz, fazla da ömrüm yok. Kanserim ve belirli birkaç günüm kaldı.'' Yavaş yavaş batılı müzik kendini slow parçalara bırakmıştı. ''Oğlum, Baekhyun çok küçükken trafik kazasında öldü. Baekhyun'a ben baktım ancak bunun ne kadar zor olduğunu tahmin bile edemezsin. Bir dolu yanlışım vardı,'' bu kez büyükbabanın gözleri bende olduğu halde dalıp gitmiş görünüyordu. Duygusal anıları annemle ergenliğimden bu yana geride bıraktığımı sanıyordum. Bu tür şeylerin üstesinden gelmek için bizim ailede her şey dalgaya alınırdı, bu yüzden büyükbaba anlatırken ne ona sus diyebiliyordum ne de onu teselli edebilecek kelimeleri söyleyebiliyordum. Bana kalırsa bu anlar dünyanın en kötü anlarından biriydi.

''Oğlumun ölmesinin nedenini annesine bağlayıp Baekhyun'u annesinden de ben ayırdım. Aslında gelinimin hiçbir suçu yoktu. Böyle olmasının sebebi de bundan dolayı sanırsam. Paranın ona yeteceğini düşünüyordum fakat bu onun daha asi olmasını ve sevgiden yoksun olmasa da herkese sevgi göstermesini zorlaştırdı.''

Oldukça tanıdık geliyordu: Evet, dramalar ancak bununla dalga geçmek istemiyordum. Gerçekten başıma böyle bir şey geleceğini bilmiyordum ki!

''Torunum benim için çok önemlidir Jongdae, ne kadar ona kıldığım zorunluluktan sonra bana sinir olsa da onun beni sevdiğini hissedebiliyorum.'' Tam bu sözlerden sonra beynim kendini geriye sarmış, hastane önünde kendimi Sehun ile konuşurken bulmuştum. O bana nişan olayını anlatırken büyükbabanın ölmeden önce diye başladığı cümleyi sürekli sarıp durmuştum. Eğer sizde merak ediyorsunuz gidin tekrar okuyun, devamlı geriye dönüp size hatırlatamam ya!

''Baekhyun kanser olduğunuzu biliyor mu?''

Başını iki yana salladı ve ben bir soruyu daha patlattım. ''Sehun biliyor ama değil mi? Baekhyun'un arkadaşı?'' O kadar çok dizi izlemiştim ki artık insanların söylediği kelimelerden sonuç çıkartabiliyordum. Büyükbaba benim gibi 'evet' şıkkını mırıldandı.

''Baekhyun'un seninle gerçekten nişanlanmadığını biliyorum evlat.'' Bakın görüyorsunuz ki gözlerim birden büyümüş, gömleğim terden sırılsıklam olmuştu. Bu kadar mı yapmacıktık yahu!? Gerçi benim için hiçbir şey değişmiyordu, istememiştim ne de olsa, bundan sonrasını Baekhyun kendisi hallederdi. Ben usuldan kaçma planı kurarken kafamdan büyükbaba yine geçen bilmem kaç dakikanın ardından konuşmaya başladı. Bu arada koridorda ne gelen vardı ne giden. ''Bu kadar kısa sürede etrafında hiç kimse yokken seni getirdi karşıma. Sence bu kadar aptal mıyım?''

Büyüksün başkan, elbette hayır diyerek tezahüratçı ruhum şaha kalkmıştı.

''Ben çok üzgünüm.'' Diyerek mırıldandım zayıfça. Şimdi adamın karşısındayken de torunun beni zorla nişanlısı yaptı diyemiyordum fakat umarım anlamış olsun.

''Önemli değil, Sehun bana her şeyi anlattı. Baekhyun seni zorunlu kılmış.''

''Evet!'' Bağırıp elimi yumruk yapmış ve büyükbabaya uzatmıştım. Uzaylı görmüş gibi bakıyordu bana, ben ise çok heyecanlanmıştım sadece. ''Beni zorladı, istemedim ama nişanlısı yaptı beni. Yemin ederim efendim benim bir suçum yok. En iyisi gideyim, para falan da istemez.'' Tam kalkacağım sırada büyükbaba yılanlı sopasıyla omzuma vurmuş ve içimdeki batılı adamı yere sermişti. Ne ara o sopayı eline aldın dedeciğim sen?

''Dur, Jongdae. Seni suçlamıyorum ve gitmeni de istemiyorum.'' Yine bir şaşkınlık dalgası yüzüme vururken bütün hücrelerim Meksikalı gibiydi. Anladınız siz, neyse.

''Neden? Biz sizi kandırdık.'' Bütün suçlamaları Baekhyun ile paylaşamazdım ben ya! Bana ne!

''Başından beri bildiğim bir şeydi, kandırmak sayılmazdı. Ben bunları sana söyledim çünkü senden yardım istiyorum Jongdae.''

Ne?

Yine mi klişe be!

Ardından torunumu kendine aşık et sonra ülkeyi terk et davası çıkarsa karşıma kendimi nefesimi tutarak öldürmeye çalışırdım galiba. Kaba olmamak için yine de, ''Ne yardımı?'' diyerek konuştum. İçimden böyle bir saçmalık çıkmaması için çabalıyordum ama.

''Torunumu aşık et.''

Has...Ya!

Bu nedir? Gerçekten böyle bir şeyin olmaması için ters psikoloji mi yapmam gerekiyordu acaba benim? Neden bana aşık olsun o çocuk? Bizim düşman olduğumuzu cümle âlem bilmeliydi, örnek vermek istemiyorum fakat biliyorsunuz ki biz tanıdık düşmanlardan daha beterdik. Ben kendi kendime düşüncelerimle boğuşurken büyükbaba gülmüş ve Baekhyun'un hala gelmeyip boş olduğu sandalyesine gözünü kaydırmıştı.

''Onun benim seçeceğim birine aşık olmasını istiyorum.''

''Nasıl yani?'' İşte bu beklenmedikti. Süper zeka aklım önceden izlediğim dramalarda böyle bir şeyle karşılaşmış mı diye tarama yaparken bir yanım büyükbabaya bağlıydı.

''Yakında öleceğim ve Baekhyun seni yalnızca beni idare etmek için tutuyor. Baekhyun'un benden başka yakını yok ve inan bana ona vermek istediğim şirket benim için çok önemli. Baekhyun konservatuar okusa da şirketi ona devrettiğimde başına geçecek ancak şirket hakkında hiçbir şey bilmiyor. Eh, kimseye de aşık olmadığından ben, onun yaşamında hem şirket işlerine yardım edebilecek hem de ona sadık kalabilecek güvenilir birine emanet etmek istiyorum.''

Ve bu kesinlikle ben değildim. Evet, teşekkürler büyükbaba bendeki cevheri görebiliyorsun.

''Torunlarım ve gelinlerim kendi çocuklarını şirketten pay almak için kullanacaklar.'' Ah, bu savaşları biliyorum. Gelin Savaşları 3: Katliam Günü. Film afişleri gözlerimin önünden gitmiyordu maalesef. ''Baekhyun burada kesinlikle ne yapacağını bilemez. Ben öldükten sonra onun elinden şirketi ve mirasımı almalarını istemiyorum. Bu yüzden sana ihtiyacım var.''

''İyi de ben ne yapabilirim ki? Madem torununuzun benimle yalan nişanı olduğunuzu biliyorsunuz, ona söyleyin ve istediğiniz kişiyle evlenmesini rica edin. Baekhyun dediğiniz gibi kimseye aşık değil bu yüzden miras için bunu yapabilecektir.'' Sonuçta miras için benimle nişanlanmıştı.

Sonuncu cümlemi söylemek içimden geçse de dudaklarımı birbirine bastırıp engelledim.

''Başta dediğim gibi, Baekhyun'un aile sevgisi yarım kaldı. Onu zorlamak istemiyorum, onun aşık olduğu biriyle yuva kurmasını istiyorum.'' Onu zorlamak istemiyorum benim için çok çelişki dolu bir cümleydi ama büyükbabaya laf söylemek istemedim. Vardır nasılsa bildiği. ''Eğer ona aşık olursa hem hayatını hem de sevgisini kaybetmeyecektir.''

Pekâlâ, merhaba klişe k-dramam! Oyunun içindeki oyunlardan biriydi ve ben bundan ne zaman kurtulacağımı bilmiyordum. Büyükbaba yüzümdeki düşüklüğü gördüğü an yine konuşmuştu. Bari bana da 'gel sen de benimle evlen' deseydi.

''İşin en büyüğü sen de bitiyor Jongdae. Sen Baekhyun'u kendine soğutmaya devam edecek ve onun benim seçtiğim kişiye aşık olmasını sağlayacaksın. Sağ omzundaki melek gibi, onu övüp Baekhyun'u onun kucağına atsan bu yetecektir. Seni göndermiyorum çünkü onun kendiliğinden seçim yapmasını istiyorum.''

Yine çelişki dolu cümleler hayatımı kaydırırken bana bakıp cevap bekleyen gözlere kaçamak bakışlar atıyordum.

''Bunu kabul etmezsem? Yani nişanı kendim bozsam ve Baekhyun'un bu konuştuğumuzdan haberi olmasa?'' Büyükbaba masaya bakmış ve ben ellerimi kucağımda bağlamıştım. Bunun içine hiç girmemeyi isterdim lakin bundan sıyrılmak için dört gözle bekliyordum resmen.

''Sana ve ailene bu yardımında büyük bir pay vereceğime emin olabilirsin.''

Para mı? Buna ihtiyacım var mı sanıyordu beni? Tamam, belki vardı yalan söyleyemem ancak bunlarla karşılaştıktan sonra bu parayı almak istemiyorum.

''Kabul et Jongdae. Kaybedecek bir şeyin yok. Ayrıca Sehun bana Baekhyun'un sana yaptıklarını anlattı. Sana olan zararını bu parayla karşılıyorum gibi düşün. Hem bu bir bacağı çukurda olan adama yardım etmeyecek misin, hmm?''

''Üzgünüm,'' Baekhyun aniden içeriye gelirken sildiği halde orada belli olan pantolonunu izledim. Gömleğinin kollarını sıyırmış, hızla masaya gelmişti. Benim cevabım da askıda kalmıştı. İyide olmuştu zaten, verecek cevabım yoktu. Adam resmen hasta olmasıyla vicdanıma dokunuyordu ya.

Büyükbaba beni çok hayal kırıklığına uğratmıştı. Bundan sonra hiçbir zengine güvenemeyecektim.

''Çok gecikmedim, değil mi?'' Sandalyesinde kurulurken büyükbaba son kez bana bakıp gülümsemiş ardından bizim hıyara dönmüştü. Dert dört bir yanımı sararken slow parçalarım itinayla korunuyordu zihnimin köşelerinde.

''Hayır, ben de senin gelmeni bekliyordum. Jongdae'ye söylemiştim zaten.'' Şaşırsam dahi hiçbir şey belli etmeden yalnızca büyükbabanın bir adama işaret vermesini izledim. Baekhyun ise kaşlarını çatmış bilmediği şey için merakla bekliyordu.

İlk defa hıyarla aynı duyguları aynı anda yaşıyor olabilirdim. Bana baktı ve ne geleceğini benden öğrenmeye çalıştı fakat onu umursamıyormuşum gibi yaptığımda yüzünü buruşturdu. En kısa sürede emir alan adam Baekhyun ve benim arkamda bitmiş ve koluyla masaya bir kutu bırakmıştı. Baekhyun hala şaşkınca bana ve büyükbabasına bakıyordu. Kutuyu açtığında ise gözleri biraz daha büyümüştü.

''Büyükbaba bu ne?'' Sertçe yutkunup yaşlı adama döndüğümde az önceki gibi yapmacık değilde iyi bir oyunculukla şahane gülücükle karşılaştım. Her şey bu kadar yapay olmamalıydı ama öyleydi.

''Nişan yüzükleriniz çocuklar.''

Sen, ne yapıyorsun büyükbaba? Merak ediyordum.


	9. ''kepçe kulaklı oppacılar ve Byun Baekhyunlar radarıma giremez''

''Yuh ya,'' Durdurun hemen, yani ben saydırmaya başlayacağım da. Çünkü neden saydırmayayım, değil mi? Delirecektim ve bu delilikte içimi açacak bir siz varsınız. Tamam, aslında içimi Chanyeol, Minseok ya da anneme de açabilirdim fakat sizinle konuşmak daha rahatlatıcıydı ve siz bana yanlışlarımı düzeltecek aptal önerilerle gelmiyorsunuz. Tabi burada aptal olan biri de bendim. Chanyeol, parmağımdaki oldukça sıradan ama bu sıradanlığa rağmen iyi fiyata sahip yüzüğe bakarken annem, sanki umurunda değilmiş gibi de yapmıyordu. İkisi de bana doğru eğilmiş ve sağ elimin yüzük parmağına takılan yüzüğü gözleriyle soymuştu. Şimdi hazır durdurmuşken orta parmağımı gösterip Chanyeol'e tutmuştum. Anneme tutmaya henüz bir taraflarım yemiyordu.

Minseok ise oturduğumuz mutfakta annemin ben gelmeden önce hazırladığı kahveyi içiyordu. Bir o uğraşmıyordu benimle, Yardımsever Şirin'im benim lakin onun da merak ettiğini ara sıra göz değdirmesinden anlayabiliyordum. İzin vermiyorlardı ki acı kahve bir boğazımdan geçsin, zenginlerin yediği kuru, minicik şeylerin üstüne karnımı doyurmak için bir de mayonezli tostumu yiyeyim. Yok öyle bir dünya, Jongdae zaten kim ki?

''Yalnız anneciğim bu efsane pahalı bir şeye benziyor.'' Chanyeol, yüzük parmağımı alıp dişlerine götürmüş ve parmağımla beraber altın alyansı ısırmıştı. Köpek! Salyası parmağıma bulaşırken annemin yanlışlıkla masaya değip arkasını dönmesiyle parmağımı Chanyeol'un boğazına sokup öğürmesine sebep oldum. Neyse ki yeterli bir sürede de parmağımı çekmiştim fakat yaptıklarımdan sonra bana bakan Chanyeol bu duruma ne kadar delirdiğimi fark etmişti sonunda.

Burnumdan bir ejderha kadar iyi ateş solurken, bütün vücudum sinirden zangır zangırdı. Hayır, bu Elf'i adam da mı edemiyordum ben? Deliriyordum yahu!

Öncelikle bilmeniz gereken bugünün hafta sonu olup benim normalde her zamanki gibi ödevlerimden sonra ya da sesimi açmak için yaptığım meşhur şarkılı banyo sefamı sürdükten sonra kalan dizilerimin devamını izlememdi. Dün gece büyükbaba ile ayrılıp Baekhyun beni büyükbaba kendi aracıyla gidip gözden kaybolduğunda ikimiz de sinirle çıldırmış ve parmağımızdaki yüzükleri çıkarıp avucumuzda sıktırmıştık. İkimizde bundan hoşnut değildik ve ben daha da hoşnut sayılmazdım.

Hani bu büyükbaba bu torununu başka birine ayarlayacaktı? Bu nasıl kafa ya? Ben neden bu adamla nişan yüzüğü takmak zorundaydım? Keşke dün akşam büyükbaba bir halat verseydi de boynuma asıp kendimi assaydım. Bakın, o zaman daha mutlu olabilirdim. Her şey bir anda karmaşıklaşmıştı.

Tabi benim gibi sıradan bir insanın birden hayatında böyle aksiyonlar olunca bünye çöküyordu haliyle, ben de tam olarak çökmüş sayılırdım. Dün bir de Baekhyun beni durağa bile bırakmadan 'sen kendin eve gidersin' diyerek basıp gitmişti. Hıyar ne olacak!?

Atmaya yine bir tarafımın yemediği yüzüğü pantolonumun cebine koyup ellerim ceplerimde korkuyla sokaklardan geçerek, otobüse binerek evime gelmiştim. Anneme akşam bir arkadaşı için misafirliğe gittiğinden ve evde yalnızca babam olduğundan kolayca süzülüp odama kendimi hapsetmiştim. Gece geldiğinde ise ayrıntıları öğrenmek isteyen kuduruk annem, yakışıklı ve benim dostum olan babam tarafından durdurulmuştu. Annem ve babamın, Jongdae sana kardeş yapalım mı sorusuna tekrar cevap vermek istiyordum: Evet! Böylelikle konu benden uzaklaşır, annem de benden istediğinde artık sen benim tek çocuğumsun diye beni sömürmezdi. 

Ancak sabah hesap etmediğim çok önemli bir detay vardı, gözlerimi açar açmaz suratıma bakıp otuz iki diş gülümseyen bir Elf ve yanında sürüklemeye başladığı Yardımsever Şirin'im elbette! Annem de eklendiğinde Chanyeol'un keskin köpeksi burnuyla yüzüğü koklayarak pantolondan bulması zor olmamıştı. Yüzük herkesin parmaklarına girip denendikten sonra –ki buna maalesef Minseok da dahildi- benim yüzük parmağıma kürkçü dükkanı misali geri gelmişti.

İstemiyordum, yemin ederim istemiyordum.

Tanrım acaba şu güzel zamanda beni kurtaracak bir Robin Hood var mıydı? Fakir ve çaresiz olduğum göz önünde bulundurulursa bu şehir efsanesi adamdan yardım istemek o kadar da kötü değildi.

Her şeyi şimdiki gibi durdurma özelliğine sahip olsaydım ancak işlevlerim yalnızca flashback yaratmakla kalıyordu ve elimden gelen bir şey yoktu. Ayrıca flashback dendiğinde aklıma da bizim hıyar geldiğinden sinir katsayım yükseliyordu. Ben o serseri benimle ilk uğraştığı yıllarda futbol bile izleyememiştim be. Sebebini biliyorsunuz: Kim Byung Ji. Tabi şimdi saçları siyah olsa da üniversitenin ilk yıllarında saçlarının arkası uzun ve kırmızıydı. O zamanlar nasıl bu adamla dalga geçilmemişti bilmiyordum, onu gördüğüm an zaten o saçlarla dalga geçtiğim için benimle daha çok uğraşıyordu. İkinci dönem de saçlarını kestirmiş ve sarıya boyatmıştı. Son iki yıldır ise siyahtı.

''Ne diyeceğimi bilemiyorum anneciğim.'' Chanyeol tekrar konuştuğunda bu kez biraz daha annemin arkasında kalmış fakat salyasını akıtarak parmağımdaki yüzüğü süzmeyi sürdürmüştü. Ya alt tarafı bir yüzüktü! Yüzük! Neresi hayran bırakıyordu ki bunun? Şey, kabul edelim... Pahalı ve aslında normalde görsem donuma kadar satıp almak isteyeceğim bir yüzük olabilirdi evet, ancak bu yüzük aynı zamanda sahte nişanlım olan Byun Baekhyun'la birlikteliğimizi yine sahte bir şekilde olsa da destekliyordu ve ben kusmamak için direniyordum.

Sakin ol Jongdae.

Sen bu zamana kadar nelere göğüs gerdin, göğsün olmasa bile. Ben de isterdim göğüs kasım olsun lakin bir yandan yerken, bir yandan da pinekleyip kıç büyütürken ne göğüs kası ne de karın kası oluyordu. Dışarıya çıkan o minik göbeğin dili olup konuşsa beni bu adamın bedeninden alın diye bağırırdı. Ama sorun bakalım mayonezli tostu yerken de sesini çıkarabiliyor mu?

''Tanrım, Jongdae. Siz gerçekten evleneceksiniz.'' Yok öyle bir şey ya! Büyükbaba istemiyor beni, gerçi hala beni kendisine alır diye umut ediyordum. Bir ara ev ziyareti olursa içime seksi şeyler giysem olabilirdi. Baekhyun bakmadan masa altından adamın doku olmayan bacaklarına ayaklarımı sürtsem o da yeterdi belki de. Bilemiyordum.

Lanet ya, ben neden ev ziyaretini düşünüyordum ki şimdi?

''Anne, biz evlenmeyeceğiz.'' Bir şey diyeceğim, bu annem de hiç demiyor çocuğum çok erken, bu yaşta olmaz, ben seni vermem, tek çocuğumsun diye. İşine gelince duygu sömürüsü yaparak tek çocuğu bahane ediyordu. Göz devirdim, tek çocuk hikayesi yalandı, annemin bana düşkünlüğü falan da yoktu, erkek olmam da bir şey değiştirmiyordu. En azından bizim evde. ''Büyükbabası öyle hediye falan diye almış. Abartmayın.''

Chanyeol ve annem ben konuştuktan sonra birbirlerinin gözlerinin içine bakmıştı, bu durumdan şüphelenen ben elbette Yardımsever Şirin'ime dönmüş ve gözlerimi kısmıştım. O da aynı sırada omuz silkip anlamadığını söylemişti.

''Hee, yani adam da demiş ki müstakbel gelinime bir yüzük alayım?''

Gelin mi!? Buradan çıktıktan sonra o kepçe kulaklarını çevirip seni tavana asmayan ne olsundu! Ben geçmişe dönüp hiç mi arkadaş değiştiremiyordum acaba? Baekhyun'u geçtim, Chanyeol olmasa zaten hayatım oldukça normal bir biçimde ilerleyecekti bana kalırsa.

''Ne gelini be!'' Dişlerimin arasından tısladığımda Chanyeol ufaktan tırssa da şu an anneme güveniyordu fakat söz konusu ben olduğumda Chanyeol'u öldürmeyeceğim mekan yoktu. Annem bu gelin kelimesine çok takılmamıştı, tamam, kabul ediyorum, aksi bir durumda olsaydı ve Chanyeol diyelim ki Jongin ile evlendirilseydi... Of, bunun hayali bile kurulmuyordu ki! Anında zihnim Chanyeol'un Jongin'in üzerine atlayıp çocuğu kaçıracağı fikrine yöneliyordu. Birkaç yıla kadar Jongin onu fark edip Chanyeol platonikliğinden kurtulmazsa olacak olan buymuş gibiydi.

''Amanın,'' Annem birden yanaklarını tutup şaşkın bir nida bıraktığında üçümüz de anneme dönüp ne olduğunu sormuştuk. Yıllardır bu kadını tecrübe eden bedenim ve içgüdülerim annemin benim hoşuma gitmeyecek bir şey düşündüğünü söylüyordu bana. Öyle de oldu gerçekten! ''Damadımı eve davet etmeliyim, değil mi Jongdae? Artık yakında evlenecekseniz onunla, ben ve baban özel bir akşam yemeğinde daha üsluplu bir şekilde görüşmeliyiz.''

Ne!?

''Çok mantıklı anneciğim. Ben enişteme haber veririm.'' Kan beynime sıçrarken sertçe yutkunmuş ve bir anda sessiz mutfakta bu yutkunuşumun sesi duyulmuştu. Sonrası tamamen gözyaşı ve kan revandı. Çünkü en son hatırladığım Chanyeol'un saçlarının elimde olup dudaklarımdan akan kandı.

Pekala, birazı da benim abartmamdı ancak Chanyeol'un bir yerlerinin kanadığı doğruydu.

-

Üniversiteye başladığımdan beri Pazartesi hiçbir dersim olmamıştı, düzeltmem gerekirse sabahtan hiçbir dersim yoktu ve siz ezikler, eğer liseye gitmeye devam ediyorsanız beni kıskanıyorsunuzdur çünkü asla pazartesi sendromum olmamıştı. Rahattım ve bazı arkadaşlarım üniversitede de bu sendromu yaşarken ben oldukça mutluydum. Ta ki bugüne kadar. Bugün dersim olmamasına rağmen erken kaldırılmış, annemin benim yerime özenle temizleyip kutuya koyduğu yüzüğü yine zorla parmağıma takmak durumunda kalmıştım. Annemin yüzüğü parlattığına yemin bile ederdim.

Çıldırmıştım!

Kendimi Burç Halife'den atsam yeriydi. Annem popoma tekme atıp banyoya girmemi ve güzel kokmamı söylerken canım çok acımıştı. Ben zorla banyo yaptırılırken içeriden, odamdan süpürge sesi geliyordu. Annem titiz bir kadın olabilirdi fakat psikopatlık derecesinde değildi, yani anlatmaya çalıştığım bir erkeğin pis bir odası olması fikrine katlanabilirdi. Ben yeterince düzenlesem de sürekli bozulurdu ve annem ergenliğe girdiğimden beri bu konuda benimle inatlaşmaktan vazgeçmişti. Zaten odama da Chanyeol dışında kimse girmediğinden dert etmezdi. Grup ödev işleri de yalandı. Olsa da ben arkadaşımın evine gider, yapardım. Kimseyi de eve getirdiğim yoktu ancak şu an sırf hıyarın biri geliyor diye temizleniyorduk.

Banyodan çıkıp odamda annemi gördüğümde bana babamla kendi odasına kıyafet koyduğunu söylemişti. Odamda barınamıyordum resmen. Umarım hala atmadığım gay dergilerini bulmazdı ancak bulsa bile umurunda olmazdı. Alışmıştı. Ve açıkçası bulsa iyi olurdu çünkü Chanyeol benimle dalga geçer diye sakladığımdan beri -18 yaşımdaydım- onların odamın hangi köşesinde olduğunu bilmiyordum. Belimdeki havluyla koridora çıktığımda aynı anda babam da ortak kullanım olan banyodan belindeki havluyla çıkmıştı.

Kadın hepimize hükmediyordu!

Böylelikle uyanma serüvenim başlamış ve ben bir günde pazartesi sendromu yaşamıştım. Daha bu da değildi üstelik. Zorla parmağıma takılan yüzükle okula gelmiştim. Şimdi diyorsunuz ki neden okula geldiğinde çıkarmadın yüzüğü? Mantıklı, katılıyorum. Bu yüzden okula girmeden yüzüğü cebime atıp yok etmiştim lakin ortaya atlayan, bu konuda ciddiyim Chanyeol birden önüme çıkmıştı, Elf ile yerimden hoplamıştım. Bana dudak uçları kulaklarına ulaşırmış gibi pezevenk bir gülüş atıyordu. Böyle bakınca daha çok Ryuk'a benziyordu. Ama ben eminim ki Light olamazdım, olmak da istemezdim. Eğer Chanyeol'u peşimden göndermenin bir yolu olsaydı bunu yapabilirdim. Onu elma ile bile susturamazdınız çünkü. Jongin olsaydı belki, oppacı Chanyeol dünyayı bile fethederdi o zaman.

Ya da keşke cidden bir ölüm defterim olsaydı da üste tek nefretimi kazanan adamın adını kocaman harflerle yazabilseydim: Byun Baekhyun.

''Jongdae,'' kolunu omzuma atıp beni kendine çekerken odadan kaçırmayı unutmadığım babamın gözlük koleksiyonundaki gözlüklerden birini takıyordum. Hazır sokak arasındayken Chanyeol'u bıçaklayıp kaçsa mıydım ya? Ancak birden sağ yanımdan çıkan Minseok ile ilk önce irkilmiş ardından derin bir nefes vermiştim. Neyse ki Chanyeol daha fazla konuşmadan okula girmiştik. Daha dersimize girmemize vardı bu yüzden Chanyeol kafeteryaya inmek istemişti. Çin Seddinden daha uzun uzuvlarını kendimden uzaklaştırmaya çalışırken bir sakız gibi beni kendisine yapıştırıyordu. Minseok ise yalnızca bizi izliyordu.

Zorla sokulduğum kafeteryada bir yerlerimden ter akıyordu, hayır, şimdi bilirsiniz beni, aslında Baekhyun'a engel olurdum fakat etrafta o kadar insan varken ona bir şey yapamazdım ya! Onun yanında oturmak istemiyordum ben, Chanyeol'un da neden beni sürüklediği açıktı. Oppacılık kanına işlemiş arkadaşım Kim ateşli Jongin'in yanında nefes almadan onu süzmek istiyordu. Peki, ben buna izin verir miydim? Hayır!

Kepçe kulaklı oppacılar ve Byun Baekhyunlar radarıma giremez, diye yazı yazmak, olmadı kalıcı olması için dövme yaptırmak da istiyordum. Böyle bir imkanım olabilir miydi?

Gözlerim hızla masama kaymış ve Bay Sırığı orada bulmam ile neşeli bir şekilde gülümseyerek oraya uçmuştum. Chanyeol arkamda kalırken Minseok da bana uyuyordu, hissediyordum. Kris geldiğimi gördüğünde başını kaldırıp bana baktı ve gülümsedi. Sevdiğim iki insan ve Chanyeol buradaydı. Biraz daha iyiydim galiba. Biraz kısmını eklememin sebebi Chanyeol'du ve siz bunu biliyorsunuz. Bilmiyor olsanız bile artık öğrendiniz.

''Hey, selam.'' Bay Sırık kitabını kapatıp direk bana konsantre olmuştu. Bu çocuğun hala nasıl Baekhyun'la akraba olduğunu anlamıyor sonrasında onların üvey olduklarını hatırladığımda içime su serpiliyordu.

''Selam. Dersin var mı?'' Başını sallayıp yanıma Minseok oturduğunda Chanyeol da Kris'in yanına oturmak zorunda kalmıştı. Gözleri baykuş misali tekrar üstümdeyken umurumda değilmiş gibi davranıyordum. Kris'in son bir dersi kalmıştı ve bizden önce okuldan çıkacaktı. Konuşmaya devam ederken Minseok da artık onunla daha rahattı ancak Chanyeol tam olarak herkesin ses getireceği hareket olmadan önce konuşmuştu.

''Jongdae yüzüğün nerede?'' Bir insanın dişlerini sıkarak onları kırması ne kadar mümkündü bilmek istiyordum. Bu Elf konuştuğunda kendimi elektrik kablolarına dolamak ve ardından su dolu küvete kendimi bırakmak istiyordum. Ya da tam tersi. O zaman da memnun olurdum bence. 

''Ne yüzüğü?'' Ben cevap vermediğimde Kris sormuş ve büyük ihtimalle üvey kuzeniyle ilgili bir olay olduğunu anlamıştı.

Tanrım tam şu anda al canımı!

''Jongdae?'' İsmimin daha önce lanetli olduğunu söylemiştim, değil mi? Duyduğum yabancı sesle soluma dönmüş ve Baekhyun'u karşımda dikilirken bulmuştum. Onun burada olmadığına seviniyordum halbuki. Bu çocuk neden her yerde karşımdaydı ya!? Okulda beni umursamadan geçip gidemez miydi?

''Ne var?'' dedim onu tersleyerek. Bundan pek hoşlanmayarak boynunu germiş ve tıpkı benim Chanyeol'a yaptığım gibi dişlerini sıkmıştı. Çenesi de seğirirken onun sinirlenmesinden ne kadar zevk aldığımı bir kez daha anlayabilmiştim.

Demek Chanyeol böyle hissediyordu?

Yine de Baekhyun bu konuda hiçbir şey söylemedi ve sağ eliyle bileğimi tutup zaten herkesin ona baktığı bir okulda dedikoduları arttıracak şeyleri yapıyordu. Kısacası başının dikine gidiyordu ve bundan her zamankinden daha çok nefret ediyordum. Bileğimi tutup ayağa kaldırmıştı, hızlıydı ve inanın ki normalde engel olmaya çalışırdım –olamasam bile, ev faciasını unutmayın- fakat olmamıştı. Anlamamıştım bile. Birden onunla kendimi göz göze bulduğumda istemsizce yutkunmuştum. Bileğimi tutan elindeki metal soğukluk beni germişti.

Bu deli miydi be!? Ne diye okulda yüzüğü takıyordu?

''Yüzüğün nerede?'' Bana sorduğunda ona kaşlarımı çatmıştım, dikkatle gözlerime bakıyordu. Şey, açıkçası gözlerimi kaçırmak istemiştim çünkü böyle bakması berbattı. Korktuğumdan değildi ancak yanaklarımın kızarmasına sebep oluyordu. Herkes bize bakıyordu yahu!

Tek kaşını kaldırıp cevap isteyen bedenini harekete geçirmişti. Bana yaklaşıp diğer eliyle saçlarımı sevmiş ve hafifçe, dudak uçları güldüğünü belli edecek şekilde yukarıya kalkmıştı. Ne olduğunu bilmiyordum lakin beynim sanırım yine burun, kulak ve ağzımdan akıyordu.

Arkamdaki çocukların bile anlamayacağı şekilde dibime girmiş ve dudaklarını burnumun ucuna getirip sevimli bir öpücük bırakmıştı. Hayır, bunu sevimli bulmuyordum elbette, sadece size dışarıdan görüneni söylüyordum. Gülüşü devam ederken sıcak nefesi yüzüme çarparken ondan gelen kokuyu da duyumsuyordum.

Öğlen pizza mı yedin sen?

''Yüzüğü çıkartıp parmağına taksan iyi edersin Jongdae. Derhal!'' Emir veren sesine karşılık kaşlarımı çatmışken o yine de sanki dışarıdaki insana bana emir vermemiş gibi davranıyordu. Kısa saçlarıma rağmen bir iki tutamı alıp onunla oynamışken bileğimi sıktırmasıyla inlemiş ve o hala bileğimi tutuyorken elimi cebime atıp yüzüğü çıkartmıştım.

''Senden nefret ediyorum Byun!'' O hala dibimdeyken söylediğimde inanır mısınız daha çok gülümsemiş ve dudaklarını bana eğip ben kaçacağım sırada beni bileğimden tutarak sabitlemiş ve yanan dudaklarıma pizza yediği belli olan nefesiyle öpücük bırakmıştı.

''Ben de senden Jongdae.''


	10. ''nefesi de nane kokuyordu şerefsizin''

Kırk dokuz, elli, elli bir, elli iki, elli üç...

Şimdi diyorsunuz ki, bu aptal çocuk ne yapıyor? Eh, sizin yerinizde olsaydım bunları okur kendimle eğlenir miydim? Belki. Bilemiyordum. Delirmiştim, tamam mı? Yargılayamazdınız beni. Baekhyun kafeteryada yaptıklarından sonra Sehun gelmiş ve Baekhyun'u çağırdıktan sonra gitmişti. O gittiğinde yüzleşmem gerekenler bütün bir üniversite ve çocuklardı. Sinirli ve şaşkındım. Avucumun içinde kalmış yüzüğü eritip tekrar şekilsiz bir şeye dönüştürmeyi kafama koymuştum ancak ne eritme ocaklarında çalışan bir tanıdığım ne de benim altın eritme makinam vardı. Yani bu yüzük, bir yüzük olarak devam etmeliydi.

Diliyorsa, ki ben dilediğini düşünüyordum, gelecek hayatında kolye falan olmalıydı ya da değersiz bir kömür falan filan işte. Açıkçası altının nasıl, ne şekilde geldiğini pek bilmezdim. Fakir olduğumuzdan bizde çok da altın bulunmazdı –ve evet, fakir olduğumu sürekli hatırlatacağım. Sorunu olan?

Şu an ise evde, annemin yine üzerime giydirdiği kıyafetlerle babam ile bir köşede oturmuş, birbirimize bakarak sığınmaya çalışıyorduk. Evin hiçbir yerinde güvenli bir mıntıka yoktu, her yerden çıkan annem ve bu duruma boyun eğen ben saniyeleri sayıyorduk. Ne kadar istemesem de Chanyeol, Baekhyun'a ailemin yemeğe çağırdığını iletmişti. Baekhyun ile ortak dersimiz vardı ve Chanyeol'u durduramadan tatlı kızlar gibi sekerek onun yanına uçmuştu. Baekhyun ile konuşmuştu fakat yanında müzik çalardan müzik dinleyen Jongin'i de kestiğine yemin edebilirdim.

Jongin'e gerçekten üzülüyordum, ama neyse ki akıllı bir çocuksa zaten Chanyeol ile işi olmayacağını düşünüyordum. Babam ve benim evdeki kadın politikasına uyduğuma inanamıyordum asıl, hayır, üstünlük taslamıyordum ama burada istemediğim şeyler yaptırılıyordu. Hani nerede demokrasi, nerede seçim hakkı?

''Anneciğim bu nasıl?'' Bir de bu vardı başımda, Chanyeol! Evin tek çocuğu olduğumu biliyorsunuz ancak her yerden bitme, Çin Seddi uzunluktaki uzuvlara sahip, pezevenk, Elf arkadaşım kardeşim edasıyla evde bulunuyor ve annemle derin temizlik, masa düzeni muhabbetine giriyorlardı.

''Baba?'' dedim fısıltıyla ona yaklaşıp. Mutfak kapısından salon görünürdü lakin annem, Chanyeol'un dediklerini dinlerken bizi takmıyordu. Zavallı babam da işin yorgunluğuyla koltukta uyuyakalacaktı az daha. Oysa tek istediği eski maçların skorlarına bakıp cidden uyumaktı. Zalim hayat bize neler sunuyordu öyle? ''Odamdan çarşaf atıp büyükanneme kaçabiliriz, biliyorsun değil mi?''

Babamın gözleri parıltıyla bana dönerken içimdeki şeytan hopluyor, zıplıyordu. Söz konusu böyle şeylerde bana katılan, benimle aynı zevkleri paylaşan babam olmasa kafayı yerdim bu evde herhalde. Anneme aşık bir adam olmasına rağmen bilmelisiniz ki evli adamın da eşine katlanamadığı durumlar olurdu. Ne kadar bir tarafım anneme uyup beni Baekhyun'la nişanlamasına izin verdiğine kırılsa da aslında onun anneme karşı olan zaafının onu bu yola sürüklediğinin farkındaydım.

''Annem büyükanneme gelmeyi cesaret de edemez hem?'' Hiç utanmadan şeytani gülümsemem yüzüme aksarken babamın aklındaki şüpheleri de gidermeye çalışıyordum. Ve ben bu konuda oldukça ciddiydim, babamın sevmesi önemli değildi büyükannem kaynana ve annem ise gelindi. Tıpkı İspanya Kraliçe ve eski Kraliçe gibi benim büyükannem ve annemin arasındaki gerilim her daim yükselirdi. Küçükken babam tatillerinde henüz büyükbabam Seul'a taşınmayı istemezken biz tatillerde oraya giderdik. Açık konuşmak gerekirse çocukluğumun en güzel zamanlarıydı. Chanyeol ile tanıştıktan sonra oraya birkaç kere daha gitmiştik ve artık onlar Seul'a geldiğinde annem, sadece aile-akraba yemeklerinde oraya gider olmuştu.

Çünkü ne zaman yan yana gelseler mutlaka birbirlerini yeriyorlardı. Çoğunlukla ikisi de saçma nedenlerden kavga çıkarırdı ve ikisi de ya hatalı ya da haklı olsa da savunmaları asla bitmezdi. Ve eklemek isterim ki büyükannem beni çok sever. Chanyeol'u ise hiç sevmezdi.

''Seni duydum!'' Annem başını hızla bana çevirirken zihnim olaya el atıp annemi direk kafamın içinde Tiffany'ye çevirmişti. Hani şu Katil Bebek Chucky'nin kız arkadaşı olan vardı ya, heh, aynen oydu şu an. Aramızda yaşanan gerilimden sonra ben usulca koltuğun diğer köşesine kayarken babam omuzlarını indirmiş artık yenilgiyi kabul etmişti. Tırnaklarımla inatla parmağımdaki yüzüğü dürtüyor, arada sırada çıkarıp geri takıyordum. Geri takma nedenim, sanki onu çıkardığımda kendisine öten bir sinyal varmış gibi annemin bana bakmasıydı.

Saat yedide başlayacak olan akşam yemeğine de tam beş dakikadır gelmeyen Baekhyun sinirlerimi zorluyordu. Tırnak yeme alışkanlığım yoktu ama bundan sonra var diyebilirdim sanırım? ''Bu ne ya?'' diyerek ayakta bekleyen Chanyeol ve anneme bakmıştım. Sesimi duyan babam salyaları neredeyse düşecekken yarı uyanık halinden yerinden zıplayarak arınmıştı. ''Ne kadar sorumsuz bir herif bu? Bu var ya bu, düğüne de geç gelir. Sen hiç sevmezsin sorumsuz, geç geciken insanları anne.'' Bir söz vardı, kuyusunu kazmak? Bu olabilir miydi şu an anneme aşılamaya çalıştığım düşünce, emin değildim.

Bakın, zaten bu öğlen olanlardan sonra hala sinirliydim, bir de bu hırayı evimde nefes alırken, Chanyeol ve anneme yaranırken görürsem cinnet geçirmekten korkuyordum. Babamın umurunda değildi biliyordum, Baekhyun'a klasik sorular sorar arından kendini de onu da salardı. Aklıma getirmemek için sizinle olan iletişimimizi bol tutmak istiyordum fakat umarım siz ekran başında bizim öpüştüğümüzü falan düşünmüyorsunuzdur çünkü ben düşünmüyordum. Yakarım dünyayı, Roma'yı da he!

O kim oluyor da isteğim olmadan böyle bir şeyi yapma iznini kendinde buluyordu? O daha beni tam tanımamış olmalıydı. Ayrıca öpüşmedik canım, o pizza kokan nefesiyle üflemiş gibi bir şey oldu. Burada oturup 'ay ilk öpüşmem gitti' diyerek ağlamıyorsam tek sebebi vardı o da ilk öpüşmem olmamasıydı.

Tam zihnimin ücra köşelerinde kaybolduğum bu güzel anlarda kapının zili çalmış ve annem ile Chanyeol birbirlerine beşlik çakıp kapıya yürümüşlerdi. Yok artık! Babam ve ben birbirimize bakmıştık, bugünün annemle olduğumuzu düşünürsek zor geçeceğini zaten biliyorduk ama bunu tekrar fark etmek ikimizin de yüz buruşturmasına sebep oldu. Dış görünüş olarak anneme benzeyebilirdim fakat kişiliğime bakarsanız karşılığında babamı bulabilirdiniz.

''Hoş geldin.'' Chanyeol'un düdük yutmuş gibi sesini duyduğumda ve annem buna katıldığında yanımdaki pencereye bakıp durum değerlendirmesi yapıyordum. Keşke büyükanneme gitmek ya da onu buraya çağırmak daha önce aklıma gelseydi. Büyükanneme sevme nedenimin bir diğeri de beni üzen şeylerden daha çok nefret ediyor olmasıydı. Yaşasın büyükannecilik!

Baekhyun'un zayıf mırıldanmasını duyduğumda babam annemden azar yememek için ayağa kalkmış ve beni de kaldırmıştı. O da hole yürürken, zaten mutfağın girişinde olan dış kapıyla herkes mutfakta toplanmıştı. Bizim için inanamazsınız ancak mutfak çok önemli bir yere sahipti. Tabi ki de yemek yemek için değildi. Mutfaktaki ikinci televizyon, duvara sabitlenmiş ayrı koltuk ve masa kısaca özetti. Annemin, salondan çok mutfakta takılma sebebi burada bütün işlerini halledebilmesiydi yoksa yemek yapmaya da üşenirdi canımın içi.

Baekhyun elindeki çiçekleri anneme uzattığında annemin uzun zaman boyunca ilk defa bu kadar parlak bir şekilde gülümsediğini görmüştüm. Byun Baekhyun'un beyni varmış, gerçi bunu da anneme ve babama yaranmak için kullanıyorsa benim için yine beyinsiz sayılırdı. Chanyeol ile selamlaştıktan sonra babamı ve beni görmesiyle biraz daha ifadesini oturtmuş, anneme gösterdiği kadar büyük bir gülümseme vermek yerine tebessüm etmişti. Babamın önünde eğildiğinde babam, önemli olmadığını söyleyip ona ilerlemesini rica etmişti. Baekhyun, mutfakta ilerlerken kısa süreliğine bana baksa da hiçbir karşılık alamamıştı.

''Teşekkürler tatlım, bu çiçekler çok güzel.'' Annem, vazoya koyacağını söylediğinde Baekhyun tekrar dişlerini göstermişti. Umarım bir gün dişlerini kerpetenle yerinden sökebilirdim senin.

''Rica ederim Bayan Kim. Siz daha güzellerini hak ediyorsunuz.''

Yediklerimi şuraya çıkarmamak için zor duruyordum. Acaba annem, üniversitenin ilk yıllarında eve ağlayarak geldiğimde benimle uğraşan kişinin Baekhyun olduğunu öğrense yine aynı şeyi yapar mıydı?

Yapardı.

''Tanrım,'' annemin yanakları kırmızıya çalarken Chanyeol, yanımda bitmişti. Baekhyun'a yüz buruşturup baktığımda beni hissedip bana bakmış ve göz kırpmıştı. Yanımdaki Chanyeol bunu görüp iç çekerken onun içindeki oppacılık damarının herkese kaynaşıp kaynaşamayacağını düşünmeye başlamıştım. ''Bu yaşlı kadının kulakları neler duyuyor böyle?''

Anneme göz devirmek isterdim ama vazo almak için bizden tarafa dönmüştü. Eğer annemi bir nebze tanıyorsam benim gibi içten içe göğsünü kabartıp egosunu okşuyordu. Hepimizde ne güzel oyuncuyduk ya! Babama da acımıştım tekrar. Benim masum, uykulu babacığım.

''Yaşlı mı? Emin misiniz Bayan Kim, sizi gördüğümde Jongdae'nin ablası sanmıştım.''

Ye-ter!

Bu evden kaçmam gerekiyordu. Babam ise Baekhyun'a gülümseyip duruyordu. Tabi ki de yirmili yaşlarındaki bu aptal çocuğu kıskanmıyordu fakat babamın da benim gibi düşünüp sadece kaba olmamak için gülümsediğini biliyordum. Tek fark ben düşünsem de iyi olup gülemiyordum. Chanyeol yanımdan ayrılıp koşarak Baekhyun'un yanına oturmuş ve hazır babamda onlara yakınken muhabbet kurmaya çalışmıştı. Ben de her saniyede bir adım atıp odama kaçma planıma odaklanıyordum. Başaracaktım, biliyordum.

''...değil mi Jongdae?''

Ağzımdan koca bir ha kelimesi çıkmaması için dilimi ısırmış ve canımın acımasına sebep olmuşken, neye bile onay verip vermeyeceğimi bilmiyordum ama kendimi yine başımı sallarken bulmuştum.

''Evet babacığım, Jongdae zaten aşıktı Baekhyun'a körkütük. Sürekli gelip derdi bana 'Chanyeol, Baekhyun bana bakar mı?', 'Onun bakacağı kadar güzel miyim?', 'Çıkma teklifi etmeli miyim?', kendi kendine hayaller kurup dururdu.'' Ben buradan çıkınca seni hadım etmezsem oppacı Chanyeol!

Sinirden bütün vücudum buz kesmişken Baekhyun'un bana dönmesiyle bakışlarımız tekrar buluşmuş ve sırf babam yanında olduğu için dudak uçları yine yukarıya çıkıp gülümsemişti. Gözleriyle beni süzerken sadece benim anlayabileceğim bir alaycılık vardı gözlerinde. Yemin ederim. Bu noktada ya Baekhyun'un üstüne atlayıp onu yolacak ya da Chanyeol'un üstüne atlayıp onu yolacaktım. Tercihim ikisi yönündeydi lakin ben hiçbir hareket yapamadan Baekhyun, konuşmaya katılmıştı.

''Kesinlikle ona bakacağım kadar güzel. Hangi insan ona bakınca bu güzellikten etkilenmez ki?'' Çapkın bir gülüş bıraktıktan sonra benim kaşlarım havalanmış ve zihnimin sesleri: vay anam vay demeye başlamıştı. Şimdi, hala bu adamın benimle oynadığını düşünmüyorsanız umurumda değil fakat öyleydi ancak bana söyledikleri birden kalbimin sıkışmasına sebep olmuştu.

Acaba Byun Baekhyun dozunu fazla alınca yan etki mi yapıyordu? Gerçi buna yan etki denemezdi. Bence bu direk uyuşturucuydu ve bana zarar veriyordu. Sosyetiklerin yüz karası seni!

Annem duyduklarından sonra etkilenmişe benzeyerek babamın yanına oturmuştu ve hiç kimse ondan sonrasında bana bakmamıştı. Hoşuma gitmişti gözlerin üzerimde olmaması, Baekhyun annemin ve Chanyeol'un her dediğine gülümsüyor ve sorularını yanıtlıyordu. Chanyeol hakkımda dedikodular ürettikçe ona saldırma isteğim artıyordu ama ortada annem ve babam vardı. Keşke bugün Minseok'u da ben getirseydim, en azından onun gibi bir kardeş beni üzmezdi. Ara sıra arkama geçip dayasa da özünde iyiydi o.

''Jongdae?'' Annem seslendiğinde lanetli adımla düşüncelerimden arınıp ona bakmıştım. Masaya geçmek üzerelerken babam çoktan umursamazca oturmuştu masaya. Chanyeol ardından otururken Baekhyun bana doğru yürümüştü. Bu ne ya!? ''Baekhyun'a lavaboyu gösterir misin?''

Bana ne gitsin kendisi bulsun diye çığırsam kesin annem masadaki çeyizlik takımlarını üzerime atar, bıçağı da vampirmişim gibi kalbime saplardı. Bunu bir gün göze almak istiyordum ancak o gün, bugün değildi işte. Hiç istemesem de yüzüme hala bakıp gülümseyen Baekhyun'a kolumu dolayıp rehin alarak büyükbabadan para istesem ve ardından sözümde durmayıp Baekhyun'u öldürsem bu işten fena halde yararlı kalkardım. Ya da kurşunların hedefi olup ölürdüm.

Aklım yine senaryolar yazmaya başladığında sinirle merdivenlere yönelmiş ve Baekhyun'u beklemeden çıkmıştım. Gerçekten gün geçtikçe bu çocuk yapışıyor muydu yoksa bana mı böyle geliyordu bilmiyordum lakin onunla yalnız olmak, ailemle olmaktan çok daha kötüydü. Şimdiki gibi.

''İşte bur—'' Bir anda kendimi açtığım lavabo kapısının ardından içeride bulmuştum. Arkama döndüğümde gülümseyen Baekhyun beni germedi değildi, hatta ufaktan bacaklarım yine titremiş de olabilirdi ama tek yaptığım kaşlarımı çatıp ona ne yaptığını sormak olmuştu.

''Deli misin? Ne yapıyorsun, çekil şuradan!'' Gideceğim sırada kapıya sırtını yaslamış ve kollarını da göğsünde birleştirmişti. Her gün bu iticiliği yapmak için geceden prova mı yapıyordun be sen!

''Demek beni seviyordun?'' Söylediği şeylerle kulaklarım kanamaya başlamıştı resmen. Öyle şaşkındım ki birden kahkahamı tutamamış patlatmıştım. O ise büyük ihtimalle yüzüme boş boş bakıyordu.

''Sen ciddi misin?'' diyebilmiştim karnımı tutup kendimi dizginlemeye çalışırken. Chanyeol, ben ve Minseok dışında hiç kimse bizim sahte bir birliktelik yaptığımızı bilmiyordu –ah büyükbaba ve Yıkım Grubunu unutmamak gerek tabi ancak başkaları uydursa da Baekhyun gerçekten onu sevdiğimi falan mı düşünmüştü? Sanmıyordum, o da kendince dalga geçiyor olmalıydı. ''Senden hoşlandığımı mı düşünüyorsun? Pardon ama tanıştığımız zamandan beri bana zarar veren pisliğin tekini sever miyim sanıyorsun?''

Dişlerini tekrar sıkıp çenesi seğirdiğinde bakışları da kararmış ve sinirlendiğinden sırtını kapıdan, kollarını da göğsünden çekmişti. Kendimi dizginlediğim sırada bu manzara hoşuma kaçmamıştı elbet lakin gerçekten ondan korkmuyordum. Bazı durumlar hariçti, şu an ne düşünmeliydim bilmiyordum. Yalnızca üzerime yürürken öylece durmayı becerebilmiştim. Benden birkaç santim uzundu ama sinirli haliyle en az Bay Sırık kadar vardı bana kalırsa.

''Pisliğin teki öyle mi?'' Sinirli gülüşler olurdu, değil mi? Bu ben de yoktu çünkü ben genelde sinirlenince ağlayan tiplerdenim. Artık Baekhyun benimle uğraştığında o kadar çok alışmıştım ki ağlamıyordum bile, yoksa şimdiye kadar salya sümük götürmem gerekiyordu inanın. Hatta ilk zamanlar buna katlanamayıp ağlamak için ya tuvalete gidiyor ya da eve geliyordum. Annemin benim için üzüldüğü ve ne olduğunu sorduğu zamanlardı. Ona kim olduğunu söylemiyordum çünkü erkek gururumla –aman aman ne gurur ne gurur- bunun üstesinden gelmeye çalışıyordum.

Sonuç? Yatağıma sarılarak ağlamak.

Yani diyeceğim o ki Baekhyun ile olduktan sonra sinirlendiğimde artık ağlamıyorum ancak bu sadece Baekhyun'a özeldi ve ben lafı çok uzattığımın da farkındaydım. Boş yapmayı seviyordum ne var? Hem benim gibi insanlar çoktu biliyordum.

Baekhyun ise sinirlenince gülümserdi. Ve ardından kendisini sinir eden o nedene karşı hırslanır, eğer bir canlıysa intikam almaya çalışırdı. Çok çocukça geldiğinin farkındayım kulağa, ama uzun zaman boyunca birbirimizle uğraşa uğraşa onu da çözmüş sayılırdım. Yanlış anlamayın özel hayatı hakkında en ufak bile fikrim yoktu, babasını kaybettiğini büyükbabadan bile öğrenmiştim fakat onun en hassas noktalarını biliyordum. Örneğin grubunun en kısası olması onu sinirlendiriyordu ya da bir zamanlar yaptığı saç modeli. Büyük olasılıkla o saç modelini ben soğutmuştum ondan.

Yaptığım en güzel şeylerden biriydi. Madalya istiyordum.

''Sınırları zorluyorsun Jongdae.'' Dudak uçları titrediğinde cidden ne kadar sinirlendiğini anlayabiliyordum. ''Bu pislik senin nişanlın.'' Duyduklarım beni deli etmeye devam ediyordu.

''Sahte.'' Dedim üstüne basarak. ''Biz sahte bir nişan yaptık, duydun mu?''

''Umurumda değil, şu an herkes nişanlı olduğumuzu konuşuyor. Bana aşıkmış gibi davransan iyi edersin.'' Yok ya! Var mı öyle dünya! ''Yoksa sana pislik bir şekilde davranmayı sürdürürüm, anladın mı?''

''Sanki şimdi yapmıyorsun!'' Bağırdığımda dudaklarını birbirine bastırmıştı. ''Yanımda olduğun her an bana zarar veriyorsun zaten.'' Baekhyun'un sevmediğim özelliklerinden birinin de önceden dediğim gibi çok fevri hareketleri olmasıydı. Kendimin çok planlı programlı olduğunu söylemiyordum lakin onun kadar uçamazdım herhalde. En azından ben onu öpmüyordum.

Cidden!

Bu adam ne yapıyordu!

Biri beni kurtarabilir mi!?

Beni sertçe kendine çekmiş ve bir anda dudaklarıma kapanmıştı. Bu kez nefesini değdirecek kadar da değildi üstelik. Beklemediğim hareketler sırasında aniden kalma sorunum falan vardı da ben yeni mi keşfetmiştim? Baekhyun, iki eliyle yanaklarımı kavramış, dudaklarını hissetmeme olanak sağlamıştı. Nefesi de pizza değil, hazırlıklı olarak nane kokuyordu şerefsizin. Naneli şeker kullandığı belliydi çünkü dilimle damağına değerken tam da öyle hissetmiştim.

Kulağa pislikmiş gibi gelmişti evet, ancak her şeyden öte...

Ben ona karşılık veriyordum!

Şu anki görüntü benim ne kadar kaş çatmam olsa da Baekhyun dudaklarım aralanınca dilini de ortaya atmıştı. Bakın, ben size demiştim. Bugün elini veren yarın... Derin bir inleme bırakılınca yayınım arada kaynamıştı lakin siz devamını biliyorsunuz ne de olsa. Ellerim yanlışlıkla onun gömleğini tutuyordu yemin ederim, ben hiç böyle şeyler yapmazdım tanrım, ne oldu bana?

Baekhyun, yavaşça dudaklarını çektiğinde ne zaman kapandığını bilmediğim gözlerimi açtım, ben de diyordum neden her yer karanlık!? Usulca kirpiklerimin ardından onunla yüzleşirken derince aldığı nefesiyle bana baktığını görmüş ve sinirle onu itecekken yanaklarımı daha sert tutup gülmesiyle öylece kalmıştım yine.

''Pekala, madem bu kadar pisliğim, daha da pisleşmemin senin için önemi yoktur. Alışkınsın ne de olsa.'' Yanaklarımı sıkan ellerini hissetmediğimde aslında onun lavaboda da olmadığını da fark etmiştim. Aptalca bir rüya mı görmüştüm şimdi ben? Yani gerçekleşmesindense rüya olmasını isterdim. Ama aynada dağılan görüntüm ve şişmiş dudaklarım bana gerçekleri söylüyordu. Kendi dudaklarımı öperek şişirebilir miydim? Bence alt dudağımı sürekli emdiysem bu mümkündü.

Ne saçmalıyordum!

Yüce pislikler aşkına, ben az önce ne yapmıştım?


	11. ''bugün Jongdae'yi bırakmama günü''

Günlerden Perşembe olmuşken ve Baekhyun'un evdeki kokusu ile bedenimdeki izleri silmememin üzerinden inanın ki iki gün geçmiş fakat ben –Kim Jongdae- bu hıyardan kurtulabilmiş miydim? Hayır! Ruh halimin menopoza girmesi gereken şu zamanlarda hala gitmemekte ısrarcı olan bu kara bulutlar benim Elf arkadaşım ile daha da sabitleniyordu bence çünkü bu geçen iki gün boyunca da onun söylediği –daha doğrusu sorduğu- tek soru vardı: Neden Baekhyun'u banyoya götürdüğün zaman geç geldin?

Bütün herkesin derdi ben olmuştum arkadaş! Chanyeol, günün sonunda yanıma gelmiş, odamda kalmış ve bana sayısız sorular sorarak onu öldürme planlarımı attırmıştı, bir de yetmeyip bunu Minseok'a anlatmıştı. Benim Yardımsever Şirin'im de o kadar mesafeye rağmen yine de merak etmeden duramıyordu. Annem, Chanyeol derken Çarşamba günü Baekhyun'la ortak dersime gelmiştik. Her şeyin aslında sıradan olması gerekiyordu, değil mi? Hem ne kadar istemesem de yüzüğü de takmıştım. Bunu yapmamdaki sebep Chanyeol'un anneme ötmüş olmasıydı. Acaba büyükanneme tanışmalı mıydım? Büyükannem annem ve Chanyeol'u zaten sevmiyordu, eğer ona Baekhyun'dan bahsedersem beni kollarıyla sarar ve Baekhyun cadısını benden uzaklaştırırdı. Ben de bir prenses olarak prens olan büyükannemin kollarında sonsuz mutluluğa uzanırdım.

''Jongdae!'' Koridorda koşarak yanıma gelen Chanyeol'u takmadan diğer bir koridora saptım ve yine babamın gözlüğünü taktığımdan onu düzeltip yolumda ilerledim. Şu an tek eksiğim bence kuvvetli bir rüzgar ve uzun sarı saçlardı. Işık saçan gülümsemeyle koridorda geçerken gördüğüm Minseok'la duraksamış ve o da beni gördükten sonra yanıma gelmişti. Bu sırada bize yetişen Chanyeol, elini omzuma koyup bütün ağırlığını da bana vermişti.

Yuh hayvan, ben seni taşıyabilir miyim?

''Neden beklemiyorsun beni ya?'' Hadi bakın şimdi yalan söyleyeyim, siz de inanıyormuş gibi yapın, yapın ki bu hikaye de fazla uzamasın.

''Duymadım.'' Chanyeol, kendini geri çekip çantasını da daha insancıl bir şekilde omzuna asmıştı. Bu kez kafeteryaya değil kesinkes bölüme ilerlediğimden biraz daha rahattım. Salı günü de aynısını yapmıştım, kafeteryaya inmemiş, Baekhyun'un yanında oturmamıştım. Şimdi ortak bir dersimiz olsa dahi ikimizde arkadaşlarımızla oturduğumuzdan çok uzaktık. Onun en önde oturmayacağını bildiğimden içim hep rahattı, bu beni Cuma gününe kadar idare ederdi.

Ah, sizde merak ediyorsanız ondan sonra ne olduğunu, bakın size anlatabilirdim çünkü ne diliniz vardı ne de hayatıma müdahale edecek gücünüz; olay tam olarak ben aşağıya indikten sonra bozulmuştu. Bozulmaktan kastım, benim içimde olan enerjimden yeller eserken Baekhyun oturmuş annemle flört edermiş gibi konuşuyordu. Babam ise bir köşede başka yapacağı hiçbir şey olmadığından yalnızca inleyip arada baş sallıyordu, yemin ederim gözlerindeki uyku ihtiyacını görebiliyordum. Chanyeol ise Baekhyun'un yanına oturmaktansa orayı bana ayırıp diğer tarafa geçmiş, bana sinsice bakışlar atıyordu.

Gül sen Yoda, gül. Son gülen iyi güler, diyerek kendime teselli versem de zorla onun yanına oturtulmuş ve ben müdahale etmeden konuşmayı sürdürmüşlerdi. Baekhyun, annemle konuşurken arada bana bakıp gülümsüyor veya masanın üstündeki elimi tutup okşuyordu. Gören de çok seviyor sanırdı.

Ben ise gözlerimle babama SOS mesajı gönderiyordum. Baekhyun gidene kadar içimde kilise müzikleri çalmış, ben her birini kendime ithaf etmiştim, gerçi ben pek dindar da değildim. Ancak içimde kendime düzenlediğim bir cenaze vardı ve cenazenin sahibi kim diye sorarsanız, şu saatten sonra anlamamanız mümkün değil, anlamadıysanız bana ne!

Şimdi ise iki gündür Baekhyun'u yakından görmediğim halimle öncekine göre daha mutluyum, gülebiliyorum ve Yardımsever Şirin'im benimle ilgileniyordu. Bu iki günde Minseok'a yardım da etmiştim çünkü üniversiteyi hala bilmiyor sayılırdı.

''Jongin! Jongin!'' Chanyeol, yumruğuyla beni dürttüğünde yanlışlıkla Minseok'a çarpmış ve onun korkarak beni tutmasına sebep olmuştu. Ben bundan güzel bir aşk hikayesi çıkarırdım çünkü şu an Minseok'a efsane yakındım ve yeni tıraş olmasına rağmen bıyıklarını bile görebilirdim. Ayrıca tıraş losyonu ne güzel kokuyor öyle!

Ama Minseok benim gibi düşünmüyor olmalı ki hemen kendini geri çekip Chanyeol'un gösterdiği yere bakmıştı. Jongin, Baekhyun ve Sehun ile onlarla konuşarak geliyordu, buraya doğru. Hemen kendimi yok etmek için içeriye geçecekken birden ensemde kaba bir el hırkamı toplamış ve beni geri çekiştirmişti. Pezevenk Chanyeol –ana mesleği hala oppacılık- beni tutuyordu!

''Bıraksana be beni!'' Kendimi paralıyor, oraya buraya sallanıyordum ama yok, bırakmıyordu paçamı. ''Chanyeol, edeceğim ama he! Elf kılıklı, bırak ya.'' Baekhyun beni gördüğünde modum ensesinden tutulup başka bir yere bırakılan kedi misali huzursuz ve endişe doluydu. Jongin ve Sehun da bize döndüğünde gözlerim kararır gibi oldu. Acaba şu an kendimi yerlere atsam kurtulur muydum? O zamanda herkes başıma toplanır, iyice kıl olurdum. Saldım kendimi, hayır, cidden saldım, bir baktım Chanyeol beni tutuyor.

Koltukaltlarımdan kucağına çekerken sırtımı göğsüne yasladım, bizim yüzümüzden insanlar geçemediğinden Chanyeol onu (sağ olsun cidden ya) düşünerek bizi sağa çekmişti. ''Eniştemi bekleyelim, hadi.'' Demişti birde kulağımın dibinde kız gibi kıkırdayarak. Sensin enişte, ne eniştesi!

''Jongdae?'' Baekhyun, geldiğinde ben hala Chanyeol'e yaslaydım fakat o Jongin'i gördüğünde beni ileriye fırlatıp –evet, fırlatıp- Baekhyun'un kollarına bıraktı. Başım sertçe çenesine çarptığında ikimizde inlemiş ve acıyan yerlerimizi tutmuştuk. Yanımızdan geçen insanlar bize bakıyordu ama umurumda değildi, yani kısmen.

Sehun ile gözlerimiz kesişince kaçırmış ve yine direk olarak Baekhyun'a dönmüştüm. Hiçbir şeyden haberi olmayan Baekhyun değil ben olmalıydım bence. Hatta bırakalım her şeyi, Jongdae biz senin üzerinden iddiaya girdik klişesini söyleyip ardından fotoğrafımı okulun duvarlarında paylaşabilirdi, izin veriyordum.

Ben yine hayal gücümün içinde dalmışken Baekhyun, çenesini tutmaktan vazgeçip bir şey demeden elimi kavramış ve beni çekiştirmişti. Yuh! Ne oluyoruz ya!?

''Ne yapıyorsun!?'' Elimi kurtarmak istiyordum fakat o sıkıca tutuyor, bırakmıyordu. İşte o zaman da sizin düşündüğünüz gibi bugünün 'Jongdae'yi bırakmama günü' olduğunu söylemiştim. Çekmek için çabalarken arkamdan paşa paşa peşimden gelen Minseok'u ve onun arkasında Jongin'i dikizleyip onunla konuşmaya çalışan oppacı Chanyeol'u görüyordum. Bu kez bir kez daha denemek için SOS mesajını Minseok'a attım.

Eğer bakışlarım konuşabilseydi diyecekleri ilk şey kurtarın beni olurdu ardından zaten şu iki salağı öldürün falan filan. Kısacası yine sürüklenmiştim, hayır, ben de bir erkektim tamam ama ben Baekhyun'u durduramıyordum. Çünkü o yazın fitness salonlarından çıkmayıp kas yaparken ben mayonezli tostumu yiyip dizimin devam bölümünü bekliyordum. Kabul, tek sebep bu da değildi; biraz da üşengeçtim birine karşı koymak için, ne yapayım yani?

Ama söz konusu Baekhyun ise engel olmak için varımı yoğumu koyardım. ''Baekhyun, bırak elimi.'' Sonunda kendimi geri çektiğimde durup bana bakmıştı, ifadesi düzdü lakin aynısı benim için geçerli değildi. Ne kadar aptal bir arkadaşa sahip olup fazladan bir ilgiyi çeksem de ya da Baekhyun benimle uğraştığından gözler yine üzerimde olsa da kimsenin bu şekilde bana bakmasını istemiyordum. Okulda ne istiyordu ki benden?

Zaten annem son bölümü izlememi engellemişti, kimse neden zor durumda olduğumu anlamıyordu bilmiyordum!

''Birlikte oturalım,'' dedi tekrar beni omuzlarımdan tutup sıranın arkalarına götürürken. Onu durdum ve onun ne kadar inatçı olduğunu hatırladım, işin en kötüsü, ben de inatçıydım ve bu işin sonu bitmiyordu ancak ne yapacağımı biliyordum.

Baekhyun asla sıra sonlarından vazgeçmezdi, zaafı gibi düşünürsek alt etmem için mükemmel görünüyordu.

''Ben istemiyorum. Sıranın sonunda oturmayı sevmiyorum, dersi de dinleyemiyorum. Çok istiyorsan en öne gel.'' Ardından içimden zafer çığlıkları atarak peşimizden gelen dört genci de arkada bırakmıştım. İlkokul çocuğu gibi bir statü ayrımı görebilirsiniz ve evet, öyleydi. İnekler ve ezikler en önde otururdu, Baekhyun gibi salaklar da en sonda. İlk girdiğinizde bile bunun ayrımını çok net görüyordunuz. Üniversite insanı, en azından bazı düşünceleri ve ayrımları değiştirmiyordu.

Her zamanki yerime oturduğumda yanımda direk Yardımsever Şirin'imi görmüştüm. Şimdi beni tutmasalar (ki tutan yokta anladınız siz bence) Minseok'u kollarımın içine alır ağlardım da ortam müsait değildi. Chanyeol, kepçe kulaklarını bükebilirmiş gibi bükmüş, dudaklarını da eğmişti.

Acayip eğleniyordum şu an. Hadi sevin beni!

Chanyeol oflaya poflaya yanıma oturduğunda sefa sürmeye devam ediyordum. Baekhyun ise Chanyeol'un dediğine göre Jongin ve Sehun aynı yerlerine oturup bana düşmanca bakıyordu, Sehun telefonuyla uğraşıyordu ve Jongin kendisine yine bakmamıştı. Bu kadar. Mutluydum. Baekhyun yanımda yoktu, ikimiz de ayrıydık.

Eh, haliyle dersi ve gelen hocayı anlatamayacağımdan, ya da Chanyeol'un nazlanmalarını; biz sizinle diğer perdeye geçebiliriz.

-

Dersten çıktıktan sonra Chanyeol hala nazlanmayı sürdürüyordu, bir an için onun kafasını eğip demirlerin arasına sıkıştırmayı ve demirleri döndürüp boğmayı düşündüm. Ancak bunu yapacak ne gücüm ne de enerjim vardı. Tam gaz üşengeçliğim ve yerine gelen neşemle eve gidip mayonezli tostumu yeme hayali kurarken otobana giden yolda birden karşıma Baekhyun çıkmıştı, kaşları çatıktı ve bu bana Chanyeol'un neden beş saniye boyunca sustuğunu açıklıyordu.

''Ne?'' dedim surat asarak, zaten etrafta kimse de yoktu, istediğim gibi de çemkirirdim. Yine de sağa dönüp ilerledim, yanımdan geldiğini ve bana sinirli olduğunu görebiliyordum. Arkamdaki oppacı Chanyeol mırıltılar bıraksa da ne dediğinden emin değildim.

''Sen,'' kolumdan tutup kendine çevirdiğinde sertçe ona baktım, bir yerlerden çıkıp neşemi çalmasını iyi biliyordu kütük! ''Nasıl beni orada bırakırsın?'' Dişlerini birbirine bastırıyor ve çenesi sinirle kasılıyordu. Az bile oldu sana diye bağırmak isteyen tezahüratçı yanımı bir yana koydum. ''Senin yüzünden rezil oldum!''

''Bu benim sorunum değil. Bana emir veremezsin sen!'' Kolumu çekip yürümeye çalışacağım sırada yine önüme çıkıp beni engellemişti. Bu kez elleri omuzlarımdaydı. Küçük bir çocuk olmadığımın farkında değil mi diye sorsam değil derdim, sizce?

''Sana bu lanet şeyi hatırlatmaktan bıktım artık. Biz nişanlıyız Jongdae, nişanlı! Bunu bütün okul biliyor, anladın mı? Annen ve baban da biliyor, sen de biliyorsun! Chanyeol ve o arkadaşın da biliyor! Herkes! Bana sahte olduğunu söyleyip durma, bunu da ben biliyorum aptal!'' Beni omuzlarımdan sarsarken açıkçası odaklandığım tek şey gözümün önünde beliren gidik nesnelerdi ama ciddi olmalıydım. Evet, ciddi! ''Ama biz insanlara göre gerçekten nişanlandık ve herkes bizim birlikte olmamızı, yan yana takılmamızı bekliyor.''

''Neden?'' diye çığırdım ona karşı. Nihayet gidik nesneler tamamen görünür olmuş, ben ise Baekhyun'un gözlerine odaklanmıştım. Çünkü arkadaşlar, tam dibimdeyken bakabileceğim başka bir yeri yoktu. ''Neden insanlar bizden bir şey bekliyor ki? Ve ben beklenen şeyleri neden yapmak zorundayım?''

''Olması gereken bu.''

''Hayır,'' içimdeki yanan ateşi kimse anlatamazdı bence, belki Alev Adam bir nebze. Şimdi hatırlayınca Johnny Strom çok seksi bir adam değil miydi?

Dikkat Jongdae, dikkat dediğiniz cümleler ufaktan ilişirken kulağıma zihnim tekrar bulutlar misali toplaşmıştı bir noktada. ''Hayır, olması gereken bu değil. Ben insanlara malzeme olmak istemiyorum, seninle yan yana olmak istemiyorum; insanların bunu konuşmasını istemiyorum. Seninle gezmem, seni öpmem, sana dokunmam da.''

''Neden bu kadar zorsun ki?'' Bağırdığında açık konuşmak gerekirse şaşırtıcı değildi.

''O zaman boz bu nişanı zaten ben—'' Birden beynimde çakan şimşekler şu şekildeydi 'kes sesini Jongdae'. Birden çenemi kaparken Baekhyun kaşlarını çatmış bana bakıyordu. Gülsem çok absürt kaçar mıydı ki?

''Sen? Sen ne Jongdae?''

Büyükbaban zaten beni istemiyor, ben de seni istemiyorum. Senin yanında yalnızca sana başka birini ayarlamak için duracağım ama büyükbaba, bize nişan yüzükleri aldı. Lanet olsun adamım bir halt bilmiyorum bu arada, büyükbabana talibim.

''Yok bir şey,'' omuz silktiğim sırada Baekhyun iç çekmiş ve hiçbir şey demeden gelen mesaja bakmıştı. Geçmek istediğim sırada gözleri telefonda olsa da önüme çıkarak geçmeme izin vermiyordu. Gönül isterdi ki süper güçlerim olsun, ışınlanıp eve varayım. ''Gitmeliyim.''

''Git tabi.'' Gözlerini devirip yolumu açmadan önce tekrar konuştu. ''Ama bu akşam hazırlan. Seni alacağım.''

Yine ne vardı ya!? Yahu benim bünyem bu kadar dışarı çıkmaya alışkın değil ki! Benim dışarı anlayışım okula gitmekti bir kere.

''Niye? Büyükbaba mı istedi?'' Aslında ben bunları düşünürken aklımda büyükbabanın bana söyledikleri çınlıyor ve ben Baekhyun'u nasıl birine ayarlayacağımı düşünüyordum.

''Hayır, bu kez birlikte takılacağız. İstersen Chanyeol'u ve diğerini de getir. Rahat ol.'' Biri bu adama benim kabul etmediğimi söyleyebilir miydi? Gerçi söylese ne olurdu ki, o emir vermeye annem ve Chanyeol de kuyumu kazmaya devam ediyordu nede olsa. Chanyeol'un bunları duyduğuna emindim ve kesinlikle anneme ötecekti. Bu işten kurtuluşum sadece ölmek ya da ölmekti.

Harika, gençliğimin baharında dünyaya gözlerimi yumacaktım.

''Ama—''

''Aması yok. Anneni dert etme, ben izin alırım.''

Ne? Annemi dert etme mi? Şu an olay benim için çok ciddi olmasa kahkaha atardım. İyi de annem zaten Baekhyun için dert edilecek bir şey değil ki! Kadına ben Baekhyun'la yaşayacağım desem evi o düzerdi.

Kalbimdeki kırılmaları bir bir hissederken Baekhyun, otoparktan çıkan arabayı görmüş ve gitmeden önce onlara gülümsemişti. İçeride tanımadığım birkaç yüz daha vardı, yani tanımamaktan kastım Jongin ve Sehun değillerdi işte. Sanırım onlar da bizim bölümden çocuklardı. Açıkçası hepsini tanımak içinde üşengeçtim. Hem Baekhyun benimle uğraşsa bile onların bana gülmek dışında pek bir hareketleri olmamıştı.

''Gidiyorum, 9 gibi gelirim.'' Hiçbir şey demediğim halde bana dönmüş ve onlarla arabaya binip gözden kaybolmadan önce alnıma öpücük kondurmuştu.

''Chanyeol,'' dedim alnıma konan dudaklara yüz buruşturarak. O sırada Baekhyun ve arkadaşları çoktan gitmişlerdi. Hayır, yani büyükbaba ya da benim ailem tamam da arkadaşlarının yanındayken alından öpmek nedir? Sen zenginsin kendine gel! ''Sanırım kusuyorum.'' Chanyeol bu dediğimin üstüne kıkırdayarak yanıma gelmişti.

''Jongdae, sen dünyanın en şanslı insanısın! Baekhyun bizi dışarı çıkaracak!''

Ya ben hiç, bir yerlerden başımı uzatıp 'imdat, Yoda var' diye bağıramaz mıydım? Çünkü buna ihtiyacım vardı. Chanyeol ona attığım bakışları görüp sırıtmış ve hızla cebindeki telefonu çıkarıp yüzümde sallamıştı.

''Sakın,'' diyerek bağırmıştım o koşmaya başlarken, ardından ben de koşuyordum. Eminim fazla da gidemeyecektim, sportif yapım yoktu benim. Ama iyi yanından bakarsak Chanyeol da pek sportif değildi. ''Seni öldürürüm çocuk!''


	12. ''kırmızı donlu matador''

Annem, son dakika bastırmış hızla koşarken, kırmızı örtü tutmasam bile boğadan son sürat kaçıyordum. Ve evet, buradaki boğa annem oluyordu çünkü tam da size de betimleyeceğim şekilde boğa gibiydi. Burnundan soluyor, başını hafifçe eğip boynuzlarını –saç bandı diye aldığı bandanasını- bana gösteriyordu, ayrıca sol ayağı yere sürtüyordu. Şu anda elimde onu kızdırmak için örtü bulunmasa da yarı çıplak ve kırmızı baksırımla ondan kaçmama bakılırsa ben de matadordum. Eh, bundan sonra Jongdae matadorda olmadın sen demezdim artık. ''Jongdae!'' Boğalar konuşabilir miydi bilmiyordum ama benim annem konuşuyordu.

Odama son beş adımda daha da hızlanmış ve çıplak bacaklarımdaki yanmayla kendi vücudumda ufak titreşimler hissediyordum. Normalde olsa başka şeyler düşünebilirdim belki ancak şu an tek istediği malum yerimi kurtarmaktı. Kapıya uzandığım an yüzümdeki gülüşü ve gözlerimdeki parıltıyı resmetsek Çığlık ya da Mona Lisa yanımda halt ederdi fakat tanrı yine işleri karıştırmış görünüyordu.

Ensemden sertçe çekilmem ile kendimi koridorda, yerde bulmam bir olmuştu. Annem üzerime çullanmış, elindeki gömleği sallıyordu. Hayır, bir de beyazdı ve ne mana? Şimdi bana buraya ne ve nasıl şekilde geldiğimi sormak isterseniz anlarım elbette, bir şeyi de merak etmeyin isterdim lakin oyunun kuralı buysa ben de ona göre oynardım. Gerçi bu oyunu bilerek oynayıp oynamadığım tartışılırdı.

Her şey Chanyeol'un anneme anlatmasıyla başladı, nişan olayı değil, buluşma olayından bahsediyorum. Ballandıra ballandıra anlatan Elf arkadaşım, annem ile birlik olup beni 5 saat sonraki buluşmaya hazırlamak için alışveriş merkezine götürdü. İstedim mi? Koca bir hayıııırrr!

Ama onlar beni takmamış, zengin bir çocuğun yanına yakışır bir şekilde aklamak paklamak istemişlerdi. Arkalarından kaçma girişimim hep bir yakalanma ya da anne dediğimiz mahlûkat tarafından sert bakışlarla bozguna uğramıştı. Sonuç, canım babamın cebindeki bütün paralar benim iki-üç giyeceğim şeye çarçur edilmişti. Büyükannem demiş babama 'bu kadın çok harcar, seni donsuz bırakır' diye de babam dinlememiş.

Bana ne anlatıyorsun sen Jongdae tribi atabilirdiniz, buna vardım; sonuçta Chanyeol yüzünden yemediğim kazık, sopa, adına verilecek hiçbir halt kalmamıştı. Lakin inanın yarı çıplak bir şekilde (donum kırmızı, hatırlatayım) anneniz yüzünden kovalandığınızda ve soluksuz kalmışken bir de üstünüze çullanan insanlarla çevriliyseniz bırakın bir şey anlatmayı nefes bile alamazsın. Sahi ben acaba nasıl nefes alıyordum?

''Giyeceksin bunları.'' Bu cümleden olayın ne olduğunu az çok anlamanız gerekiyordu. Artık asi bir çocuk olmamın geldiğini düşünerek herkese başkaldırı yapıyordum. İnanın ben bunu ergenlikte bile yapmazdım yani bu buluşmaya gitmemek için kendimi oldukça değiştiriyordum. Ayrıca benim annem neden dar görüşlü ve yeniliğe kapalı biri olamıyordu ki? Ben istemiyorum, değiştirme şansım var mı?

''Anne!'' dedim çığlık atarak. Zorla gömleği bana giydirmeye çalışıyordu, manyak yahu. Arada her yeri mıncıklıyor, ben kıvrıldığımda bu boşluktan yararlanarak yavaş yavaş kanıma giriyordu zalim. ''Gitmek istemiyorum!'' Merdivenden gelen sesler, kulağımın zemine değmesi yüzünden netken ıslak gözlerimle görebildiğim bir Yoda vardı karşımda. Bu arada hayır, ağlamıyordum. Annem sadece beni gıdıklıyordu.

''Çocuk seni davet etmiş. Gitmezsen çok ayıp olur.'' Asıl gidersem çok ayıp olurdu, lütfen tanrım duy sesimi! Chanyeol de anneme yardıma gelmiş, ikisi el birliğini sürdürerek zorla kırmızı baksırımın üstüne, vücuduma gömleği giydirmişlerdi. Tabi ben giyene kadar biraz kırışmıştı fakat o kadar zorlamadan sonra annemin üstümden çıkaracağını düşünmüyordum da. Aynen de öyle oldu. Chanyeol, aşağıdan getirdiği siyah pantolonu anneme vermişti. Bacaklarımı şiddetle sallıyor ve iki Azrail'in elinden kurtulmayı çabalıyordum.

Chanyeol beni tutarken annem, gömlekten daha kolay bir şekilde pantolonumu giydirmişti, üstelik dar olup sürekli hareket etmeme rağmen. İç çekerek yenilgiyi Chanyeol'un kollarına çökerek kabullenmiştim. İlk defa asi olmayı deneyim demiştim ancak o da elimde patlamıştı. Chanyeol, saçlarımı severken oldukça uzun ömürlü görünüyordu ama yalnız olduğumuzda ben ödetecektim her şeyi ona. Bir yalnız olamıyorduk ki!

''Kalk hadi,'' demişti bir de kadın ayağıyla popomu dürterken. Bandanasını elleriyle ayarlamış, dağılan tişörtünü düzeltmiş ve hiçbir şey olmamış gibi gülümsemişti. Bu kadın son günlerde realite falan da izlemiyordu, tek ilgilendiği ben olmuştum. ''Gelir birazdan.'' Uyumak istiyordum, yorganımın altına girip nefessiz kalarak son bulmak istiyordum. Çok bir şey değildi bence, tabi bunları Song Joongi Ki ile tanıştıktan sonra tamamlamalıydım. Zaten güzelim adam evlenmişti, bana varacağından değildi elbet ama ucundan bir görüşseydik en azından.

Ben de güzel sayılırdım öyle demeyin!

Artık hedefim de Lee Joon Gi'ydi bu arada. Cinsel yönelimi ne olursa olsun onu her zaman beni arzularken hayal edecektim. Ne var, sizin de arada böyle hissetmediğiniz anlar olmuyor mu? Yargılamayın!

Chanyeol, beni koltukaltlarımdan tutup ayağa diktiğinde hiç ağlamasam da burun çekerek Chanyeol'u işaret ettim ve ona söylemeden direk sırtına tırmandım. Beni baldırlarımdan kaldırıp kabul etti ve hiçbir şey demeden yürümeye başladı. Annem çoktan gözden kaybolmuştu. Bu yüzden bunu da fırsata dönüştürüp Chanyeol'e eğildim ve onun kepçe kulaklarından birini ısırdım.

''Ah—'' O kadar sıkı sıkıya tutunmuştum ki ona, bacaklarımı kavramayı bıraksa da beline sıkıca dolanmıştım. ''Jong—''Jongdae acıyor!'' Kendi çevresinde dönüp duruyorken dişlerimi kulağından geri çekmiştim. Belki kanamamıştı ama benim için hep kanamış olarak görünecekti. Teşekkürler hayal gücüm.

''Hak ettin bunu sen!'' Yine de beni sırtından indirmeden salona getirmişti. Hala sırtındayken o benim ceketimi, cüzdanımı (kendisi cüzdan getirmedi bu arada), telefonlarımızı düzeltip duruyordu. Normalde olsa gelme derdim fakat ne kadar beni sinir etse de, ne kadar onu öldürmek istesem de, Baekhyun ile yalnız olmaktansa Chanyeol ile olmayı yeğlerdim. Chanyeol onu konuşmaya tutar, o sırada mesanem şişti klişesiyle tuvalete gidip oradaki camdan atlayıp gözden kaybolurdum. Harika! Planım hazırdı.

Başımı Chanyeol'un sırtına gömdüğümde zil çalmış ve bu bir bilmem kaç santimlik çocuk zıplamaya, neşelenmeye başlamıştı. Chanyeol'un sırtından aşağıya baktığımda uzun insanların ne hissettiğini anlamış sayılırdım, bir de zıplarken yer sizden daha da fazla uzaklaşıyordu. Oha, bu çok güzelmiş ama. Ben neden uzamadım ki?

Chanyeol onun sırtında olmamı umursamıyordu çünkü buna ziyadesiyle alışmıştı. Onun benden uzun olacağı liseden anlaşıldığı için kendimi depresyona vermiş ve Chanyeol beni eğlendirmek isterken, sırtına çıkmak istediğimi söylemiştim. Saçma gelebilirdi fakat bir erkek boyunu kafaya takıyor, bilin istedim! Bu yüzden liseden beri sırtında olmak o kadar şaşırtıcı değildi, asıl şaşırtıcı olan bu hissi unutmuş olup nasıl rahat olduğuydu. Yüzüm sırtına dayalıyken Chanyeol sanki sırtında bir yük yokmuş gibi çabucak annemle beraber büyük ihtimalle Baekhyun'u karşılamak için kapıya koşturdu.

Annemin hoş geldin cümlelerini duyabiliyordum ayrıca Chanyeol bir hayvan gibi sertçe nefes alıp duruyordu. Sana ne oluyor be çocuk ya! Bana geldi o. İstemezdim lakin öyle işte. ''Bunlar size Bayan Kim.'' Baekhyun'un sesini duyduğumda Chanyeol'u kollarımla sarmaladım ve sanki mümkünmüş gibi kendimi onun sırtına gömdüm.

Keşke Baekhyun ile elma-armut oyunu oynasak ve o elma yerine sonsuza kadar armut deyip ikimizin de birbirini görmemesini sağlasa falan efsane güzel olurdu ancak burası gerçek dünyaydı ve Chanyeol ne kadar büyük olursa olsun ben de onun sırtında saklanamıyordum. Chanyeol beni Baekhyun'a doğru çevirdiğinde mecburen başımı kaldırıp bulanık gözlerle ona bakmak zorunda kaldım. Baekhyun net değildi çünkü gözlerimi o kadar sıkı yummuştum ki bulanıklardı ama yemin ederim annemin öldürücü bakışları kadar net hiçbir şey yoktu.

''Selam,'' dedi Baekhyun, gözlerini kısıp. Bize anlam vermeye çalışıyor olabilirdi, aslında bu normal halimizdi. Üniversitenin ilk yıllarında da ağladığımdan dolayı Chanyeol'un sırtına çıkıp beni eve taşımasını isterdim. ''Hazırsanız gidelim mi? Buraya Jongin ile gel—''

Birden kendimi yerde bulduğumda ne Chanyeol vardı ne de benim popom. Acıyla gözlerimi yumarken görebildiğim kadarıyla Chanyeol, hırkasını alıp dışarıya koşturuyordu. Annem, bana son kez bakıp zavallıca bir düşünceyle bizi yalnız bırakırken Baekhyun endişeyle bana koşturmuştu. Bakın şimdi, beni atan zaten Chanyeol'du ve kendi annem bile bana bakmıyordu ya! Yazık bana.

''Tanrım Jongdae, iyi misin?'' Popom ufaktan sızlıyordu, yüzüm de düşmüştü zaten ancak yine de Baekhyun'un bana yardım etmesine izin vermemiş, asil bir soylu gibi kendi tırnaklarımla ayağa kalkmıştım. Yüzümü buruşturup durmasaydım iyiydim aslında ama her insanın kusuru olmalıydı.

Hazır kapı açıkken koşarak evden mi kaçsaydım ben? Aklıma gelmedi değildi lakin bir lanet olarak annem salondan çıkmış, bana ceketim, telefonları ve cüzdanımı uzatmıştı. Baekhyun onun önünde eğilip onu dinlerken annem bir bakmışım beni kapıdan iteliyordu. Kendimi Baekhyun ile kapının önünde bulduğumda gözyaşlarımı içime akıttım. O ise hala beni izliyordu. ''Canın mı acıyor?''

''Umurunda mı?'' Ceketimi giyerek ilerlediğimde popomun acıması her bir adımda yüz buruşturmama sebep oluyordu. Baekhyun neyse ki son söylediğimden sonra hiçbir şey söylememişti, sanırım annem yine bizi izlediğinden olay büyümesin diyeydi. İkimiz de parkta olan arabaya baktığımızda Chanyeol'un yolcu koltuğunda yanındaki Jongin'e baktığını görmüştüm. Jongin ise ya sıkılmış ya da oppacı Chanyeol'un onu bir sapık gibi izlemesinden rahatsız olarak camından dışarıya bakıp parmaklarıyla direksiyona vuruyordu. Utançla başımı eğerken bari bugün bir sevap kazanıp Jongin'i mutlu etmek için hızlı yürümüş ve arabanın arka koltuğuna oturmuştum, hele de yanıma oturan Baekhyun'u takmadan.

Jongin sanki bir altın bulmuş gibi bana dikiz aynasından gülümsediğinde, en azından kendime bu çocuğa iyi davranmam gerekeceğini söyledim. Chanyeol yeterince beni rezil ediyor, çocuğa laf atmaktan beter bir duruma sokuyordu zira.

-

Her şey yalanmış!

Gerçekten!

Şimdi bir kez daha ne oldu Jongdae diye sorabilirsiniz, çünkü ben bunu anlatıp sizinle paylaşıp moral bulmak zorundaydım. Öncelikle geldiğimiz yer bir bar ya da zenginlerin takılacağı türden bir yer değildi. Bizi tüm arkadaşlarının olacağı kalabalık bir mekana çağırmıştı. Sarhoş olacak bile bir şey yoktu! Gerçi bir daha o anıdan sonra içer miydim bilemezdim. İkincisi de tuvaletlerinde kaçacak bir pencere yoktu! Bu beni her şeyden daha fazla üzmüş, hayal kırıklığına uğratmıştı. Son on beş dakikayı burada geçirdiğime bakılırsa ya artık çıkmalıydım ya da süper zeka aklımı kullanıp duvarı delmeliydim. Eğer kabinimin kapısı tıklatılmasıydı duvar delmek konusunda düşünmeye devam edeceğimi biliyordum.

Yabancı biri tuvalete girdiğinde usulca ayaklarım geri geri gitse de bilincim beni o kalabalık masaya getiriyordu. İyi tarafından bakabilirdim tabi, ne bileyim herkes beni ezikliyor, Baekhyun yüzüme bakmayıp gelen kişilerle eğleniyor falan olsaydı cidden iyi tarafına bakabilirdim ancak hiçbiri böyle değildi. Chanyeol, Jongin'i gözetleyip dursa da Baekhyun'un arkadaşlarıyla yakınlık kurmuştu, benimle konuşup tanışmak isteyen insanlar vardı ve Baekhyun sürekli dibimdeydi. Bunu herkesin aklına nişan olayının yatması için yaptığının farkındaydım ama bende de mide vardı be kardeşim!

Baekhyun omzuma kolunu koyuyor, sırtımı göğsüne yapıştırıyordu. Bunları yaparken yüzümü buruşturmamak ne kadar zordu bilir misiniz? On beş dakika nefes almıştım resmen, tuvalette bile olsa. Şu an ise paşa paşa oraya ilerliyordum. Baekhyun ilk başta beni görmemiş, zaten iki yanı da koyu muhabbetten dolayı sarılmışken Jongin'i dikizleyen oppacı Chanyeol'u dürttüm. Buradan tek başıma kaçamazdım, bir iş birlikçisine ihtiyacım vardı.

Bana döndüğü an söylediği tek şey kimsenin duyamayacağı şekilde ''Jongin bana bakmıyor,'' olmuştu. Acımamıştım çünkü ben Jongin'in ona bakmayacağını daima hatırlatıp duruyordum. Tek istediğim içtiği alkolsüz kolayla sarhoş olmamasıydı. Chanyeol'un alkole dayanıklılığı benden çok daha iyiydi fakat Chanyeol'du bu, her şey olabilirdi.

''Onunla konuşmaya çalışıyorum ama konuşmuyor ya da tek kelimelerle geçiştiriyor. Ben çirkin miyim veya onun ilgisini çekemeyecek biri miyim?'' Yanaklarını şişirdiğinde onları iki elimle sıkıştırdım ve ciddi bir deneymiş gibi inceledim onu. Bakışlarım dik ve onun baykuş bakışlarını aratmıyordu sağ olsun!

''İkisi de.'' Chanyeol büyük gözlerini devirdiğinde bundan keyif alarak gülümsedim ancak o elimi bile itmedi. Morali gerçekten kötüydü bu yüzden onunla konuşma yapmalıydım: şu en yakın arkadaşlarız konuşması falan filan.

''Jongdae,'' Chanyeol'un yanaklarını sıktırırken ne ara yanıma geldiğini bilmediğim Baekhyun'a dönmüş ve şaşkınca onu izlemiştim. Yüzündeki gülümseme sahteydi, anlıyordum. O ise yine de o gülüşü göstermeye devam etmişti, acaba bu gülüşün tıpkı üniversitenin ilk yılındaki saçları gibi çirkin olduğunu söylesem bunu yapmayı keser miydi?

Denemek istiyordum.

''Benimle içecek almaya gelir misin?'' Buranın tek saçma özelliği içeceğini gidip kendin almandı. Bu yüzden herkes bizi izlerken ona hayır bile diyememiştim. Keşke tuvaletin camı olsaydı da oradan kaçsaydım. Şimdi hiç istemediğim yerde, insanlarla muhabbet etmek durumundaydım. Ne kadar istemesem de Baekhyun beni elimden tutup ilerletmişti. Mekan bizim masa dışında kalabalık değildi, oldukça sadece ve hoştu. Ayrıca kahverengiyi seviyordum.

''Sıkıldın mı?'' Baekhyun, biz yürürken sorduğunda yalnız olmamızdan dolayı hoşnutsuzca ses çıkardım. Benim ne hissettiğimi anlayabiliyordu nasılsa. ''Arkadaşlarımla daha fazla konuşamaz mısın? Chanyeol bile senden daha çok konuşuyor herkesle.''

''Hayır,'' reddettiğimde iç çekmiş ve yine yavaştan sinirlendiğini belli ederek dişlerini sıkmıştı. Vay canına, buraya geldiğimden beri düşük olan modum onu sinirlendirmemin verdiği rahatlıkla gevşemişti. Biz Baekhyun'la düşman gibiyken daha iyiydik, bunu söyleyebilirdim.

''Biraz ortama ayak uydur sadece Jongdae. Zor değil, onlar kötü insan değiller. Ne yapmamı istiyorsun?'' Ne istediğimi gayet iyi biliyordu ancak bunu sormaktan asla da bıkmıyordu. Ben cevaplamaktan yoruldum be!

''Hiçbir şey. Seninle olduğum sürece hiçbir şeyle eğlenemeyeceğim çünkü.'' Dik dik yüzüme baktığında onunla konuşan garson bu bakışmayı kesti. İyi de oldu, gözlerimi Chanyeol'e değdirdiğimde onun umutsuzca Jongin'i izlediğini gördüm. Cidden bir insan neden pes etmez?

''Chanyeol ile çok yakınsınız, değil mi?''

Olmamayı isterdim.

''Evet.''

''Sorunu ne? Son beş dakikadır yüzü asık.'' Baekhyun, siparişlerin gelmesini beklerken bana sorduğunda ona dönüp baktım. Yanı başımdaydı ve onun tüm dikkati bendeydi.

''Seni ilgilendiren bir şey değil.'' Sinirlendiğinde genişçe gülümsedim. Kaşları çatılmış ve benim geçiştirici cümlelerim onu tatmin etmemişti. O kadar uzun süre baktı ki yüzüme ben gülmeyi kestiğimde dahi o sertçe bana bakıyordu. Ardından kirpiklerini kırpıştırıp beni süzdü. Dudaklarının arasından çıkacak lafı o kadar çok bekliyordum ki... Çünkü bu süre zarfından ona nasıl karşılık vereceğimi hazırlamıştım. Hafifçe gülümserken yine ''Ne?'' diye sordum.

''Jongdae, seni öptüğümde ne hissettin?'' Hiç beklemediğim anda değişen konu beni bozguna uğratırken karşılık vereceğim cümleyi de unutmuştum. Artık zaten gülümsemiyordum.

''Ne saçmalıyorsun?''

''Seni öptüğümde,'' dedi yine bir çocuğa anlatırmış gibi tane tane. ''Ne hissetmiştin?'' Ciddi miydi anlamıyordum lakin söz konusu Baekhyun ise ve konuştuğumuz konu buysa benimle dalga geçiyor olmalıydı. Tekrar gülümseyerek hafifçe nefes verdim.

''Tabi ki de hiçbir şey.''

''Harika,'' beni elimden tutup kendine çektiğinde iradesizce omuzunu kavramıştım diğeriyle de. Şaşkınca ona bakıyordum. ''Lütfen, bu kez de hiçbir şey hissetme. Çünkü bu oldukça sahte olacak.'' Dudakları benimkilerin üstüne konduğunda hissedebileceğim tek şey buz tutan beynimdi. Bence Elsa gelip beynimi dondurmuştu.

Baekhyun, elimi bırakıp elleriyle belimi kavrayıp beni biraz daha kendine çekmişti. Arkamızda bize tezahürat eden arkadaşlarını ve şaşkınlıktan bağıran Chanyeol'u duyabiliyordum. Bu çocuk yine ne yapıyordu!? Sürekli neden beni öpüyordu?

Tüm kan yanaklarıma hücum etmişti, bu bizim toplum içindeki ilk öpüşmemiz olabilirdi (inanmıyorsunuz ama ben de utangaç biriydim). Kafeteryada yalnızca dudaklarıma sürtmüştü –hala sürtüşme konusunda ciddiyim-, ikincisi ise beklemediğim anda hiç kimse yokken gerçekleşmişti. Bu öpüşmeyi sürdürürken tezahüratlar da devam ediyordu. Mutlaka rahatsız olan insanlar vardı, ben olsam onlara bardak atıp çığırırdım. Hala bunu yapmayan insanlar varsa tebrik falan edilmemeli bana kalırsa.

Ayrılmak istediğimde ensesindeki saçlarına parmaklarımı doladım ve onları çekiştirdim fakat Baekhyun, geri çekilmek yerine inlemiş, alt dudağımı dişlemişti. Şu an bence her şey rüyaydı, birazdan annem, Chanyeol ve Minseok'u karşımda görecektim. Tabi bu kabus olarak adlandırılıyordu da. Ancak karnımdaki kasılmalar istemsizce Baekhyun'a sıkıca sarılmama neden oluyordu.

O kadar sıcaktı ki buhar olup uçabilirdim.

Baekhyun, nefessiz kaldığımda gerçi çekilmiş ve ikimiz de sertçe yüzümüze doğru nefes alıyorduk. Bu kez herkesin içinde bunu yapmak beni utandırdığından nefesine pek dikkat etmemiştim. Gerçi neden sürekli buna dikkat ediyordum bilmiyordum. Sertçe yutkunduğumda Baekhyun'un gözleri dudaklarımdan gözlerime çıkmıştı.

''Hiçbir şey hissetmedim,'' dedim birden etrafımı saran baskıyla. Ayol Jongdae, kendine gel, sen böyle bir insan değilsin.

''Ben de hiçbir şey hissetmedim,'' diye karşılık verdi Baekhyun da bana. ''Duvarı öpüyormuşum gibiydi.'' Sen böyle duvara kurban ol be! Dediği lafa bakın ya.

Bütün moralim yine yerle bir olurken Baekhyun, elleriyle belimi okşuyor ve beni tutuyordu. Şimdi artistlik yapıp kendimi geri çekemiyordum çünkü öpüşmek arkamdan boğanın koşmasından daha kötüydü. Tüm vücudum işlevini yitirmişti, dudaklarım zonkluyordu, midem çalkalanmaya devam ediyordu, büyük ihtimalle bırakacaktım şuraya. En kötüsü de o kadar aksiyona dayanamayan kalbim gümbürdeyip duruyordu.

Yine yapmıştı işte yapacağını, hıyar herif.


	13. ''bebeğim ya olur mu öyle şey, gel gideceğin yere bırakayım''

Byun Baekhyun kesinlikle bir piçti, tıpkı Chanyeol gibi. Belki ondan daha kötü. Ama tamamen benim güzel dilimin ucuna gelebilecek bütün kötü hakaretleri hak ediyordu. Onun duvar niyetine öptüğü ben, şimdi bütün okulun dilinde bir para avcısı olarak dilden dile dolanıyordum. Pekala, para avcısı olayını abartmış olabilirdim lakin tüm okulun bizi konuştuğu doğruydu. Şu izlediğimiz dizilerdeki gibi herkes bana bakıp, bazıları beni yüzsüzce işaret edip konuşuyordu. Dört yıldır konservatuvar okuyordum, çok güzel sesim vardı (mütevaziyim, evet), bazen okuldaki yetenek yarışlarına katılırdım ama şu an adımın çıkma sebebine bakın!

Chanyeol ve diğerleri biz öpüştükten sonra sırıtarak durmuşlar, sürekli bize laf atmışlardı. Kafama gökten taş düşmesi için çok dua etsem de gece oppacı Chanyeol'un bana gülüp durmasıyla ve Baekhyun'un arkadaşlarıyla ayrıldıktan sonra bizi yine iplemeden siz kendiniz dönün demesiyle bitmişti tüm gece. Tabi bu dedikodulara göre gece tam anlamıyla bitmiş de sayılmazdı. Kafayı yiyecektim ben, bence.

Aman Jongdae kafaya takma derseniz size bile dalacak durumdaydım, işin en kötüsü de ben okuldayken dedikodular ve Baekhyun hıyarı yetmezmiş gibi bir de Oh Sehun otu çıkmıştı karşıma. İlk başta bu çocuğun tipim olduğunu düşündüğüm zamanlara tükürüp yazık diyordum. Kuyumu kazan, herkesin arkasından iş çeviren nankör kedi buydu işte. Seni yılan!

Chanyeol ve Minseok, henüz yanıma gelmemişken Oh Sehun, herkesi kendine baktıracak o yüzüyle karşımda bitmişti. Şey, aslında, hala çocuk tipim sayılabilirdi ama kırılmıştım ben çoktan. Yok sana yüz falan.

''Sana bir şey söylemeliyim,'' diyerek beni kolumdan çekiştirmiş, daha ne konuşabilirsin ki benimle adlı naçizane parçamı kendime adatmıştı bu uzun boylu yakışıklı çocuk. ''Büyükbaba hakkında.'' Tüylerim diken diken olurken sessizce takip etmek zorunda kalmıştım onu. Bir kerede biri çıkıp 'Jongdae bu dertlerini senden alabilirim' dese bir tarafları şişerdi. Ama Jongdae insan değil, Jongdae en kötüsünü hak etmeli.

Sehun, zaten çalkalanan okul yüzünden durumumu daha da zora sokuyordu ancak fark etmiştim ki bu dünyada iki şeye hayır diyemezdim; birincisi mayonezli tostum, ikincisi ise büyükbaba. Sehun, bizi insanların az olduğu yere götürünce arkasından omuzlarını da dikizliyordum, durdurup beraber izleyebilirdik lakin kıl kapmıştım ben bir kere, geri dönüşü yoktu.

''Büyükbaba, senden onun yanına götürmemi istedi, sana söylediği şeylerden haberim var.'' Şey, size de oluyor mu? Sehun, çok CIA'de çalışıyormuş havası yaratmıyor muydu? Bir de arkadaşının arkasından işler çeviriyordu sünepe! Ay, hikayede kötü karakter Sehun olmasın? Gerçi onun kötü olması için bana aşık olup Baekhyun ile yumruk yumruğa girmesi falan gerekti. Ama ne Baekhyun ne de Sehun bana aşık olmadığından bu pek gerçekçi durmuyordu. Zaten bu iki kişinin kavga etmesi olayı tamamen yalan olmalıydı bana göre, hiç kavga edeni görmemiştim. Tabi ben daha önce bana aşık iki kişi de görmemiştim. ''Seninle konuşacağı şeyler varmış,'' Hala mı? ''Büyükbaba, Baekhyun'a aşık edeceğin kişiyi gösterecek.''

Lütfen, artık göster de bitsin bu büyükbaba!

''Bir şey soracağım,'' İçimdeki burkulmalar bir yana cidden merak ettiğim tek bir halt vardı. ''Neden bunu Baekhyun'a yapıyorsun? Benimle konuşan sendin. Ayrıca Baekhyun senin arkadaşın.'' Onu düşündüğümden değildi bunu soruşum, sadece meraktı. Sehun, yine dik dik yüzüme bakmıştı. Bu bana onun hastane çıkışındaki halini hatırlatmıştı.

''Seni seçme nedenimiz başta dediğim gibiydi. Sen Baekhyun'a aşık olmayacak tek kişiydin.'' Bir anda kaşlarını çatmış ve beni süzmüştü. ''Büyükbaba aptal biri değil, hiç adı geçmeyen çocuğun bir anda ortaya çıkmasını elbette sorgulayacaktı. Benden bir cevap istedi ve verdim. Doğruyu söylemek gerekirse yanlış yaptığımı düşünmüyorum. Tek istediğim arkadaşımın mutlu olması.''

''Her şeyi ondan saklayarak mı onun mutlu olmasını istiyorsun?'' İçimden çıkan bu yağız delikanlıya çenesini kapamayı söylemeliydim fakat kendimi tutamamış, her şey güzel diliminden kopup Sehun'a ulaşmıştı. Sinirlenmiştim, büyük ihtimalle sinirlenmemin nedeni de işin içinde benim de olup saçma şeylerle kurban gideceğimdi.

Yani sonuçta bundan çıkarı olmadan ayrılacak kimdi ki? Sehun belki arkadaşını mutlu edecekti, Jongin zaten kendi havasındaydı (dün Chanyeol sırf yakamdan düşüp öpüşmeyi dile getirmesin diye sürekli 'Jongin ne olacak ya' konusunu açıp durmuş, onu da kendimi de depresyona sokmuştum). Baekhyun, büyükbabanın istediği o kişiyle evlenip hem mutlu olacak hem de parasıyla keyfine bakacaktı (boğazında durur da boğulursun). Ben? Ben ise kepçe kulaklı oppacı Chanyeol ile sonsuza kadar Freddy olan annemle izdivaç programlarına çıkacaktım.

İç sesim kocaman bir 'hayır' isyanı atarken gözlerim ufaktan kısılmış, uzaklara dalarak hafifte ıslanmışlardı. 70 yaşıma gelip 14 kedimle mutlu bile olamayacaktım çünkü kedilerden korkuyordum. Lanet olsun bu hayata, lanet olsun bu iyiliğe, ben size ne yaptım?

''Jongdae?'' Uzun parmaklar buğulu gözlerimin önünde sallandığında titremelerle kendime gelmiş ve dikkatimi yine Sehun'a vermiştim. Bu kadar hayalden sonra her şeyi boş vermiştim. Popoma vura vura kaçsam daha yararlıydı benim için ancak bunun için üç hafta kadar geç kalmış sayılırdım. Sehun'a başımı salladığımda, birden belime dolanan kol ile irkilerek ileriye atılmıştım.

Bugünlerde herkes bana dokunuyordu, Minseok bir yandan derken Baekhyun hıyarı oradan zıplıyordu. Açıkçası Minseok'un bana dayamasını tercih ederdim, ama bunu dediğim an benimle arkadaşlığını bitirirdi gibime geliyordu. Dudaklarıma hayali bir fermuar çekerken bana bakan Baekhyun'a döndüm.

Yumruk atmalıydım çünkü arzu ettiğim tek şey bu olabilirdi. Yine de ne kadar iç sesim kıpır kıpır bir kıvraklıkla oraya buraya laf atıp yoğun bir şekilde hayal kursa da dışım tam anlamıyla bir bahçe korkuluğuydu. Bütün yaşam enerjim bir vampirin dişlerini geçirip tüm kanı içine çekmesi gibi çekilmişti.

''Jongdae? Sehun? Ne yapıyorsunuz burada?''

Arkandan iş çeviriyoruz diye mırıldanabilirdim fakat Sehun, pek hanım evladı değildi, direk anından çenemi şurada kırabilirdi. Baekhyun'un da müdahale edeceğini sanmıyordum. ''Sadece sohbet ediyorduk,'' Sehun gülümsediğinde dedikodu yapan kızların şimdi neden Sehun'u bu kadar beğendiklerini anlıyordum. E, bu çocuk harika gülüyor!? ''..., değil mi?'' Sehun bana döndüğünde şaşkınlıkla bakakaldım.

''Ne?'' dedim masum bir köylü gibi. Hayatımda hiç gülümseyen bir Sehun görmediyseniz tepkileri aynen şu şekilde olurdu: kaslarda uyuşma, aniden gelen ürperti, ağızdaki salyalar ve boş, dalmış gözler. Sanki gözünüzün önünden Tony Stark duruyordu. İşte Sehun da o adam kadar karizmatik ve yakışıklıydı. Lafımı geri alıyorum, bu çocuk tam benim tipimdi.

''Her neyse,'' Baekhyun, koca burnunu bakışmamızın içine koyarken salyalarımı yine kendime çekmiş, vücudum soğumanın aksine bir hayli yanıyordu şimdi. Öyle ki yüzümü hissetmiyordum. Her an hikayeme bir siyahi adam çağırıp Amerikan aksanıyla 'o koca kafanı çek adamım' cümleleriyle bu ortamın büyüsünü bozabilirdim ama Baekhyun buna izin vermedi. ''O zaman ben seni sınıfına bırakayım.''

Sınıfa bırakmak mı?

Ben bu cümleyi en son lisede duymuştum, şimdiki gençlerin böyle bir şey yapmadığını da biliyordum. Bu neydi ya? Bu çocuk da –sahte- nişanımızı milletin gözüne sokmak için can atıyordu gerçekten. Hem, insanlar hala bizi konuşurken nasıl bu kadar rahat olabilirdi? Dışarıda, evine yürüyerek git diyen adam; okulda yok bebeğim ya olur mu öyle şey, gel gideceğin yere bırakayım moduna giriyordu.

Pislik, ben senin içini bilirim.

''İstemez, ben giderim. Görüşürüz Sehun.'' İnat olarak Sehun'a el sallayıp ilerlediğimden arkamdan gelmeyeceğine adım gibi emindim. Hazır insanlar onun duymamışken, nasıl ben tarafından reddedileceğini bir daha insanlara gösterecek kadar yontulmuş biri değildi o. Eh, zaten arkamdan da gelmesini istemezdim, ayrı mesele.

Kısacası biz en iyisi bir sonraki perdeye geçelim.

-

Oppacı Chanyeol'un tek sorunu sanırım bendim, çocuğu yakamdan düşürememiş, canım Yardımsever Şirin'imden yardım almıştım. Chanyeol'u evine çağırıp onunla oyun oynamayı sunmuş, tam bir oyun hastası Park Chanyeol'u kalbiyle arkasından sürüklemişti. Minseok galiba yaklaşık bir aydır yaşadığım bu acıdan dolayı biraz vicdan yapıp bana yardım etmek istemiş olabilirdi. Baekhyun'u sevmemesi, onu gönlümün birincisi yapıyordu.

Şu an ise ben Sehun ile gizliden bindiğim arabasında saklanarak büyükbabanın yanına gelmiştim. Girdiğimiz sokaklar o kadar yabancıydı ki sürekli en ufak noktayı bile bilmem kaç salisede incelemiştim. Fakir halimle buraları görmem pek mümkün olmadığından en azından bir görme macerası falan yaşıyordum. Sehun arabaya bindiğimizden beri hiç konuşmamıştı, iyi de olmuştu. Hem kafamı boşaltmış, hem kendimle tartışmış, büyükbabaya neler söyleyeceğimi düşünmüş, biraz da içimden şarkı söylemiştim.

Sehun, arabayı büyük bir villanın önünde bıraktığında görünmez peçete bu güzelim manzara karşısında dolan gözlerimi silivermişti. Şu anda hep buralarda takılıyormuş havası yaratamayacaktım, zaten hiçte yarattığım yoktu. Yalnızca Sehun'u takip ediyordum. Bir kadın bizim için kapıyı açtığında bunun ilahi bir güç olduğunu düşündüm. Paranın yapamayacağı hiçbir şey yoktu.

Kadın bizi, içeriye buyur ettiğinde gözlerim etrafta fıldır fıldır geziyordu. Her yerde tablo asılıydı, elbette çok uzun koridorlar ve şaşalı merdiven bulunuyordu. Bu bir zenginlik belirtisi olmalıydı. Eğer bunlar yoksa üzgünüm zengin değilsiniz.

''Bay Byun, sizi bekliyor.'' Sehun, ona teşekkür ettiğinde kadın gibi ben de onun önünde eğildim. Sehun ve Baekhyun'un kanı bozuktu bence, eğilmiyorlarsa kendi terbiyesizlikleri. Ancak neyse ki Sehun, Baekhyun gibi bana bağırmamış, söylenmemişti. Bu bile onu bu grupta sevmem için bir nedendi. Yine Sehun'u izlemeye başladığımda beni merdivenlere yönlendirmişti. Son model araba görüp fotoğraf çektirmek isteyen liseliler gibi geçip merdivende Sehun'dan beni çekmesini isteyecektim.

Ama tek yaptığım Sehun'un odaya tıklatıp izin aldıktan sonra geçmesini izlemek, ardından benim de girmemdi.

Büyükbabayı, deri koltuklarla dolu bir odanın içinde, otururken ve hiç yanından ayırmadığı yılanlı sopasıyla gördüğümde şaşırmadığımı itiraf etmeliydim. Sehun, eğildiğinde onun gibi eğilmiş, genişçe gülümsemiştim. Bizim evde bakışlar konuşurdu, emin olun gözlerimdeki o sönüklüğü çevirebilselerdi şöyle bir şey çıkardı: 'Beni kurtarın!'

''Hoş geldin Jongdae,'' Sehun bana dönüp eliyle koltuğu gösterdiğinde gözlerimin ışılıtısını attıran adamın çaprazına yavaşça oturdum. Sehun da onun diğer çaprazına, benim de karşıma oturunca eksik olan tek kişi vardı, o da elbette artık Baekhyun hıyarından kurtulmamı sağlayacak o malum kişiydi. Açıkçası gelmeden önce acaba, beni burada mı bekliyordur diye düşünüyordum. Lakin yok, illa sonradan gelip o meşhur havalı hareketi yapacaklardı. ''Umarım Baekhyun'a yardım etmeyi düşünüyorsundur.''

Başparmağı sopasının başını okşarken sertçe yutkundum. Sanki bana seçenek sunmuştunuz? Gerçi, ben bunu iyisiyle kötüsüyle analiz edince en iyisinin cidden bu olduğunu anlamıştım. Baekhyun'dan kendi kendime ayrılamazdım. Ya büyükbabanın buna engel olması gerekirdi ya da Baekhyun'un artık sahte nişanı bozması gerekirdi. İkisinin de orta yolu işte buydu. Gelecek kişiyi merak etmiyor değildim.

Aklımda bizim hıyara yakışacak insan figürlerini düşünüp duruyordum ben. Bunu yapmak istemezdim, kendime engel olmak da istiyordum fakat düşündüğüm her figür ortaya atılan insan maymundan geldi kuramına dayandığı için figürler de kendiliğinden maymuna dönüşüyordu. İstemsizce beni gülme tutarken, Sehun şaşkınca bana dönmüştü. Büyükbaba beni görmüyordu ama Sehun bana kaşlarıyla susmamı söylüyordu.

Dayanamıyordum, çok komikti bence.

''Endişelenmeyin, efendim. Jongdae mutlaka bize yardım edecek.'' Sehun benim yerime konuştuğunda büyükbabanın yüzünde güller açmıştı. O gülerken ben de kendimi çok kasmadan gülmeye başladığımda daha mutluyduk. Yahu biz bana kalırsa çok yakışıyorduk. Zaten benim bu ciddi ortamda bu kadar ciddi kalabilmem bile bir mucizeydi. Chanyeol olsaydı mutlaka kahkaha atmaya başlardım. O da ne düşündüğümü bilmeden bana gülmeye başlardı.

''Açıkçası,'' yine de aklımdaki karmaşıklığı çözmem için mükemmel bir zamandı. İfademi biraz tutabilmiş bir şekilde büyükbabaya dönmüştüm. ''Bunu hala nasıl yapabileceğimden emin değilim. Baekhyun'la o kadar çok takılmıyoruz. Özellikle siz çağırdığınızda bir araya geliyoruz. Yani biz aslında onunla yan yana değilizdir.'' Büyükbaba bir anda bıyık altından gülmeye başladığında Sehun'a bakmış, o da büyükbabaya benim gerçekten anlayabildiğim zoraki bir gülüş vermişti.

''Bunu dert etmene hiç gerek yok Jongdae, eminim siz üçünüzü yan yana getirebilirim.'' Ona ne şüphe! ''Baekhyun zaten seni sevmiyor. Torunum zor biridir, hiç kimseyi de kolay kolay beğenmez ancak onu beğeneceğine eminim. Sadece duygularını kendine söylemekte hep kötü olmuştur. Sen asıl ona, o konuda yardım edeceksin.''

Ağzından ne güzel şeyler damlıyor büyükbaba. Elbette, onu postalarım. Sonrasında ben de evimde divalar gibi yaşarım. Bu noktadan annemle izdivaç programlarına çıkabilme ya da 70 yaşımda kedi bakabilecek olmamı bile unutmuştum. Her şey güzel bir şekilde ilerliyordu, biraz da yavaş şekilde çünkü malum kişi gelmemişti. Bütün günün yorgunluğu üzerimdeyken bu yumuşak deri koltukların üzerinde her an uyuyabilirdim.

Koltuklar demişken, cidden efsanelerdi! Keşke size anlattığım kadar size bu hissiyatı yaşatabilseydim. Minik bedenimde, küçük popomu yayabilirdim, hatta ben buraya sığar, burada da yaşardım. Aklımdan koltuktaki ev krokisi bile tamamlanmıştı. Hafiften göz kapaklarım aşağıya çekilirken içerideki kapının tıklatılmasıyla yerimden sıçramış karşımdaki duvar saatine bakmıştım.

Oha, nasıl beş dakika geçmişti ya? E, bana on saat gibi geldi?

Dudaklarımı büzerken büyükbaba gir komutunu çoktan vermiş, bize yol gösteren kadın kendini içeriye sokmuştu hemencecik. ''Efendim misafiriniz geldi,'' Kadın, büyükbaba ile konuşurken benim iç seslerim birbirine girmişti. Her birinden ayrı tel çalıyordu. İçimdeki seslerin bu adamla tanışmak için bu kadar istekli olduğunu bilemezdim. Birden avuç içlerim terlemeye başlamış, lakin enseme doğru bir soğukluk vuruyordu. Büyük olasılıkla cereyan oluyordu. Ondandı, ondan.

''Al içeri.'' Büyükbaba bütün asaletiyle emrettiğinde dışarıdaki korkuluk olan bedenimin isteksizce duvarları izliyordu. Birden bire gelen bu isteksizlik Chanyeol'un arkamdan ettikleri miydi yoksa Baekhyun'un muydu emin değildim lakin benim yaşlarımda, benden güzel olmasın güzel bir çocuk içeri girip bize selam verdiğinde şaşkındım.

Az önce kahkahamı tutmak zorunda kaldığım maymun figürünü kafamdan atamıyordum. Çok yazık olmuştu çünkü Baekhyun'u tam bir afete ayarlayacaktım. Benim dilim bile kurumuşken çocuk, Sehun'a gülümsemiş ve hızla oraya, onun yanına oturmuştu. Eğer Baekhyun, bu çocuğa aşık olmazsa kime aşık olurdu inan bilemiyordum.

İnsanlar maymundan geldiyse –ki Baekhyun kesinlikle öyle- (üzgünüm büyükbaba), bu çocuk insan olamazdı. Ancak büyükbabanın gözdesi olamamak çok kötüydü. Ben geldiğimde bile olmayan o sıkı ve samimi gülüş büyükbabanın dudaklarındayken kalbim kırılmıştı çoktan. Kendi içimde slowlara başlamıştım ben yine.

Büyükbaba konuşacağı sırada o kırgınlıkla kulaklarımı bile kapardım; ama yaptığım şey çocuğu izleyip durmaktı. ''Tanıştırayım, Zhang Yixing ve torunumla evlenmesini istediğim tek kişi.''


	14. ''sümüklü peçetelerimi yapıştırdığım kişiye''

''Jongdae!?'' Ufaktan kulağıma ilişen Elf seslerini duymazlıktan gelerek yorganıma sarılmış, Yardımsever Şirin'im ile odama giren misafiri aynı şekilde boş vermiştim. İçli içli ağlarken annemin son hızla Chanyeol'u arama sebebini anlamıyordum. Kağıt peçetemi hıçkırdıktan sonra burnuma sıkıştırmıştım. Chanyeol koşarak yatağıma zıplamış ve beni kolları arasına almıştı. Minseok da ilk defa böyle bir şey gördüğü için ilk önce çekili perdeleri açıp güneş ışığını içeriye salmıştı. Vampir edasıyla Chanyeol'un kollarına girip güneşten sakınmaya çalışmıştım.

''Kapa şunu Minseok!'' O beni umursamadan yatağımın diğer ucuna oturmuştu. Chanyeol koca uzuvlarıyla laptopumu neredeyse ezecekken çığlık atarak uzaklaştırmış, son derece pahalı laptopumu elinden almıştım. Babam para vermiş olsa dahi bu laptopu almaktaki katkım da büyüktü, bu harcanamazdı. Ayrıca bu laptop sayesinde dizilerimi daha rahat izleyebiliyordum. ''Düzenime ettiniz ya!''

Tıkalı burnumla konuşup dururken Chanyeol bana dönmüş; ben, kepçük kulaklarını can sıkıntısına mıncırırken o da dudak büzmüştü. Yorgundum, öyle bitiktim ki elimi kolumu kaldırasım yoktu. Bugün tatilimdi ve ben yataktan saat akşama yaklaşıyorken bile çıkmamıştım. Telefonuma bakmamıştım da. Annem, Chanyeol'u kendi telefonunda aramıştı. Ayrıca Minseok nasıl Chanyeol her çağırdığında geliyordu ya? Bu çocuğun daha dolu bir programı olmasını beklerdim. Tabi Minseok'u görmek istemediğimden değil.

Minseok'a da sırnaşarak bir bacağımı onun kucağına atıp ayağımla belini hafiften seviyordum. Ayol gördüklerim doğru mu? İyi kas yapmış he. Acıcık şuradan, sağ sol açalım...

''Jongdae iyi misin?'' Ben ayağımla onun belini açmaya çalışırken Minseok kaşlarını kaldırarak bana bakmıştı. ''Chanyeol önemli değildir demişti ama merak ettim.'' Kulağını tuttuğum Yoda'yı evirip çevirirken üzgünce mırın kırın ediyordum. Burnumu da çekemiyordum peçete yüzünden zaten. Geberip gitsem bir tarafına takmayacaktı bu Çin Seddi kılıklı.

''Teşekkür ederim Yardımsever Şirin'im.'' Chanyeol, canı acıdığından başını benden uzaklaştırdığında hemen popomu döndürüp başımı Minseok'un bacaklarına bırakmıştım. Ay alttan bakınca da yakışıklıydı bu herif!

''Ne olduğunu söyleyecek misin?'' Şimdi eminim sizde merak ediyorsunuzdur neden bu haldeydim? Cidden eğer cevabını bilseydim verirdim ama sabahtan beri aldığım çikolataların enerjisi şu an çıkıyor gibiydi. Sehun, beni eve bıraktıktan beri böyleydim ben. Ve evet, Sehun beni evime bıraktı! O Baekhyun gibi değil, tamam mı!? Minseok, parmaklarıyla yağlı saçlarımı severken çok şirindi gözümde. Chanyeol olsa bunu yapmazdı işte. Gerçi Minseok, saçlarımı yıkamayıp yağlı olduklarını öğrense o da dokunmazdı ancak ondan gelecek bir ilgi istiyordum.

Hafiften parmaklarım onun tişörtünü asılıp çekiştirdi. Yemin ederim, her şeyini görmeye az kalmıştı. Ama ilk önce aklımı toplamalıydım.

Minseok ve Chanyeol daha büyükbabanın benimle konuştuğu şeyleri, Yixing denen çocukla beni tanıştırdıklarını bilmiyorlardı. Söylemeli miydim emin değildim, Chanyeol bunu direk reddederdi; sanki ona sormuşum gibi. Lakin işin gerçeği Minseok da reddederdi. Tamamen beni düşündüğünden yani. Çünkü hiçbir mantıklı bir birey bu gibi oyuna girmezdi. Ancak moralimin bozuk olmasının sebebini ben de bilmiyordum. Açıkçası her şeyden kaçasım vardı. Sehun beni evime bıraktıktan sonra hiçbir şey söylememişti. Oldukça sessiz biriydi işte. Keşke konuşsaydı demiştim, bu işte en azından biraz daha teselli edebilirdi hani.

''Love Story'yi izledim.''

''Demiştim sana.'' Chanyeol bağırarak yükseldi. Ayağımla onu tekmelediğimde sessizce geri düştü ve sırtını yatak başlığıma dayadı.

''Tuhafsınız.'' Demişti en sonunda Minseok. Ona hak veriyordum ama en çok Chanyeol tuhaftı. Bence siz de öyle düşünüyorsunuz, değil mi? ''Neyse, eğer cidden bir şey yoksa Jongdae hadi kalk da biraz gezelim. Hem beni gezdireceğinize söz vermiştiniz lakin kaldı öyle.'' Parmaklarım usul usul tişörtü sıyırıp tene değecekken Minseok aniden ayağa kalkıp başımın da yatağıma çarpmasına sebep olmuştu. Ona tersten bakıyordum. Tişörtünü eliyle düzeltip kaslarını sakladığında yüzümü düşürdüm. Ama afetti onlar, afet. Çıkacakları günü iple çekiyordum. Demek ki ben de yakışıklı ve kaslı arkadaşlar edinebilirmişim.

Chanyeol'u hiçbir şey için saymadığımı biliyor olmanız gerekiyordu.

Minseok o kadar istekli bakıyordu ki bakışları bana kediye andırsa bile popomu yataktan kaldırmıştım. Minseok için bunu yapabilirdim, büyük ihtimalle zaten o da bize alıştıktan sonra bize bu tür isteklerle gelmezdi. Bu arada üzerimde kırmızı baksırım vardı. Kırmızı da beni çeken şeyler olsa dahi kırmızı baksırlarımı giymekten asla sıkılmıyordum. Chanyeol, kendinden beklenecek şekilde neşeyle ayağa kalktı. Minseok ile konuşurlarken üzerimi onların yanında giyinmekten çekinmemiştim. Chanyeol'a zaten alışkındım ve Minseok'un da bana o gözle bakmayacağını biliyordum.

Dayamıştı fakat henüz onun tipi değildim anlaşılan. Pekâlâ.

Burnumdaki peçeteleri çıkarırken Chanyeol, yüzünü buruşturup arkasını döndü. Hafiften yüzümde gülücükler açarken burnumdan çıkardığım peçeteleri Chanyeol'un cebine koymak için bekletiyordum. Hızla giyinmiş, şapkamı takmış, peçeteleri de Chanyeol görmeden alıvermiştim. Minseok bana bakıp 'ne yapıyorsun' dermiş gibi baksa da pek laf etmemişti. Seni seviyorum Yardımsever Şirin'im.

Chanyeol, önden sekerek çıktı, ardından Minseok ve ben. Telefonum ve cüzdanımı da hırkamın cebine koyduğumda tamamdım. Annem, benim yataktan kalktığımı görünce koşturarak yanıma gelmişti. Sanki gören de aylardır yataktan çıkmadım sanır. Yani, moralim birden düşmüş ve ben kendimi duygu dolu filmlere vermiş olabilirdim fakat hala sapasağlamdım bence. Kuduruk annem, bizim dışarıya çıkmamıza izin vermişti. Üçümüze izin verdi, evet, ne var?

''Jongdae,'' Chanyeol beni elimden çekiştirirken ben de diğeriyle Minseok'u tutuyordum. Yemin ederim dışarıdaki görüntümüz sizin de hayal ettiğiniz gibi ufacık çocukların kaybolmaması için babasının elini tutması görüntüsünü oluşturuyordu. Chanyeol, elimi ileri geri sallarken Minseok yalnızca gülmekle yetiniyordu. ''Birileri mi taşınıyor?''

Başımı Chanyeol'un gösterdiği yere uzattım. Hırkamın cebinde bulunan peçeteler tam o anda aklıma gelirken hafiften ellerim ikisinden de yavaşça çekilmişti. Minseok dert etmedi, Chanyeol ise cidden yanımızdaki eve taşınan aileyi izliyordu. Yolda arka arkaya yürürken aptal neredeyse yere düşecekti. Cebimdeki peçeteleri tam o anda çıkarıp cebine atacaktım ama dengesini kaybetmesi kahkaha atmama sebep oldu. Kendi kendime gülerken birden başımın sert bir şeye çarpmasıyla kahkaham yarıda kesilmişti.

Şimdi Chanyeol yerde bana gülüyordu. Minseok'u göremiyordum. Chanyeol'u izlemek için çevirdiğim başımı önüme çevirip karşımdaki kişiye baktım. Görmediğim kişiye. Sümüklü peçetelerimi yüzüne yapıştırdığım kişiye. Ellerim bir dolu peçeteyle çocuğun yüzündeyken kendisini göremiyordum ama benimle aynı boyda olmasına rağmen şuncacık tespitle gördüğüm vücuduyla beni parça pinçik ederdi. Yanmıştım, gerçekten yanmıştım.

Tanrım benim hiçbir şeyim iyi geçmez miydi?

Hala sümüklü peçetelerim yüzündeyken gelecek karşılaşma için o kadar korkuyordum ki çekemiyordum peçeteleri. Ancak Minseok bu kadar yeterli diye düşünmüş olmalı ki gelmiş ve kolumu çocuğun yüzünden uzaklaştırmıştı. Çocuk, kapalı gözlerini oldukça yavaş bir şekilde açıp ilk önce elimdeki peçetelere ardından yüzüme bakmıştı.

Şimdi normalde olsa size çocuğu tanıtırdım fakat engelleyen iki unsur vardı: ilki bu çocuğun kim olduğunu bilmiyordum ve yakın zamanda öğreneceğimi sanmıyordum. İkincisi bu çocuğu tanıtıp hatırlamamak istememdi.

''İyi misiniz?'' Minseok benim yerime sorarken ben hala şaşkınca çocuğun yüzüne bakıyordum. Eh, en azından yalı kazığı gibi dikilirken çocuğun özelliklerinden bahsetmeliydim. Öncelikle sarı renk saçları vardı ve hepsi geriye yatırılmıştı. Yaklaşık ben gibi boyu vardı, belki benden daha uzundu. Hayatıma da ne çok sarışın insan giriyordu, değil mi? İnce kaşları çatılmış, hafiften yanakları ve çenesi sanırım sinirden kasılmıştı. Gözleri tekrar tekrar elimdeki peçetelere kayıyordu.

''Özür dilerim.'' Artık bir şey demem gerektiğini hissederek yukarıda tuttuğum elimi indirerek onun içinde, kendim içinde olan işkenceyi bitirmiştim. Şu anda bu çocuk bana kafa atsa yeriydi.

Hadi bekliyorum, hadi at!

Dudaklarını araladığında küfür bile beklemiştim ancak çocuk yalnızca 'sorun değil' diyerek bizden uzaklaştığında yine şaşırmış, ardından bakmaya başlamıştım. Arkadan incelediğim ve bir şeyler taşıdığını gördüğüm çocuk, yanımdaki eve girdiğinde boğazımda bir şey tıkanmış gibi öksürmeye başladım. Başım aşağıya düşmeden önce çocuğun bana döndüğünü görmüştüm ama şimdi emin de değildim.

Yuh!

''Minseok!'' Dedim hala sümüklü peçeteler ellerimde ileri geri giderken. Minseok bile şu an bana acıyordu, yüzünde görebiliyordum bunu. ''Ben bittim, bittim ben.''

-

Şu okulun ne zaman biteceğini bilmiyordum. Hemen bitmeli ve ben yaz tatilini doyasıya yaşamalıydım. Yaklaşık 1 ay vardı lakin çok sabırsızdım. Chanyeol ve Minseok'un kollarına girip kafeteryaya yürürken oldukça mutsuzdum da. Dün gördüğüm çocuğun üstüne bir de okulda tekrar Baekhyun'u görecek olmam hiç iyi gelmiyordu. Chanyeol ise hala oppacı hallerini sürdürüyordu. Jongin'in sosyal hesaplarını takip edip duruyordu. Baekhyun'un da olduğunu söylemişti ancak bunu midem kaldırmazdı bence. Direk reddederken ısrar etmemişti neyse ki.

Kafeteryaya girdiğim anda önüme çıkan uzun gölgeyle iki koldan ayrılıp Bay Sırığa atladım. ''Kris!'' Gülerek beni kollarına alırken biraz olsun moralim yerine gelmişti. Minseok ve Chanyeol konuşarak yemek almak için ilerlediğinde ben de Bay Sırık ile arkadan gidiyordum.

''Uzun zamandır yoktun?''

''Üzgünüm, kısa süreliğine Çin'e gittim.'' Yüzündeki gülümseme süre gelirken onu ne kadar özlediğimi de anlamış oldum. Cidden kısa süreliğine tanışmış olsak da o çok sevdiğim biriydi. Tek kusuru üvey de olsa Baekhyun'un akrabası olmasıydı sanırsam. Bu da büyükbaba gibi görmezden gelebileceğim bir şeydi. ''Açıkçası sana bir sürprizim var.''

Kalbim bir çıta kadar hızlıyken gözlerimde efektle havai fişekler patlıyordu. Onu siz hayal edebiliyorsunuzdur da ben dibine kadar yaşıyormuş gibiydim. Bay Sırık, kalbimi çalıyordu. Aman tanrım! İlk defa böylesine bir şey oluyordu. Gerçekten. Görgüsüzlük değildi. Ya da tamam, biraz öyleydi.

''Ne?''

''Öyle çok bir şey değil. Sadece gördüğüm de almak istedim, senin için. Baekhyun'a sorduğumda sorun olmadığını söyledi.''

Ayol ona ne oluyor? Çocuğun gönlünden kopuyor işte. İçimden ona sormana gerek hiiiç yoktu demek geçse de yalnızca gülümsemiştim. Chanyeol hiç bana böylelerle gelmiyordu. Sürekli benden bekliyordu Elf!

''Pekâlâ, Çin'de bir gelenek var. Eğer sevdiğiniz biri nişanlanırsa bunu alırız.'' Anında yüzüm düşerken Bay Sırık neyse ki boynuna astığı çantasından almak için başını çevirmişti de görmemişti bu halimi. Nişan mı?

Hediye alırken niye nişana göre alıyorsunuz anlamıyordum. Şu an içimden volkanlar köpürüyordu. Sürpriz dediği şey elimde patlamıştı. Şuraya bir yere yığılmamak için zor dururken Yifan çoktan bir kutu uzatmıştı. Gülümsemesi artık o kadar çekici gelmiyordu. Neden acaba?

''Teşekkürler.'' Mırıldanmış, Chanyeol da benim için tost aldığını ilan ederken en azından ona göz devirmiştim. Bay Sırık ise kahkaha atmıştı. Bir bilseydi aslında onun içinde yaptığımı! Kutuyu açmamı beklediğini biliyordum bu yüzden hızla açıp içinden bir küçük çanın çıkmasına izin verdim. Şapşalca çanı izlerken Bay Sırık da tepkilerime bakıyordu.

''Çan mı?''

''Evet, çan.'' Neden çan olduğunu anlamasam da zaten nişan için alınmış bir şey olduğundan sorgulamak istemedim. Chanyeol ve Minseok sıradan çıktığında Kris de kendine bir şey alacağını söyleyip sıraya girmişti. Çanı kutuya yerleştirip çocuklarla her zamanki yerimize geçip oturmadan bu halsiz, ruhsuz halimle; boynum bükükken karşıma birinin çıkmasıyla duraksamıştım. Baekhyun dikkatle bana bakıyorken bizi izleyenlerin sayısı da artmıştı.

Birden elimdeki tepsi alındığında sinirle kaşlarımı çattım. O benim mayonezli tostumdu! Tanrı şahidim bu çocuk tostumu heba eder ya da kendisine alırsa cingen çıkarırdım burada. Kimse tutamazdı beni. Chanyeol da bunu bildiğinden gergince dişlerini sıktı.

Baekhyun'dan tepsimi alacağım sırada kolunu çevirmiş ve ona uzattığım elimi kavrayıp tutmuştu. Beni yanına çekerken Chanyeol ve Minseok da ne yapacağını bilemeyerek bizi takip ediyordu. Arkasından gelen Jongin ve Sehun'u da görmüştüm. Sehun ile göz göze geldiğimizde sertçe yutkundum.

''Bırak beni.''

''Hayır.'' Bana bakmadan direk söylediğinde dişlerimi sıktım. Onların her zaman oturduğu masaya geldiğimizde Baekhyun tepsimi masaya bırakmış ve oturmuştu. Otururken elimi tuttuğundan dolayı beni de kendi yanına çekmişti. Huzursuzca yerleştiğimde ancak bakmıştı. ''Sadece burada otur.'' Düz bir şekilde söylediğinde kaşlarım yine de çatıktı. Bana emir vermesinden nefret ediyordum.

''Bunu yapacağımı kim söyledi?''

''Yine dellenme. Sonunda burada oturacağını ikimizde biliyoruz.''

Yo, ben bilmiyordum. Ah hıyar, şu anda yüksek sesle bağırıp her şeyi açıklayıp dökmek vardı ama dua et zenginsin be!

''Bana emir verme.'' Duymamış gibi yaparak elimi tutmaya devam etmiş ve elimizi masanın üstüne bırakmıştı. Normalde onun bu tarafında Jongin otururdu fakat ben oturunca karşıya oturmuştu. Chanyeol neler olduğunu anlamış gibi birden tepsisiyle çocuğun yanında biterken Sehun ve Minseok da diğer tarafa geçmek zorunda kaldı. Minseok'un burada olmaktan keyif almadığını görebiliyordum ancak ben ve Chanyeol burada oldukça mecburmuş gibi görünüyordu.

Baekhyun, ben elimi çekip tostumu önüme aldığımda kıkırdadı. Sinirle dişlerimi sıkmıştım. Geriye yaslandı ve bir bacağını diğerinin üstüne atarken bu kez kolu belime sarılmıştı.

''Şunu yapma.'' Dedim çocukların burada olmasını umursamayarak.

''Neyi?'' Eğleniyordu benimle ve ben deli oluyordum. Kırasım vardı yüzünü gözünü. O zaman şu yüzündeki geniş gülümsemesini de göremezdik bir daha. İtici biliyorum dostlar. ''Bunu mu?'' Eli sırtımda gezinmeye başladığında başımı hafifçe eğmiş, boynumu çıtlatmıştım. Savaş istiyordu.

Tostumu sinirle yemeye başladığımda gülerek beni izliyordu. Elini çekmesi için oynayıp dursam da mıh gibi saplanmıştı sanki bu aptalın parmakları. Bu hıyar yüzünden tostumun sefasını da süremiyordum. Çıldıracaktım yahu. Ben neden sınanıyordum böyle şeylerle!?

Tostumu bitirmeme az kalmışken Chanyeol'un içeceğine uzanmış ve onu içmeye başlamıştım. Jongin'i izleyen baykuş gözleri anında bana döndüğünde gülümsemiştim. Sırtımdaki eli de unutmuştum kısa süreliğine. Chanyeol dudaklarını büzüp içinden bir şeyler mırıldandığında Minseok da bana katılmıştı. Sehun ona dik dik baktığında ise başını çevirmişti. Jongin, telefonuyla ilgileniyordu.

Tostumun son parçasını da yutarken, içeceğin de dibine görmek istediğimi fark etmiştim. Höpürdeterek içerken buraya yakın olan bir başka masadaki kişiler bize bakmıştı. Şişeyi masaya bırakırken zaferle gülüyordum. Bay Sırığı bize doğru gelirken görünce daha mutlu olmuştum çünkü Kris varken Baekhyun'un yanında daha rahat hissediyordum.

Ancak tişörtümden dolayı çıplak koluma konan öpücük Chanyeol, Minseok ve diğer herkes gibi beni de şaşırtmıştı. Yanımda omzumu öpen Baekhyun'a baktığımda asıl masum köylü havamın şimdi olduğunu düşünüyordum.

''Ne yapıyorsun?'' Dedim neredeyse yine boğulacakken. Ve yemeğim bitmişti bile. Baekhyun, başını hafifçe kaldırıp kirpiklerinin arasından bana baktı. Hiçbir şey söylememiş ve belime sardığı koluyla daha sıkı sarılarak başını omzuma yaslamıştı. Şaşkınca yanaklarımı şişirdiğimde Bay Sırığın uzun bacaklarına rağmen yavaşladığını görmüştüm.

Herkes de gezen gözlerim Jongin ile bile buluşmuştu. Sıranın en sonundaki Sehun gözlerimi kaçırmama sebep olurken hayatımın, Baekhyun olan kadrajından çıkmak istediğimi düşünüyordum. Gerçekten sinirden ellerim terlemeye başlamış, zor yutkunur olmuştum.

Yok muydu beni kurtaracak bir kahraman?


	15. ''halt etsin Baekhyun ve Junmyeon, kaçacaktım buralardan!''

Kendimi yine mağarama kapamışken –yatağım- popomdan aynı zamanda dürtülüyordum. Küsmüştüm hayata ve affı yoktu. Oksijenim azalırken yorganımı açmış ve içime hava çekip başımı yine yorganın içine gömmüştüm. Chanyeol'un bir şeyler dediğini duyumsuyordum ancak onu görmeyi reddediyordum. Minseok bu kez gelmemişti, haliyle benim de ruh halim sallantıdaydı. Ne kadar da hızlı alışmıştım ben minik kaslı kuşuma.

''Jongdae, hadi ama.'' Eğer alanım olsaydı omuz silkerek 'bana ne ya'larıma başlardım da ortam müsait değildi. Gözlerimi kapayıp uykunun kollarına kendimi atacakken Chanyeol devamlı başımda ötüyordu. Yine bir şeyler olmuştu anlayacağınız gibi.

Size okulumun bitmesine çok az kaldığını ve onu iple çektiğimi söylemiştim, değil mi? Söylemez olaydım. Dilimin ya da arzularımın ayarı yoktu ki zaten. Sizde boş yapıyorsun Jongdae demiyordunuz ya aşk olsun size de! Bu iple çektiğim sonsuz tatil, arada şunları kaynaştırıyordu: acaba mezun olabilecek miyim, Chanyeol ile iş bulabilecek miyiz, annem benim yerime artık takım elbise seçebilecek mi ve neden dört yıl boyunca reddettiğim mezuniyet balosuna gitmek zorundayım sorunsalları. Bunların bir kısmı şahsi, özel imkanlarımın el vereceği kadar çözülecek olsa da bir olay ondan sinir olmama neden oluyordu. Ki bence anladınız siz.

Baekhyun ve ben o kafeterya macerasından sonra pek görüşmemiştik lakin bu hıyar durur muydu? Bir gün evde olmadığım zaman Chanyeol'dan rica edip evime gelmiş ve annemle konuşmuştu. Hadi canım, abartma sen de demeyin hiç! Olmuş bir olaydı bu.

''Git başımdan Elf.'' Yorganıma ucundan asılıp çekiştirdiğinde zaten tekrar azalan oksijenimle zorlukla kıvranıyordum içeride. Tepemdeki herif de pek yardımcı olmuyordu doğrusu. Mezun olmama daha bir ay vardı ancak bir telaş sarmıştı etrafımızı. Şimdi ne oldu da yine deve kuşu gibi saklandın sorusuna açıklık getirebilirdik.

Bu Baekhyun hıyarı, Chanyeol'dan anneme, zaten yakında mezun olacağız, birlikte bir şeyler yapmak istiyoruz dedirtmesin mi!? Eh, benim de şarteller attı haliyle. Geçen akşam gitmeyeceğim cümlelerim havada uçuşsa da hiçbir etkisi olmamıştı kimseye. Babama acınası bakışlar attım, ama ondan da pas yoktu bana. Ayrıca anneme, babaanneme şikayet etmekle tehdit edip orada kalacağımı söyleyince onunda şartelleri birazcık atmış olabilirdi. Evden çıkarmama cezası verecekti neredeyse kazık kadar adama. Babam da eşi ve annesi arasında kalarak bir köşeye sinmişti. Çok üzülüyorum ben böyle kaynanasıyla anlaşamayan eşlerini dinleyen adamlara da elden ne gelir!

İşin gerçeği, Baekhyun benim hiç gitmeye niyetli olmadığım bu plana beni dahil etmişti. En kötü yanına gelirsek yalnızda olmayacaktık. Yok canım, yalnız olmak istediğimden değildi ancak Chanyeol'un da içinde olması beni üzmüştü işte.

''Kalk artık be!'' Popomdan tekmelenerek aşağıya düştüğümde yorganım da benimle birlikte inişe geçmişti. Bu kısa sürede dikkatimin dağılmasıyla Chanyeol aptalı üzerimdeki yorganı çekmişti zaten.

''Ettim ağzına ama.'' Tepemde dikilen kepçüğe bağırdığımda gülümsemekle yetindi. Fakat gülerken aniden yüzünü buruşturup burnunu kıstırmıştı.

''Off, bir git banyo yap ya.'' Yerde sürünerek masama yaklaşmış, yine kırmızı baksırımla bütün her şeyi üstüme toplamıştım. Eğer telefonuma ulaşırsam Yardımsever Şirin'imi arayıp beni kurtarmasını isteyebilirdim. Böylece gövdemi hafifçe kaldırıp masadaki telefonumu elime almış ve son aramalara girmiştim fakat ondan önce sessizdeki telefonumda çalan aramalar beni işkillendirmişti. Minseok mesaj atmıştı, Chanyeol aramıştı lakin Baekhyun'un yaklaşık 10 araması vardı. Mesaj da atmıştı telefonuma bakmam ile ilgili. Bu da Chanyeol'un neden erkenden evimde olduğunu açıklıyordu, gerçi Chanyeol, Baekhyun demese de gelirdi orası ayrı bir meseleydi.

Boş verip Minseok'u arayacağım sırada yine aynı numara aramaya başlamıştı. Pis mendebur ne için arıyorsa beni! Açmadım ve telefonumu elimde bekleterek sürünerek odanın dışına çıkmaya başlamıştım.

''Sana ne çocuk benim pisliğimden!'' Chanyeol'a da cevap vermeden edemiyordum. Beni takip ederek merdivenlerden aşağıya indiğinde artık ayağa kalkma vaktimin geldiğini anlamıştım. Annemi yine mutfakta sabahın köründe yemek yaparak gördüğümden hafiften şüphelenmiştim ama sallamayacaktım. Küsüm ona ben.

''Hepimiz sana ulaşmaya çalışıyorduk. Anneciğim bir şey demese haberimiz yok senden.'' Ona göz devirerek baksırımla salona gireceğim anda engellenmiştim. Annem, elindeki spatula ile önüme çıkmıştı. Onunla konuşmayacaktım lakin çıplak göğsüme spatula ile vurmuştu.

''Bu hal ne ha?'' Üstümdeki kırmızı baksırıma baktım, ardından anneme döndüm. ''Çabuk banyo yapıp güzel şeyler giyin. Bugün misafirimiz var.'' Hayatımdaki herkesin benim aleyhime işler yapması artık ağlamak istememe sebep oluyordu. Deseydiniz o zaman hiç odamdan çıkmazdım. Sürünerek gelmiştim buraya ben.

''Bana ne ya misafirden? Misafir benim misafirim mi?'' Kaşlarımı çatıp annemin üzerinde otorite sağlamaya çalışırken daha çok yavru geyiğe benzediğimi Chanyeol birkaç kere demesine rağmen asla vazgeçmiyordum sanırım. Annem istese dünyayı yönetirdi, ben kimdim acaba?

''Sus konuşma. Zaten senin misafirin!''

''Ben misafir falan çağırmadım ki!'' Ayaklarımı yere vura vura çığırırken çalan kapı annemi telaşa sürüklemişti resmen. Koşarak masayı dolandım ve salona uçtum. Annem, kapıya koşarken beni umursamamıştı bile. Düşünmek istemiyordum anlayacağınız gibi ama aklıma bu kadar arama, hesap sormadan sonra o hıyarın gelmesi olasıydı. İstemiyordum ki işte istemiyordum. Kendimi salonumuzdaki koltuklara atıp kıvrıldım ve telefonumdaki mesajlara baktım. Bir tek Yardımsever Şirin'im neler olduğunu sorup iyi olup olmadığımı merak etmişti. Hafiften gözlerim sulanmış, içimi çeke çeke okuyordum yazdığı kelimeleri. Canım benim ya.

''Sorun değil efendim.'' İçeriden gelen erkek sesiyle mümkünmüş gibi kendimi biraz daha kıstım ve gözden kaybolmayı denedim lakin bu da başarısız bir sonuçtu. Annemin neşeli sesleri geliyordu fakat gelen kişi beklediğim kişi değildi. Minseok'a cevap vermeyi erteleyerek başımı kaldırmış ve salondan koridoru görmeyi denemiştim.

Sağa bakıyordum yoktu, sola bakıyordum yoktu ancak birden bir yüz koridorda belirdiğinde lanet ederek başımı koltuğa gömmüştüm. Aklımda yine aksiyon müzikleri çalıyordu. Odama o çocuğu görmeden gitmenin makul yollarını arıyordum, zira yüzüne sümüklü peçetelerimi yapıştırdığım için ya beni döverdi ya da anneme şikayet ettirip ona dövdürtürdü.

''İçeriye geçip bekleyebilirsin, ben de o sırada bulmaya çalışayım. Chanyeol?'' Annem, son vuruşu yaptığında yusuf yusuf edip kaçmaya çalışıyordum. Adım sesleri ince ince kulağıma ilişirken camdan atlamayı düşündüm.

''Jongdae?'' Yeterince hızlı olamadığımdan yakalanmış, sanki far görmüş tavşan gibi koltukta öylece kalakalmıştım. Chanyeol'a bakıyordum fakat sağ gözüm kayıp gelen çocuğa bakıyordu. Tanımıştı beni, öldürecekti. Şu genç yaşımda nelerle mücadele ediyordum tanrım!

Çocuk bana baktı, ben artık pes edip hafifçe kaldırdığım kırmızı kıçımla çocuğa baktım. Şimdi Chanyeol kendini tutuyordu belli ki yoksa bu halimle dalga geçmediğine çok şaşardım ben de, çocuk şaşkınca beni izleyip duruyordu. Keşke Minseok yanımda olsaydı, o bilirdi ne yapılacağını.

''Hoş geldiniz.'' Kıçımı indirmenin vakti gelirken usulca eğmiş ve kendimi ters döndürüp üzerine oturmuştum. Chanyeol çocuğu karşımdaki koltuğa oturtmuştu. Beni izlemesi geriyordu. Gergin bir şekilde parmaklarıma bakarken, içeriye hemencecik annem girmiş, girdiği gibi gözü ilk beni görmüştü. Karşımdaki çocuk, annemin bu girdiği anda attığı o beş saniyelik bir bakıştan hiçbir halt anlamamış olabilirdi fakat Chanyeol ve ben, o bakışın altındaki mesajı iyi biliyorduk.

'Şu çocuk gitsin, edeceğim ben senin çarkına.' Diyordu gözler.

Ne var yani, ne var evde baksırla dolaşıyorsam? Sanki bende olan bu çocukta yoktu! Bunları diyemiyordum çünkü annem direk uçan tekmeyle beni etkisiz hale getirebilirdi.

''Junmyeon tatlım, alet çantası dışarıdaymış. Ben hemen alıp geleyim. Sen biraz daha otur burada, hem yorulmuşsundur. Dinlenmiş olursun. Bak bu da benim oğlum...'' Lütfen Chanyeol de, lütfen Chanyeol de. ''Jongdae. Chanyeol'u zaten biliyorsun.''

Şaşkınca Chanyeol'a baktım. O da bana sinsice bakıyordu. Ayol ne oluyor burada? Herkes, ben geride kalırken birbiriyle tanışmış oluyordu. Ayrıca anneme küskünlüğüm iki kat artmıştı. Yeri gelince oğluşum Chanyeol demesini iyi biliyordu.

Ama madem annem adını söyledi, benden de bu çocuğun üzerinden geçmek düşer. Kim Junmyeon, 24 yaşında ve yan komşum. Babası öğretmen olduğu için sürekli taşınmak zorunda kalmışlar ve şimdiki durakları da bizim mahalleymiş. Kendisi üniversite bitirmiş ve şimdi Tiyatro sahnelerinde yer alıyor. Oyuncu diyebilirdik yani.

''Açıkçası biz tanıştık sayılır.'' Junmyeon bana bakıp gülümsedi. Gülünce oluşan yüz ifadesine normalde gülebilirdim ancak can sağlığım için yalnızca ona karşılık vermiştim. ''Evin önünde.'' Birkaç gün önce bahsettiği şeyden sonra Chanyeol bana döndü ve sırıttı.

Kendimi yine kurşunların ortasında, kaçmaya çalışıp da salak gibi kalakalmış hissediyordum.

''Harika. O zaman ben hemen gidip geleyim.'' Annem, göz açıp kapayıncaya kadar gittiğinde iki zebani ile salonda oturmaya devam ediyordum. Junmyeon'un bana bir şeyler demesini bekliyordum. Bir insan yüzüne sümüklü peçete yapıştıran birine neden gülümsemeyi sürdürürdü ki? Ben çoktan cıyaklamaya, tırmalamaya başlamıştım. Chanyeol o sıra elimi kana bulamayayım diye arkama sarılmış olurdu, tabi bu esnada onu da arada kaynatırdım.

''Sorun değil,'' diye bir ses daha duyduğumda kendimle konuşmayı bırakıp hafifçe başını eğmiş kişiye baktım. Chanyeol telefonuyla ilgileniyordu fakat Elf kulaklarıyla bizi dinlediğine bahse girerdim. Hiçbir hücresiyle beni yalnız bırakmazdı o. ''Şu peçeteler için. Yanlışlıkla oldu sonuçta.''

Yavrum ama sen de çok iyisin şimdi he!

Birkaç ay öncesine kadar herkesin üstüme gelip harcadığı ben, Chanyeol, Baekhyun ve annemin dışında bu kadar iyi kalpli kişilerin beni bulabileceğini hiç ihtimal vermezdim. İçimdeki çocuğun gözleri yine dolmuş, güzel bir anı olarak uzaklara dalıyordu. Dışımdan ise Junmyeon'un yüzüne mal gibi bakıyordum.

''Yine de çok özür dilerim.'' İnsan gibi bir muamele ile konuşmama şaşıran Chanyeol'un bakışlarını üzerimde hissederken içimden ona orta parmak çekiyordum. ''Sizi görmemiştim bile.'' Junmyeon tekrar gülümsedi, bu kez ben de içten bir şekilde gülüyordum.

Beni dövmeyecekse her türlü mutluydum zaten.

Ortama çöken ani bir sessizlikle beynim ışık yakıp duruyordu. Bu kadar kişi varken susmaya alışık değildim ki. Mutlaka biri konuşmalıydı, o kişi ben olmasam bile. Acaba Junmyeon ne yapar, ne eder soruları beynimde fink atıyordu. Merak salıyordum her yana, ya da bu ter kokumda olabilirdi. Ki büyük ihtimalle öyleydi.

''Bayan Kim, sanırım bulamadı alet çantasını.'' Junmyeon da bu sessizlikten sıkılmış ola ki şöyle saçma bir cümleyle giriş yaptı. Ama Junmyeon böyle deyince aklıma annemin, sırf babam musluğu tamir edeyim derken bozduğunda sinirlenip alet çantasını attığı gelince pısırık kediye dönmüştüm. Annem ya başka planlar peşindeydi ya da alet çantasını tümüyle attığını unutmuştu.

Bir de aletlere yazık olmuştu ya, babam severdi bir şeyleri tamir etmeye çalışmayı. Dikkat edelim: Tamir etmeye çalışmayı. Henüz bir şeyi tamir edebildiğini 22 yaşımda hiç görmemiştim. 25 yıldır evli olan annem de görmemiştir eminim. Hatta büyükannem ve büyükbabam da görmemişlerdir.

''Ben anneciğime yardım edeyim o zaman. Siz burada uslu uslu durun.'' Köpek muamelesi yapan Chanyeol'a aynı muameleyi yapmak istesem de misafirimiz vardı. Uslu durmalıydım. Misafir demişken, bu misafir Junmyeon muydu? Yoo, yani çocuk alet çantası için gelmişti. Baekhyun muydu gelecek olan? Bakın yine tüylerim diken diken olmuştu. Kendimi banyoya kapatmamak için zor duruyordum. Ayrıca gelecekse de geç kalmıştı hıyar.

''Chanyeol'u arkadaşın sanıyordum.''

''Öyle zaten.'' Junmyeon dudaklarını büzdü. Alıcı gözüyle süzen gözlerim incik cincik ederken içimden kıpır kıpır oluyordum. Kanım kaynıyordu. Gerçi, haklısınız şimdi, benim kanım herkese kaynıyordu. ''Baya uzun zamandır arkadaşım. Annem artık annesi gibidir.''

''Bu çok güzel.'' Yine bir sessizliğin içine girecekken dışarıdan gelen yıkılma, dökülme sesleriyle dikkatle birbirimize baktık Junmyeon ile. Chanyeol kepçüğünün sancılı sesleri kulağımıza ilişiyordu. Uluyordu bildiğiniz. ''Önemli bir şey olmasın?''

''Yok canım! Ne olacak, köpek uluyor.''

''Köpek ulumasına hiç benzemiyor.'' Dedi Junmyeon işaret parmağıyla kapıyı gösterirken. Sesler gelmeye devam ediyordu. Köpek konusundaki davamda ısrarcıydım. Yani bana göre köpekti? Bizi tanımayan Junmyeon'un garip garip bakmasına dayanamayarak ayağa kalkmıştım ancak içim gidip bakmak için hiç rahat değildi. Ben kalkınca Junmyeon da kalkmıştı ayağa. Arkamdan gelirken ona laf anlatmaya çalışıyordum.

Salondan çıkıp koridorda ilerlediğim anda arkamı döndüm yine. Yarı çıplak olmamı umursamamaya çalıştım. Annem bir de böyle dışarıya çıktığımı görürse hepten beni keserdi. Neyse ki Junmyeon pek takmıyordu işte. ''Bence pek bir şey yok. Sana söylediğ—'' Demeye kalmadan dış kapıyı açacağım anda birden kendimi değişik bir pozisyonda bulmuştum.

Neler olduğunu anlamamıştım bile.

Yuh! Ne oluyoruz ya!

Chanyeol, kapıyı açtığı an hızla geriye savrulmuştum çünkü başım felaket şekilde kapıya çarpmıştı. Arkamdaki Junmyeon ise ismimi bağırıp beni tutacakken Chanyeol koridordan geçmek için onu da çiğneyip üzerime atmıştı. Benim sırtım duvarda, sertçe açılan kapı Junmyeon'un sırtında olmak şartıyla ikimizde tost gibi arada kalmıştık. Junmyeon'un bir kolu belimi sararken diğeri başımın hemen üstünde dayalıydı; ben ise sıkıca onun tişörtüne sarılıp sanırım kanamaya başlayan burnumu tişörtüne dayıyordum. Midem bulanmıştı.

Chanyeol gözden kaybolalı çok olmuştu fakat biz tost olmayı sürdürüyorduk. Junmyeon'un boyu benden uzun olsa da neredeyse bana da yakındı bu sebeple başını eğip burnunun burnuma çarpmasına neden olurken bir de o ağrı girmişti yani. Ayrıca Junmyeon'un bir bacağı bu savrulmayla iki bacağımın arasına sokulurken darbe de yemiştim.

Bütün uzuvlarım ağrıyordu; bu kez gerçekten ağlamaya başlamıştım. Junmyeon'un da sırtı acıyordu. Dişlerinin arasından inledi. Şu an ne gerek vardı ki bu tür aksiyonlara? Size bunun ne kadar klişe bir şey olduğunu anlatabilirdim ama ne klişesi be! Geberdim burada!

İkimizde inleyerek olayı daha da dramatize ederken birden kapı Junmyeon'un sırtından çekilmiş ve Junmyeon rahat bir nefes almıştı. Geri çekildiğinde ben de ona ahtapot misali yapıştığımdan çekilmiştim.

''Jongdae?'' İşte bütün dizilerin en can alıcı noktası olurken acıyan yüzümü bize bakana döndüm. Şaşkınca ikimize bakarken tek düşünebildiğim kanayan burnum ve bacam aramdı. Halt etsin Baekhyun ve Junmyeon! Kaçacaktım buralardan.

O Elf karşıma çıkmasın, gebertecektim onu.

Bu dramaya dayanamayan yüreğimin gözleri kapanırken cidden halimin kalmadığını ve gözlerimin karardığını hissettim. Burnumdaki kan akmayı sürdürüyordu ve ağlamam duracak gibi değildi bana kalırsa.

''B-Baekhyun...'' Junmyeon'un kollarına düşerken atladığım küçük bir noktanın üzerini çizmem gerektiğini hatırladım.

Beni kan tutuyordu, Junmyeon'un tişörtündeki kendi kanıma bakmam hiç iyi olmamıştı ve anlayacağınız gibi bayılmıştım.


	16. "Freddy Kim'e sahip olmak"

''Jongdae...'' Kulağımda ince sesli, şirin mi şirin bir ses duyarken ağzımı şapırdatmış ve beni uyandırmaya yeltenmiş gerzeği elimle itmiştim. Adım dışında her şey kuru gürültü gibi gelirken adımla seslenen kişi inatla beni dürtüyordu. Ona kıçımı devirerek yatakta ters dönmüş ve uyumaya orada devam etmiştim. Son zamanlarda garip rüyalar görüyordum. Önceden tek boynuzlu atların, üstünde Herkül ile beni kaçırdığını ve Herkül'ün beni eşi yapıp Atena'da yaşadığımız egzotik rüyalar gibi değildi. Tercih ederdim ama değildi işte.

Rüyalarımı süsleyen şimdi asla tanrı olamayacak bir çocuktu. Byun Baekhyun. Kaşlarım istemsizce çatılmış ve omzumdan tutup sarsan kişinin Baekhyun olduğunu düşünüp küfür ediyordum. Ben ne zaman uyumuştum? Zaman kavramımı kaybetmiştim fakat uyuduğum sürece bu pek önemli değildi. Lakin bir süre sonra beynim bütün zekiliği ile olan her şeyi bana hatırlattığında gözlerimi açıp gözlerimle kararmış havayı gösteren pencereye baktım. Sesler, görüntüden sonra gelirken duyduğum ilk ses yine adımla seslenen kişinin sesiydi.

''Jongdae?''

''Baekhyun?'' Dedim, kıçımı döndüğümü hatırlayarak ona döndüm tekrar. Malum onun karşısında böyle olmamalıydım, Minseok'un bile bana dayadığı güzel günler yaşamıştım. Ayrıca kırmızı donum hala üstümdeydi. Artı olarak bir de tişört giydirilmişti. Baekhyun'a baktım, tek dizini sanki yer varmış gibi yatağıma yaslayıp bana doğru eğilmişti. Büyük ihtimalle uyandırmak için zor mücadeleler vermişti kendince. ''Ne yapıyorsun?''

''Jongdae!'' Baekhyun, geriye çekilip üstüme çullanan Chanyeol yüzünden tekrar baygınlık geçirebilirdim. Boylu boyunca üzerimde yatıp burnunu çekerek bana sarılıyordu. Gözlerim beyaz tavanıma boş bir şekilde çevrilmişti. Yine de yorgun hissettiğimden onu itemiyordum, ancak biri müdahale etmezse cidden nefessiz kalabilirdim. ''Özür dilerim. Benim niyetim sana zarar vermek değildi.'' Chanyeol başını kaldırdı ve beni izledi.

Onu yalancı diye suçlayabilirdim ama gerçekten iç sesim bile yorgundu fakat bu hikayenin bir anlatıcıya ihtiyacı vardı.

''C-Chanyeol...'' Nefes almaya çalışıyordum, Yoda izin vermiyordu ki! Gözlerimi kırpıştırdım, birinin beni kurtarmasını bekliyordum. Ben yine uyuyup Herkül'ü görmeyi deneyemez miydim acaba?

''Chanyeol, çekil şuradan. Boğuyorsun çocuğu.''

Minseok!

Benim Yardımsever Şirin'im de yanımdaydı. Sanırım mutluluktan ve onun buraya gelecek kadar beni seven kalbi yüzünden patlayabilirdim ya da bu yalnızca benim mesanemin bir oyunuydu bana. Çünkü eğer şimdi kalkmazsam altıma yapacaktım, az kaldı.

Chanyeol, benden geri çekildiğinde halsiz halimle yine de savaşıp kayarak sırtımı yatak başlığıma yaslamıştım. Minseok'u Chanyeol'un yanında gördüğümde sadece zoraki bir gülümseme verdim. Hadi ya! Yuh! Gülecek bile halim yokmuş meğer. Gerçi kanı böyle, bu şekilde görmeyeli baya unutmuştum bana yaptığı etkiyi. Bir keresinde mesela, Chanyeol ile ortaokuldayken bu salak, kepçük kulaklı demişti 'Jongdae okulu asalım'. Ben ne dedim peki?

Olur.

Çalışkan bir çocuk olsam da hiç sevmiyordum okulu, biliyorsunuz. Nefret ediyordum hatta. O gün Chanyeol, okulunun duvarından atlamayı teklif etmişti. Duvarın üstünde de ne hikmetse teller vardı. O telleri oraya koyan herkesin yedi ceddine kadar beddua ettiğimi bir ben bir de Chanyeol bilirdi. İlk ben geçmiştim, Elf bana elini açmış, zıplatarak, hoplatarak geçirmişti duvardan. Tellere değmeden geçtiğim için kendimi ödüllendirmeyi bile düşünmüştüm.

Sonra ne oldu dersiniz? Sakar kepçük arkadaşım, duvarı aşacağım diye tellere takılmış ve bacağını kesmişti. Oluk oluk akan kan şaşkınca bacağına bakmama sebep olmuştu. Ben diyene kadar da Chanyeol adrenalinden falan fark etmemişti zaten. Acımadığını söylese de yine de kanayan yeri durdurmak için hırkamı çıkarıp bacağına bastırmıştım. Kendimi kötü hissediyordum bacağına bakarken. Beklemediğim anda terlemeye ve onun bacağına bakarken midem bulanmaya başlamıştı. En sonunda ise okula tıpış tıpış geri gidip öğretmenlerim Chanyeol ile ilgilenirken ilk başta kusmuş ardından yine bayılmıştım.

İşte o zaman kanın beni tuttuğunu öğrenmiştik. O an hemen Chanyeol için telaş ederken kendimi bırakmamıştım ancak gördüğüm her an kan başımı döndürmeye yetmişti. Bir de öküz demez mi bana 'Hadi yine iyisin, benim sayemde öğrendin. Ya başka zaman, uygunsuz olduğun anda öğrenseydin? Peki ya kız olsaydın?' Benim tellerim attı tabi, beyin mal bu çocuk sinyalleri veriyordu. Kanım içimde kıpır kıpırken onun yüzünü oracıkta dağıtmak istemiştim de Bayan Park var diye pek dokunamamıştım.

Tabi şu an öyle bir otokontrole sahip değildim. Beni sinir ettiği anda Chanyeol'a saldırmaktan çekinmiyordum. Belaydı başıma, Elf kılıklı.

Biz sizinle böyle gereksiz bir anın içinde savrulurken, gözlerim odamdaki oksijen miktarını düşüren insancıklara baktı. Hasta ziyaretindeymiş hissi veriyordu bu oda. Minseok, Chanyeol ve Baekhyun tamamdı. Junmyeon'u ben sırtımı dikleştirdiğim anda masama yaslanırken, yani tam karşımda görmüştüm.

Şimdi hatırladım da, ben bu yağız delikanlının kollarında bayılmıştım. Nasıl da kahraman, siper etti Chanyeol kepçüğü kapıyı yıkarcasına açarken. Ona göz kırpmamak için zor dururken odada diğer iki kişiyi fark ettim.

Sehun ve Jongin.

Herkesi anlardım ama onları anlayamazdım.

''İyi misin Jongdae?'' Minseok, diğer yanıma gelip yastığımı almış ve arkama koymuştu. Güçsüz ellerimle Minseok'un kollarına tutundum. Eğer halim olsaydı şu durumun ne kadar güzel olduğunu on saat anlatırdım fakat tek yaptığım yalnızca inlemekti. Çünkü cidden bütün bedenimi çalıştırmışım gibiydi. Ayrıca başım dönüyormuş gibi de hissediyordum.

Odadaki insanlar bana odaklı olup pür dikkat izlendiğimden laf da edemiyordum birine. Belki dışımdan pek gösteremiyordum fakat bu kadar kişi varken aklım hala gelmeyen büyükbabadaydı. Keşke o da burada olaydı, onun Jongdae deyişi bile kendime getirirdi beni.

Mesanem şişti benim ya! Şu oda niçin boşalmıyordu? Chanyeol'un sırtında tuvalete gitmeye ihtiyacım vardı.

''İyiyim.'' Kimi kandırıyorum ya ben? Onları ayakta uyutsam zaten siz varsınız. Ölüyorum be ölüyorum! ''Sizi telaşlandırdım.''

Sürünün. En çok da Baekhyun ve Chanyeol.

''Önemi yok. Sen iyi ol yeter Jongdae.'' Minseok, benimle ilgilenirken ellerimi tutmuş ve yastığı hafifçe oynatarak rahat hissetmemi sağlamıştı. Bence ikimizin arasındaki sevgiyi filizleyen bana göre dayamasıydı ancak Minseok hiç oralı olmuyordu ya, en çok da bu yakıyordu canımı. Yine de umudum vardı benim. ''İstediğin bir şey var mı?''

''Büyükb— Ay, lavaboya gideceğim ama halsizim. Chanyeol?'

Chanyeol'u kullanmanın vakti geldi de geçiyordu. Madem beni yataklara düşürdü Çin seddi kılıklı, şahsi uşağım olma görevine layık olmalıydı. Kollarımı ona uzattığım sırada gelmesi gereken tek kişi Chanyeolken birden ne zaman geldiğini anlamadığım Junmyeon "Ben sana yardım ederim," derken aynı anda Baekhyun da beni kucaklamak için daha fazla eğilmişti.

Odadaki insancıkların hepsi onlara bakarken ben yalnızca kıvranıyordum. Kim alırsa alırsın yetti be! Mesanem diyorum, patlayacak diyorum, bu ikisi birbirine bakıp duruyorlardı.

Ağlamama ramak kalmıştı, görüyorsunuz. Yığılmayı tekrar düşünmedim değildi şimdi. Baekhyun hiçbir şey demeden sırtıma kolunu dolandığında başroldeki mal kız gibi bir yanımdan da çekiştiren Junmyeon arasında gidip geliyordum.

"Jongdae!" Bizi durduran çatlak annemin sesini duyduğumda gözlerimi kapatıp açtım ve ikinci boğulma vakasıyla karşı karşıyaya geldim.

İmdat adam boğuyorlar!

Annem ahtapot gibi kollarını bana dolarken üstüme çullanmıştı. İyi haber ki Baekhyun hıyarı benden uzaklaşmıştı. Junmyeon'a lafım olmasa da o da geri çekilmişti. Annem, sıkıca sarılarak iyi olup olmadığımı sorarken tek cevabım inlemek oluyordu. Hayır, anne ve kuduruk bir kadın olduğundan Minseok yapmayın da diyemiyordu. Geberiyordum işte, gözlerim karardı. Sizin kararmadı mı yani?

"Anne, t-tamam." Dedim son nefesimde. Daha yapacağım onca şey varken ölmek istemiyordum. Çok gençtim, ne kadar ruhen nalları dikecek bir adamın yaşıyla birebir yaşasam da.

Annem yavaşça geri çekildi, hazır gelmişken bu mazlum oğlunun haline acıyıp bana kucak açmalıydı.

"Artık biriniz beni lavaboya götürebilir mi?"

-

"Bunu da ye."

"Şunu da ye."

"Niye bu kadar cılızsın ki?" Bilmiyorum.

Sizin de bu sözlerden sonra anladığınız gibi ben de etrafımdaki kargaşadan bir halt anlamıyordum. Millet uzun zamandır komadan uyanmış insan muamelesi yaparken bana herkesin istediği şeyi yemek için fazla toktum şu an. Olan şuydu ki, annem sağ olsun benim mesanemi kurtardıktan sonra aşağıya inmiştik, çok açtım ve güç almam gerekiyordu. Bunun yolu da mayonezli tostumdan geçerken anlamadığım bir şekilde mutfaktaki masamızın üzeri yemeklerle doluydu. Bazıları annemin eseriydi, bazıları da diğerlerinin. Şaşkındım, eminim şimdi anlatınca siz de şaşırdınız.

Yemek yediğim için oturduğum koltuktan size sitem etmiyordum. Sitem ediyordum çünkü sakat muamelesi görüyordum. Chanyeol ve Minseok sandalyede, karşıma oturmuşlardı. Annem de yanımdaydı ancak her şeyden önce Baekhyun da diğer tarafımı işgal etmişti. Annem olduğu için gösteriyordu bu ilgiyi de sıkılıyordum ben burada.

Mesane neyse de sıkıntıdan, onun uzattığı şeyleri yerken göbeğim patlayacaktı bence. Hala da vermeye devam ediyordu şerefsiz!

Ağzım o kadar doluydu ki cevap da veremiyordum. Yeter dediğim ve annemin bakmadığı anda ısırdım parmağını. Çığlık atarak elini çektiğinde şeytanca gülüyordum. Fark ediyordum ki gücüm yerine gelmişti. Meğerse tek gereken şey tıka basa yemekmiş.

"Seni..." diyeceği sırada annemin bize bakmasıyla bakışları yumuşamış ve ben ağzımdakileri çiğnerken o pis elleriyle zorla gülerek saçlarımı sevmişti. "Canım benim, şimdi daha iyisin?"

Seni yüzünden daha kötüydüm pislik. Ne diyorsun?

"Gitsene artık sen." Kendim pizzaya uzanıp bir dilim alıp ağzımı şapırdatarak yiyordum. Baekhyun ile göz teması kurup onun ona inat olsun diye ağzımı açarak yediğim yiyecek ve onun tiksinç bakışları beni tatmin ediyordu. "Yeter bu kadar kaldığın."

Annem, kalçamı cimciklediğinde ben de yüksek sesle inledim. Bunu duyan millet bunu bekliyormuş gibi hep birlikte iç çekip rahatlayarak başka şeylerle ilgilenmeye başlamıştı.

Yuh! Hastaya da saygı yok ya!

"Şaka yapıyor Baekhyun oğlum, sen bakma ona."

"Nereden senin oğlun oluyor o ya?" Ağzımın içinden isyanlar ediyordum. Çok fazla bağırmaya popomdan sonra yiyemiyordum. İkinci bir oppacı Chanyeol vakası.

Oppacı Chanyeol demişken o da nankördü. Kimseye güvenmeyecektim artık. Masada yer olmadığı için annemin koltuğuna oturan Jongin'i izliyordu utanmazca. Jongin ise benim odamdaki gibi bana odaklı değil, telefonuyla ilgileniyordu.

Chanyeol ona baktığımı anladığında kendine çeki düzen verdi ve bana genişçe gülümsedi. Kepçük seni.

Birden yanaklarımı kavrayan eller ile bakışlarım yine Baekhyun'a dönmüştü. Ona ne yapıyorsun bakışları atsam da söylemiyordu hiçbir şey. Annem ise yanımızda ikimiz hakkında konuşup duruyordu.

"Çek be ellerini." Çocukların hiçbiri cidden bizimle ilgilenmiyordu. Junmyeon da biraz daha kalıp malum işlerinden dolayı özür dileyerek evine gitmişti zaten. Minseok bile dalgındı, öyle bir ortamda yaşamda kalmalıydım.

Yanaklarımı kavrayan ellerini itmek için başımı iki yana salladım. Bana izin vermişti fakat sonrasında hareket etmeyeyim diye güç kullanmıştı.

"Seni kan tuttuğunu bilmiyordum." Baş parmakları dudak uçlarımda gezinirken onun oradaki lekeleri temizlediğini anlamıştım.

"Benim hakkımda ne biliyorsun ki?" Göz devirdim ve kendimi tekrar çekmeye çalıştım. Yine izin vermemişti.

Burnumu merak ediyorsanız iyiydi. Yani peçeteyi büzerek annem burnuma sokmama izin vermemişti. Neymiş Baekhyun varmış, edeyim dedim Baekhyun'una. Ancak içimden. Çok da takılmamıştım çünkü aklıma Junmyeon'un yüzüne yapıştırdığım peçeteler gelmişti.

"Her neyse biz gidelim Baekhyun. Jongdae iyi olduğuna göre." Sehun, Jongin'in yanından kalkıp yanımıza geldi. Yanaklarım elleri yüzünden bastırıldığı için çocuğa bakıp dudak büzüyordum. Jongin de Sehun'un yanına gelirken Chanyeol da ayağa kalkmıştı.

Salyalarını silmesi gerektiğini biri şu çocuğa anlatmalıydı.

Ayriyeten ben iyi değildim ki bence hala. Şu evdeki gereksizler gitse cidden iyi olacaktım ama. Mesela Baekhyun ve Chanyeol. Başka kimsenin beni diken üstünde hissettirdiği, burnumun direğini sızlattığı yok. Sızlanmak derken arada bacaklarım ağrıyordu yine, sövüyordum Baekhyun'a. Siz de bana katılsanız daha bir hoş olacaktı lakin yok! Jongdae sürünüyor buralarda, sefilim ben.

Sehun ve Jongin herkesle vedalaşarak çıkarken, Chanyeol da artık eve gitmesi gerektiğini söyledi. Minseok bile o güzel, minik suratıyla öyle sert baktı ki içim titredi. Mesela siz görseniz, sizin de içiniz titrer. Gerçi Minseok'u böyle görmeseniz de içiniz titrer. Annem Chanyeol'a tekrar gel dediğinde sinirden dişlerimi sıktım. Baekhyun beni izleyip sinirli halimle keyif alıyordu. Psikopat hıyar!

Minseok da bana nasıl olduğumu sormuş ve ben de gerçekten geç saat olduğu için ona gitmesini söylerken Minseok bunu kabul etmemiş, gözleri tehlike arz eden yılana çevrilmişti. Of Minseok, cidden halimi anlıyorsun ya, daha ne demeliyim bilmiyorum.

Yine de ona gitmesi gerektiğini, bu iblislerle dolu evden sağ salim kurtulacağımı söyledim. Annem onu da geçirirken Baekhyun ellerini salladı, bu da benim de kafamın otomatikman sallanması demekti.

"Edeceğim ağzına bekle sen." Beynim yalama olmuştu. O yanaklarımı sıkıp dudaklarımı öne çıkarırken sesim pek ciddi de gelmiyordu ama ben bacağımla bacağına vurduğumda çekti ellerini benden. Gözlerimi kırpıştırıp zalim dünyaya baktığımda bulanıktı her yer.

"Terbiyeli ol."

"Kime? Sana mı?" Annemin burada olmaması Baekhyun'u daha maskesiz yapıyordu. Yılan diyordum inanmıyordunuz, bak ne oldu şimdi?

"Nişanlınım senin."

"Kıçımın nişanlısı. Biz sah-"

Demeye kalmadan Baekhyun parmağını dudaklarımın üzerine koymuş ve biri duydu mu diye koridor girişine bakmıştı. Annem dışarıda konuşmaya devam ediyordu.

"Bir daha şunu söylersen gerçekten..."

"Bana bak şerefsiz, sen beni tehdit mi ediyorsun?" Gözlerimden ateş çıkarırken Baekhyun beni dakikada sinir küpü etmenin heyecanını yaşıyordu. Bence önceki yaşamımda bir ejderha falan olabilirdim.

"Evet?"

Masadaki çatalı alıp gülümsediğimde Baekhyun o gülüşünü gergince sonlandırdı. "Jongdae," dedi hafifçe geri çekilirken. "Sakın! Cidden..." Çatalı koluna bastırdığımda acıyla inledi ve benden kaçarken sandalyeden geriye gidip düştü. Annem gürültüye gelirken ben suç aletini çoktan masaya bırakmıştım.

"Ne oldu?" Koşarak gelmiş, yere düşmüş olan Baekhyun'u kaldırmıştı. Baekhyun ayağa kalkarken asabiydi ancak annem burada olduğu için güvende hissediyordum. Bana baktığında gülüyordum, o ise bence içinden bana sövüyordu.

İkimiz de birbirimizin bu beter, sinirli halinden zevk alıyorduk.

"Bir şey yok Bayan Kim. Jongdae ile kaynaşıyorduk sadece." Sandalyeye oturmadı, ayaktayken dik dik bana baktı. Annem bana bakınca ben de başımı salladım.

"Neyse o halde. Baekhyun, oğlum saat çok geç oldu. Aaaa..." Annemin berbat oyunculuğu için içimden ayin düzenlerken içimdeki ses annemin bu iğrenç oyunculuğu yapmasının altında korku dolu bir şey bekliyordu. İç güdülerimin sağlam olmasına ve umutlu bir çocuk olmadığıma her seferinde lanet etmemi isteyecek Freddy Kim'e sahiptim. "Ne yapsak acaba? Senin içinde uygunsa bu gece burada kal?"

"Saat daha 10!" Koluma tekrar bir cimcik gelirken Baekhyun bu kez bana bakıp sırıtan kişiydi.

"Aslında ben de çok yoruldum. Bu halde araba falan kullanamam. Sizin içinde bir sakıncası yoksa?"

"Ne sakıncası? Çok mutlu olurum." Annem oraya buraya zıplarken ben boş bir şekilde masaya bakıyordum. Slow şarkılarım tekrara almıştı kendini. Dertliydim, dertli. Şuraya bir de soju gerekiyordu. İçip içip kendimden geçeyim. "Ben senin için bir şeyler ayarlayayım. Bu arada umarım Jongdae ile kalmak sorun olmaz."

Oha! Kuduruk anneme bakın ayol. Resmen beni ateşin içine atıyor. Gözlerim büyümüş, vücudum buz tutmuş ve burnum tekrar ağrıyorken şaşkınlığımla anneme ardından Baekhyun'a baktım. Benim bakışlarımı fark eden Baekhyun gülmeye devam ediyordu.

"Olur Bayan Kim. Hem biz nişanlı değil miyiz zaten?" Kaşlarını kaldırıp dik dik beni süzdü. "Nişanlımla elbette aynı odada uyuyabilirim."

Hayırrrrr!

"Anne-" Konuşacağım sırada annem çoktan depar atarak merdivenleri çıkmış, gözden kaybolmuştu. Odamız olmasa anlayacaktım! Bizim ev 3+1 değil mi!?

Kaçacağım evden artık, kaçacağım. Büyükanneme, Minseok'a veya Bay Sırığa!

Bence gece 12'ye kadar beklersem kurtuldum. Babam 12 gelecekti bugün, geldiğinde her şeyi açıklarsam ve Baekhyun'un ırz düşmanı olduğunu söylersem bu hıyara nefes dahi aldırmazdı.


	17. "atsan atılmaz, satsan satılmaz''

Hayatım doksan dakikalık bir maç ise ben bu doksan dakikanın doksanını harcamış, maç sonucu belli olsun diye uzatmalara bile gidiyordum. Maçın sonunda ise belli olacak tek bir şey vardı ya ben Baekhyun'u öldürecektim ya da o beni. İkimizinde berabere kalacağı maç değildi bu. Kanım fokur fokurdu, içimdeki şeytanlar boynuzlarıyla bir taraflarımı dürtüyorlardı. Elimi kana bulamaktan korkmuyordum şu dakikada. Atağa geçeceğim sırada ekran küçülmüş, zihnimde gösterilen alan yalnızca iki gözü sergilemişti.

Top önümdeydi ve bu hayati maçta sağ omzumdaki meleklerin bir tanesi bile bana engel olmuyordu; olmuyorlardı çünkü ben haklıydım. Nefesimi düzenleyeceğim sırada karşı takımdaki (Baekhyun olduğunu söylememe gerek yok) mahlukat ani bir atak yaparak beni alaşağı ederken dikkatsizce bir vuruş gerçekleştirmiş ve topu kale yerine köşeye göndermiştim. O an bütün seyirciler (sağ olsunlar benim minik şeytanlarım) hep bir ağızdan maçın geri kalanını kurtarmam için tezahürat yapıyorlardı. Bacaklarımdaki gücü hissedebiliyordum, koştum, koştum, daha fazla koştum.

''Hayııııııırrrrr!'' Kendimi yatağımın üstünde her yeri kaplarken bulduğumda zihnim bu kez alkış sesleri tutuyordu. Gözyaşlarımı tutamayarak bana destek veren herkese teşekkür ediyordum. 

''Jongdae?'' Bütün bu güzel maç sonucundan sonra ben yatağımı kaplayıp bir insan taneciğinin bile geçemeyeceği hale getirirken başımda öten hıyar, Byun Baekhyun'a döndüm. Tepemde durmuş, babacığımın pijamalarını giyerken bana bakıyordu. 

''Ne var?'' 

''Neden yastığı tekmeleyip yatağa atladığını sorabilir miyim?'' Öncelikle bu bölümde hatırlayacağımız en önemli unsur Baekhyun'un asla benimle kasten, bilerek, isteyerek nazik bir şekilde konuşmayacağı idi. Yani kısaca anlatmaya çalıştığım odamın kapısı açıktı ve her an annem gelebilirdi de risk alamıyordu pezevenk.

Beynimin içindeki şeytanlar ateşi körüklemeye devam ediyorlardı. ''Burası benim yatağım, sapık seni. Git başka yerde yat!'' Kuduruk annemin, koridorda sesleri gelirken gülen Baekhyun, iç sesimin benim için hoş şeyler düşünmediğini söylüyordu. 

Uzun bir aradan sonra sizinle odamda bir hıyarla nasıl kaldım bölümümü anlatmak için gelmek istemezdim lakin hayat şartlarım resmen benimle eğleniyordu. Eminim bir önceki bölümde neler olduğunu biliyordunuz ve şu noktada açık açık ne hissettiğimin farkındaydınız. Farkında değilseniz sizi yuhlar, kınar, elimden geldiğinde yok sayardım. Şunun şurasında kaçıncı bölüme gelmiştik!

''Baekhyun, giydin mi oğlum?'' Kuduruk annem, odamdan başını uzatıp ona baktığında Baekhyun gülüşünü genişletti ve anneme olumlu yanıt verdi. Şimdi bana gelip sen hani babana söyleyecektin falan filan diyebilirsiniz. Çok haklısınız, zaten benim de hedefim buydu. Ama bilin bakalım kimin hayatı tüm isteklerinin tam olarak dışında gerçekleşiyordu. 

Sürpriz. 

Benim!

Gece on ikiye kadar Freddy Kim'i ve sosyetiklerin yüz karası Byun Baekhyun'u salonda korku filmi izlemeye davet etmiş, tırnaklarımı kemire kemire ona hiç benzemediğim ama canımdan çok sevdiğim babacığımı beklemiştim. Bu noktada ise ne kadar şanssız bir evlat olduğumu fark ediyordum çünkü tam saat on iki gösterip ben ayağa kalkarak 'nerede babam ya?' soruşturmalarına başlarken araya annem girmiş ve beni canı gönlümden yaralayan o cümleyi kurmuştu.

'Baban bu gece gelmeyecek. Büyükannenin işleri için onun yanında.'

O an görüş alanımdaki bütün eşyalar kırılıp yıkılmış, her şey benim için siyaha boyanmıştı. Bu adam, tatil zamanları bile evden çıkmayan asosyal bir adamken durduk yere ne işiydi bu? Küçükken bana uçurtma yap diye az ısrar edip dışarıya çıkartamamıştım bu adamı! Şimdi mi gidiyordu yani? Gönül koymuştum işte bu şekilde; hem babamın gelmeyişine hem de tribime şahitlik ediyordunuz. 

Ardından ne mi olmuştu? Annem uykum geldi bahanesini kullanarak bizi odaya postalamıştı. Elbette direnmiştim! Freddy Kim, Baekhyun'u banyoya girmesi için erken gönderirken ben salonda uyumak istemiş, salon kapısına tutunmuştum. Annem çektikçe asılıyor, inat ediyor bırakmıyordum girişi. Hayatım buna bağlanmışcasına tutunuyordum. En sonunda beni oradan koparan şey annemin beni evlatlıktan reddetme tehdidiydi. 

Yok artık dediğinizi duydum sanki? Var artık arkadaşlar, var artık!

''Her şey için teşekkürler Bayan Kim, giysiler de tam oldu sayılır. Uykum da var ama...'' Bir anda bütün gözler bedenime dönerken benim başım bir türlü anneme dönmüyordu. Çünkü biliyordum ardından olacakları; fakat bir anda kalçamda hissettiğim dürtü beni bakmaya zorladı. Diğer tepemde annem, gülerek beni izliyordu ama ben yer miydim bu numaraları? İçinden bana ne tehditler gönderiyordu. Bu sayede de Baekhyun'un neden o şekilde güldüğünü de anlamıştım. 

Hayat bana rest çekiyor. Annemle beraber üstelik.

''Oğlum kaysana kenara, nişanlın uyuyacak işte.'' 

Tanrı korusun. Amen.

''Anne ya,'' diye sürdüreceğim konuşmanın kesilmesine sebep olan benim tam olarak annemin gözlerinin içine bakmamdı. Sertçe bir yutkunuş geçerken içimdeki şeytanlar da mekanı tek tek terk ediyordu. İçimdekiler bile yanımda değildi! Ben Minseok'a taşınıyorum arkadaş, yetti bu kadarı. 

Annem, ondan korktuğumu anlamış gibi gülerek bana eğilmiş ve hiç önceden bayıldı bu çocuk demeyerekten kollarımı ve bacaklarımı kendine doğru çekip yatağımda yer açmıştı. Yer yoktu be yer! Bu hayvan zaten kilolu bir şey nasıl yanında yatacaktım? Kuduruk annem, benim içim kan ağlarken gülen Baekhyun'a bakıp başıyla işaret etmişti. Baekhyun da güzelim fırsatı değerlendirip yanıma uzanmıştı. Şimdilik annem var diye laf etmiyordu lakin biliyordum onun içini ben. Nasıl galip geldim diye fink atıyordu cinleri! 

''O zaman siz kalın böyle, ben de gideyim artık. İyi geceler. Çok ses etmezsiniz sanırım.'' 

Ha?

Lütfen, siz de bana annemin bu son cümlelerindeki imanın o ima olmadığını söyleyin de ben de kendime kızıp ne sapkın aklın var be Jongdae falan diyeyim. 

Öğürüyormuş gibi yaparken annem çoktan odadan çıkmış, ışığı bile kapamamıştı. Benim bedenim hala sırt üstü, yataktaydı. Yüzümü yastığıma gömüp boğmak istiyordum kendimi. Ya da bunu şu anda bana bakıp sırıtan hıyara yapabilirdim. Şu genç yaşımda hapishanelerde çürürdüm ama dünyadan bir pisliği temizlerdim. Kan emici misali dişleriyle bana yaklaşan Baekhyun'a tek engel vardı.

''Ah-'' Ayağımla karnından itip yere düşmesine sebep olurken bütün şeytanlar geri dirilmiş ve kis kis yerde acı çeken çocuğa gülüyorlardı. Tabi ben de! ''Seni var ya!'' Hızla ayağa kalkıp tepemde dikilmişti tekrar. Annem olmadığı için gösteriyordu gerçek yüzünü. ''Sen insan mısın be!'' Sinirle bana yaklaşmış ve bir dizini yatağıma, bedenimin kapatmaya el veremediği o boşluğa dizini koymuştu. Elleri denk durmuyor, bacaklarımı tutmaya çalışıyordu. En sonunda çırpınışlarıma rağmen elleri bileklerimi yakalayıp sanki ağdaki balığı karaya atarmış gibi sol tarafa attığında kendine yine boşluk bulmuştu mendebur. 

''Burası benim yatağım. Sen yerde uyu.'' 

''Hadi ya!'' Son harfi uzattı ve yine tüm gücüyle belimden tutup yüz üstü çevirdi. Muhtemelen çırpınışım yüzünden dağılan saçlara ve kızarık yanaklara sahiptim. Yanıma uzanmadığı için tam olarak tepemde bana bakıyordu. ''Anneni duydun, biz nişanlıyız ve birlikte uyuyacağız.'' 

Tekrar ayaklarımı kaldırıp onun karnına koyarak ona engel olmaya çalışırken o da bana karşı gelmeye çalışıyordu. ''Bana bak! Sen kimin evinde kimin yatağına konuyorsun? Nişanlı değiliz biz, kaç kere anlatacağım sana!'' Bağırmaya başladığım için Baekhyun, bacaklarımı seri bir şekilde atıp elleriyle ağzımı kapamıştı. 

İmdat, adam boğuyorlar!

Başımı sallamaya başladığımda inat edip çekmemişti şu elini. Dibimde gördüğüm yüzünü mümkünmüş gibi daha da yaklaştırıp sinirle çemkirmişti. ''Beni deli etmeyi seviyorsun değil mi?'' Evet. ''Jongdae, eğer bir kez daha nişanlı değiliz dersen sana hiç istemediğin bir şey yaparım ve inan bana cidden hoşuna gitmez.'' Başımı itip elini çektiğinde ben kendimi toparlayamadan çoktan sağ tarafa geçip yeri kaplamıştı. Ben ise mahvolmuş bedenimle yanında sereserpeydim. 

''Yer yok!'' Dudaklarımı büzdüğümde o kollarını başının altına alıp bana dönmüştü. Sonra ise görebildiği kadar yatağa bakmıştı. 

''Jongdae aramızda boşluk bile var.''

''Yok!'' Dedim inat ederek. Kanadım kırılmış gibi bedenimi kendime çekip büzüldüm yatakta. Her şeyime el konuluyordu, el. Artık yaşamam için hiçbir şey yoktu; yakında dizilerimi, mayonezli tostumu da sahiplenirdi bunlar. 

''Uyuyor musun?'' Duyduğum ses sinirlerimi hoplatıyordu, bu yüzden sinirle ben de ona doğru dönmüştüm. O bir elini yanağına yaslayarak başını hafifçe kaldırmış, beni süzüyordu. 

''Neden buradasın?'' Ona sorduğumda gözlerini gözlerime çıkarıp hiç tepki vermeden bekledi. Konuşsana hıyar diye hırçınlaşacağım sırada derin bir nefes almış ve bu nefes bütün kelimeleri her zamanki gibi boğazıma dizmişti. 

''Chanyeol ile ne kadar zamandır arkadaşsınız?'' Ortaya umulmadık oppacı arkadaşım dahil olduğunda şaşkınlığıma engel olamadım. Ben ne diyorum o ne diyordu? 

''Chanyeol ne alaka ya şimdi? Neden buradasın diyorum Chanyeol diyorsun, bak senin yüzünden düzenimiz bozuldu. Bayıldım, mide spazmı geçirdim, yatağıma el koydun, annem yoruldu-''

''Jongdae, Jongdae...'' Göz devirerek konuşmamı böldü. ''Sen beni yüzümden bayılmadın, Chanyeol yüzündendi. Mide spazmı geçirmedin de. Yatağına el koyduğum yok, annen yanında yatabileceğimi söyledi. Buna misafirperverlik deniyor ayrıca annen yorulmadı. Seviyor kadın beni!'' 

''Üstüme iyilik sağlık! Kadına büyü yaptın ayol!'' Aslında hepimiz biliyoruz ki büyü müyü yok, annem doğuştan zengin olan Byun'lara, doğuştan hasta. Ah be büyükbaba, olur desen çok mu şey edersin yani!

''Ne büyüsü Jongdae, gece gece saçmalıyorsun. Şimdi bırak palavrayı. Sana bir soru sordum. Chanyeol ile ne zamandır arkadaşsınız?'' 

''Sana ne ya benim arkadaşımdan? Ay, yoksa ondan mı hoşlanıyorsun?'' Kusma efektleri başımın içinde patlamaya başlarken Baekhyun iç çekmişti. 

''Kafayı yedirteceksin yakında bana. Hoşlanmıyorum Chanyeol'dan falan. Söylesene işte.'' Söylemiyorum benim arkadaşım değil mi, söylemiyorum. Baekhyun inat ettiğimi gördüğünde iyice sinirlendi. Öyle zevk alıyordum ki onun sinirlenmesinden... Tipsiz bir şeye dönüşüyordu. ''Anladık, laf çıkmayacak ağzından. Adam gibi soranda kabahat. İnsan yanıt verir.'' 

Neden sürekli Chanyeol'u soruyordu ki o zaman? Tilkiler dönüp dolaşırken kendimi tutamamış, herkese Chanyeol'un ne mal olduğunu söyleye söyleye alışkanlık olan oppacı Chanyeol bahsetme hobisine yakalanmıştım bana kalırsa. 

''Çocukluğumuzdan beri arkadaşız. Annelerimiz arkadaştı bu sebeple biz de arkadaş olduk.'' Baekhyun cevap verdiğimde kaşlarını çatmaktan vazgeçip düz surat ifadesine dönmüştü. Yine gözleri fingir fingirdi bu çocuğun, sürekli süzüp duruyordu. Tanrı bu gece beni korusun, Minseok'un bile dayadığı bu devirde namusumu korumam gerekiyordu. Özellikle de beni izinsiz öpen Byun hıyarından. 

''Çok seviyorsun galiba onu? Şu klasik filmlerdeki gibi arkadaşım olmadan yapamam diyenlerden misin?''

Yooo, hiç öyle değilim. Keşke Chanyeol hayatımda olmasa. Eğer az buçuk iyi bir çocuksam tanrının gözünde paralel evrendeki ben ile Chanyeol düşmandır bence. 

Bu paralel evrende ise Chanyeol atsan atılmaz, satsan satılmazdı. 

''Ya seviyorum, seviyorum.'' Öylece esneyip söylemiştim bunu da. ''Chanyeol, her zaman yanımdaydı. Küçükken Chanyeol açıkçası çok arkadaş edinebilen biri değildi. Şaşırdın, değil mi? Ama öyleydi. Bayan Park, bir keresinde bizim eve gelmişti. Gerçi benim daha hatırlamadığım zamanlarda da çok gelirmiş ancak Chanyeol ile ilk geldiği zamanı hiç unutmam. O zaman bizi annelerimiz tanıştırmıştı. Mahalleden taşınmadan önce burada birkaç arkadaşım vardı, onlarla oynardım lakin Chanyeol konuşmaya utanırdı. Sonrasında Chanyeol ile arkadaş olmayı sevmiştim. Çok konuşmuyordu ve arabalarıyla oynamama izin veriyordu fakat sonrasında ne oldu!? Mahalledeki bütün arkadaşlarımı benden çaldı üstüne bir de Bayan Park'ın ona aldığı akülü arabasına herkesi bindirip beni bindirmedi!'' 

Yataktan kalkıp sinirle Baekhyun'a bunları anlattığımda ilk başta suratıma boş boş bakmış ardından büyük bir kahkaha atmaya başlamıştı. Ben burnumdan soluyordum çünkü bu küçüklük travmam asla atlatılamazdı. Resmen o piç yüzünden bütün arkadaşlarımı kaybetmiştim. Herkes akülü arabasına binerken o bana sarılıp binmemi engellemişti! Tanrı şahidimdir, her Chanyeol'a vurduğumda bu akülü arabanın acısını alırmış gibi daha da sert vuruyordum. 

Küçükken, tek arkadaşım olduğu için Chanyeol ile takılmıştım ancak büyüdükçe yalnızlığın Chanyeol'dan daha iyi olduğunu görmüştüm de iş, işten geçmişti. 

''Jongdae, sen...'' Kendini tutamayarak geri devrilen Baekhyun iyice sinirlerimi bozarken ben başımı tekrar yastığıma koymuş, mırın kırın ediyordum. Başını eğip gülmekten ıslanan gözleriyle bana bakmıştı. ''Komik.''

''Komik değil! Tabi sen ne anlarsın!'' Birden gülmeyi kesip dikkatle yüzümü inceledi. ''Sen her şeye sahiptin. Hiçbir şeye ihtiyacın yoktu, hala yok. İstediğin her şey de oluyor, değil mi?'' 

Bu hayatta zengin olarak doğmak vardı da... O şans biz de yoktu.

''Fazla film izlemişsin.'' Dediğinde başımı sallamak istemiştim, doğruya doğru çok fazla film izlemiştim ben. ''Ama her şeye sahip değildim, hala da sahip değilim. İstediğim bir şeyi elde edemiyorum mesela.''

''Miras mı?'' 

Büyükbabanın arkasından iş çevirip bana yüzük takmıştı, şu hayatta mirasa konmak kadar hiçbir şeyin peşinden gitmeyeceğini düşünmüyordum. Baekhyun, laf etmedi fakat sonrasında dudaklarını araladı. 

''Sanırım.'' 

Yalnız bu çocuk biz konuşurken falan iyice yaklaşıp dibime girmişti. Meydanı aman bir boş bırakmayalım, illa gelecek işgal edeceksin. Hafiften omuz atıp onu geri göndermeye çalışırken Baekhyun dikkatle bana döndüğünde far görmüş tavşan gibi kalmıştım. Eli yanağında durmayı sürdürüyordu ve ben altında çok tedirgin olmuştum. Az önce sinirden alev alev olan zihnim şimdi berrak su gibi ferahlamıştı. Öbür yandan karnımdaki bu sıcaklığın sebebini kim bilebilirdi ki? Yanaklarım da bir ateşti gerçi. Bayıldım, hastalandım tabi. Artık yataklardan da çıkamam belli bir süre. 

''Ne be?'' Dedim bana bakıp hiçbir kelime sökülmeyen Baekhyun'a. 

''Sakın kıpırdama.'' Ne? Birden bana doğru eğilen Baekhyun, kaçmamam için ellerimi yakalamış ve onları başımın üstünde sabitlemişti. 

''Ne yapıyorsun ırz düşmanı? Kes şunu. Bak bağırırım. Gece gece herkesi ayağa kaldırırım. Baekhyun!'' Burnu burnumun ucuna değdiğinde söylenmeyi kesip yakından tek göz olarak gördüğüm Baekhyun'un gözüne baktım. Eğlenceli bir sahneye benziyordu, üstümdeki, Baekhyun olmasaydı eğer. 

''Jongdae,'' Burnum bu kez hiçbir koku almıyor, yalnızca üstümdeki göze odaklanıyordu. O karın ağrısı iyice şiddetlenirken beynim normalde asla kabul etmeyeceğim tekliflerle geliyordu. Gözüm birden gözden aşağıya kayıp ıslak dudaklarda durduğunda Baekhyun da beni taklit etmişti fakat hemen laf etmesi beni çok kırmıştı. ''Annen bizi dinliyor.''

Freddy Kim!

Anlamalıydım. Bilmeliydim odadan bu kadar kolay bir şekilde sıyrılmayacağını! İçimdeki sular taşkın olup gözyaşı olarak çıkacaktı şu anda. Kendimi kötü hissediyordum. Tekrar yatağıma kapaklanıp burnuma peçete sokasım gelmişti. 

''Nasıl anladın?'' Bu noktada en önemli şeyi unutmuştum. Bu çocuğun annemin bizi dinlediğini nasıl anladığını?

''Odanın kapısını tam kapamamıştı. Birbirimizle uğraştığımızdan fark ettiğimiz mi var?'' Nefesi yüzümde eserken o başını sola eğip benim kapıya bakma girişimime son verdi. Başını usulca kımıldattığında burnu sürekli yanağımdan geçip duruyordu.

''Huylanıyorum be!'' 

''Sadece rol yapmaya çalışsan, belli ki kadın bir şeylerden emin olmak istiyor.''

Yok, yok annemi bilirdim. Bunlar işi pişiriyor mu pişirmiyor mu; gider var mı yok mu diye bakmaya gelmiyorsa ben de Kim Jongdae değildim. İstiyordu ki çocuğu elimde tutayım. Yavrum, zavallı Baekhyun da bizim gerçekliğimizi görmek istiyor sanıyor. 

Başımı yastıktan hafifçe kaldırıp annemi görmeye çalışırken, sitem ediyordum hıyara. ''Kolaydı sanki! Herkes senin gibi rol mü yapabiliyor?'' 

Sertçe yutkunmuş ve göremediğim için yenilgiyle sadece kıpırdanıp durmuştum. Tanrı bilir annem ne kadar dururdu orada. Ben burada tekrar bayılmak üzereydim. Ben çok sıkılmıştım bir şeylerin üstüme üstüme gelmesinden. Baekhyun'un bakışları olduğu müddetçe sıkılmaya devam edecektim belli ki. Ama kalbim sanırım annemin izlediğini bildiğinden dolayı ağzımda atıyordu. Yeter diye bağırmak istiyordum her zamanki gibi. 

Baekhyun'un elleri arasındaki nabzım giderek artarken bana bakan kahverengi gözlere odaklanmaktan etrafı duyamıyordum ancak ne kadar gelecek bölümlerde söylemediğini inat etse de sizin de kayıt ettiğiniz gibi Baekhyun'un son cümlesini duymuştum.

''Rol yapmıyorum.''


	18. ''yine keyfime edecek çarkına tükürdüğüm maloş insan''

''Biz gideriz ormana hey, ormana...'' Chanyeol, elimden tutup cansız vücudumu sallarken bu saatte sizi meraktan öldürecek şeylerin nasıl meydana geleceğini birazdan anlatacaktım. Ama her şeyden önce ölmüştüm. Cidden. Şaka yapmıyorum, içim kan ağlaya ağlaya kanser etmiştim kendimi ve şimdi olanlar olmuştu. Çin Seddi uzuvlara sahip kepçük arkadaşım kolumu kaldırırken ayaklarımı yerden kestiğinin farkında değildi. Ve size söyleyeyim, BU BİR MECAZ DEĞİL.

Şu anda size bir arabaya tıkılırken içeride neden Chanyeol, Minseok ve ben olduğunu, benim neden sosyetiklerin yüz karası Byun Baekhyun'un yanına oturduğumu, bu arabada biz dışında neden Jongin ve Sehun'un olduğunu anlatacaktım. En büyük bombayı da sona saklayıp sizi kudurtma peşinde falan değildim, sadece siz cin gibiydiniz ve hayatımı size sunuyorsam zaten az buçuk nelerin olacağını, kimlerin gelebileceğini biliyordunuz. Demem o ki beni yormayın ama sürpriz kişiyi de yine bir heyecanla sona bırakacaktım. Çünkü neden bırakmayayım?

Aslında hikayeye buradan başlamayıp beni üzüp kıran sözcüklerden başlamalıydım; ama zaten dediğim gibi beni üzüp kıran bir geçmişten neden başlamalıydım ki? Sonrasında yaptığım polemikte yine aklıma size kendi hayatımı sunduğum gelirken tabi ki sizin Baekhyun hıyarıyla uyuduğum zamanı merak edebileceğinizi düşünmüştüm. Bu sebepten ötürü, az önceki soruların cevabını vermeden önce hafifçe bir flashback olayı yaşayabilirdik, elinizdeki kameralarla bu görüntüleri durdurup geçmişte neler olduğuna bakmalıydık.

Bir tarafımda pirelerin uçuştuğu o güzelim sabahımda aklımda hiçbir şey yoktu. Yani ben kıçımı başımı uzatıp bacaklarımı açıp yanımda benden rahatsız olan sosyetiği otomatik olarak görmezden geliyordum. He, bilinçli olsam bu şekilde yapar mıydım? Sizce? Zihnim bomboş ve aynı şekilde ağzımı şapırdata şapırdata yatakta yatmayı sürdürürken hangi lanet kişi perdelerimi açtı da gözüme ışık girip bu güzelim sabahta beni uyandırıyor diye söylenip açıkça uyandığımın da farkına varıyordum. Uyanmak yalnızca bunun değil o an başka şeyleri de fark etmemi sağlamıştı. Yanımdaki hıyarı!

Gözlerim adeta size tabir ettiğim cin edasıyla açmış sol bacağımın altında olan Baekhyun'a bakmıştım. Sadece sinir olmuş bir şekilde bana bakıyordu. Çok bariz, hareketlerimden uyuyamamıştı. Başta yapacağım kızarak onu yataktan atmaktı lakin gözlerinin altındaki morlukları görmek içimdeki şeytanlar kadar beni de güldürmüştü. Sinir bozucu bulacağı bir gülüş koyarken dudaklarıma, Baekhyun iç çekip anında konuşmuştu.

''Sakın laf edeyim deme!'' Peki, ben durur muydum?

''Ne oldu uyuyamadın mı nişanlının yanında?'' Küçük iblislerim filmlerdeki o kötü kahkahayı sağ olsunlar aratmayıp içimden yapıyorlardı. Baekhyun ise hem ona laf etmeme hem de nişanlı olayını konuşmama bozulmuş olarak dönmeye çalıştı ancak sol bacağım ona engel olmuştu. Yine bir farkındalık yaşıyordum ki, bizim sosyetiklerin yüz karası Byun Baekhyun'u yatağın sonuna kadar da itmiştim. Gönlüm huzura ermiş, matador Jongdae güzel bir nefes almıştı.

''Önceden de diyordum şimdi de diyorum; sen insan değilsin Jongdae. Bu nasıl uyumak ya? Kıçın ayrı yerde, başın ayrı.'' Sinirle bacağımı kendime doğru itip doğrulmuş ve bana sırtını dönmüşken parmaklarını saçlarından geçirip onları düzeltmeye çalışmıştı. Ben de yatağımdaki yastığa sarılıp hala aynı yerimde sevinçle dönüp duruyordum. Size açık konuşacağım, ki zaten ne zaman açık olmadım değil mi çocuklar? Dün gece Baekhyun annemin gittiğine emin olduktan sonra biraz daha tepemde durup yanıma inmiş ve ben cidden ne zaman o bana dırdır yaparken uyuyakalmıştım bilmiyordum ancak şu anda ben ona yanımda olduğu için bağırıp çağırmıyorsam bilin ki tek sebebi onun mutsuz olmasıydı. ''Sürekli beni tekmeleyip durdun be!''

Başını hafifçe çevirip omzunun üzerinden gülen suratıma baktı. Dayanamayarak içimdeki şeytanlarımdan biri el hareketi çekmişti. ''Uyurken bile senden nefret edebiliyorum. Bayılıyorum kendime.'' Bunu dediğim an sinirle derin bir nefes almış, poposunu bana doğru çevirerek yüzüme daha rahat bakmıştı. İlk başta beni olduğum gibi süzmüş ardından yüzünü buruşturmuştu. Yastığımı ellerimden alıp yana bırakmış ve yine bana doğru eğilerek sanki narin bir nesneyi tutuyormuş gibi çenemi kavramıştı.

''Ne yapıyorsun ırz düşmanı?''

''Jongdae, gerçekten çok merak ediyorum,'' dedi yüzümü belki de gözleriyle milyon kez gezerken. ''Nasıl bu kadar çirkin olmayı becerebiliyorsun? Bunun da bir sınırı olmalı.''

Anında elini itip ayağımla onu tekmelemeye başladığımda zafer kazanmış gibi gülen taraf bu kez de Baekhyun'du.

''Çirkinmiş! Sen güzelden anlamıyorsun bir kere.''

Bana alaylı bir bakış atmıştı. ''Yüzün çapakla dolu ve saçların kuş yuvasına benziyor. Ayrıca çenende salya var.'' Parmaklarını canım babamın pijamasına silmişti.

''Sanki film çekiyoruz, deliye bak. Hangi insan böyle uyanmaz?'' O minik popomu yataktan kaldırıp banyoma doğru yürürken hala söyleniyordum ve Byun Baekhyun çoktan moralimi bozmuştu bile. Ama her şeyin en kötüsü bu değildi elbette. Bütün iğrenç şeyleri üzerime çeken olarak zaten başımda en büyük dert vardı ve biz buna Park Chanyeol diyorduk. Ben oppacı Chanyeol demeyi tercih ediyordum. Ben elimi yüzümü –en çok da yüzümü- iyice yıkarken aşağıdan gelen derin kahkaha sesleri duraksamama ve aynadaki yansımama boş boş bakmama sebep oldu. Bu arada Baekhyun'a katılmak istemem, beni bilirsiniz, ancak saçlarım cidden karmakarışıktı. Onları da şöyle böyle düzeltmiştim lakin aklım aşağıdan gelen seslerdeydi.

Banyodan çıkıp odaya baktığımda Baekhyun'u hiçbir şekilde görememiştim. Umarım kendini penceremden aşağıya atmıştır diye umut ediyordum fakat bunun olması benim için çok lükstü ve ben lüks şeyleri hiç görememiştim şimdiye kadar. Bu yüzden hızla aşağıya inmiş ve yukarıya kadar gelen gülme seslerini takip etmiştim. Mutfağa ajan edasıyla girerken Chanyeol'u, Baekhyun ile konuşup gülerken görmüştüm. Yanlarında kimse yoktu, iki piç de sinirimi bozuyordu. Hazır kimse de yokken babamın aldığı benzini getirip ikisini mutfakta yakmalıyım diye düşünmedim de değil, yalan yok.

Ancak kalçama değen ellerle çığlık atmış ve arkamda bana sırıtan Freddy anneme bakmıştım. Evin her yerinde namusum tehlikedeydi. Ben daha ne yapmalıydım? Namus demişken madem Chanyeol buradaydı, neden Minseok yoktu ki? Bu üçünün arasında babamsız, Minseoksuz kalmak ne demek siz bilir miydiniz?

''Gel mutfağa, güzel bir kahvaltı hazırladım.''

Annem, bana güler yüzlüydü? Bunda bir iş olduğu kesindi ama sizin de tahmin ettiğiniz gibi annem, dünkü gösteriden memnun kalmıştı yalnızca. Sinsi kadın, oradan buradan zaten Byun hıyarını koynuma sokuyordu, bir de üstümde olmasına bir şey demeyip sırıtıyordu.

İçimdeki tüm uyarılar gitme üzerine olsa da kaçık annemden kaçmak hiç mümkün değildi, adımlarım minik minikken, Chanyeol ve Baekhyun'dan uzağa oturup çoktan kahvaltımı yapmaya başlayacaktım ki elindeki çubuk ile annem ellerime vurmuş her şeyi boğazıma dizmişti yine. Ağlamama uç buçuk vardı, eğer masada mayonez ve tost olmasa ağlardım belki de. Ama kendimi tutmuş, Baekhyun yanıma kurulduktan hemen sonra ona bakmadan, mayoneze uzanmıştım. Ortaya konulan tosttan bir tane çalarken aklımdan hesap ediyordum. Annem bir tost yese, annem maalesef hala damadı sanıp sevdiği Baekhyun'a bir tost verse ve Chanyeol arkamızdaki kırıntıları yese bana rahat üç tost kalıyordu.

Yine mükemmel bir şekilde gülüşümü kazanırken radarlarım açılmış, içimdeki şeytancıklarım birilerinin beni dikizlediğini söylüyordu.

''Senin için yapmama izin ver hayatım.'' Birden elimden alınan mayonez ile şaşkınca Baekhyun'a bakmıştım. Biliyorum! Siz de şaşırdınız, ne hayatı ne yardımı? Hoşt!

''Ne yapacaksın? Ver tostumu.'' Annem masanın altından ayağımı tekmelediğinde Baekhyun'dan kurtaramamış, onun benim yerime annemin önünde oyuncu bir şekilde tostuma mayonez dökmesini izlemiştim. Bir kere o kadar da güzel dökemiyordu. O öyle dökülmezdi. Her şeyin bir usulü vardı canım! Bu ne? Aa, yeter!

''Daha fazla koy.'' Dedim artık iş işten geçmişken. Baekhyun, kısa süreliğini gözlerini bana çevirdi. Chanyeol'un uzaktan bize bakışlarını fark ediyordum, normalde nefes almadan konuşan kişi şimdi bizi bölmemek için susuyordu. Edecektim onun da ağzına sonra, şu an beyefendi olma vaktiydi.

Annem de buraya baktığından Baekhyun hiçbir şey söylemeden dediğimi yerine getirmişti. Gülümserken Baekhyun yine bana bakmış ve anlamadığım bir şekilde gülümsemişti. Tostum hazır olduğunda elimi uzatıp onu aldım. Baekhyun, verecekken sahte bir oyunculukla kaşlarını kaldırmıştı.

İşte, dedim o an. Yine keyfime edecek çarkına tükürdüğüm maloş insan.

''Lütfen,'' Eliyle beni besleyecekti.

Tekrar ediyorum izninizle. Byun Baekhyun, elleriyle beni besleyecekti.

Ne?

Bunun cidden iyi bir şey olduğunu düşünen varsa bana sırtını çevirip bir iki dakika düşünmeliydi. Parmağı boğazıma kaçıp beni boğabilirdi ya da ne bileyim tostu yedireceğim diye çiğnemeden yutmama sebep olabilirdi. Peki, bu ne demekti? Benim yine boğularak ölmem!

Yüzümü buruşturup ondan kaçacağım sırada gözleriyle annemi işaret edip gülümsemişti. Seni köpek! Beni nasıl da tehdit ediyordu! ''Sevgilime ellerimle yedirmek istiyorum.'' Hayır! Ölmek için çok gençtim. Masanın altından ayağıma tekrar vurulduğunda üzgünce dudak büzüp Baekhyun'a eğilmiş ve ağzımı açmıştım.

Dünkü maçın kazananı belki ben olsam da bu sabah Byun Baekhyun beni sinir edip maçı almak için bel altından vuruyordu.

Koca tostu yedirmek romantiklik de değildi ayrıca, kimse kusura bakmasın! Ama işin ucunda hem annem, hem mayonezli tost varken Baekhyun falan da dinlemezdim. Uzattığı tostun ucunu ısırıp ağzıma alırken Baekhyun beklenmeyen bir atakla tostu yukarıya çekmiş ve fazladan olan mayonezin burnuma ve yanaklarıma düşmesine neden olmuştu.

Biliyordum! Yemin ederim biliyordum da kimseler beni takmıyordu.

''Ah, üzgünüm. İyisin değil mi Jongdae? Başka bir yere damladı mı?'' Baekhyun, masadaki peçeteleri alıp yüzüme yapıştırdığında küfür etmiştim lakin sanırım bunu da yalnızca o duymuştu. Yüzümü, gözümü peçeteyle kapattığından nasıl bir tepki verdiğini de bilmiyordum. Annemin, biten peçeteler için yenisini getireceğini duymuştum. Chanyeol ise soluksuz bizi izliyordu. Elf kılıklı!

''Yah!'' Peçeteleri yüzümden çektim ve sinirle, bana bakıp gülen Baekhyun'a döndüm direk. ''Sen ne yaptığını sanıyorsun!? Anlamıyor muyum ben?''

Baekhyun gülmeyi sürdürürken dediğim şey ile dudak büzdü. ''Neyden bahsediyorsun bilmiyorum Jongdae. Sadece nişanlımı kendi ellerimle beslemek istedim. Güzel bir uykunun üzerine çok iyi gelir diye düşündüm.''

Belliydi niyeti, aklınca benimle uğraşıp intikam alıyordu da ben bununla sınırlı kalır mıydım? ''Öyle mi?'' Dedim son harfi uzatarak. Kaşığımı elime almış ve ben de gülerek yeni doldurulmuş çilek reçelinden alıp Baekhyun'a bakmıştım. Gülen yüzü gerilmişti ancak inatla gülmeye devam ediyordu.

''Yapamazsın!'' Beni tanımıyordu, hıyara bak! ''Yaparsan inan olsun Jongdae, durmam.''

Son bir sırıtışla kaşığı ağzına sokacağım derken burnundan başlayarak dudaklarına, oradan da çenesine doğru sürmüştüm. Gözlerini kapayıp yaptığım şeyi hissetmeyi denerken kıs kıs gülmekten kendimi alamıyordum. Baekhyun dilini çıkarıp sinirle dudağının üstündeki çilek reçelini alabilmişti ancak diğerlerine uzanamıyordu. Yavaşça gözlerini açıp bana baktı.

Zihnim yine savaş alarmlarını veriyordu. Ben hiçbir savaşın, bir atağın altından kalmazdım!

Baekhyun, elleriyle cidden emin olmak için yanaklarına dokundu ve usulca reçellere değdi. Sinirle kahkaha atarken onu deliye çevirdiğim için öyle mesuttum ki bize bakıp duran Chanyeol'u ve gizliden gizliye izleyen annemi de fark etmiyordum. Ya da umursamıyorum diyelim.

''Sen istedin.''

Bütün bedeniyle üstüme eğilirken ondan kaçacak bile zaman bırakmamıştı piç. Baekhyun ellerini yanaklarımı kavrayıp hızla beni kendine çekip yüzünü tamamen bana yapıştırarak beni öpmeye başladığında inatla dudaklarımı kapıyordum ama o kadar zorluyordu ki otomatikman nefes almak için dudaklarımı araladığımda dudakları, üstündeki reçelle birlikte ağzımı meşgul etmişlerdi.

Oppacı Chanyeol, benim gidecek namusumu kurtarmak yerine telefonla bir şeyler yapıp bağırıyordu. Baekhyun, reçel yüzünden tatlanmış dilini damağıma değdirip dururken onu itmeye çalışıyordum lakin yapamıyordum. En sonunda dudaklarımdan ayrılıp burnunu yanağıma ya da çeneme sürtmüş ve öğürerek geri çekilmişti. İkimiz de şaşkınca önümüze bakıyorduk.

İkimiz aynı anda tekrar öğürdüğümüzde ayağa kalktık ve mutfakta iki kişiyi bıraktık.

''Sanırım kusacağım.''

''Ben de.''

İnanın bana, mayonez ve çilek reçeli birlikte gitmiyordu.

-

''Jongdae, Jongdae...'' İnce parmaklar sizinle geçmişteki halimize girerken yeniden kalkan midemle ilk defa teşekkür edebilirdim şu Baekhyun'a. Fakat tek yaptığım yüz buruşturarak ona dönmek ve 'ne' diye bağırmak olmuştu. Yine sinirlenmişti, derin bir nefes alıp birazdan kalkacak olan arabayı göstermişti. Şimdi merak ettiğiniz kısımları bitirdiğimize göre sıra size neden hepimizin burada olduğunu söylemeye gelmişti.

İkimiz de o iğrenç mayonez ve reçelden sonra kusup mutfağa geri geldiğimizde Baekhyun, annemin bizim için yaptığı çayı içiyordu. O sırada ben ağzımı yıkatmak için oto yıkamaya falan gitmeyi düşünüyordum tabi ki. Kafam yine bir milyondu. Tam o sırada Baekhyun, anneme gülümseyip şöyle saçma bir cümle söylemişti. ''Bayan Kim, biz Jongdae ile düşündük ki,'' Lafı balla kesiyordum ama siz de beni kendiniz kadar iyi tanırsınız ki bizim birlikte bir şey düşündüğümüz yoktu. Kulaklarım bir Chanyeol edasıyla –bu arada bu kısımda Chanyeol'u, annem bakmıyorken evden postalamıştım- onu şaşkınca dinlerken devam etmişti. ''Daha önce de bahsettiğimiz gibi bir tatile gitmek istiyoruz. Size önceden söylemiştim. Büyükbabamın bir çiftliği var ve çocuklarla birlikte eğlenebileceğimizi umuyoruz.''

Hayat yine ben söz söyleyemeden kafasına göre kurup oynuyordu. Daha a demeden b diyen Baekhyun, bana dönüp kaşlarını kaldırarak gülmüştü. Elimdeki sıcak kahveyi yüzüne fırlatasım gelmişti.

Artık Baekhyun'un bana ne yaptıkları ya da ne yapacaklarına alışmıştım lakin annemin hemen ardından ''Harika bir fikir!'' demesi hala daha koymuyor değildi ya, neyse.

Evet, olayın büyük bir çoğunluğu bu şekildeydi. Yani en azından birazdan çalışacak arabada neden bulunduğumu anlamış oldunuz. Ayriyeten neden Chanyeol'un ve istemese de Minseok'un burada olduğunu da. Baekhyun, annem ile anlaşıp bensiz bir plan program oluştururken tek yaptığım o sıcak çayı, soğuk su niyetine içmekti. Hem de damağım yana yana.

Baekhyun, Sehun ve Jongin'i zaten ikna etmişti, tam olarak kendi arkadaşlarımı örgütleyeceğim sırada Chanyeol, hoplaya zıplaya Baekhyun'un teklifini kabul etmiş ve ben de bu kadar manyağın arasında tek kalamayacağımı söyleyerek Minseok'a yalvarmıştım. Yoksa Yardımsever Şirin'im de gelmeyecekti, benim gibi gururlu ve böyle ortamlardan özellikle de Baekhyun'dan haz etmeyen biriydi.

''Biraz mutlu olamaz mısın?'' Baekhyun'a dikkatle baktım. Kaşlarımı kaldırdım.

''Sence mutlu olacağım bir yerde miyim?'' İkimizin yan yana oturmasının da tek nedeni de Byun Baekhyun'du. Çünkü aniden kolumdan tutup Minseok ile oturmamı engellemiş ve benim yanıma oturmalısın deyip kalkmama izin vermemişti. Benim kaslı, minik arkadaşım da şaşkınca bakmış ve nereye oturabileceğini hesaplamıştı. Söz konusu Baekhyun'un arabası olunca ses de edememişti tabi ki. Arkadan binen Chanyeol ile derin nefes alacağımız zaman, arabada çoktan oturmuş olan Jongin'in yanına herkesi iterek oturmasıyla ikimiz de sinirle nefes almıştık. Sehun ve Jongin de şaşkındı. Baekhyun ise takmamayı tercih etmişti.

Böylelikle Sehun ve Minseok, şaşkınca birbirine bakmış ve Sehun, yanıma oturabilirsin dedikten sonra en arkaya ikisi birlikte oturmuştu. Chanyeol yine aklıma gelirken arkamda telefonuyla ilgilenen Jongin'e bakıp ilgisini çekmeye çalışan ona döndüm. Jongin'e tanrı sabır versin, ben bile zor dayanıyordum. Bir de Chanyeol'un hoşlandığı kişiydi, kafayı yemediği için şükretmeliydik.

''Neden hala gitmiyoruz?'' Chanyeol, söylediğinde Jongin anca başını kaldırıp yanındaki oppacı arkadaşıma baktı. Minseok ve ben aynı anda iç çektik. O da en sonda Sehun ile virüslü gibiydi zaten. Tıpkı benim Baekhyun'a olduğum gibi.

''Bir kişiyi bekliyoruz.'' Dedi Sehun, en sonunda konuşarak. Chanyeol'un dikkati yine Jongin'e kaymıştı.

Sehun ile istemeden göz göze geldik. Başını yukarıya kaldırıp işaret verdiğinde Baekhyun'a döndüm. Arabadaki tek yer, şoförün yanındaki yolcu koltuğuydu. Baekhyun'un olmadığı her yer benim için cennet olacağından çokta sıkıntı değildi.

''Üzgünüm, geç kaldım.'' Çocuklar hep birlikte açık kapıdan başını uzatan kişiye baktı.

Zhang Yixing.

''Yixing?'' Baekhyun, şaşkınca ayağa kalktığında ben de ustalıkla hemen ayağa kalkmış ve o boşluktan yararlanarak kenara çekilmiştim. ''Burada ne işin var?'' Baekhyun, gülüp gülmemek arasında kaldı. Büyükbabanın bana dedikleri aklıma gelmişti. Baekhyun hayatıma girdiği yetmiyormuş gibi bir de ona birini ayarlamam gerekiyordu.

Her şey senin için büyükbaba, gör beni!

''Kore'ye döndüm.'' Yixing kısa süreliğine bana döndü ama tanışmıyormuş gibi numara yapmalıydık falan işte. Çokta umurumda değildi. Sehun, başını kaldırarak bağırdı.

''Sürpriz yapmak istedi.'' Yoldan çekilip Yixing'e izin verdiğim zaman Baekhyun bu kez gülümseyebilmişti. Arabadan indiğim zaman başını çevirip baktı.

''Nereye Jongdae?''

''Sen arkadaşınla otur, ben önde oturacağım.'' Daha fazla konuşmasına müsaade etmeden öne geçip oturmuştum. Belki bağırıp çağırmasını beklerdim ama kurtarıcım Oh Sehun hemen arkadan müdahale de etmişti. ''Oturun çocuklar, artık yola çıkalım.''

Ve böylelikle, uzun bir çiftlik maceramız başlamıştı.


	19. "yeni keşiflerde olan 007 Jongdae Bond"

Rüyamda kesinlikle benim için Thor'un gelip beni tek boynuzlu atıyla kaçırıp evinin direği yaptığı rüyaları görmüyordum... Dersem yalan söylemiş olurdum. Eminim ki yayıldığım koltukta saçı başı dağıtıp, açık ağızla rüyamda Thor ile evleniyorken bu güzel anın içine eden dürtmeleri de görmezden gelmeye çalışıyordum. Çalışıyordum lakin herif inatçının tekiydi. Sinek vızıltısını andıran sesiyle, "Jongdae!" diye kulağımda çınlarken ve ben elimi kaldırıp gelişigüzel yanağına tokat atarken kulaklarım etrafta gülen insanların sesini algılamıştı. Artık uyandığımın bilinciyle gözlerimi yavaşça açarken yanağını tutan Baekhyun'u görmek beni güldürmüştü. Gözlerimi açtığımı fark edip tokadı da bilerek attığımı anladığında derince nefes almış ve herkes arabadan inmişken üzerime eğilmişti. "Beni katil etmeden arabadan in." Ben onu umursamadan ağzımı şapırdatarak ayılmaya çalışırken o çoktan benim emniyet kemerimi çözmüştü. "Geldik." Geri çekildiğinde etrafıma ancak bakabilme imkanı buluyordum. Bir günüm de hıyar olmadan, mutlu mesut geçse zaten dişimi kıracaktım.

Ne zaman uykuya dalıp şu piç ile aynı arabada olmadığımı düşleyip sevinmiştim pek hatırlamasam da bugünün siz de takdir edersiniz ki en huzurlu saatleriydi benim için. Çıktığımızda saat 11 civarındaydı, şimdi ise güneş çoktan tepede görünmüş, insanı bayan bir sıcaklıkla ince ince terletiyordu beni. Arabadan indiğimde herkesin önümde ip gibi dizilip önümdeki büyük çiftliğe baktığına şahit olurken hemen çaprazımdaki Baekhyun'un gururla göğüs şişirdiğini görüyordum. Yüzümü buruşturup ilerleyecekken Baekhyun'un bakışlarıyla karşılaşıp ona onun nefret ettiğini bildiğim gülüşümü attım. İçimdeki şeytancıklar hava değişiminden midir nedir fazlasıyla kıpır kıpırdı. Temiz hava beni daha da açıyordu, ne kadar hava dışarıya çıkmak istemeyeceğim türden bir sıcaklığa sahip olsa bile.

Gerçi bu çiftlikte mutlu olabilir miydim emin değildim. Her şeyden öte birkaç gün Baekhyun ile yüz yüze olmam gerekecekti. Gözlerim bu acı feryatla arkadaşlarımı aradı. Arkadaşlarım demek yanlıştı sanırım çünkü gözlerim yalnızca arkadaş olarak diyebileceğim Yardımsever Şirinimi arıyordu. Ama istemsizce Chanyeol'u gördüm. Jongin'in yanında ona bir şeyler anlatıp duruyordu, neler olduğunu bilmiyordum, eminim sizde bilmek istemezsiniz çünkü oppacı Chanyeol bu. Jongin yavrum ise dinleyip sadece başını sallamakla yetiniyordu.

"Burası çok güzelmiş Baekhyun," Yixing'in sesiyle başım oraya dönerken göz devirdim. Ne iyisi ya? Alt tarafı çiftlikti işte.

Acaba satsak ne kadar alırdık?

Şeytanlarım sakal kaşırken ben şoförün indirdiği çantamı herkes gibi elime alıp onların arkasında ilerliyordum. Her yer ot, her yer hayvan doluydu. Baekhyun ise susmadan övünüyordu bu durumla. Adın batsın sosyetiklerin yüz karası, sanki babanın malıydı bunlar diye bağırmak isterdim. Yani doğruyu konuşursak babasının, babasına aitti lakin deyip burada uzun uzadıya anlattığım söylemime ince bir çizgi çekerek devam ediyordum; bu adam henüz hiçbir maldan yararlanamazdı. Yararlansa bile bana sökmezdi bunlar koçum!

Yixing ile konuşurken Minseok'a baktım. Şaşkınlıkla içimdeki matador Jongdae'nin bile titreteceği bir görüntü vardı karşımda. Çünkü benim dayamalı, kaslı Yardımsever Şirinim hayranlıkla bakıyordu etrafa. Gözyaşlarım neredeyse akıp çenemde iz bırakacakken kendimi tutmuş, gururla hiçbir şeye hayranlık duymayarak arkadan ilerliyordum. Chanyeol zaten Jongin'i işgal etmişti, Minseok yürürken sürekli etrafına bakıyordu, yanında sessizce yürüyen Sehun vardı. Ona baktığımı anlamış gibi omzunun üstünden bana baktığında yakışıklı suratını görmek fırsatım olmuştu. Gittikçe daha da tipim oluyordu şerefsiz ama bir şey demiyordum artık. Bakışlarını umursamadan yürüyordum.

"Büyükbabam eğlenmemiz için buraya gelmemize izin verdi. Normalde buraya pek misafir çağırmaz, aile için özel bir yer. Ayrıca buradaki hayvanlara özenle bakılır. Büyükbabam yazları bir aylığına özellikle gelip ilgilenir. Size mutlaka atları göstereceğim Yixing." Neredeyse konuşmasıyla tekrar uykum gelecekken göz kapaklarımı ısrarla açıp yaka yaka gidiyordum ortalığı. Yanlarından geçtiğimizde bu büyük arazide bazı yerleri görmek zaten mümkündü. Bu hıyar da ego kasıp duruyordu. Yixing ile önceden tanıştıklarını bilmiyordum ancak çocuğa üzülmüştüm. Bunun gibi biriyle bir insan neden evlenmek isterdi ki?

Ruh halim çalkantıdaydı bir kere. Resmen burada depresyona girecektim. Hayır, girdiğim bir şey değil, rahat rahat kırmızı baksırım ile yatakta dönüp yatamayacak, Love Story falan izleyemeyecektim. Keşke yanımda laptopımı getirseydim. Kesinlikle kuduruk annemin dediğine gitmemem gerektiğini biliyordum. Arada tatlış oğluş olduğumdan başıma geliyordu böyle şeyler işte.

Hala kalacağımız o büyük çiftlik evine yaklaşmamıştık ama benim için yeterdi. "Baekhyun!" O hala övündüğü çiftliğe bakıp dururken ona seslenmem ile başını çevirmiş ve ardından parmakla gösterdiğim ve çamur yemeye devam eden domuza dönmüştü. "Bak, sen!" Yüzümde onu sinir ettiğim için tatmin edici gülüş olurken bugün ona hem de aynı saatler içerisinde gülen insan sayısıyla egosu zedelenmiş, benim ise keyfim tavan yapmıştı. Bu pezevengi sinirlendirmesem burada nefes alamazdım bence.

Baekhyun sinirle gülümsemeye çalışıp yanıma ulaştığında çantamı sıkı sıkıya tutup kaçacaktım lakin hızla ensemden yakalamıştı beni. Bu konuda ciddiydim bir de, gerçekten ensemi tutup kendine çekmişti. "Hayatım," Hala bu kadar insanın içinde kimi kandırmaya çalışıyordu ki? Yixing'i mi? Olanları bilse bana bunu demeyi bırak, yüzüme bakmazdı.

Aa, acaba şimdiden söyleyip işin içinden kaçsam mı? Efsane olurdu eğer büyükbaba ortada olmasaydı.

"Komik şakalarını bir kenara bırak." Yixing bize bakıp düz bir ifadeyle Sehun'un yanında ilerlemeye başladığında ben de bizi dinleyen hiçbir insan tanesi olmadığından rahatlıkla Baekhyun'un ensemdeki elini ittirdim. Sinirle dişlerini birbirine sürttü, onu kızdırmaktan ölene kadar keyif alacaktım ben.

"İnsan gibi dursana şurada." Elinde çantası olmasına rağmen inatla oraya buraya salladı. İçimdeki şeytancıklar o kadar rahattı ki söylediklerini hiç mi hiç takmıyor, kendi iç dünyamda sefa sürüyordum. "Rezil ediyorsun beni herkese."

Dudaklarımı gerip iğreti bir ifadeyle ona döndüm. Chanyeol'un arada yüksek kahkahaları duyuluyordu çiftlikte. "Ben mi rezil ediyorum sen-" demeye kalmadan beni boştaki, ittirdiğim eliyle kavramış ve birden kendine çekmişti. "Ne yapıyorsun ırz düşmanı!?" Her an popişimi koruma iç güdüsüyle hayatıma devam etmek çok zordu. Özellikle sahte de olsa Baekhyun gibi bir nişanlım varken. İçimde çalan feryatlar tedirgin ediyordu beni, şu her seferinde lanet ettiğim kan sıcaklığım yine tavan yapmış, kimseye zirve bırakmamıştı. Siz de bilirsiniz ki hava çok sıcaktı ve o yüzden yanaklarım al aldı.

"Sessiz ol. Bizi izliyorlar."

"Kim?" Dedim kaşlarımı kaldırarak. Ruhumdaki matador Jongdae'ye veda edip anında 007 Jongdae Bond olmuştum. Göz bebeklerim fıldır fıldır etrafı talan ederken Baekhyun başını eğip kulağıma dudaklarını değdirmişti. Şimdi aksiyon modumda olmasam itip namusumu korurdum da neyse. Şimdilik bir şey demiyordum gördüğünüz gibi.

Hafif nefes alıp verişleri sürekli bana çarpıp rahatsız ediyordu.

Edeceğim senin de izlenmene, yaklaşımına deyip çarkına tükürmek istiyordum zira ultra düzey bir huzursuzluktu bu. Öyle böyle değil. "Jongdae," dediği sırada zihnim olayı baya çiftlikten alıp tren üstündeki aksiyon sahnesine çevirmişti. Güneş gözlüklerim ve takım elbisemle herkesi kendime hayran bırakacak ardından beni izleyen çocuklara dönüp ateşli bir gülücük verecektim. Bütün bu hayaller anında heyecanımı, ateşe atılan odun misali körüklerken önden giden Sehun bize dönmüş ve söylemişti.

"Geldik Baekhyun. Aç kapıyı."

Hayır!

Şu an olmaz diye isyanlar atsam da dışarıdan süt dökmüş kedi misali hafifçe inliyor ve Baekhyun'un ilk defa kollarımın arasından gidişini asker uğurluyormuş gibi izliyordum. Matemli, boncuk gözlerim konuşsa "Senin ağzına tükürürüm maloş herif, söyleyip gitseydin ya" diyebilirdi.

Baekhyun, çiftlik evinin kapısını açtığında içeriye ilk olarak Chanyeol koşturmuştu. Baekhyun'u da içeriye atıp ve kapıyı da üzerlerine kilitleyip evi yaksam kaç yıl yerdim tahminen? Bunun hayali bile beni gülümsetmişti bu yüzden Minseok yanıma gelip durduğunda tripli değil, daha mutluydum.

Chanyeol'den sonra içeriye Jongin, Yixing ve Sehun girmişti. Canım, kalbimi kıran Yardımsever Şirinim beni bekliyordu; çünkü ne kadar çiftlik dikkatini çekse de bensiz yüzsüzce yabancı bir eve girmeyecek kadar... Gerisini siz tamamlayın, yoruldum. Baekhyun gözleriyle içeriyi işaret ettiğinde son kez Minseok'a baktım. Buradan el ele kaçmamız için son şansımızdı, kalbimi hafiften kırmış olsa da kaslı arkadaşımla çıkıp toz olmak harika olurdu. "İçeriye Jongdae." Baekhyun bendeki çareleri alıp götürüyordu, elimdeki çantamı alıp içeriye geçtiğinde dudak büzdüm. Minseok bana hafifçe gülüp sırtımı sıvazladı. İkimiz de usulca içeriye girip kapıyı kapattık. Çiftlik evi büyüktü bunu inkar etmiyorum ama cidden abartıl...

Vay anasını be. Bunlar acaba altın mı?

İçeriye girerken gördüğüm altın sarısı eşyalara hiç görmemiş gibi bakıyordum. Ve evet, görmemiştim. Beni yargılamayın, sanki siz gördünüz de!

Oppacı Chanyeol çok rahat olduğu ile ilgili bir şeyler söylüyordu ben de evden ne çalabilirim diye düşünüyordum. Bazen keşke fakir ve gururlu bir çocuk olmasaydım diyordum. Zengin olsaydım bunlarla uğraşır mıydım ki? Sanmıyordum işte.

"Biz gelmeden önce her şey gözden geçirildi ve ayarlandı. İsterseniz eşyalarınızı odaya bırakın ve dinlenin. Sehun, size yardım edecek." Baekhyun konuştuğunda Chanyeol ayaklandı ve Jongin'in önünden geçerken ona gülümsedi. İnanın bana yüzüne tükürmemek ya da terliklerle şu çocuğu ağlayana kadar dövmemek için zor duruyordum. Sehun bize, Minseok'a doğru baktığında Minseok şaşkın ve utangaç bir şekilde peşine takıldı. Ben de ilerleyecekken aniden elimden tutulmam ile duraksamış ve elimi tutan Baekhyun'a bakmıştım.

"Sen nereye gidiyorsun?" Dedi bana.

"Odaya." Düz bir şekilde cevapladığımda iç çekti.

Cevap vermekte yaramıyor bu çocuğa. Bu ne be!?

"Sen başka odada kalacaksın. Benimle gel." Gel demesine rağmen yine de tuttuğu elimden zorla çekiştirerek götürüyordu beni. Kıvransam da bırakmıyordu, diğerleri merdiven çıkarken biz çıkmadan, merdivenlerin yanındaki koridordan ilerliyorduk. Kimsenin olmadığını fırsat bilerek daha da hırçınlaşmıştım yalan yok.

"Bıraksana beni ya!" Bileğimi daha sıkı sarıp daha çok canımı yaktı. Bacağımla bacağına vurdum ama etki etmemiş gibi duruyordu. En sonunda ayağımı kaldırıp poposuna tekme attığımda açmak üzere olduğu kapıya yüzünü yapıştırdı. Bu mükemmel manzaraya kayıtsız kalamayarak kahkaha atarken Baekhyun burnunu ovuşturarak bana döndü.

"Komik mi!?"

Komikti. Ancak gülmekten yanıt verememiştim. Kapıyı açtı, çantaları içeriye attı ve yine bana baktı ancak bu kez yüzünde ben gülerken, aynı dehşet gülüşten vardı.

Beni korkutamazsın hıyar herif!

"Gel buraya." Dedi yavaşça üzerime yürürken, beni biliyorsunuz. Size kendimi anlatmaya gerek yok, hani Jongdae böyle, Jongdae şöyle demenin mantığı yok lakin kişisel alanımdan uzaklaşması için geriye adım atmıştım. Tamamen kişisel alanı ihlaliydi yani, korktuğumdan değil. Değil. Değil dedim ya!

Başımı iki yana sallayıp geriye koşmayı deneyecekken Baekhyun benden daha hızlı davranmış ve beni belimden tutup çekmeye başlamıştı. İnatla karşı koyuyordum ona. Dar koridorda bacaklarımı açıp duvara yapışmayı denedim ama buzda kayak yaparmış gibi kayıyordu ayaklarım. Tırnaklarımı geçirmeyi denediğimde bile bir sonuç alamamıştım. Bir kez daha o muşmula suratlı ile aynı odada kalamazdım ben olamazdı, izin veremezdim!

"Zorluk çıkarma."

"İMDAT ADAM SOYUYORLAR. BURADA IRZ DÜŞMANI VAR. İMDAT." Bağırdığımda Baekhyun bir elini belimden çekip ağzıma koydu ve kapadı. Bütün sesim avucunun içinde su atılan ateş gibi kayboluyordu. Odaya girdiğimde ayağıyla da kapıyı kapamıştı. Beni de büyük ve yumuşak yatağa gelişi güzel atmıştı. Başımı çevirip tepemde dikilen ona baktım. Nefessiz kalmıştı, delice soluyordu.

Oh iyi olmuş!

İşaret parmağını kaldırıp üzerime yürüdüğünde tekrar, yatakta kendimi döndürmüş ve doğrulttuğu parmağını ısırmıştım. Sertçe başımdan tutup parmağını kurtarmaya çalışırken çığlık atıyordu.

Buyduk işte. Asla onunla iyi anlaşamazdık. Okulda da bunları yaşamıştık, ailelerimiz yanı başımızda diye hafiften iyi geçinmek zorundaydık ama Baekhyun ile en yakın olduğum zaman normal zamanlarda ancak ona zarar verebileceğim andı. Başımıza hala nasıl toplanmamışlardı bilmiyordum. Birazdan ikimizin de kanama ihtimali vardı çünkü Baekhyun da sinirlenerek başımı ısırmaya başlamıştı. Chanyeol, Jongin ve Sehun bize önceden de alışkın olduğu için belki bir nebze diyebilirdim de şimdiye kadar Minseok'un gelmesini isterdim. Yoksa benim canım, minik kaslı Yardımsever Şirinime, Oppacı Chanyeol mu engel oluyordu?

"Bırak başımı!" Baekhyun yatağa düştü ve düştüğü an parmağını bırakıp elime aldığım yastıkla onu boğmaya çalıştım lakin o da aynı anda üstündeki yastığı alıp bana savaş açtı. Resmen Kuzey ve Güney Kore gibiydik. İkiye bölündüğümüzde harika olacaktık ancak ikimiz de bu birleşmeyi reddedip savaşıyorduk.

Sonunda ne olacaktı? Sizin de lütfettiğiniz gibi (umarım lütfediyorsunuzdur çünkü benim tarafımda olmanızı isterim) ikimizde ayrılacaktık. Tabi bunun daha erken olmasını istiyordum, orası ayrıydı.

"Dur." Dedi Baekhyun, beni kollarımdan tutup yanına düşürürken. Onunda göğsü en az benimki kadar hızla inip kalkıyordu. O kadar çok rol yapmak zorunda kalmıştık ki doğal ortamımızda direk saldırıya geçmiştik. Stres atmıştım bu bir gerçek. "Beyaz bayrak çekelim."

"Seninle ne bayrak çekeceğim? Delinin zoruna bak. Beni buraya getiren sen değil misin?" Bağırdığımda gözlerini kapadı ve açtı.

"Hiç volume düşürmez misin sen?"

Düşüremezdim efendim, ben volume bolume düşüremezdim.

"Her neyse bak," Hafifçe doğruldu ve gözlerime baktı. "Burada biz dışında çalışanlar ve çocuklar var. Onların yanında kavga edemeyiz biliyorsun. Üstelik Yixing de buradayken." Hatırladığım kişiyle kaşlarım çatılmış, ne yapacağımı hatırlamıştım.

Amaaaan! Çok uğraştırıcı şeylerdi bunlar. Keşke büyükbaba ortaya çıkıp beni eşi olarak alacağını, Baekhyun'un da bok yemesini söyleseydi.

"Ben seninle aynı odada kalmam. Duydun mu beni? Madem şu tatil işini çıkarıyorsun, neden seninle aynı odada kalmak zorundayım? Ben Minseok'un yanında gidiyorum ya!" Yataktan kalkacağım sırada kolumdan tutmuş ve beni yine yanına çekmişti. Hala nefesi düzelmiş sayılmazdı ve ben de pek iyi durumda değildim hani.

Başımı acıyordu, acıyor! Hayvan gibi ısırdı bir de.

"İnsanlara nişanlı olduğumuzu söyledim ve buradaki çalışanlar da bunu öğrendi. İkimizin burada da göze batmaması gerekiyor. Anladın mı? Ben seninle kalmaya keyifli değilim. Sabah sabah çirkin suratını görünce mutlu mu oluyorum sanıyorsun?"

Sen benim tipime kurban ol şerefsiz.

"Bu yüzden," Serçe parmağını bana uzattı. "Ateşkes?"

Gönülsüz ve yapacağım şeyler için parmağımı onunla birleştirdim.

"Ateşkes."

&

Chanyeol önümüzdeki atlara dokunup her şeyin harika olduğunu söylerken kepçük kulakları heyecan ve mutlulukla oynayıveriyordu. Benim ise ruh halim meçhul, bedenim arafta iken fiziksel olarak herkese mutlu geliyor falan olmalıydım çünkü bu kadar gülümsemenin ne hikmet olduğunu anlamış değildim. Baekhyun ile dalaşımız ve ateşkesimizden sonra Baekhyun işi olduğunu söyleyip odadan dışarıya çıkmış, ben de Minseok'a mesaj atmıştım. Neyse ki o en azından Chanyeol ile aynı odada kalacaktı, mutlu olmalıydım. Jongdae'nin sürünmesi önemli değildi ne de olsa.

Bir saatten sonra Baekhyun odaya geri gelmiş ve çocukların atlara bakacağına, üstelik ata binmek istediklerini söylemişti. Tek istediğim bölüm atılan dizimi izlemekti ama yerimden kaldırılmış, atları görmek için dışarıya çıkmıştım. Güneş güzelim cildimi daha az rahatsız ediyordu lakin evden çıkmak bile beni yormuştu. Pineklememe izin vermek bu kadar zor olmamalıydı!

"Bu at çok güzel." Chanyeol bir kar kadar güzel bir atın önünde durup ona baktı. At sakince ona bakıyordu, sonra Chanyeol elindeki elmayı ona yedirmek için avcunu uzattığında at tereddüt etmeden yedi. Minseok bunu çok tatlı bulduğu için kıkırdadı ve bir günde beni, içimdeki matador Jongdae'yi ve yeni keşiflerde olan 007 Jongdae Bond'u tekrar şaşırttı. "Ben de denemek istiyorum." O da elindeki elmayı ata uzattı, biraz geri duruyordu çünkü korktuğu kesindi yine de at ona doğru eğilip elmasını yerken bundan hoşnuttu. At elmayı bitirdiğinde ikisinin de gözleri bana döndü.

"Hadi Jongdae sıra sende." Elime tutuşturulan elmaya garip bir şekilde baktım. Hayatımda ilk defa bu kadar çok at görüyor ve onlara yakından bakıyordum. Elbette ki korkmuyordum fakat garipti işte. Yine de ilerledim ve Chanyeol'un gözdesi olan beyaz ata elmayı uzattım.

Ben uzattığım an anında başını içeriye sokmuştu.

Yuh ya!

"Yah! Elma veriyorum yesene." Minseok ve Chanyeol ben sinirlenip başımı sokacağım sırada beni kollarımdan çekip geriye almışlardı. "Ama bu ne? Yemedi Minseok!" Yüzüm düşerken hiçbir şey olmamış gibi yüzümü çevirmiş ve başka ata ilerlemiştim.

Chanyeol'un beğendiği attan ancak bu kadar olurdu! Elf kılıklı kendi gibi buluyordu herkesi.

İlk gözüme çarpan ata ilerleyip yine de mırın kırın ediyordum. Şu an da canım sıkılmış, bu işin sonunu düşünemez olmuştum. Elmayı bu kez simsiyah bir ata uzattığımda beyaz at gibi kafasını içeriye gömer sanıyordum lakin beni şaşırtarak ilk önce elimdeki elmaya nefesini bırakmış ardından onu hızla yemişti. Kabul etmek istemiyordum lakin bu eğlenceliydi. Kıkır kıkırdım ve içim bir hoş olmuştu. Bu hayal ettiğim batılı şeyler gibi değildi. Gerçi batı filmleri aklıma gelmişken, ata binip nasıl serüvenlere katılacaktım merak konusuydu. İlk önce ata cidden binmesini öğrenmem gerekiyordu fakat ben doğuştan Kızılderili olduğumu ve atı mükemmel bir şekilde idare edip binebileceğimi düşünüyordum. Az film izlememiştim sonuçta.

"Sevdin mi?" Yanı başımda tanıdık sesi duyduğumda gülüşüm hemen solmuştu. Bakışlarımı Baekhyun'a çevirdim.

Üstündekiler dikkatimi çekmişti.

"Bu at büyükbabamın. Normalde herkese dost canlısı davranmaz. Asi bir at ama seni sevmiş."

İşte bu ya, işte bu! Büyükbaba her daim günümü güzelleştiriyordu. Bu adam benim ruh ikizimdi, diyorum size.

Baekhyun güldü ve atın başını sevdi. "Ata binmek istiyor musun? Yardımcı olabilirim." İçimden geçen her şey evet diye bir nevi ihanetle bağırsa bile Baekhyun'la aynı şekilde giyinmiş olan Sehun ve Jongin'e çarptı gözüm. Ve arkalarındaki Yixing'e.

"Yixing." Diye mırıldandım. Baekhyun ne dediğimi anlamayıp sorduğunda başımı yavaşça iki yana sallayıp ne yapmam gerektiğini düşündüm. Yixing bu tatile geldiyse süs için gelmemişti, büyükbaba benden ilişkilerini ayarlamamı istiyordu ve ben de yapacaktım.

Keşke buna başlamak yerine başımı falan kesseydim. Daha hızlı ve pratik bir çözümdü.

"Evet, sanırım uzun zaman sonra binmek için hazırım." Diye söyledi Yixing. Güldüğünde gamzesi göründü.

Vay be! Güzeldi. Gerçekten güzeldi hatta. Baekhyun benim yerime onunla sahte nişan yapmış olsa gider ona çirkinsin bile diyemezdi ancak bana diyordu pezevenk herif!

"Korkuyor musun?" Sehun samimi bir soru sordu. Ya da ben masum sandım. Gerçekten filmlerden ve dizilerden hiçbir şey kapmadığımı düşündüğüm sırada Sehun bakışlarını saliselik bir zamanla bana çevirdi ve Yixing'e döndü.

"Baekhyun sana yardım eder." Aniden konuşmanın içine dalıp Baekhyun'u kendimden uzaklaştırıp Yixing'in kollarına bıraktım. Baekhyun şaşkınlıkla bana ne yaptığımı gözleriyle soruyordu. Yalnızca güldüm ve devam ettim. "Baekhyun övünüyordu, kaç yıldır binmesini biliyorum diye. Sana mı yardım etmeyecek şimdi?"

Birden ortamın gerginleştiğini hissettim. Neyse ki Yixing tam zamanında gülerek Baekhyun'un koluna sarılmıştı. "Bana yardım edecek misin?" Gülüşü Baekhyun'un şaşkın bakışlarını düzeltmeye yetmişti. O da ona bakıp gülümsedi ve yardım edebileceğini söyledi. Onlarla birlikte Sehun da güldü.

Bu ortamda gülmeyen bir tek ben vardım galiba?

Jongin, aynı şekilde bize de kendileri yardım edeceğini söylediğinde Oppacı Chanyeol çocuğun kolundan tutup beyaz ata binmek ve ona yardım etmesini istediğini söyledi. Şu kadar yüzsüz olsam daha mutlu olurdum belki de?

Jongin ondan kolunu kurtardıktan sonra yardım edebileceğini söylemişti.

Sehun da ben ve Minseok'a baktı. Ikimiz de pek hevesli değildik, en azından ben. Bu yüzden yalnızca geride durarak büyükbabanın atının başını sevmiştim. Sehun ise binmeyeceğimi anlayarak Minseok'a yönelmişti. Yardımsever Şirinim beni bırakma taraftarında olmasa da Sehun'un eğlenceli olacak demesine laf edemeyip uzaklaşmıştı.

"Yoruldum." Dedim önümdeki ata. Beni anlamış gibi kişnemişti. Zaten Chanyeol'den daha iyi bir arkadaş gibi duruyordu, doğru. "Baksana, büyükbabanın beni eşi olarak eve alma ihtimali kaç sence?" Ata eğilip başını sevmeyi sürdürürken sordum. Kendini geriye atıp sonra geri geldi. Bu bir ihtimal yok falan mı demekti acaba? "Keşke buraya hiç gelmeseydim. Şu hıyar nasıl da hayatımı ele geçirdi ya!" Sitemle sesimi yükselttim. Çünkü boş boğazın tekiyim. Ne var yani? "Umarım Baekhyun, Yixing'e en kısa sürede aşık olur da nişan olayımız devam etmez. Başında saçmaydı, hala neden bunu yapmalıyım, yapmak zorundayım anlamıyorum."

At bir kez daha kişnedi. Başımı onun başına eğip alnımı yasladığımda birkaç dakika öylece kaldık. Burada kimse kalmamış, herkes at binmek için dışarıya çıkmıştı. En azından kimse olmayınca daha huzurluydu.

"Jongdae?" Başımı kaldırıp içeriye giren Baekhyun'a döndüm. Hiçbir şey belli etmeyen ifadesiyle bana yaklaştı. "Ne yapıyorsun burada?"

"Asıl sen ne yapıyorsun? Yixing nerede?"

Ona cevap verdiğimde dudaklarını büzdü ve büyükbabanın atını çenesiyle işaret etti.

"Yixing'in benim yardımıma ihtiyacı yokmuş. Bende sana yardım etmek için geleyim dedim." Gözleri atları taradı ama hızla beni buldu. "Başka at mı istersin yoksa büyükbabamın atını mı? Sanırım bir defa ona binmemizi sorun etmez ayrıca o da seni sevmiş görünüyor. Gerçi seni nasıl sevebiliyor hala aklım almıyor am-"

"Kapa şu çeneni ya!"

Kaşlarımı çattığımda o yine de güldü ve hiçbir şey söylemeden benim için büyükbabanın atını hazırlatmalarını istedi.


	20. "sen giderken biz geliyorduk koçum"

"Şimdi buraya ayağını basıyorsun, buralara da asılarak güç aldıktan sonra kendini yukarıya çekiyorsun. Ardından..." Tepemin üstünde bik bik konuşan Baekhyun'u görmezden gelip bana delici bakışlar atan ata gülümsedim. Büyükbabanın atı bile bu güzel bakışlara sahipti ve beni seviyordu; ruh ikizi değildik de neydik ki? Atın yüzünü sevdiğimde hıyar kolumu dürtmüş başta benim çıkmam gerektiğini söyleyip kısa bir şok yaşatmıştı hem ata hem bana.

"Ne demek ikimiz de ben önce çıkacağım?" Bunu dediğim an gözlerini devirdi, bende inanamaz bir şekilde ona bakıyordum. Şimdi ikimiz mi atın üstünde duracaktık? Hadi oradan ırz düşmanı, arkama geçip dayama peşindeydi kesin! "İstemez, ben kendim dururum atın üstünde."

Göğsü derin nefes sesiyle epey yükselmiş, parmakları da burun kemerini sıkıyordu. Bu devirde popomu korumayacaksam ne yapabilirdim ki? Siz de böyle düşünmüyor musunuz? "Jongdae, hayatında kaç kere ata bindin ya? Sanırsın hep ata biniyorsun." Gördünüz değil mi? Gördünüz! Fakir bir mahallede gelmiş olabiliriz ama bu kadar eziklemek kimin haddine? İçimdeki matador Jongdae hafifçe boynuz sallamadı değil. Bir kere ben bu yaşıma kadar bir sürü batılı filmler izlemiş insanım. Ben binemeyeceğim de kim binecek? Ahbaplarım bile Kızılderili Jongdae derdi bana.

Hazır bize dikkat kesilen yokken indiriverdim omzuna bir tane yumruk. Niyetim "Sen giderken biz geliyorduk koçum" demek olsa da dışımdan sadece ezici bakışlarla onu kenara kaydırdım. "Benim büyükbabam jokeydi bir kere. Anlamazsın sen, çekil kenara. İzle beni." Baekhyun, homurdanarak önümü açmış ve benim ata binişimi izlemişti. İlk kendimi yukarıya itişimde çıkamamıştım, Baekhyun hıyarı ise yardım edebileceği konusunda ısrarcıydı ama ben de çıkacağım konusunda ısrarcıydım. Birkaç kere daha deneyip beşincisinde çıktığımda yüzümde pamuk gibi bir gülücük vardı. Hayat bana güzeldi şu an, başımdaki kaskı hafifçe düzeltip eyerde popomu rahatça yaydım. At küçük bir adım attığında heyecanlanmıştım, Baekhyun ise sertçe bana dizginlere tutunmamı söyledi. "Tamam be. Ne bağırıyorsun!?"

"Düşeceksin. Ölürsen başıma kalma. Git yalnız bir köşede öl."

O bana bakmıyorken yüzümü buruşturup onu taklit ettim. İçim yine de kıpır kıpırdı bakın. İçimdeki Kızılderili bir nebze doğasını bulduğu için memnundu. Dizginlere sıkıca tutunurken Baekhyun atı yönlendireceğini söyledi. Başımı kaldırıp Chanyeol'e baktım. Attan inmiş, ata yeni binen Jongin'i izliyordu. Yalnız söylemekte fayda var, efsane de güzel biniyordu ata. İyi show yapıyordu pezevenk.

"Hazır mısın?" Dedi Baekhyun. Ona başımı sallayıp beni gezdirmesine izin verdim. Çok heyecanlıydı. Baekhyun, ben heyecanlanıp özgürlüğe koşmak istediğimde tekrar tekrar sertçe bana dizginleri sıkmam gerektiğini söylüyordu. Heyecanımı kursağımda bırakıyordu maloş. Ona kendim yapabileceğimi söylesem de dahi bırakmıyordu ya! "Eğleniyor musun?" At, onun yüzüne hava vermeden önce konuştu.

Keyfim yerine geliyordu, affferrrinn.

Olumlu yanıt verip turlamaya devam ettik. Gözüm etrafa bakındı. Jongin bile attan inmişti. Hemen bir uçtaki masalara oturup birinin ona getirdiği içecekleri içiyorlardı. Sadece Baekhyun ve ben içerideydik. Bir de Yixing bizi izliyordu. Gerildiğimi hissederek duruşumu bozdum, at birden yine hava soludu. "Sen beni bıraksana ya. Bırak, git hadi. Ben kendi kendime binerim. Yixing bak, seni izliyor. Hem gelmiş buraya kadar. Senin misafirperverliğine tüküreyim."

Saydıkça sayıyor, ortada laf bırakmıyordum. Baekhyun da ne diyor bu diye bakıyordu. Ama gözleri Yixing'e dönmüştü. "Yixing ne alaka Jongdae? Misafirperverliğime niye laf geliyor?" Ona burun kıvırıp atın üstünde kıpır kıpır oynaşmaya devam ettim. Baekhyun sakin durmamı söylese dahi gelmiyordu onun sözüne gitmek.

"Çocuk senin için gelmiş. Burada benim gibi usta bir jokeye emir buyuruyorsun. Gitsene çocuğun yanına be!"

"Jongdae kıpraşma artık. Ayrıca Yixing izlesin bizi. Ne olacak? Zaten birkaç gün burada olacağız, bana kalana kadar Jongin ve Sehun mu yok! Üçümüz de arkadaşız onunla." Yemiyordu yüz karası. Bir git yahu deyip poposuna tekme atmak istiyordum. At bile kişnemeye başlamıştı artık.

Seni anlıyorum.

"Jongdae, attan in. Hadi." Baekhyun bizi geri götüreceği zaman at bir kez daha kişnemiş ve en sonunda Baekhyun'un tuttuğu ipten kendini kurtarmayı başarmıştı. Ne oluyordu ayol! "Dizginleri ger! Jongdae!" Baekhyun abuk subuk bağırıp duruyordu. At, iki ayağını kaldırıp bedenimi geriye attığında dizginlere sıkıca tutundum ve üstünden düşmemiş olsam da sertçe oturduğum eyerde kaydım. Ancak o zaman çığlık dudaklarımdan çıkmıştı.

At üstünde ölecektim! Başıma gelen işe bak!

Chanyeol ve Minseok'un seslerini bile duydum ama at, onu yönlendiremeden beni istediği yöne çektiğinden onlara bakma şansı bulamıyordum. Baekhyun atın ne yaptığını anlamış gibi koşturdu ve Jongin'in az önce bindiği ata bindi. Tabi bunları görmüş olsam dahi at öyle hızlıydı ki bir kısmını kendim tamamlamıştım. "Baekhyun!" Çığlık attığımda at sonrasında hızla koşarak durduğumuz alandan çıkmaya başladı. Çocuklar geride kalırken biz ormana doğru koşturuyorduk ve ata müdahale edemiyordum! "Genlerine tükürdüğümün çocukları! Atları bile aynı bok bunların!"

Bağırıp duruyordum yalnızca, size söylüyorum, eğer at üzerinde ölürsem üzüleceğim tek şey dizimin yeni bölümünü izleyememek olurdu.

"Jongdae!" Arkamda bir ses duyduğumda çığlık atmayı kestim. Şimdi karizmatik bir çocuk olduğumu biliyordum ama ağlamıştım da. Yahu zaten erkekler ağlamaz diye kim demişti ki? Yine de bütün bunlar aramızda kalsın. "Jongdae! Sakin ol." Baekhyun üstünde olduğu at ile benimkiyle yarışıyordu. Kurtarmana edeyim! Bu attan sağ indiğimde sen sağ olamayacaksın maloş herif!

"Sakin mi olayım!? Öleceğim!"

Baekhyun'un atı yanımda belirdi. Tam dibimde. Bizimki kadar o da efsane hızlıydı ama gözleri ara sıra gittiğimiz yol dışında tamamen bana bakıyordu. "Atla Jongdae. Tutacağım seni." Bir kolunu bana uzattı ve ona doğru atlamamı bekledi.

"Ne atlaması çocuk! Sen beni öldürmek istiyorsun herhalde!"

"Jongdae, bağırma da atla. O atı belli ki sakinleştiremeyeceksin. Sonuna kadar gidemezsin. Bana güven, tutacağım seni!"

Bütün bedenim taşa dönmüştü yemin ederim. Hareket edemiyordum. Kaşlarımı çattım ve gözüm yoldan ayrılmazken Baekhyun'a söyledim. "Güvenmiyorum ulan, güvenmiyorum! Böyle insan mı tutulur? Film mi çekiyoruz!? Öleceğim." Ağlamaya devam ettiğimde Baekhyun sakinleşmek zorunda olduğumu tekrar hatırlattı ama ucunu bilmediğim yere, son sürat gidiyordum. At sağa kaydığında Baekhyun yüksek sesle küfür edip benden uzaklaşmak zorunda kaldı. Ne kadar yol gittik bilmesem de iyice uzaklaşmıştık. Baekhyun dışında kimse yoktu etrafımda. Onu da kaybetmek istemiyordum.

"Baekhyun!"

Sinirle sesi ormanda yankılandı. "Ağlama Jongdae. Geliyorum zaten."

"Ben ağlamayayım da kimler ağlasın puşt!" At bir kez daha hızla durup ön ayaklarını kaldırdı ve ben ağlayıp güçsüz düştüğümden bedenimi yere serdi. Kaskım sertçe yere vurmuş ve tüm bedenim acıyla sızlamıştı. Gözlerimi kapadım ve ölümü bekledim. Uzaktan, çok uzaktan Baekhyun'un sesi geliyordu.

"Jongdae! Jongdae!" Sıcak kolların beni sarmaladığını hisseder gibi oldum. Atlara ne olmuştu emin değildim ama ikisinin de adım seslerini duyuyordum ve kötü haber. Uzaklaşıyordu. Bedenim sarıldı. Edecem ama artık ha! Ölürken bile rahat bırak şerefsiz! "Jongdae?" Baekhyun'un kırık sesini duydum. Tabi bu böyle devam etti.

Tamam ya tamam, ölmüyordum. Zaten ben baş kahramandım. Baş kahramanın kitabın finalinden önce öldüğü nerede görülmüş? Ben sadece ajitasyon seviyorum. He, bir de Baekhyun köpek gibi sürünsün, yeterdi benim için.

"Jongdae, ölemezsin." Dedi o ağlak sesiyle. Oh, canıma değsin. Sen misin git tek başına öl diyen! "Özür dilerim. Lütfen uyan, yalvarırım. Lütfen." Ağlamaya başlarken bedenimi de sarsmayı unutmuyordu. Çok az kalmıştı, resmen tükürükler saçarak gülecektim lakin kendimi tuttum. "Senin ölmeni hiç istemedim. Yalnızca sinirden söylemiştim, yemin ederim. Jongdae uyan! Kalk! Bu şekilde olmaz, bu şekilde ölemezsin. Daha sataşacağımız çok daha fazla günlerimiz yok mu ya bizim!?"

Baekhyun salya sümük -eminim böyleydi- bir şekilde başımı almış ve göğsüne bastırmıştı. Gözlerimi açtım ve etrafa baktım. Artık dayanamayarak gülerken Baekhyun ilk başta ağladığı için duyamamış, ardından duyduğu sesin gerçek olup olmadığını anlamak için hıçkırıklarını tutmuştu. Kahkahalarımı duyduğunda başımı göğsünden çekmiş, açık gözlerimle buluşmuştu.

"Yaşıyorsun!" Islanmış kirpiklerini kırpıştırıp hala beni deniyordu. Ben ise bu anı hiç unutmayacağım için mutluydum. Hafızamı kaybetsem bunu hatırlardım, o derece. "Bana oyun mu oynadın?" Her şeyi fark eden zihniyle beraber çenesi de kasılmıştı. Kaskın olduğunu bilerek kafamı yere vurdu. "Korktum!"

"Hak sana! Atlarınızı da kendinize benzetmişsiniz!" Göz devirdi ancak bedenini düştüğüm yere çok yakın olan ağacın gövdesine yasladı. Atlar nerede diye baktım lakin cidden yoktular. Baekhyun'un atı da benimle ilgilenirken kaçmış olmalıydı. İkimiz de soluklanmak için olduğumuz yerde durduk. Kaskı çıkarıp bir kenara koydum fakat kolay kolay oturamamıştım bile. Başım dönüyordu.

"İyi misin?" Baekhyun, ben kalkmak istediğimde yardım için geldi. Koluma girdi ve ayağa kaldırdı beni. Elini de yanağıma koyup test edermiş gibi okşadı. Başım dönmese laf ederdim belki. "Hala bembeyazsın." Parmakları kurumuş yaşlarımı sildi ve beklemediğim anda dudaklarını üst dudağıma değdirip geri çekildi. O kadar ani olmuştu ki tepki verememiştim.

Aman, her yerde, her zaman faydalanıyor bu çocukta!

"İyiyim." Dedim yine de. İkimiz de ağlamak ile ilgili birbirimizle uğraşmıyorduk çünkü birbirimizi görmüştük. Ben dalga geçsem Baekhyun atak yapacak, Baekhyun dalga geçse ben atak yapacaktım. Boş verdik.

"Korktum." Baekhyun fısıldadığında dönen başım ile ona döndüm. Parmakları hala yüzümün her bir noktasında geziyordu. "Seni dinlemeyecektim. Seninle birlikte binmem gerekiyordu. Sakın bir daha bunu yapma, duydun mu?" Bağırıyor çağırıyordu da benim de karşılık verecek halim yoktu. Yoksa ben gömerdim onu altımızdaki kuma.

"Geri dönelim. Nasıl gideceğiz?" Baekhyun başını çevirip ormana baktı.

"Baya uzaklaştık. Atlar da gitti. Yürüyeceğiz ama hiç bu kadar uzağa gelmemiştim. Geldiğimiz yerden geri gitmeyi deneyelim. Çocuklar zaten ikimizi merak ettiği için geleceklerdir." Ona başımı salladım ve kendim yürüyeceğim zaman Baekhyun hala başımın döndüğünü anlamış gibi parmaklarını parmaklarımdan geçirip elimi sıkmış ve o, beni yürütmeye başlamıştı. Burnum kanadığında olanlar gibiydi. Yorgun olduğum için pek engel olmuyordum. Yakında yorulursam beni sırtında da taşı derdim.

İkimiz de yürümeye başladığımızda hava öğleyi geçtiği halde parlaktı ancak şimdi hava sökmüştü. İç çekerek yürümeye devam etsek de daha ne farklı bir yer ne de tanıdık bir görmüştü Baekhyun. Çok uzağa gitmiş olduğumuzu söyleyip duruyordu. Sonunda dayanamadığımda Baekhyun bana baktı ve biraz oturabileceğimizi söylemişti. İtiraz etmeden yapmıştım çünkü bedenim gerçek anlamda yorgundu. Başta oluşan heyecan, korku ve daha nice duygular bana yorgunluk olarak dönmüştü. Baekhyun benimle birlikte oturdu ve ağaca yaslandı. O da yorulduğunu itiraf etmişti. Hadi biz salaktık, yolu bulamıyorduk. Çocuklar şimdiye kadar bizi aramıyorlar mıydı? Yardımsever Şirinimi görmek istiyordum ben. Ah, bir de oppacı Chanyeol vardı. Gerçi hepsini özlemiştim.

"Uykun var mı? İstersen biraz uyu. Ben seni kaldırırım. Saat çok geç sayılmaz. Çıkarız bence." Onun bu Pollyanna hallerine göz devirmek istedim çünkü bal gibi de geç olmuştu saat. Ve karanlık çöktüğünde gittiğimiz yol da belli olmuyordu. Çocuklar bizi bulmadıkça her şey çok zordu. "Ne oldu?" Dedi ona dik dik baktığımı fark ettiğinde.

"Hepsi senin yüzünden. Bak kaldık burada."

"Heh, ben de diyordum ki Jongdae ne zaman bana laf atıp beni suçlamaya başlayacak?" Onun omzuna vuracağım anda elimi tutup itmişti. "Uyuyacaksan uyu. Yoksa yürümeye devam edelim."

"Rahat olamıyorum ben. Uyunur mu burada ya!? Özellikle senin gibi ırz düşmanı varken?"

Sinirle nefes aldı. "Jongdae şunu söyleyip durma. Ne ırz düşmanı?"

"Öylesin! Değil misin? Az önce bile öptün. Sana yeter ki uygun zaman olsun. Direk atlıyorsun." Başını çevirip yüzüme baktı.

"Bana karşılık vermediğini bilsem inanacağım sana. Seni öptüğüm her seferde kendini kaybedip bana karşılık veriyorsun! Yalan mı?" Üstüme iyilik sağlık. Yalan tabi. "İster beni azarla, ister ırz düşmanı de. İçten içe istiyorsun, değil mi? Zaten hayatında kaç kere öpüştün ki? Beden alışık olmayınca atlıyorsun sen de demek ki."

Saçını tutup çekiştirdiğim zaman acıyla inledi. "Ben temiz bir aile çocuğuyum. İffetli bir çocuğa bunu demeye utanmıyor musun?" Bana engel olmak için kollarımdan tuttu.

"İffetliymiş. Kaç kere inlediğini duydum. Jongdae, yalancısın sen. Daha kendine bile itiraf edemiyorsun. Hala benimle uğraşıyorsun, laf sokmaya çalışıyorsun ama seni şurada öpsem yine aklın gidecek." İnatla reddetsem dahi Baekhyun ellerimi bile bırakmıyordu. En sonunda tuttuğu ellerime asılarak yüzümü ona yaklaştırdı. "Test etmeye var mısın?"

Şaşkınlığımın üstünden gelemeden tekrar konuşmaya başlamıştı hıyar. "Seni burada öpmeye başlarım. Eğer seni öptüğümde inler, karşılık verirsen artık okulda düşman bellediğin bu çocuğa karşılık verdiğini, etkilendiğini kabul edersin." Ellerimi bıraktı. Ben ise bileklerimi ovalıyordum. "He, şimdi kaçarsan da anlarım. Zaten yapmadığın şey değil."

Öküz herif nasıl da vurmaya çalışıyor.

"Ne zaman kaçmışım ben senden?"

"O zaman kabul mü?" Yüzündeki gülümsemenin büyüdüğünü gördüm. Bugüne bugün Matador, Kızılderili, Jongdae Bond'dum ben. Baekhyun'dan gerçekten etkilenir miydim ki?

"Kabul." Dedim anında. Baekhyun'un gülüşü gördüğüm son şey olmuştu. Islak dudakları dudaklarıma kapandığında anında gözlerimi kapamıştım. Karşılık vermesem dahi dudaklarımı ısırıyor ve çekiştirerek bırakıyordu. Dili kurumuş dudaklarımın üzerinden geçiyordu. Elleri yanaklarımı kavramıştı. Dizlerinin üzerinde duruyordu yakınımda.

Hadi Jongdae, sen yaparsın!

İçimdeki şeytancıklar sonsuz bir Meksika dalgasına tutulmuşlar gidiyordu. Nefesimin tutmaktan yetmediğini fark etsem de huzurla ciğerlerimi dolduracak havayı çekemiyordum. Eğer ufacık bir karşılık verdiğimi belirten bir şey yaparsam kuyumu kazardım. Parmaklarımı altımdaki kuma bastırıp hiçbir harekette bulunmamak için direndim. Baekhyun, dudaklarını dudaklarıma sürttü ve öpücükleri yerini sapıp dudak ucuma oradan da yanağıma kondu ama en önemlisi dudakları artık kulak mememe çok yakındı. Yanan kulaklarım, onun kulak mememe temas eden soğuk dudakları ile rahatlamış gibi hissediyordu, tabi bir nevi rahatlamak ise.

Baekhyun dudak mememi dişlemeye başladığında az önce dolduramadığım ciğerlerimi ziyadesiyle doldurmuştum. Ancak inlememiştim işte, Baekhyun, dişlerimle alt dudağımı esir aldığımı anladığında hafifçe güldü. Ilık nefesi yanmayı sürdüren kulağıma ve boynuma doğru çarptı. "Hile." Diyebildim yalnızca. Ağzımdan kelime dışında hiçbir şey çıkmamalıydı bana göre.

"Hile değil." Dedi nefesini vermeye devam ederken. "Öpeceğimi söyledim. Belirli bir yer söylemedim."

"Em-Emiyorsun." Yine aynı şeyi yaptığında gülmekle yetindi ve kulak memem ile basit bir şekilde oynayıp tekrar dudaklarını boynuma hareket ettirdi. Yanaklarındaki ellerinden birini üzerimdeki ince gömleğe getirdi. Kapalı düğmelerin arasından tenimi okşamaya çalıştı. Ona engel olacaktım bu sefer.

Hileydi arkadaşım, güpegündüz hile!

Elimi kaldırıp bileğine sardım. İtmeye çalıştığımda izin vermemiş ve dar alanla da yetinmeyip ilk düğmeyi hızla açıp tenimi açıkta bırakmıştı. İkinci düğme ve üçüncü düğme derken, dudakları çene çizgime öpücük bıraktıktan sonra boynumda gelişigüzel öpücükler kondurmaya başlamıştı. Tek kolumla dengede durmak zordu. Baekhyun bunu fark ettiğinde ani bir hareketle iki bileğimi de yakalamış, ben geriye düşeceğimi sanıp bağırırken anında kollarımı boynuna dolamıştı. Boynumda belirli bir noktayı emmeye başladığında istemsizce inleme kaçırmıştım lakin kabul etmeyecektim bunu. Emiyordu şerefsiz ya.

Biz böyle mi anlaştık?

Parmakları açık tenimde gezinmeye devam ederken bedenimi nazik bir şekilde geriye yatırmış ve bütün yükümü de taşımak zorunda kalmamıştı. Yarısına kadar açtığı gömleğimin omzu kısmını sıyırdı ve parmakları hızla göğüs ucuma geldi. İki parmağının arasında göğüs ucumu çevirdiğinde şaşkınlıkla başımı kaldırmış ancak boğazımdan bir inleme çıkarmıştım. "B-Baekhyun." Ona engel olmak için demiştim ama emdiği boynumdaki o yere dudaklarını sürterken sesimi duymasıyla yüksek sesle mırıldandı.

"Sikeyim."

Boynuma öpücükler bıraka bıraka tek nokta bile atlamamıştı orada. Adem elmamı ısırdığında ve göğüs ucumu parmağının arasında çevirmeye devam ettiğinde inlemeden duramıyordum. Aralık dudaklarımı kapatamıyordum bile. Göğsüm her nefes aldığımda sertçe inip kalkıyordu. Bu yüzden Baekhyun'un aşağıya kayması kaçınılmaz olmuştu. Aynı öpücükleri göğsümün her bir yanına bıraktı. Boynundaki ellerimi o, göğüs ucuma bir öpücük bıraktığında saçlarına daldırdım. "Dur, lütfen." İlk başta beni dinlememiş ve göğüs ucuma küçük bir dil atıp ardından dişleri arasına alıp çiğnemişti. Bir kez daha inledim ve yattığım yerde kıpırdanmayı denedim. Baekhyun üstümde olduğundan başarısız olmuştu kesinlikle. Isırmaya ve çekiştirmeye devam etti. Gözlerim sulanmıştı bu sebeple Baekhyun'un saçlarına asılıp geri çekilmesini istedim ama en az benim kadar büyük bir inleme bıraktı. Parmakları göğüs ucumu taciz etse dahi kendisi beni öpmeye devam etti. Gömleğimin açılmamış kısımlarına yaklaştığında tekrar mırıldandım. "Lütfen, yapma." Baekhyun, tam olarak açık tenimin üzerinde ne yapması gerektiğini düşünerek bekledi. Sonrasında yine küfür ederek gerçekten durdu ama. Başını kaldırıp ıslanan gözlerime baktı ve kendimi kaybetmişken bu kez karşılık alacağını bilerek dudaklarımı öptü yine. Hızlı ve hiç de yumuşak olmayan bir öpücüktü. Elleri rüzgar estikçe oluşan o soğukluğu önlemek için mükemmeldi. Canımı yaksa bile aynı şekilde zevk veren öpüşmeden sonra derin nefesler alarak dudaklarımı dikizlemeye devam etti.

"Jongdae," Dedi ikimizin de sıcak bedenlerini birbirinden ayırmadan önce. Ayrıca ereksiyon olalı çok olmuştu da. "Eğer bir ormanda değil de odamızda olsaydık, kesinlikle bu işi ikimiz de burada bitirmezdik. Biliyorsun değil mi?"


	21. "mutfağıma aşçı, yatak odama da kaplan"

**Chanyeol**

"Gitti, gitttiii arkadaşım gittiiii." Her yere salya sümük bırakırken Minseok gelmiş beni sakinleştirmeye çalışıyor, diğer yandan Sehun'la konuşup Jongdae'nin ve Baekhyun'un nasıl bulunacağı konusunu tartışıyordu. Şimdi yayını eminim Jongdae sizden aldığım için beynimi emcikleyecek ancak ne var ki? Azıcık benimle takılın, ne olacak? Şu an kesinlikle nerede olduğunu bilmediğimiz arkadaşlarımızı ararken, zaten Jongdae'nin nasıl bir boş anı varda bu yayını bana verdi elbette anlamamıştım lakin iyi de olmuştu. Hiç kendimle tanıştırmadan olayı sizinde izninizle başlatıyordum. "Ay, Minseok ben kötü oluyorum. Bulun bana Jongdae'yi. Gitti dağ gibi arkadaşım." Minseok çaresizce bir bana bir de Sehun'a bakarken, kendimi paralıyordum adeta. Şu an için elimizden hiçbir şey gelmiyordu, Sehun daha nereye gideceğini çözememişti. Yixing denen çocuk da telaşla ormana bakıp duruyordu. Canım bebeğim, göz ağrım, ultra yakışıklı Jongin'im de henüz ortalarda görünmüyordu. İyi de oluyordu, ağlarken çok çirkin olurdum zaten. "Ya bir şey olduysa? Ya ayı çıkıp karşılarına onları yediyse? Jongdae, hayatta kalamaz. Kesin bir şey oldu bak bu çocuğa Minseok." Bileklerimi açıp ıslak mendil koyduğum alnımı geriye düşürdüm. Oturduğum sandalyede yayıldım tabiri caizse.

"Endişelenme Chanyeol ya." Minseok bana söylendiğinde burnumu iğrenç bir sesle çekmiştim. Sehun yüzünü asarak bana bakmıştı.

"Lütfen biraz sakin ol. Burası vahşi orman değil. Ayı olmaz buralarda."

Ne demek ayı olmaz ya? Ayılar ormanda olmaz mıydı? İnanmıyordum efendim ayı olmadığına. Ayı vardı, Jongdae'yi yiyecekti.

"Neden gitmiyoruz bir yere Sehun?" Minseok artık takati kalmayarak sorduğunda arkadan pohpohladım onu. Başımı sallayıp duruyordum. Sehun yutkunup bir ormana giden yola bir de Minseok'a baktı.

"Jongin'i bekliyorum. Onunla birlikte gideceğiz."

Ağlamam bir an için durmuş ve Jongdae'nin de dediği gibi Oppacı radarımı açmıştım.

"Hee," Gözlerim fıldır fıldır içeride dönerken birden doğrulup bileklerimi ovalayan Minseok'un da ellerini çekmesine sebep olmuştum. "Bence beklemeyelim. Zaman kaybı. Siz üçünüz önden gidin." Ağlamam durmuştu lakin çenemi büzüp ağlıyormuş gibi yapmaya devam ettim. Parmaklarımla göz pınarlarımı siliyordum. Jongdae olsa enseme vurur 'iyi numara yapıyorsun Elf' derdi. Özledim canım arkadaşımı. Kaç yaşından beri arkadaştık, hiç de kopmamıştım ondan. Eminim o da kopmak istemezdi benden. "A-Arkadaşım yem olmasın lütfen önden gidin ve bulun onu."

Hıçkırık çıkardığımda Minseok ve Sehun iç çekmişlerdi. Başımı eğip ağlamayı sürdürdüm. Kararsız olduklarını anlayabiliyordum ama en sonunda Yixing konuşmuştu.

"Çocuk haklı Sehun, daha fazla dayanamıyorum. Hadi bir an önce gidip Baekhyun'u arayalım."

Yürü be Yixing!

Eğdiğim başım sayesinde kimse gülüşümü görmezken Sehun sonunda tamam demek zorunda kalmıştı. Minseok da omzuma dokunup Jongdae'yi bulacağını söyleyip iyi olmamı eklemişti. Yalnızca aşağı yukarı salladım başımı. Onlar ilerlemeye başladıklarında başımı kaldırdım. Sehun, atlar yüzünden uzağa gittiklerini düşündüğünden atlara binmelerini tavsiye etmişti. Bu yüzden Minseok bir an duraksamış fakat Sehun ona kendisiyle gelebileceğini söyleyip elini uzattığında Jongdae için itiraz bile etmemişti. Minseok, son kez bana baktığında gülüşümü saklayıp ellerimle yüzümü örttüm. Atlar sayesinde hızlı ilerlediklerinde oturduğum sandalyeden kalkıp bacaklarımı gerdim. Üstüme başıma çeki düzen verdim. Jongin birkaç ilk yardım malzemesi almak için içeriye gitmişti, ne olur ne olmaz demişlerdi ama ortalıkta yoktu.

Kuru dudaklarımı dilimle yalayıp ıslattım. Elbette Jongdae için endişeleniyordum fakat burada geleceğim söz konusuydu, hiç bana şerefsizmişim gibi bakmayın lütfen! Kaç bölümdür çocuğu, kendimi belli etmek için gözlerimle yiyordum. Yapacaktım, Jongin'i evimin direği, çocuklarımın babası, mutfağıma aşçı, yatak odama da kaplan yapacaktım işte. İçim kıpır kıpır kaynarken düşüncelerim ile ellerimle dudaklarımı kapayıp kıkırtılarımı örtmeye çalıştım. Oppacı Chanyeol olarak 7/24 iş görüyordum.

"Geldim." Jongin koşarak olduğum yere geldiğinde dudaklarımı ıslatmayı bırakıp boğazımı temizlemek için öksürdüm. Etrafta kimse olmadığını gördüğünde şaşkınca bana döndü. İçim gidiyordu böyle bakışlarına. Başımı eğip istemsizce gülerken yine izlediğimi fark ettim. Ama ne yapayım, çok güzel. Yargılayın beni isterseniz? Aa! "Sehun ve diğerleri nerede?" Kaşlarını kaldırıp sordu. Kalın dudakları aralıktı ve koştuğundan dolayı sertçe nefes alıp veriyordu. Aynı zamanda göğsü de şişip duruyordu. Sanırım ilk yardım çantasının nerede olduğunu bilmediğinden araması uzun sürmüştü. Elindeki kırmızı çantayı sıkı sıkı tutuyordu. "Chanyeol?" Onu izlemeye dalıp cevap vermediğimi fark ettiğinde elini yüzümün önünde salladı.

Ne kadar da güzel el sallayan erkek!

"Ha?" Deyip ne olduğunu anlamadan ses çıkarmış, ardından jeton düşerek kendime gelmiştim. "Şey ya... Senin çok geç geleceğini anladıklarında onlar da dedi ki Jongin'i bekleyemeyiz, geç oluyor. Üçümüz birlikte gidelim. Chanyeol sende Jongin ile gelirsin dediler." Jongin anladığını belirtir gibi başıyla onay verdiğinde ben de fazla sorgulamaması sayesinde şeytani bir gülüş koymuştum dudaklarıma. İçimdeki bütün hücreler bile sevinçle önümdeki afete bakıyordu. Tamam dedim kendi kendime. Ya da size. Çünkü adeta içimizi dışımızı biliyordunuz. Kaptın bu kez ateşli çocuğu! Kaç yıldır beni görmesini bekliyordum ama Jongdae sağ olsun, onun sahte nişan zımbırtısıyla olacaktı bu iş.

İmkansızdı lakin kendi yarattığım ütopik dünyamda Jongin'den hamile kalıp çocuğumuzun adına Jongdae koyacaktım.

"O zaman biz de vakit kaybetmeyelim. Gidelim mi?"

Hayran bakışlarla onu süzüp sordum. "Nereye?"

Nikah dairesine derse koşarak gidecektim çünkü.

Bana şaşkınca bakmaya devam etti. "Ormana. Çocukları arayacağız ya."

Gerçek dünyanın içinde olmak kötüydü ama iyi yönünden bakarsam Jongin ile zaman geçirecektim. Çocuk ve eş hayali biraz bekleyebilirdi. Hızla yola düştüğünde uzun bacaklarımla ona hemen yetişmiş, yanındaki yerimi almıştım. İlk yardım çantası hala elindeydi. "Nasıl gittiler?" Bana dönüp sorduğunda yine onu izlediğimi gördüğü ile kalmıştı. Belki elinde telefon varken onu gözlerimle yediğimi bile fark etmiyor olabilirdi ancak böyle bir anda hep anlıyor olmalıydı. Değil mi?

"Yürüyerek gittiler. Şimdi ormanın her bir yanına bakacakları için at işleri zorlaştırırmış."

"Hadi ya?" Jongin kaşlarını çatmıştı. "At, uzağa gittilerse mükemmel bir kolaylık sağlar ama neyse o zaman. Yürüyelim." Benden önce bir iki adım attığında yerimde zıpladım ve koşarak yine ona yetiştim. Yüzümde silinmeyecek bir gülüş vardı. Sürekli Jongdae'yi aramak yerine Jongin'e bakıyordum. O da etrafına.

Onunla yan yana olabilmek bile beşinci çocuğumuz doğmuş hissini yaşatıyordu bana. Minik minik Jonginler hayal etmek de iç çektirip, bir köşeye geçerek ağlamak istememe neden oluyordu. Tabi ki de mutluluktan. Siz ne düşünürsünüz bilemem lakin bence çok yakışıyorduk. Biraz kepçe olabilirdim fakat boyu boyuma derlerdi. Hem benden iyisini bulabilir miydi?

Umarım sizde bu soruya hayır falan diyorsunuzdur.

"Böyle bulmak çok zor olacak." Jongin durup bakındığında görgüsüz gibi hala onu seyrediyordum. Ve evet, görgüsüzdüm. "Bağırsak mı acaba? Ya da ne bileyim. Sehun ve diğerleri de çıkmadı karşımıza."

Dudak büzüp bana döndüğünde heyecanla geriye adım atıp kuru dala basmış ve büyük bir ses çıkarmıştım. Jongin iyi olup olmadığımı sormak için gelecekken izin vermemiş ve gülerek öne adım atmıştım. Ancak yakınındaki bedeni ben düşer gibi olduğumda kollarıma sarılmıştı. Sakarlık bir numara temas içeren hareketti. Jongin, beni kendine çekip hala iyi olup olmadığımı sorarken heyecanla bütün vücudum kasılmıştı. Bir kolunu daha iyi çekebilmek için belime sardığında hıçkırık tutmuş ve sürekli olarak hıçkırmaya başlamıştım. Hiç bu kadar yakın olmamıştık. Başımı kaldırıp yakın yüzüne baktım. Mükemmel yüzü tam dibimdeydi, o beni çekmekle uğraşırken ben sapık gibi onun yüzüne ve ayrıntılara bakıyordum.

"Öpebilirim."

Yüksek sesle düşündüğümü fark ettiğimde Jongin şok geçirerek gözlerini bana çevirmişti. "N-Ne?"

"Ölebilirim. Yani ölebilirdim. Ay, tanrı korudu!" Kendime gelip doğrulduğumda Jongin kafası karışmış bir şekilde benden geri çekildi.

Hiç gitme, kalsın bence kolların belimde.

Üzgün suratımla yolumuza devam ederken yakınımdaki yüzünü atlamadan edemiyordum. Efsane moment vermiştik ancak tık yoktu. Jongin bir he dese ben olayı yatak odasında bitirecektim zaten ama görmüyordu beni. Dudak büze büze benzer yerlerden geçtiğimizde saat kaç olmuştu bilmiyordum lakin bir hayli zaman geçmişti. Hafiften üşümeye de başlamıştım. Jongin de bunu anladığında durup bana bakmıştı. "Üşüyor musun? Ormanda olduğumuzdan ve akşam olacağından esmeye başladı." Hiç tereddüt etmeden üstündeki yeleği çıkarıp hiçbir mantığı olmasa da bana uzattığında şaşkınlıkla, evlenme teklifi etmek arasında kalmıştım. Uzattığını alıp giydiğimde şapşalca gülmeye başladım. Beni görmüyor diye kendimi paralıyor ardından bir ufak hareketiyle yine uçsuz bucaksız hayal dünyama çekiliyordum. Ne yapayım şimdi? Siz söyleyin, ne yapayım?

Acaba o üşümüyor muydu? Sarılalım dersem ne derdi? Büyük ihtimalle bende sadece sarılmakla kalmazdım. Ahlaksız şeyleri zihnimde geçirirken Jongin'in durması ile sırtına çarpmıştım. "Bu böyle olmayacak harbiden. Geri gidelim ve çocuklarla başka şekilde arayalım. Hem belki onlar bulmuştur çocukları. Çünkü akşam oluyor, yolumuzu kaybedeceğiz bu gidişle." Ona onay vermek durumunda kalırken sekerek arkasından ilerliyordum. Jongin kısa süreliğine bakıp tebessüm ederek önüne dönmüştü. Belki çok konuşmamıştık ama beraber yürümüştük ve yeleğini vermişti bana. Resmen biraz daha takılsak 'al evimin anahtarı, sana güveniyorum.' diyecekti. Şimdi de evini merak etmeden duramadım. Onu okul dışında bir yerlerde çok nadir görmüştüm. Bu yüzden çocuklarla takılması dışında nereye gider, ne yapar, nasıl yaşar hiç bilmiyordum.

"Jongin," arkasından sekerek yanına geldim. Zayıf bir sesle devam etmemi bekledi. "Biraz canım sıkıldı. Seninle konuşabilir miyim?" Donuk bir ifadeyle beni izliyordu. Ama yüzünde ne kadar öyle olsa da yumuşaklık hakimdi.

"Ah, ne desem. Olabilir?"

Utandığını anladığımda fangirl çığlıkları atmamak için alt dudağımı dişledim. "Tamam soruyorum o zaman." Başını tekrar salladı. "Kaç doğumlusun? Kaç kardeşsiniz? Ailenle mi yaşıyorsun yoksa tek mi? En sevdiğin renk ne? Ne tarz müziklerden hoşlanırsın? Sehun ve Baekhyun dışında arkadaşın var mı? Kaç sevgilin oldu? Nasıl insanlardan hoşlanırsın?"

Büyük gözlerimi üzerine diktiğimde Jongin dudaklarını aralamış ve kısa süre sonra kahkaha atmıştı. "Chanyeol, canın gerçekten çok sıkılmış olmalı."

Tam o anda hayır aslında seni tanıyıp geleceğim yapmak istiyorum diyecektim ama sözler bir bir boğazımda kalmıştı. Tek yaptığım kahkahasını dinlemekti.

Jongdae şu an olsa ortamın ağzına ederek, bu maloş da ne aptal hiçbir şey anlamıyor, sen de oppacılığı bırakmıyorsun derdi. Ah, ah özlemiştim yine arkadaşımı.

Jongin gülüşünü dindirip yoluna devam etti. Cevaplamayacak sandım ama konuştuğu an yine gülmeye başlamıştım. Can kulağıyla dinliyordum onu.

"14 Ocak da doğdum. Ve iki ablam var. Ailemle yaşıyorum."

"Gerçekten mi? Benim de ablam var ve bende ailemle yaşıyorum."

Biz ruh eşi değil miydik?

"Güzel." Diyerek ensesini kaşıdı. Utandığına inanamıyordum. Tepinmemek için zor duruyordum şurada. Diğer soruların cevaplarını beklediğimi bildiğinden dudaklarını tekrar araladı. "Aslında pek sevdiğim renk yoktur. Ayrıca genelde hiphop dinlemeyi tercih ederim."

"Kesinlikle ben de!" Güldüğümde bu kez o da bana eşlik etmişti. "Hatta gittiğimizde sana listemdeki şarkıları dinletmek istiyorum." Bilinçsizce söylemiştim ama Jongin'in çok hoşuna gitmiş gibi görünüyordu.

"Ama önce arkadaşlarımızı bulmalıyız."

Dediği şeyle yine aklıma Jongdae gelirken vicdan yapmadım değildi. O benim arkadaşımdı, tabi ki onu düşünüyordum. Şu an için ikinci sıradaydı yalnızca.

Bir şeyler diyeceğim sırada Jongin etrafında uçuşan böceği savuşturmak için ilk yardım çantasını savuruyordu. Korkuyla ileri geri kaçmaya çalışırken hayallerimde erkekten daha erkek olan Jongin'in çok minnoş olmasına mı takılmalıydım yoksa onu kurtarmalı mıydım emin değildim ancak Jongin'e yardım etmekte karar kılmıştım.

Ama sonra bir şey hatırladım.

Ben de böceklerden korkuyordum. Jongin'in savuşturduğu böcek benim üstüme doğru gelirken çığlık attım ve yerdeki sopayla kocaman uçan böceği uzaklaştırmaya başladım. Jongin kurtulduğu için sakindi ama ben ne olacaktım? İkimiz de küçücük böcekle mücadele veriyorduk.

"Chanyeol korkma. Sen 1.80'den daha uzunsun!"

"Senin götün yere değiyor da benim mi haberim yok?"

Bağırdığımda böcek yine de peşimden gelmeye devam etti. Böyle uçan böcek mi olurdu ya? Jongin kurtulduğu için rahattı tabi. Sonunda elimdeki sopayı savurmaktan vazgeçip Jongin'e doğru koşturduğumda hemen kollarına atlayıp boynuna sarılmıştım. Bacaklarımla sardığım bedenini birden tutamadan geriye düşerken bu düşüşün ikimiz içinde bu kadar uzun olacağı hiç de belli değildi. İkimizde birbirimize yapışık şekilde aşağıya doğru yuvarlandığımızda çığlık atıp duruyorduk. Ani bir inleme ile Jongin'in üstünde yatar bir vaziyette durarken Jongin inlemeye devam etmişti. Başımı gömdüğüm göğsünden kalkıp usulca üst hizamdaki yüzüne baktım. Üstümüz başımız toprak olmuştu. Saçlarımıza yapraklar bile girmişti. Ne ben fark etmiştim yapraklardan dolayı örtülü çukuru, ne de Jongin. Kalın dudaklarının arasından inleyip duruyordu sadece. Köpek bakışlarımı onun üzerinden çekmiyordum. Ellerimi yanaklarına koyup başını kaldırdım. Acı dolu yüzünü inceledim. Gözlerini hafifçe aralayarak bana baktı.

"C-Chanyeol ne yaptın sen?" Sinirle sormaya çalışıyordu ama acıdan dolayı sesi bile çıkamıyordu.

Gülmeye çalıştım, öncekiler gibi. "Bizi böcekten kurtarmak istemiştim. İyi haber," Sanki ihtiyacı varmış gibi kaşlarını çattı. "Böcek artık yok."

Tekrar inlediğinde gözleri de yavaşça açılıp kapanmıştı. "Çukura düştük. İyi haber cidden iyi haber mi?"

"Tam da kötü haberi verecektim zaten. Sürprizi kalmadı."

Şaka yapmıyordum lakin onunla alay etmeyi kesip bir şeyler yapmam konusunda mırıldandı. Ne yapacağımı bilmiyordum. Jongin'e sıkıca sarılı kalmıştım adeta. Kalkacağım an Jongin sıkıca kollarımdan tutup engellemişti. Sızlanıp dişlerini sıkarken gözlerim dolmuştu. Yemin ederim bilerek yapmamıştım bunu.

"Chanyeol," Yüksek sesle adımı bağırdı. Onun için ne yapabilirdim cidden bilmiyordum. Beynim donmuş bir vaziyetteydi. "Sanırım kalçamı kırdım."

"Sorun değil benimkini kullanırız zaten."

"CHANYEOL!"

Hızla üzerinden kalktığımda Jongin derin bir nefes alıp olduğu yerde uzanmayı sürdürüyordu. Ağlamıyordu fakat acı çektiği iliklerine kadar belliydi. Bunu buradan bile anlıyordum. "Çok özür dilerim. Gerçekten niyetim böyle bir şey değildi." Artık dayanamayarak ağlamaya başladığında istemsizce bende ağlamaya başlamıştım.

"Lütfen bağır ve birinin bizi bulmasını sağla. Ya da çukurdan çıkmaya çalış Chanyeol."

Başımı sallayıp gözlerimi çukura çevirdim. Derin bir çukur olduğundan tek yapabileceğim yalnızca çocukların bizi de bulması için bağırmaktı. Ve bu noktada şunu da kavramıştım. Galiba Jongin'e müzik listemi dinletemeyecektim. Onu bırakın biz çocuk bile yapamayacaktık. Ütopik dünyamda olsa dahi.


	22. "yardımcı olamıyorsan rakibim olursun"

Bir gün geçmiyor ki günümüz de sıradan geçsin.

Sabah rahatsız bir şekilde uyuyorken ince parmaklarla dürtülmüş ve huzurla uyuyamadığım uykumdan da zaten uyandırılmıştım. Mırın kırın ederek kalkıp etrafa bakarken her şey tamamıyla sizin de takdir ettiğiniz gibi hızla zihnime akın edip beni alabora etmişti. Şaşkınca gözlerimi büyütürken üzerimize doğru gelen Minseok'u gördüğüm an ne yapacağımı kestirememiş, kısa olmasını umduğum ama asla olamayan zihin karmaşam beni ele geçirmişti. Boynum fazlasıyla ağrıyordu ve bunun yüzünden en naçizane küfürlerimi malum kişiye göndermek arzusuyla yanıp tutuşurken bir yandan da dün akşam yapılan şeyleri hatırlamak dilimi ısırmama sebep oluyordu. Herkese sinirliydim, bizi bulmayan Chanyeol'e, hileyle namuslu ve iffetli beni ayartmaya çalışan hıyara, kendime ve yine Chanyeol'e çünkü çocuğun kalçasını kırmış, boru mu? Bir de zekiye bak, yayınıma ve hikayeme müdahale edip sizinle yüz göz oluyor, ben sinirlenmeyeyim de kim sinirlensin acaba? Boğazımı temizledim; az sonra öğreneceğim bilgilerin beni tekrar tekrar sinirlendirmesine izin verecektim. Buyurun, kaldığımız yerden devam edelim.

"Jongdae!" Minseok güçlü kollarıyla beni sardığında neredeyse bu vahşi ormandan asla çıkmayacağımı düşündüğüm aklıma yine gelince gözyaşlarım kuru yanaklarımı ıslatacaktı. Bu arada, vahşi orman derken tamamen Baekhyun kişisine ithaftı. Minseok'a sıkıca sarıldığımda Yardımsever Şirin'imin de ne kadar endişeli olduğunu fark edebiliyordum, eğer paralel evrende gerçekten Minseok'u elde edip karın kaslarını göremediysem cidden kendime çok darılırdım. Şu an bile kendimi affedesim gelmiyordu. "İyi misin sen? Çok endişelendik." İçimdeki Matador'dan tutun Jongdae Bond'a kadar herkes salya sümük olmuştu. Arkada slow parçalar çalıp aramızdaki bu sahneyi güçlendiriyordu, sanki etrafımızda başka hiç kimse yoktu ve sonuna kadar burada durabilirdim. Evet, bence şimdi sizde bunu dedikten sonra muhtemelen fark ettiniz, bu oldukça imkansız bir şey.

Baekhyun hıyarı asla durmaz çünkü; benim kadar sizde öğrendiniz. "İyiyiz." Bütün o romantik sahne, kamera arkasına döndüğünde göz devirdim. Bu işin başrolü olarak (Evet, benim. Sorunu olan?) kaprislerim ve itirazlarım var. Profesyonellerle oynamak isterim ve Baekhyun bu işin içinde olamaz. Katiyen kabul etmiyorum.

"Sizin için endişelendik." Attan inen Sehun'u yeni görebilen gözlerim onun vücudunu bir hayli süzmüş ve herkes içinden bir iç çekmişti. Hala yorgunluk ve halsizliğin hüküm sürdüğü bedenim ile olanları size anlatmaya çalışmak deveye hendek atlatmaktan daha zordu ve bunun için mutlaka bir dublörüm olması gerektiğine karar veriyordum.

Not: Kim Jongdae'nin kesinlikle hikayesini anlatması için bir dublöre ihtiyacı vardı. En çok da Byun Baekhyun denen ırz düşmanı ile olan sahneleri için.

Irz düşmanı demişken hepimizin aklında kalan, benim hiç de hatırlamak istemeyeceğim konular olduğunun farkındayım. Olaylardan arkama bakmadan kaçmak için her şeyimi vereceğim şu saatlerde sizlerin bana verdiği baskının da bilincindeydim lakin bana izin vermeniz ve hala benim tarafımda olmanız için size hiçbir şey yapmıyordum çünkü benim hikayem ve kendi hikayemi kendim yazarım. Yine de, cidden sinirlensem dahi, Baekhyun'a bakma isteğiyle yanıp tutuşuyordum. Ona bakıp dün akşamı konuşmak istiyordum. Ama bunun yeri olmadığını biliyordum, bu kez sorun ben değildim. Cidden. (Tamam belki biraz) Ancak sorun çocukların burada olmasıydı.

Çocuklar demişken... "Chanyeol nerede?"

Kemerlerinizi bağlayın sayın işsiz okuyucularım, çünkü burası tam da olayları öğrendiğim yer.

Minseok, arkasına bakıp derince ciğerlerine hava çeken Sehun'a bakmış, içimdeki şeytancıkları dürtüklemişti adeta. Şimdi sizinle Oh Sehun'un ne kadar yakışıklı göründüğü hakkında uzunca sohbet edebilirdik ama güçlü sezgilerim kesinlikle bir işler olduğunu fısıldıyordu. Bunu tek fark eden ben bile değildim üstelik bu yüzden ne kadar görüntü ilgimi çekmiş olsa da kepçük, elf arkadaşımın başına bir şey gelme olasılığı beni korkutmuştu. Benim yerime Baekhyun hızla ileri atılıp yanıma gelmiş ve kaşlarını çatmıştı. "Bir sorun mu var Sehun?" Dünden beri ilk kez duyduğum sesi biraz boğuk ve kalındı. Muhtemelen yeni uyandırılıp susuz kaldığı içindi. Boğazımı temizleyip Minseok'a baktım. Sehun ile biraz daha bakıştılar.

"Aslında dün sizi bulmayı planlıyorduk fakat birkaç sorun oldu." Nefesimi tutmuş bekliyordum, arkada gerilim müziği ile her şey ağır çekimde oynanıyordu. Tıpkı bir Brezilya dizisi gibiydi. Baekhyun devam etmeleri için teşvik edici birkaç kelime söyledi lakin onları seçemedim bile. "Jongin'in kalçası kırıldı ve onu hastaneye götürmek zorundaydık."

Baekhyun, şaşkınlıkla etrafına baktı. Bir an şaka falan yaptıklarını düşündüm çünkü bu çocuğun kalçasının kırılması mümkün değilmiş gibi geliyordu, Baekhyun ne demesi gerektiğini bilemeyip hepimizi onun hakkında telaşlandırdı; öyle ki ne onun hakkında şaka yapabilirdim ne de dün akşamki olan sahneler yüzünden ondan utanıp sinirlenebilirdim. Onu ilk defa biri için bu kadar kırılmış ve korkmuş görüyordum. "O iyi mi, Sehun? Gidelim, lütfen." Süratle ata doğru koşturdu ve binmeden önce Sehun'u dinledi. Şeytancıklarım dahi kimse ses edip şu sahneyi bozamıyordu. Başlarda size bu hikayede kendim dışımda yalnızca Jongin'e acıyorum derken dalga geçmiyordum, gitmiş kalçasını kırmış çocuğun. Oppacı olmanın zararlarından birine de bu madde eklenmeli.

"Şu an Jongin iyi, Baekhyun. Hastaneye götürdük ve başında Chanyeol ile Yixing var. Biz sizi almak için geldik." Minseok ve ben göz göze geldik bu sefer; ultra düzey zekam ile aslında olayların nasıl bir düzenle gerçekleştiği tamamen anlaşılıyordu. Göz devirdim, bu kez sahi sahi. Neyse ki Sehun ya da Baekhyun görmedi lakin Baekhyun, Sehun'un söylediklerinden sonra rahatlamış ve durulmuştu. Onu izlediğimi fark ettiğimde bana döndü ve baştan aşağı süzüp derin bir nefes aldı.

"Tamam o zaman. Gidelim ve görelim."

Haklı, bence biz de bir sonraki sahneye geçip olanları izlemeliyiz.

&

"Lütfen Chanyeol, biraz sus, lütfen. Yalvarırım. Hiçbir şeyim yok."

Muhtemelen neler olduğunu hala merak ediyorsunuz ve başından beri adam akıllı giriş ve gelişmemiz olmadığı için sinir oldunuz ancak şurada bir durup benim de aslında olayların gidişatı için neler olduğunu anlamama izin vermelisiniz çocuklar. Çünkü.. Hey, bir halt anlamıyorum. Hastane odasına girdiğim anda bileklerini ovalarken ağlayan Chanyeol ile yüzüne yastık yapıştırıp kalçası yüzünden kımıldayamayan Jongin'i görmek beni bocalatmıştı. Yixing ise ne yapacağını bilemeyerek o ikisini izlemekle yetiniyordu. Arada Chanyeol'un çoluk çocuk dediği salakça ve elfçe bir şeyler fısıldayışını duyuyordum. Baekhyun aniden arkamdan belirerek odayı inceledi ve omzumun üstünden arkama baktığımda göz göze gelip ne yapabiliriz der gibi birbirimize baktık. "Chanyeol ağlama artık!" Jongin bir kez daha bağırdı ve Chanyeol burun çekip yatakta havasızlıktan ölmek isteyen Jongin'e acılı bir bakış attı lakin tam ona bir şey diyecekti ki birden gözleri kapıya, yani bana döndü.

Dururun burada.

Biliyorum, biliyorum, uzun zamandır bu tür müdahaleler yapmıyordum hikayede; fakat görüyorum ki bu hikaye gittikçe tuhaflaşıyor ve kontrolüm dışında oldukça fazla olay yaşandığını düşünüyorum. Bu otokontrolü nerede kaybettiğimi söyleyip durmamanız için hızlı davranmak ve devam edebilmek için nefes almam gerekti. Evet, sadece bunun içindi.

Devam edelim.

"Jongdae?" Chanyeol gözlerini büyüttü ve beni gördüğüne şaşırarak birkaç saniye oturduğu yerde bekledi, sonrasında hızla kalkıp bana doğru koştu ve Çin Seddi gibi kollarını belime sarıp hastane odasında beni döndürdü. Midem açlıktan çalkalanırken Chanyeol'un kulaklarına sıkıca tutunuyordum. Gözlerim de kayıyordu hani. Birden durup aynı sıklıkla sarıldığında memnuniyetsiz bir suratla karşılık vermeye çalışıyordum. "Öldün zannettim. Vahşi hayvanlar seni yemeye kalktı ve kaçamadın diye çok korktum."

Tabi, tabii yedim ben de. Kendi hikayem olmasa gerçekten inanacağım şu dediklerine de neyse, duygusal ortam. Bozmak yakışmaz diye teselli için hala sıkıca sarılan Chanyeol'un omuzlarına kollarımı sarıp onu rahatlattım. Ve bir yerde haklıydı, değil mi? Ormanda Baekhyun ile beraberdim neticede.

"Bırak beni Yoda!"

Hala burun çekip beni yere bıraktığında bizi karşıdan izleyen Jongin, Baekhyun ve Yixing üçlüsüne baktım. Ne diyeceğimi bilemiyordum, kalçası kırılmış bir çocuğa ne diyebilirsiniz? Ve Jongin'i böyle görmek bana bir şey hatırlatmıştı.

Evet!

BACAKLARIMI!

"Geçmiş olsun Jongin. Ne kadar kötü bir durum olduğunu bilirim." Maloş neyden bahsettiğimi anlayıp direk bileğimi tutup uyarırken gülümsedim. Ben bu golü kaçırır mıydım ya? Zaten tüm gün laf sokan hiçbir kelime söylememişken? İçimdeki coşku son sürat devam ediyordu.

Matador Jongdae sahalara giriş yapıyor, arkasında Mission: Impossible film müziği çalıp havaya giriyordu.

Belki şarkı hakkında detaylıca konuşabilirdik ama şimdilik en iyisi buydu. Hem Tom Cruise severim ben, ne var yani?

Yixing her şeye Fransız kalırken Baekhyun'un beni susturup arkadaşıyla ilgilenmesini izledim; o sırada ben de Chanyeol'u izliyor, filme alınmayan sahnelerde boğazını keseceğim işaretini veriyordum. Hepimiz için tedirgin, duygu karmaşasına sahip olan şu saatleri biraz atlama gereği duyuyor, haliyle kameraları direk Chanyeol, Minseok ve benim üstüme ayarlıyordum.

"Ne yaptın sen Yoda, doğruyu söyle bak." Zamanla açılan fingirdek ruhum şaha kalkıp günlük azar yapma hobisini yine Chanyeol üzerinde uygularken bundan bin bir mutluluk duyuyordum elbette. Diktatörlük Chanyeol üzerinde sevdiğim tek şeydi neticede. Ancak şimdi takdiriniz ile gerçek bir münakaşanın içinde, Yardımsever Şirin'imleydik. İşin içinde Minseok olunca, olay gayet ciddi oluyordu, evet. Chanyeol ise kaçma girişimleri yaparak her defasında yakalanan mahkum gibi el bebek gül bebek oturuyordu karşımızda.

"Ben bir şey yapmadım, yemin ederim Minseok. Jongdae, güvenmiyor musun bana?" Dudaklarını büzüp bana döndü ve ben şaşkınlıkla elimi göğsüme koydum.

"Üstüme iyilik sağlık ayol, o nasıl söz? Elbette güvenmiyorum kepçük seni!" Sırıtıp kameraya sinsi bir bakış attım.

Chanyeol, bu defa konuyu önünde sonunda gelmesi gereken yere getirdiğinde tazecik kahvemi yudumluyor, iyi poliscilik kötü polisciliği kenara köşeye bırakıyordum. "Çukur olduğunu nereden bilebilirdim ki? Sadece tek istediğim böceğin gitmesiydi. İkimiz birlikte aşağıya yuvarlandık ve Jongin, beni korumak için sarılırken kalçasını kırdı." Neredeyse tekrar ağlayacakken Minseok, inleyip başını geriye atmıştı. Muhtemelen Jongin burada kalmayıp eve dönecektik ve emindim ki Chanyeol'u şu saatten sonra 5 metre yakınında istemezdi.

"Sizce Jongin ile evlenebilir miyiz?"

O gerilim müziği etrafı sararken Minseok ile birbirimize baktık. Ağlamasın diye laf etmiyordum şurada yoksa kesinlikle susmayacağımı hepimiz biliyorduk. Biliyorduk, değil mi?

Teşekkürler, onaya ihtiyacım vardı.

Minseok kaşlarını kaldırıp susmam gerektiğini söylerken Yardımsever Şirin'imin hatırına dudaklarıma gizli bir fermuar çekmiştim. Kahvemi yudumlamaya dönerken üçümüz de oldukça sessizdik, her zamanki halimizden uzak bir şekilde. Ruhumun daraldığını hissediyordum ama içimde de kötü hisler vardı. Bir anda hastanede yangın çıkabilir, dünyaya meteor düşebilir ya da Tom, Jerry'yi kesinlikle yiyebilir gibi bir histi. (Bu arada söylemeden geçemem sonunda kadar #teamtom.) Sonra bir şey oldu.

Bu saydıklarımdan daha kötü bir şey.

"Jongdae?" Chanyeol masaya gömdüğü başını kaldırıp bana baktı. Her gördüğümde kinlendiğim yüzüyle bakışırken o an yine ne saçmalayacak adındaki listemin maddeleri zihnimi işgal ediyordu. "Boynunda ne var senin?"

Birden neyden bahsettiğini bilmeden boştaki elimi boynuma götürürken aniden aklıma gelen orman sahnesi ile kalakaldım. Minseok'da bana doğru eğilip baktığında ne olduğuna anlam verememişti.

Tanrım, nedeeen?

Hızla yerimde kalkıp kafeteryayı terk ederken arkamdan koşan Chanyeol ile ne yapacağımı şaşırmıştım. Mission: Impossible müziği dolduruyordu her bir tarafı. Koşturarak kendimi kaybettirme ve erkekler tuvaletine girip o ize bakma peşindeydim. Büyük olasılıkla hiç kimse sabah olanlardan boynumu fark etmemişti, ben dahil.

Chanyeol arkadan bağırdı, ben de köşeye dönüp neredeyse kapanacak olan asansöre bindim. Kapılar kapandığında delice kahkaha attım. Asansör Jongin'in bulunduğu katta durunca vakit kaybetmek istemeyerek asansörden indim ve tuvalete doğru koşturdum. Yixing ve Baekhyun, Jongin'in odasındalardı, aşağı inmek istememişlerdi bu yüzden rahattım. Son kez etrafımı kontrol edip tuvalete girdiğimde kapıyı sıkıca kapattım ve boş görünen tuvalet aynalarına doğru ilerledim. İnatla hatırlamak istemezken sürekli bunu hatırlatacak işaret göndermek de ne demek oluyor şimdi tanrım?

Boynumu açıp ne olduğuna baktım, emmek yok demişken emen haksız hıyara sinirim hala geçmemişti ve bunu görmek sinirden gözümü döndürmüştü adeta. Acımıyordu lakin morluk kesinlikle oradaydı ve içimdeki şeytancıklarım bile ne yapacaklarını bilmiyorlardı. Uzunca bir süre incelediğim boynumu boyun eğerek kabullenmek durumunda kalmıştım, tek umduğum diğerlerinin de fark etmemesiydi fakat ortada Chanyeol faktörü vardı.

Tanrım biliyorum, işine karışmak gibi olmasın ama gerçekten Chanyeol'un hala mı kredisi dolmadı ya? Nasıl?

"Jongdae!" Korkuyla elimi mermere vurup arkamı döndüğümde Yixing'i gördüm.

Bir sen eksiktin be, dememek için kendimi zor tutuyordum. Şurada bir büyükbaba yoktu, o da çok canımı sıkıyordu fazlasıyla.

"İyi misin?"

Yanıma kadar gelip ilgiyle elini omzuma koydu. Gülümsemeye çalıştım. "İyiyim, sadece yorgunum." Yalan sayılmazdı söylediklerim şimdi, bakmayın bana öyle!

Ne yapayım? Çocuğa Baekhyun'a ayarlayacağım derken boynum mosmor geziyordum ortalıkta. Sertçe yutkundum, içimde bir yerde yürekli Jongdae Bond'u arıyordum.

"Sizin için endişelendik. Bütün geceyi orada geçirmiş olduğunuz için özür dilerim." Yixing, ellerini yıkamak için çeşmeyi açtı. Aynadan ona baktığımda bakışlarını kaldırdı.

Bir dakika ya!? Bu tam film sahnelerindeki gibi değil mi?

"Ancak sanırım sizin için zor olmadı?" Birden hayal dünyamdan çıkıp ne olduğunu idrak edememişken Yixing'in bakışlarının kaydığı yere baktım.

"Açıklayabilirim."

Hayır, açıklayamam ama filmlerde hep böyle deniyordu.

"Sanırım büyükbaba bana yardım edeceğin konusunda yanılmış. Ve de aynı şekilde Baekhyun konusunda da."

"Ne?" Yixing ellerini kurulamak için tek kullanımlık peçetelerden aldı ve o sırada aynadaki yansımama bakarken iç çekti.

"Biliyor musun Jongdae? Aslında cidden çok iyi birisin ama galiba seninle asla arkadaş olamayacağız." Yixing gülümseyip döndü ve dibimdeyken yüzümü, boynumu sanki hiç görmemiş gibi özenle inceledi. "Yardımcı olamıyorsan rakibim olursun. Özür dilerim."

Başka hiçbir şey söylemeden tuvaletten çıkarken ben hala ne söylediğindeydim. "Yuh! Az önce sanırım tehdit edildim." Şaşkınlıkla dudaklarımı araladım. "Muhteşem."

"Muhteşem olan ne?" Korkuyla bu kez de arkamdaki duvara yapışırken soluma dönüp Baekhyun'a baktım.

Birden sabahtan beri hiç konuşmadığımız aklıma geldi ve de şu cümle. Dün akşamki son kelimeleri. Kaşlarımı çattım ve yanan yanaklarımı serinletmek için suyu açtım. Bunu yaşadığıma inanamıyordum!

"Sana ne?" Terslememe sinirlenir diye beklerken o sadece gülerek yanıma gelmişti. Aynadan beni inceliyordu, yanımda olmasına rağmen. "Ne?"

"Boynun?" Parmaklarımla boynumu kapatmaya çalışırken onun gülen yüzünü dağıtmak arzusuyla yanıp tutuşuyordum.

Bedenimi ona çevirip dişlerimi henüz çıkarmadan uysalca konuşmaya çalıştım. "Bak bana ırz düşmanı," Evet, uysal konuşma biçimim sizinkinden farklı ama hedef aynı. "Dün tamamıyla olmamalı-"

"Jongdae." Lafımı kestiğinde sinirle kaşlarımı çattım, o ise parmaklarıyla yanağımı okşamıştı. "Boşuna nefesini tüketiyorsun. Dün akşam ikimizde gerçekleri teyit ettik. Artık benden etkilendiğini inkar edemezsin." Gözlerine baktım, romantik betimlemeler benim işim değildi lakin yumuşak bakışları var desem ne kadar kendime ihanet etmiş saymalıydım ki? "Bu yüzden yanımda dur ve benden kaçmaya çalışmaktan vazgeç çünkü imkansız. Etkileniyorsun Kim Jongdae, hem de fena halde."

Dudaklarını yanağıma bastırıp geri çekildiğinde bomboş kalakalmış bir vaziyetteydim. Baekhyun ise hala yüzündeki sırıtışını silmemişti.

"Acele etsen iyi olur, çiftliğe geri döneceğiz."


	23. "güvendiğimiz dağlara karlar yağıyor jongdaemati"

Salya sümük anlatmaya devam ettiğim hikayemde eminim sizde ne kadar beni ve beni (evet, iki kere ben) özlediğinizi dile getireceksiniz. Haklısınız, mükemmelim ve özlenmesi gereken kişiyim. Yine de önceden nerede kaldığımızı merak edenler olup kontrol edeceksiniz, çokta umrumda değil çünkü işte buradayım dostlar; şimdi geriye yaslanıp kaldığımız yerden devam edelim. En son Oppacı Chanyeol (onu özlediğinizi duymayayım), ateşli sevdiceği Kim Jongin'in kalçasını kırdıktan sonra hastaneye gelmiş ve hastanede hiç beklemediğim tepkiyle karşılaşmıştım... Pekala, şu saçma konuşmaya sırf canım sıkıldığı için gereksiz yere uzattığım muhabbeti başım titreyen araba camına çarpıp ben kısa bir sarsıntı geçirdiğimde bölerek son vermek aslında nitekim sizin için iyi olmuştu zira bunları zaten biliyorsunuz ve uzatmadan sadate gelmek niyetindesiniz. Ama yok öyle bir dünya, ben nasıl beklediysem sizde öyle yavaşça öğrenip benimle birlikte yaşayacaksanız. Başımı kaldırıp yanıma baktığımda ve Yardımsever Şirin'imi yorgunluktan uyurlerken gördüğümde bütün kaslarımın bir bir eriyip yok olduğunu hissetmem, normalde +19 dediğim varlığın tatlı mı tatlış tipinin beni onun için ölebileceğim Jack Dawson tiplemesine büründürmesi haklı bir olaydı. Fışfışlanan kalbim alttan alttan yavşak gülüşle kafasını omzuma düşürmek isterken aracın birden durması ve kaslı narin Şirinimin birden gözlerini açması ile kuru kuru yutkunmuştum. Ne vardı şurada az iki romantiklik yapsaydık da Minseok'u seksi bakışlarım ve hareketlerim ile etkileseydim? Çok muydu bu bana?

"Geldik." Uzaklardan gelen hıyar sesi ile başımı kaldırıp oturduğu yerden beni izleyen Baekhyun'a baktım (Hele onu özlemeyi aklınızdan geçirmeyin bile.). Puslu gözlerindeki (edebiyat yapıyorum, anlarsınız ya) kurnazlık ve sinsilik gözle görülür biçimde belliydi. Anlayacağınız bir şekilde Minseok'a sokulmamam onun hoşuna gitmişti işte. Açıklamaya çalıştığım buydu.

Yixing, kaslarını açmaya çalışarak araçtan inerken boğazımı temizlemiş ve Minseok'un ardından ben de yapışan popomu kaldırarak Minseok'un minik poposunu izleyerek araçtan inmiştim. Chanyeol mutsuz bir şekilde Sehun'un inmesini bekliyordu o sıra. Size yalan söylemeyeceğim, zaten içimi dışımı bilmek zorundasınız; dehşet yorgundum çünkü dünden beri dinlenebildiğim pek söylenemezdi.

Dün...

Bakın yine iyi hatırlattınız.

Omuzlarımı kaldırıp boynumu görmelerini engellerken zaten geç kalmış da olsam huzurlu hissediyordum. Yüce Zeus ve onun seksi tanrıları adına. Gerçekten ellenmedik yerim kalmamış, üstüne bir de kaybetmiştim. Tabi ki de bu Baekhyun'un düşüncesiydi. Ben ise davamın tamamen arkasındaydım. Baekhyun şerefsizi hile yapmıştı.

"Herkesin yorgun olduğunu biliyorum ama gidip dinlenmeniz en iyisi. Ben üzerimi değiştirip Jongin'in yanına döneceğim. Yarın onunla birlikte gelirim zaten." Sehun konuştuğunda Baekhyun konuşamadan devam etmişti yine. "Hepimizin gitmesine gerek yok. Zaten yarın geleceğiz. Diğerlerinin yanında dur." Baekhyun kaşlarını çatmış ve kararsızlıkla dudaklarını yalamıştı. Parmakları gergince bir yumruk olarak kapanıyor anında açılıyorlardı. Başını çevirip bana baktığında gözlerimi kaçırmayı denedim. Yixing'i görmem ile aslanların arasında kalmış yavru ceylan gibi hissetmeden edemedim kendimi.

Amanın nerelere geldik böyle?

"Pekala," dedi Baekhyun başını usulca sallayarak. Başın kopsun dedim ben de içimden. Hiç de haz etmiyordum hala kendisinden. Ne vardı yani Sehun kalıp o gitseydi? Çok da iyi olurdu mesela. Her zaman mı Oh Sehun'un yanındaydık ayol! "Git ancak bir şey olursa ya da dayanamazsan kesinlikle bana söyle. Geleceğim."

Sehun gözlerini devirdi, gerçekten güzel devirdi bakın. İnsanın salyası akıyordu onu izlerken. "Abartma Baekhyun," içeriye ilerlerken söyledi. "Yapamayacağım şey yok. Sadece Jongin'in yanında olacağım."

Her şey hızla dank ettiğinde şeytancıklarım da ötmeye başlamışlardı. Arkadaki batılı müzik ile vahşice Chanyeol'e baktım. Şüpheliydi çünkü sessizliği. Ona döndüğm an boş bakışlarla beni izledi ama yemezdim oğlum ben böyle şeyleri. Ciğerini, dalağını, böbreğini bilirdim bu kepçüğün. Masum masum gülümserken "tamam" dedim kendime. "Kesin bir halt yapacak. Yetmedi çocuğun kalçasını kırması" derken kendimi birden hızla içeriye çekilirken buldum. Bu sırada uykulu Minseok da beni görmemişti.

İmdat Yardımsever Şirinim. Adam kaçırıyorlar!

Minseok uyuklaya uyuklaya odaya gitmeye çalışırken ben daha ne olduğunu anlamadan koridora girmiş, gerilim müziği ile iyice alttan ısı vermiştim. Baekhyun durmaksızın beni odaya çekiştiriyordu. Yavru ceylan gibi hissetmeye devamdı arkadaşlar...

"Baekhyun..." Belki insancıl yaklaşmayı deneyebilirim diye düşündüm lakin çoktan Baekhyun kapıyı açıp ikimizi içeriye çekip kapıyı kapamıştı.

"Dinlenelim. Duşa girecek misin? Havlu çıkarıyorum." Bana dönmeden dolaba yaklaşıp temiz bir havlu çıkarırken onu izledim.

Yavaş yavaş arkamı dönüp kapı koluna uzanmıştım ki derin nefes seslerini ensemde hissettim. En azından biraz çabalamama müsaade etseydin be! Filmlerde böyle olmuyor ki!?

"Jongdae, dön bana." İnatçı sesi ona dönmemi engelledi. Çünkü ben ondan daha inatçıyım lakin yine ırz düşmanının ani temasları beni pusuya düşürmüştü. İyi misin Jongdaemati diyordu?

Baekhyun kollarını belime dolayıp bana sarıldığında bulunduğumuz pozisyonu boş vermek istedim fakat olmuyordu. Yardımsever Şirinim'in ve Bay Sırık'ın dayadığı yere şimdi kimler dayıyordu öyle!?

"Jongdae?"

Benden cevap bekliyordu, evet ama kendimi toparlamam kolay değildi. Doğrulup iffettim için savaşırken Baekhyun'un kolları daha sıkı sarmıştı belimi. Onunla konuşmayacağımı anladığında ise kendisi bedenimi hızla döndürmüştü. Gerçekten bravo. Yakında kas yapmalıydım bence.

Gözlerine baktığımda hiçbir muzurluk göremedim. Bakın bu noktada şaka yaptım deyip gülerse kafayı gömme ihtimalim %90'dı.

"Jongdae." Demişti bir kez daha.

NE?

"Efendim?"

Efendi efendi sorarken yorgun yüzünü birden göğsüme gömdüğünde üç çocuklu dul kadın gibi kalakalmıştım odalarda. Şaşkınca göğsümde dinlenen Baekhyun'un kirli saçlarına bakarken yüz buruşturmak istiyordum ancak tek düşündüğüm yaslı alnıydı hala. Korkakça kollarımı kaldırmak istemişken birden buna mecburmuşum gibi hissederek aniden omuzlarına sarıvermiştim kollarımı. "Çok yorgunum, Jongdae." Demişti göğsüme doğru. Ilık nefesini hissetmiştim.

Ayol n'oluyor?

"Yat o zaman?"

Cevabıma kıkırdarken sinirlenmemesi daha da şaşırtmıştı beni. Hadi canım! Kız Baekhyun, iyi misin sen harbi?

"Ne yaparsam yapayım asla değişmiyorsun." Söylediği şeyler üzerinde düşündüm. Aslında olan şey sebepsiz yere kalbimin hızlanmasıydı sanırım. Boş boş duvarı izlerken o biraz daha bana sarılı kalmıştı. Bir yandan şeytancıklarım itsene şunu kendinden diyordu, ciddi ciddi kıçını tekmelemek gerekiyordu belki de lakin yapamadığım aşikardı ya.

İçimdeki Jongdaemati mırıldanıyordu bana: Usta bu kadar güvenmiyorsan çeker silahı kafama sıkarım. Yok diyerek yatıştırıyordum onu. Biraz daha zamanı var koçum ama olmuyordu. Alacaktım emaneti düşünmeden kurşuna dizecektim kendimi.

"Ne diye değişecekmişim maloş?" Asabiyetimi geri kazanırken öz güvenimi de havası inen topu şişirirlermiş gibi dolduruyordum o sırada. Baekhyun gülerek geri çekilirken yorgunluğu bin kat artmış gibi gözüküyordu. Hiç de cevap vermedi bana. Öylece güldü ve gözleri boynuma kayarken dudaklarını yalayıp sordu.

"Banyoyu ilk mi kullanacaksın son mu? Yoksa birlikte mi duş alalım?"

"Bana bak ırz düşmanı!" Kendimden uzağa iterken bedenini kahkaha atmaya başlamıştı çoktan.

Güvendiğimiz dağlara karlar yağıyor be Jongdaemati diye yiyordum beynimi. Havluyu alıp banyoya koştururken yanaklarım havalansın istiyordum. Yanıyorlardı öyle böyle değil.

Banyoya girip kapıyı kilitlerken sinirden tepiniyordum da olduğum yerde. Bu ne perhiz ne lahana turşusuydu canım?

-

Arı vızıltasına benzer değişik sesler beni uykumdan ederken kaç bölümdür insan gibi uyuyamadığım gibi hala inatla uyuyamamaya devam etmek alıp tasımı tarağımı hikayeyi terk etmek istememe sebep oluyordu. Kıçımı kaşıyarak yana dönerken kahkahaya benzer sesler yüzümü buruşturmamı sağlıyordu. Hiç de uyanasım yoktu lakin rahat durur mu bizimkisi? Anında gözlerimi açıp kapanmamış pencereden batan güneşe bakıyordum. Belime sarılıp beni kendisine çeken sıcak kollar beni az buz düşündürdü. Neredesin Jongdaecim sen? Hala mı ölmedin diyerek yumrukluyordum oramı buramı.

Hayır, bir kere de neden bütün bunlar rüya çıkmıyordu da acıyı sonuna kadar yaşıyordum yahu ben? Bu neyin günahıydı böyle? Önceki hayatımda ne günah işlemiştim Zeus?

"Uyandın mı?"

"Hayır." Gözlerimi tekrar kapamaya çalışırken pezevenk de durur mu yapıştırır hareketi: Anında sertçe tutup yatağın diğer tarafına alırken çığlık atmış ve yetişemediğim tavanı tekmelemiştim. Baekhyun ise sadece eğlenerek beni hırpalamayı sürdürüyordu. "Bırak be beni! İmdat! Adam öldürüyorlar!"

Baekhyun dağılmış üzerime ve saçlarıma aldırmadan beni izlemeye başlamıştı. Zaten bir dakika ya! Yanımda mı uyumuştu bu da? Ben üstüme giyinip yatağa yattığım an uyuyakalmıştım. Kim bilir nelere dokundu?

Ay gitti iffetim. Koş Jongdaemati.

Bir kolunu yastığa bastırıp çenesini avucuna dayadı. Hala kendime gelmeye çalışıyordum. Ayıp yahu!

Büyükbaba nerelerdesin zeytin gözlüm? Kimse bana senin değer verdiğin gibi vermiyor.

"Günaydın."

"Def ol!"

Baekhyun sanki hoş bir şey söylemişim gibi tekrar kıkırdadığında tüm bedenim titredi. Ne oluyor buna be? Sürekli sataşmalarımı karşılıksız bırakması içimdeki hevesimi kursağımda bırakıyordu.

Uyuyup geri kalmış olayları merak ediyorsanız burayı iyi dinleyin dostlar.

"Bu arada Chanyeol hakkında..."

Biliyordum, yemin ederim biliyordum.

Evet, bunu demek istedim çünkü haklı olmayı seviyorum. Ne var? Devam edelim...

"... Bilmek istersin. Hastaneye gitmiş."

Kendime gelmemi sağlayan Elf arkadaşım aynı zamanda yaşama istediğimi de soldurduğu için iyi bir küfürü hak ediyordu lakin çokça araya girmek istemiyordum.

"Ne?"

Baekhyun olabildiği kadar omuzlarını silkmişti. Birden onun yarı çıplak olduğunu fark ettiğimde gözlerim doldu. Sahne arkasında kendimi yataklara atıp kesin gitti iffetim feryatları atıyordum.

"Biz hazırlanırken Sehun ile konuşmuş, Sehun gelmesini istemediği için inat etmiş. Sehun duş alırken ve şoför dinlenirken arabanın bagajına girmiş."

Ne düşündüğünüzü biliyorum. Konuşmayın. Bence hala devam etmeliyiz...

"Sehun hazır olup çıktığında onunla birlikteymiş. Sonrasında hastaneye geldiğinde bagajdan çıkmaya çalışmış ama yapamamış. Ağlamaya başlamış ve şoför onu duyup bagajdan çıkarmış. Az önce Sehun aradı. İyiymiş."

Ne iyisi ya? Onun orada havasızlıktan gebermesi gerekiyordu? Baekhyun sanki bu haberin beni mutlu etmesi gerekiyormuş gibi yüzüme bakarken içimden Chanyeol'e küfürler ediyordum hakiki. Ne hallere düşmüştük ya biz?

"Hala yaşıyor mu?" Üzülerek sorduğumda Baekhyun'un çehresi ciddi bir ifade ile sarılmıştı.

"Endişelenme Jongdae, alt tarafı biraz havasız kalmış. O iyi."

Masum. Gerçekten iyi olduğuna sevinmemi mi bekliyordu?

İç çekerek tavanı izlemeyi sürdürürken Baekhyun hıyarını geri plana atmaya karar verdim. Yine de bana olan bakışları onu yataktan atma arzumu körüklüyordu. Parmaklarımla gözlerimi sildim ve esnedim. İyiden iyice açılmıştım bu haberle. Tabi bunun üzerinde düşünmem beş saniyemi aldıktan sonra kaşlarımı çatarak Baekhyun'a döndüm. "Ne bakıyorsun be?" Anında benim cümlemle yüzü aydınlanmıştı.

Sinir oluyordum onun mutlu olmasına.

"Şu son 24 saat bizim için oldukça zordu. Hayal edemeyeceğim kadar." Elini kaldırdığında yataktan atmasını ya da beni tokatlamasını beklerken sol yanağımı koyması beni hareketsiz bıraktı. Yatakta bir tabutta yatarmış gibi hareketsizdim. "Sende öyle düşünmüyor musun?" Kaşlarını benim gibi çattı lakin bunun bir kızgınlık belirtisi olmadığı belliydi. Cevap vermedi ama yanağımı okşamayı sürdürdü. Derince nefes aldım. Eli aşağıya inip tişörtümün başını iteleyip boynumu açtığında ise kolunu tuttum. Gözlerini gözlerime çıkardı.

"Bir şey sormak istiyorum, Jongdae. Gerçekten şu zamanda cevabını alabileceğimi düşünüyorum." Ses tonunu alçalttı. Parmakları boynumdaki morluğu seviyordu devamlı. "Neden benden nefret ettin? Neden nefret etmeye devam ediyorsun? Benden nefret ediyorsun, değil mi?" Kolundaki elimi çekip ölü gibi uzandım yine.

"Sen..."

Lafımı kesip bana acımadı bile. "Lütfen, Jongdae."

Tamam, aptal değildim ben. Şu an işin ciddi olduğunu biliyordum fakat ciddiyet sevmiyordum. Tekrar ciğerlerimi doldurup boğulmadan aksırıp tıksırmadan o nefesi dışarıya verdim sakince.

"Gerçekten bunu soruyor musun?" Başını salladı yavaşça. "Okula başladığımdan beri sürekli benimle uğraştın, yapmadığın şey kalmadı. İlk sene ödevimi bulundurduğum flashı alıp yerine kendi flashını koymuştun Baekhyun ve içinde ilgisiz videolar ve slaytlar vardı. O dersten geçemeyip yazı istediğim gibi geçirememiştim bile. Bir de yaptığın şey işe bile yaramamıştı. Sen de flashı alıp dersi geçemedin."

O yaz derslere girerken Baekhyun da benimle birlikteydi. Chanyeol'ün bile geçtiği dersten kaldığım için eve ağlayarak gitmiştim, hiç unutmuyorum. Pekala, başlarda baya sulu gözlü biri olduğumu kabul etmiştim, değil mi?

"Sürekli etrafımdaydın ve gereksiz yere aramızdaki mücadeleyi başlattın. Bunların hiçbirini istemedim. Üniversiteye başlarken başıma senin gibi birini bela alacağımı bilmiyordum."

"Bir bela mıyım?"

"Dürüst olmamı istiyorsun?" Tekrar başını salladı. "Evet, belasın. Kaç kere seni şikayet etmeyi düşündüm çünkü beni ağlatıp duruyordun." Amacım güçsüz olduğum bu durumu açıklamak değildi ama izinsiz kaçmıştı. Sıkıntıyla dudaklarımı yaladım. "Ama büyüdüğümü ve üniversitenin bir çocuğun işleriyle uğraşamayacağını düşünüp engel oldum. Dahası Chanyeol iyi hissetmemi sağlıyordu. Ne kadar çok beni sinir edecek haraket yaparsa yapsın sonunda kendimi onunla gülerken buluyordun. Sonrasında zaten sana karşı koymam gerektiğini öğrendim." O günleri düşünmek beni bomboş hissettirmişti. Üzerinden zaman geçmişti lakin yine de Baekhyun ile savaşmak asla aklıma gelmeyecek şeylerdi.

"O zamanlar istediğim tek şey sınıfın ineğiyle bir süre dalgaya alıp bırakmaktı."

"Bir süre?" Sinirli yüzümü hızla süzdü. "Son senemizdeyiz Baekhyun. Bir süre dediğin dört yıl mı? Ayrıca artık en iyisi bile değilim."

"Öylesin." Dedi sertçe. "En iyisi hala sensin." Susmayı tercih ederken Baekhyun tam tersini uyguladı. "Yine de cevabımı almış sayılmam. Benden nefret ediyor musun, Jongdae?"

Artık vücudumdan bir parça olarak kabul ettiğim elini çektiğinde soğukluğun orayı huylandırmasına engel olamadım.

Pas hakkımı kullanmak istiyordum ben!

Adımla yine sessiz odayı doldurduğunda iç çektim. "Ne fark eder ki?"

Yutkundu, adem elmasını izledim. "Çok şey fark eder." Karnımın üzerindeki elimi alıp uzunca baktı. "Yüzüğün nerede?"

Bu kadar ciddi olmayı sürdürmesi ile kararsız ve üzerimden atamayacağımı anladığım şaşkınlıkla ona cevap verdim. "Çantamda." Şu aramızdaki huzursuz muhabettimi kapatmak istesem de Baekhyun oralı bile değildi.

"Bir daha sakın yüzüğü çıkarma. Duydun mu? Nişanlım olduğunu unutmanı istemiyorum." Aklıma gelen Yixing ile elimi çekmeye çalıştım. Tehdit almak iyi hoş işlerde ben kimsenin arasında çalı misali gezinmek istemiyordum. Elimi çekeceğim an Baekhyun durduruyor, beni de çileden çıkarıyordu.

"Baekhyun...?" Yüzüğün olması gereken yeri öptüğünde tepki veremeden birkaç kez daha öpmüş ardından kırk yıllık evli çift gibi tekrar belime sarılıp beni kendine çekerek uzanmıştı. Arkamdaki sıcaklığını atlatamıyordum.

"Özür dilerim. Yaptığım tüm şeyler için özür dilerim. Niyetim eğlenmekti fakat asla seni düşünmedim. Açıkçası ilk dönemden sonra seninle uğraşmayı gerçekten bırakmayı düşündüm, gerçekten. Yalan değil." Tepkisini görmesem bile ses tonu ona inanmamı sağlamıştı bile. "Ama senin tepkilerin olmadan hayatımın hiç de eğlenceli olmayacağını biliyordum. İlk hafta ölüm gibiydi. Hatırladığım tek şey bu. Dalga geçmiyorum. Cidden hissettiğimdi, Jongdae." Korkuyla kendi içime çekileceğim sırada arkamdaki Baekhyun'un kollarını daha sıkı sarması beni etkisiz bırakmıştı. "Bana kızarken ve karşılık verirken tepkilerini izlemek öyle muhteşemdi ki. Jongin'in söylediklerini bile sallamıyordum. Tek düşündüğüm seni sinir etmekti."

Baekhyun dudaklarını ensemde gezdirdiğinde gözlerimi kapadım. "Merak ediyor musun?" dedi kulağımın arkasını öpmeden önce. Gözlerimi hızla açıp kararsızca sordum.

"Neyi?"

Hadi, diyordum kendime. Şurada da bir şaka yapıp yahut asilik gerçekleştir ki bu garip atmosfer dağılsın. Ancak tek yapabildiğim nefesimi tutmaktı.

"Jongin'in sürekli bana ne dediğini?"

Kalbimin sesini işitir gibi oldum. Parmaklarımla umutsuzca tutunacak yere aradım. Uzun uzun düşünmeliydim ama zamanım yoktu. Baekhyun'n arkamdaki baskısı çok güçlüydü.

Ah be Jongdae, sen bu hale düşecek insan mıydın?

"Ne?" Sesimi kendim bile duyamamıştım. "Jongin sana ne demişti?"

Araya kocaman reklamlar yazıp size arkamdan güzel sözler söyleyerek bırakmak varken umutsuzca benim de Baekhyun'u dinlediğim dakikalardayız. Burayı tarihe kazıyın!

"Seni sevdiğimi. Seninle uğraşırken o kadar büyük zevk alıyordum ki Jongin gerçekten sana bir şeyler hissedebileceğimi düşündü. Çünkü tek düşündüğüm ne olursa olsun sendin." Güneş tamamen battığından odanın içerisi neredeyse zifiri karanlıktı. Eğer Baekhyun'a bakarsam göremeyeceğimi biliyordum. "Her zaman inkar ettim."

"Baekhyun..."

"Seni seviyorum, Jongdae. Her zaman inkar etmem saçmaydı. Gerçekten. Başından beri. Bana güvenmeyeceksin, dalga geçtiğimi düşüneceksin çünkü buna hakkın var ama kanıtlamak istiyorum. Birkaç gündür bunun üzerinde düşünüyorum. Eğer duygularımı öğrenirsen ve benden uzaklaşırsan diye düşünerek geçirdim. Senin karşında sürekli senden nefret ediyormuşcasına hareket etmek ve yaptığımız şeyin tamamen sahte olduğunu düşündürerek yaşamak oldukça zor." Başını birkaç saat önce olduğu gibi sırtıma yasladığında nefes almak da benim için zor olmaya başlamıştı.

"Jongdae, ani olduğunun farkındayım. Aramızdaki ilişkiye bakarsak itirafım çok absürt duruyor belki. Lakin hislerimin ne kadar yoğun olduğunun farkındayım. Şimdilik istediğim tek şey benden nefret etmemen ve bana inanman."

Huzursuzca yerimde kıpırdandığımda kollarını biraz açarak bana alan yaratmıştı. Asla Baekhyun'un yapmayacağı türden bir hareketti. Yataktan kalkarak oturduğumda Baekhyun'un bu karanlık odada bile ne hareket yapsam biliyormuş gibi duran bakışlarını benim de hissedebilmem garipti.

"Senden nefret etmiyorum." Diyebilmiştim yalnızca. Birden çöken sessizlikten sonra aniden sırıttığını anlayabilmiştim.

Benim gibi doğrulmuştu yatakta. Omzuma sıcak elini koyduğunda kendimi neredeyse ağlayacak kadar garip hissetmeye devam ediyordum.

"Şimdilik bu da yeter bana."


	24. ''aman jongdae bey ağzımızın tadı kaçmasın''

Ne diyeceğinizi iyi biliyorum: Beni ne kadar özlediğinizi, neden bu kadar geç kaldığımı unutmanızı diliyorum; gerçi geçen bölümü kontrol ederek gelmiş heyecanlı sizlere pek de heyecanlı gelmeyen hayatımı anlatmaya çok da hevesli görünmek istemem zira hala yapılan itiraflardan sonra Byun hıyarından nefret ettiğimi biliyordum. Bana hiç 'aman Jongdae Bey ağzımızın tadı kaçmasın' laflarıyla gelmeyin, tepemin tasıyla evde turlar atıp Yardımsever Şirin'imin odasını talan ederken kimseye tahammül edemiyor, aynı şekilde kendime tahammül ettiremiyordum ben. Neyse ki Oppacı Chanyeol yoktu da rahat nefes alabiliyordum olduğum yerde. Tabi siz buna nefes almak dersiniz diye ekliyordum yoksa benim lugatımda buna 'iyi haber; henüz ölmedik.' derlerdi. Ya da Çehov'cuğum söylerdi fakat konumuz bu da değildi. 

Pekala, benden devamını duymayı istediğinizin her zamanki gibi farkındayım çünkü bu benim hikayem ve okumak için burada değilseniz, neden burada olasınız? Tek bir sorun vardı, cidden ne yapacağımı kestiremiyordum. Beynim son günlerde yalama olmuş gibi donup duruyordu ve tepkilerimi kestiremiyordum; nasıl bir şey söylemeliydim, Baekhyun'un bana 'şimdilik bana bu da yeter' dediğinden sonra yaklaşıp öpeceğini hissettiğimde ona yumruk atıp çığlık çığlığa Minseok'un yanına geldiğimi nasıl tarif etmeliydim ki? Ağlayacaktım neredeyse, içimdeki şeytancıklar bile susmuş, kan gitmeyen beynimden medet umuyorlardı ama tam anlamıyla OPCS'ye yakalanmış ve tam da bundan Minseok'a dert yanıyordum. 

En iyisi buradan giriş yapalım biz. Buyurun efendim.

''OPCS nedir Jongdae?'' Minseok, yatağında yaslanırken bir yandan uykusundan yeni yeni kalktığından esneyip duruyordu. 

''Oppacı Park Chanyeol Sendromu.'' Dedim olabildiğince sakin kalarak. Düşünemeyen bir varlığa evriliyor olmamın başka açıklamasını göremiyordum. Belirtiler aynen gerçekleşiyordu çünkü. İnanın bana en son evreyi duymak istemezdiniz. (Gerçi isterdiniz ama söylemek istemiyorum. Problem yoktur, umarım?)

''Saçmalama, Jongdae. Odaya geldin ama geldiğinden beri anlattıklarından tek kelime bile anlamadım. Lütfen otur ve bana her şeyi daha açıklayıcı anlat. Baekhyun ne yaptı yine?'' Minseok, kucağını patpatladığında narin kaslı arkadaşımın kollarına girivermiş, o beklemeden kendimi anında göğsüne yatırıvermiştim. Minseok sonradan kollarını bana sarmış, çok önceden yaptığı gibi saçlarımı sevmeye başlarken ona Baekhyun ile konuştuğum şeyleri eksiksiz anlatmıştım. O bile şaşkınlıktan ne yapacağını kestirememiş, saçlarımı seven parmakları arada mavi ekran veriyormuş gibi duraksamıştı. Her şeyi anlatıp (hıyara sövüp sövüp) bitirdiğimde Minseok ilk başta hiçbir şey demedi. Sonrasında tıpkı parmakları gibi yüzünün de mavi ekran verdiğini alttan ona bakınca fark etmiştim.

Bir başka fark ettiğim şey ise cidden Minseok'un kucağında ona çok, çok yakın olduğumdu. O bütün anlattıklarımı sindirmeye çalışırken içimdeki şeytancıklardan biri beni dürterek parmaklarımı tokatlamış, o da gidip Minseok'un tişörtünü çekiştirmişti. Bir gün şu kasları görmeye nasip olabilecektim, sanıyordum. O kadar dayamalardan sonra bunu hep hak etmiştim haliyle.

"Jongdae," diye çığırdı Yardımsever Şirin'im. Bir de kollarıyla beni hırpalarmış gibi çekiştirmiş ve tekrar yüzüne bakmama olanak sağlamıştı. "Delirdin mi!?"

İçimdeki Matador, Bond, Kızılderili ve Jongdaemati hep birlikte başımızı salladık. Yalan söylemenin anlamı yoktu. Deliydim ben! Ama Minseok hiç takmış görünmüyordu beni, foşik foşik olmuş beynimi sallamaya devam ediyordu. Karşımda Oppacı Chanyeol olsaydı dalmıştım kafa göz lakin Minseok'uma dokunamazdım da.

"Sen Baekhyun'u Yixing'e ayarlamak için büyükbaba ile mi anlaştın?"

Bu muydu yani? Aşk olsun sevgili, çok değerli can yoldaşım ve kaslı narin yarim. O kadar şey anlattım ve takıldığın nokta bu muydu?

"Ne var ki bunda? Şerefsizi kendime mi yapsaydım Minseok? Konuşma Minseok, konuşma." İşaret parmağımla Minseok'un dudağını mühürlediğimde kaşlarını hafifçe çatıp parmağımı ittirdi ve beni kaldırıp ona karşıdan bakmama yardımcı oldu. Kaşlarını çatınca da çok seksi geliyordu.

"Jongdae, işler çok karışmış. Olayları anlamıyorum ve mantıklı hiçbir şey yok resmen. İlk başta Baekhyun ile sen ölümüne kavgalıymışsınız, sonrasında Baekhyun birkaç nedenle nişanlın olmanı istiyor -ki istemeyerek kabul etmek zorunda kalıyorsun. Şimdi de bir itiraf var ama sen birkaç hafta önce büyükbabayla yemekte Baekhyun'u başka bir çocuğa ayarlamak için anlaştığını söylüyorsun? Neden daha önce bunu bize söylemedin!?" Yardımsever Şirin'imin ters haline gelmek istemediğimden arkamda çalan gerilim müziği ile mırın kırın cevapladım onu.

"Çünkü bana engel olacağınızı biliyordum."

"Elbette olurdum, Jongdae." Bağırdığında gözlerimi kapadım. Minseok bu kez ayağa kalkıp odasında turlamaya başlamıştı. Ben de üzerimi çıkarıp depresyonik halime girip girmemek konusunda düşünüyordum. Evimde olup kırmızı baksırımla yatağımda dönüp durmak isterdim fakat burada bana yapılmış aşk itirafı yüzünden Yardımsever Şirinimden azar yiyordum. Ben mi dedim sanki gelip bana aşık ol diye Baekhyun şerefsizine? "Madem adam sizin gerçek, duygusal bir ilişki yaşamadığınızı biliyor, direkt olarak torunu ile kendisi konuşmalıydı. Şimdi olana bak! Baekhyun sana aşık!"

Minseok'a cevap vermek bile geçmedi içimden, iç çekip yatağa gömülürken ne yapacağıma emin olamıyordum. Zaten her şey üst üste gelmişti, nedir yahu bu 'Jongdae'ye rahat vermeden ağzına edelim' modundaki olaylar silsilesi? Tek istediğim huzurlu bir yuvaydı ama adeta kurtlar sofrasındaydım.

"Ne yapacaksın şimdi?" diye sordu Minseok bana, ben esnerken. Bir de o kadar uyumuştum lakin yine sızıp kalacaktım şuralarda. Gerçi niyetim bu geceyi hazır kepçük Chanyeol burada değilken Minseok ile geçirmekti ve harika olurdu ama Minseok beni bu erken saatlerde uyutmayacaktı belli ki. Hata ben de dostlar, ne diye açıyordum ki konuyu!

"Bilmiyorum." Baekhyun'un zihnimde yankılanan sesi az daha nefesimi boğazımda bırakacaktı. Ben alışık değildim efendim böyle itiraflara. Her şeyi geçtim, Baekhyun hıyarının bana aşık olması? Görülmemiş şey! "Yixing ile olması gerek." İçimde bağıran isyankar ergene 'biraderim sussana' diye patlayıp tokatlarken neden onun da bu kadar kırgın ve melankolik olduğunu anlayamıyordum. Tamam be tamam, sizden mi saklayacağım sanki? Sadece anlamak istemiyordum, o kadar. "Büyükbaba benden onları birleştirmemi istedi ve ben de yapmak zorundayım."

"Zorunda değilsin, Jongdae." Minseok ben sere serpe yatağında uzanıp tavanla bakışırken bir kıyıya oturup beni izlemişti. Ah Yardımsever Şirinim sen olmasan ben ne yapardım ki? "Gidip Baekhyun'a her şeyi söyle, ardından sahte nişan olayına son ver."

Belaçeker Jongdae olarak bu yaşa kadar bu sade mantık konuşmalarına alışık olmayan beynim bir anlığına bunları tam anlamıyla algılayamadı. Elf kılıklı Chanyeol, her bir hücreme temas ettiğinden bu kısa yolda hemen tıkanmıştı boğazım. Eminim siz de bu kadar kolay çözüm için ne kadar salakça şeyler çektin be nidalarıyla kafa şişirmiyorsunuzdur. Gidin bunları Oppacı Chanyeol'e söyleyin, bana değil.

"Ya büyükbaba bir şey derse?"

Ah be büyükbaba, ne olurdu ki bana aşık olsaydın!

"Kimse sana bir şey yapamaz, Jongdae." Onlar zengin Minseok, harcarlar bizi, demek istesem de kelimeleri sessiz sessiz yutmuş dudak büzüştürüp Minseok'a dönmüştüm. "Hatta gidip bu akşam ona tüm gerçekleri anlat. Onunda bilmesi gerekir. Baekhyun'u pek sevdiğim söylenemez ancak bu onun için bile oldukça kötü. Bu kadarını hak ediyor muydu ki?"

Hak ediyordu tabi ki! Şerefsiz bir aşk itirafına gemiyi suya indireceğimi mi sanıyordu? Bu dava bitmezdi, saçların tek tek yolmak niyetindeydi içimdeki vahşi çocuk adam.

"Ben..." Konuşmaya başlayacağım anda Minseok'un odasının kapısı çalınmış ve kısa sürede içeriye Yixing girmişti. 

Jongdaemati, silahı alıp kafama sıkmam için teşvik ederken Bond olan burada tüyebiliriz mesajları verip duruyordu. Başımı sağa sola sallayıp fark ettiğiniz gibi kendime gelmeye çalıştım ama öyle bir arafta kalmıştım ki nereye adım atsam sanki aynı yerde kalıp duracaktım.

Hemen edebiyat yapmayayım şimdi; batmıştık hepimiz işte. 

''Üzgünüm rahatsızlık vermek istemedim ama yemek yaptık Baekhyun ile.'' Benim gözlerimde sönen ışığın hepsi Yixing'in kahverengiliklerinde toplanmış gibiydi, onu gördüğümden beri en içten gülüşünü sergiliyordu ve arkadaşlar, galiba az önce edebiyat yapmıştım.

''Ben de acıkmıştım zaten.'' Minseok'a SOS bakışlarımı atarken o beni görmezden gelip Yixing ile az önce hiçbir şey konuşmamışız gibi takılıyordu. ''Keşke çağırsaydın, yardım ederdim.'' Diyerek onunla odadan çıkarken arkada yine üç çocukla dul kalmışçasına kalakaldım. 

Bir daha aşk olsun Yardımsever Şirinim. Arkadaşlık bu muydu!? Arkadaşlık neydi!? Arkadaşlık emekti!

''Jongdae!'' Yixing'in sesini duyduğumda silkelendim ve oturduğum yerden fırladım. Kapıyı çekip aşağıya inerken kendi kendime konuşuyordum. Ya da sizinle? Yani iç sesimin içindeyseniz bir nevi sizinle konuşuyorum zaten?

'Baekhyun galoşu bir gecede nasıl şüphe çekmeden ölebilir ki?'

Bana olan sert bakışlarınıza karşılık kaşlarımı çatıyorum: Hiç de duymak istemiyorum 'hani sen bu çocuktan nefret etmiyordun' laflarınızı. Onun yüzünden güzelim renkli hayatımda neler neler oldu! Gerçi tek yaptığım Oppacı Chanyeol ile takılıp dizilerimi izlemekti fakat benim için renkli bir hayattı, tamam mı!?

''Harika görünüyor.'' Minseok, önümde yaptıkları yemeği överken başımı öne uzatıp yemeğe baktım.

''Iyyy sebze.'' Bütün başlar bana dönerken, ilk dikkatimi çeken Baekhyun hıyarı ile kesişen gözlerim yüzünden neredeyse geriye düşecekken Minseok'un belinden tutunmuştum. Gözünün altında hafifçe bir kızarıklık vardı, iyi vurmuşum he! Keyfim yerine geldi şu an.

Ne var? O kadar yıl uğraşıp durdu benimle, hak etmedi mi yani? 

''Aslında sağlıklı olacağını düşündük.'' Yixing konuştuğunda Minseok, eliyle yanımdan geçerken baldırıma vurdu. Ses çıkarmayıp size geri döndüm gördüğünüz gibi. Minseok, Yixing'in yanına oturacağı anda kritik bir karar alıp hızla Minseok'un yanına oturmuş ve Yixing ile Baekhyun'u yan yana oturması için mecbur bırakmıştım. Yixing, halinden memnun olarak karşıya otururken sosyetiklerin yüz karası ne yaptığımı anlamaya çalışan bir surat ifadesine sahipti, nitekim Minseok da. 

Takmadan peçeteyi açtım ve tişörtümün boğaz kısmında kıstırdım. Bir kıkırtı sesi gelirken başımı kaldırıp Yixing'e baktım. Diğerleri ise sadece yemekleri tabaklarına alıyorlardı. Ben de istemeye istemeye Minseok'un koyduğu yemeğe şeytancıklarımla dudak büzüyordum devamlı. 

***

''Ne yapıyorsun Jongdae!?'' Minseok, birden kolumdan tutup bizi evin arkasına doğru yürütürken şunu demek istedim: Bırak kolumu, canımı acıtıyorsun! 

''Ne yapıyormuşum?'' Yixing'in tatlı olarak verdiği buzlu şeyi yiyordum. Zenginlerinde pek damak tadı olmuyordu cidden, bu ne böyle yahu?

''Aşağıya indiğinden beri Baekhyun'dan kaçıyorsun ve hepimiz anlıyoruz bunu. Salağa yatma,'' dedi ben dudaklarımı araladığım anda. Burada böyle kaşlarını çatmış ve işaret parmağını yüzüme doğrultmuşken çok sevimli geliyordu ama yorum yaparsam gerçekten beni dövebileceğini hissettiğimden dudaklarımı mühürledim. ''Senin yanına gelse, dibime giriyorsun. Sana bir şey getirse, benden onu almamı istiyorsun. Seninle konuşmak istediğinde tuvalete gidiyorsun. Kusura bakma Jongdae ama 1 saatte 15 kere tuvalete gitmen küçük mesanen için bile hiç gerçekçi değil. Şu çocuğu karşına al ve her şeyi anlat! Yixing'e paslamaktan vazgeç!''

Ben ne yapabilirdim ki? Neden herkes üzerime geliyordu? Şimdilik ne diyeceğimi anlamıyor, bilemiyor, emin de olamıyordum. 1 saattir dönüşerek Matador, Bond, Jongdaemati'ye soruyor lakin bir gram bile mantıklı ileriye adım atamıyordum. 

''Minseok,'' O ellerini hırkasının ceplerine sokup beklerken sabırsızca ayakkabısının uçlarıyla toprağı deşiyordu. Ben ise kendi içimi deşiyordum sayın seyirciler. ''Ne yapacağımı bilmiyorum.''

Yardımsever Şirinim anlamadığım sebepten yine mavi ekran verirken, öylece durup buzu emikledim. Etraftaki tek ses de zaten ağzımdaki buzu emme sesimdi. En sonunda Minseok dayanamayarak ağzımdan çekip almıştı buzu. İyi! Her şeyi elimden alın zaten!

''Yapacağın şey belli, Jongdae. Sana daha önce dediğim gibi Baekhyun harika biri değil, birçok hata yapmış ve yapmaya devam eden, kabadayı, dediğim dedik,...'' Minseok anladık bence. ''... Biri olabilir ancak hayatındaki kararlar hakkında her şeyi bilmeli. Bu onun hayatı Jongdae ve Baekhyun kimi seveceğini kendisi karar verecektir, sen ya da bir başkası değil. Onun sevdiği kişi sen olsan bile.'' 

İçimdeki şeytancıklar ötüp duruyordu, kalbim zaten dilediğince atıyordu, müdahale bile yapamıyordum, buzum dahi yoktu. Hüzünle yüzüm düşerken heyecanım da kalmamıştı hiç içimde. İşler bir kere buraya kadar nasıl gelmişti acaba? 

Minseok, gözlerimin içine istekle bakıyor olsa bile bu kez cevap falan veresim gelmemişti ona da. Çöktüm arkaya ve samanlara yayıldım. Boynu bükük bir şekilde yıldızlara bakıyordum. ''Pekala, hala ne yapacağını bilmiyorsan izin verebilirim.'' Hala cevap alamadığında ise biraz daha bekleyip yavaşça evin önüne doğru yürüdü.

İsyan etmek istiyordum! Ben ne hıyarlar gördüm, ne kepçükler, ne oppacılar gördüm de hiçbiri başımdaki Byun Baekhyun maloşu kadar problem yaratmamıştı. Kesecektim artık bilekleri, Hannah Baker gibi milleti arkamda paranoya yapacaktım. 

Bir kere ben ne anlardım ki böyle şeylerden? Yüzleşmekten nefret ederdim, ciddiyetim yoktu, hiç kimseye de ciddi bir şeyler hissetmemiştim (hissettiğimi de söylemiyorum, yanlış anlaşılma olmasın). Bu kadar karmaşa benim hayatım için oldukça fazla ve zordu. Yani drama seviyoruz, tehditler fiçuv fiçuv ama bu kadarı yeter be kardeşim! El insaf!

''Jongdae?'' 

Hayır!

Yüzleşmek için hazır olduğumu kim söyledi yönetmenim?

Baekhyun, tekrar ismimle seslendiğimde dirseklerimden destek alarak doğruldum, oturur pozisyonda karşımdaki Baekhyun'a baktım. Minseok gibi üzerine hırkasını giymişti ve elleri cebindeydi. Onu en son Yixing ile kahve içerken bıraktığıma emindim. İçimdeki melankolik ergen bir kez daha öttü. 

Şu an tuvalete gitsem ne olurdu ki? Ne yapardı, tuvaleti mi yıkardı?

''Kaçacak mısın hep benden?'' Yüzünde duygu barındırmayan Baekhyun'dan daha korkutucu bir şey var mıydı diye düşünürken o devam etmişti. ''Beni sevmeni beklemiyorum. En azından şimdilik. Zaten bugün dediğim gibi sana yaptıklarım az buz şeyler değildi ve kinli olsan da anlayabilirim. Ancak benden nefret etmediğini söyledin, belki aşk itirafım ağır geldi ve görünen o ki öyle.'' 

Ne yapacağını bilemiyormuş gibi bakışlarını etrafta gezdirdi, ardından yine beni buldu. Aynı günde, iki ciddi konuşma mı? Minseok ile olan konuşmalarımı saymıyordum bile. 

Ay hoşt! Git artık.

''Eğer benden uzak durmak için çabalayacağını bilseydim sana hiç itiraf etmezdim. En azından öyle daha fazla yan yanaymışız gibi hissediyordum.'' Mırıldandığında derince bir nefes çektim.

''Senden uzak durmuyor-''

Baekhyun dik bakışlarla beni süzdü. Tamam, uzak durmaya çalışıyorum fakat içimde Baekhyun'un karşımdaki endişeli, üzüntülü veyahut bıkkın tavrından memnun olmayan bir taraf vardı ve bunun Jongdaemati falan olmadığına da emindim üstelik. 

''Bir şey demek zorunda değilsin. Bunun senin saçma olacağını düşünmeliydim yahut belkide hala şaka falan sanıyor da olabilir, ki bunun içinde sana hak veririm.'' Çenesi sinirle kasıldı. ''Fakat neden sürekli Yixing'den bahsetmek istiyorsun?'' 

İşte şimdi gerçekten ne yapacağımı bilemiyordum. Baekhyun'un bakışları koyulaşırken bunun sebebinin sinir olduğunu anlamak zor değildi. 

''Ne diyorsun?'' Dedim umursamaz görünerek. 

''Ne zaman seninle konuşmak istesem ya tuvalete gidiyorsun ya da bana Yixing'i övüp duruyorsun. Ona mı bir şeyler hissediyorsun?''

Ne?

Neden bütün Byun'lar bir şeyleri görmek konusunda bu kadar kördü? 

Hazır cevap halim bile kalkamamıştı bu işin içinden. Bana ne soruyordu bu dümbük? ''Ne saçmalıyorsun be sen? Hıyar, ne bir şeyler hissetmesi?'' 

Baekhyun'un bakışları yumuşamış gibi görünse de sinirli duruyordu. ''Bu yaptığından başka anlamlar çıkarmalı mıyım? Devamlı Yixing'in yemek yapmasını, sana buz getirmesini hepimizin gözü önünde övüp durdun ve bunları yaparken bana bakıp duruyordun. Aptal mıyım ben Jongdae?''

''Evet!'' Dedim onun gibi birazcık sesimi yükselterek. ''Nasıl ondan hoşlandığımı düşünürsün?'' Pekala, yakışıklı ve cidden oldukça yetenekli biriydi ama nasıl yani? Amanın başımıza taşlar yağacak! 

''O zaman neden onu sürekli bana bakarak övüp durdun!?'' Yine sesini yükseltiyordu ve çocukların bizi duymalarından endişeleniyordum. Minseok konusunda sıkıntı yaşamazdım lakin Yixing için pek aynı şeyler hissedemezdim. 

Gerçekten biri bayıl istersen bir de Jongdae, dese bayılacakmışım gibiydim tam şu an. 

''Kes sesini!'' Oturduğum yerden kalkıp evden uzaklaşmaya başladım. Haraya doğru yürüdüğümde Baekhyun arkamdan beni takip ediyordu. 

''Tanrım, sana aşk itirafı yaptım diye benden uzak duruyorsun, Yixing'i övüyorsun ve yine benden uzaklaşıyorsun. Konuşmuyorsun bile!'' Byun Baekhyun aptal bir hıyardı. ''Benden etkilendiğini düşünüyordum lakin o kadar tutarsız birisin ki şimdi ne düşündüğümü de bilmiyorum. Seni öptüğümde bana karşılık veriyorsun, hem de bunu utanmadan yapıyorsun. İnkar dahi etme. Bunu test etmiştik biliyorsun.'' 

Hiç kimse beni konuşturmazsa ben ne yapacaktım? Bu hikayenin kenar süsü müydüm acaba!? Yetkililer nerede, alooo meydan muharebesine döndü burası.

''Ben Yixing'e aşık veyahut herhangi bir şey hissediyor değilim, galoş kafalı. Ciddiyim kes sesini yoksa bu kez yumruğum gözünü sıyırmaz.'' Kendimi yumruklasam daha iyi hissedeceğim kesindi.

''Tamam Yixing'e hiçbir şey hissetmiyorsun.'' Söyledikleri ile hareketleri birbirini tutmuyordu. ''Bu yüzden övüp durdun.'' 

''Ben,'' dedim kafama kişneyen atı görmezden gelerek. ''Yixing'e gerçekten bir şey hissetmiyorum.'' Tek diyebileceğim şeyi söylemiştim. 

''Anlamıyorum.'' 

İyi, zaten ben de anlamıyorum. 

Aklıma Minseok'un her şeyi ona söylemem gerektiği konuşma gelince alt dudağımı ısırdım. Baekhyun benden bir şeyler dememi bekliyordu bu yüzden yapabileceğim en iyi şeyi yaptım. Burada durdurdum. 

Bana bir öneri gerekiyordu! Salak saçma konuşmasına rağmen Chanyeol'un burada olmasını istediğimi fark ettim; neredeyse bu hisle ağlayacaktım. OPCS'ye yakalandığım yetmiyor bir de hastalığın paşasını yanımda istiyordum. Yok daha neler! Minseok da içeride kalmıştı. Yixing'i de yanıma getirecek halim yoktu ya! İşleri daha da karmaşıklaştırmak niyetinde değildim. 'O zaman gerçekleri anlatsana Jongdae!' tarzında çınlamanız kulağımı kanatmış olsa da bir de bunun bir sonraki adımı vardı. Büyükbaba, Yixing ve Sehun; ben tüm her şeyi Baekhyun'a öttüğüm için evime haciz getirirlerse? Zengindi bunlar, yaparlardı. Hep böyle şeyler oluyordu çünkü.

Büyükbaba neden beni bu kadar uğraştırmayı seçmişti ki? Eğer gelip bana 'al şu parayı ve torunumun peşini bırak' deseydi paşa paşa parayı alıp çıkardım ben zaten. 

Bunun bir çözüm getirmeyeceğini ve yine arafta kalacağımı anladım teşekkürler, bu yüzden kemerlerinizi bağlayın çocuklar. Kaldığımız yerden devam ediyoruz. ''Baekhyun,'' Neyse, iyi denebilecek bir giriş, devamında ne diyeceğimi kestiremiyor olsam da. 

''Bir daha bunu yapma.'' Baekhyun hala geçmemiş siniriyle üzerime doğru yürümüş ve birden sağ kolumu kaldırmıştı. Ardından ne kadar hızlı hareket ediyor olsa da sakince elimi kavramıştı. Sağ eliyle elimi tutuyordu ve sol eliyle pantolonun cebindeki yüzüğü çıkardı. Nişan yüzüğümüz. ''Ve bir daha sakın bunu çıkarma.'' Parmağıma takarken öylece onu izliyordum. Taktığında onun da sağ elindeki yüzük dikkatimi çekmişti. Çok ters de olsa parmaklarımızı iç içe geçirdi ve uzunca parmaklarımızı seyretti. Sonra yine birden parmak uçlarımı gelişigüzel öptü. 

Gözlerimiz kesiştiğinde sırıttı. Şu anda yine yumruk atıp kaçmak ya da yere serilip ölü taklidi yapmak arasında kaldım. Ölü taklidi demişken, Baekhyun nasıl ağlamıştı ama benim öldüğümü sanıp. 

Bütün ciddiyeti gülüşüm bozarken Baekhyun, bana ayak uydurarak gülümseyip sordu. ''Ne oldu?''

Bir şeyi de sorma! ''Hiç.'' dedim alt dudağımı ısırarak, gülmemek için kendimi kasıyordum. 

Baekhyun, parmaklarımızı ayırdı ama yine de önümde kazık gibi dikili kaldı. İki eliyle de ellerimi kavradı. ''Bazen kafanın içinde neler oluyor, merak ediyorum Jongdae.'' 

Emin ol bilmek istemezsin, diye cevap vermek niyetindeydim lakin vazgeçtim. Bana uzunca baktı. Hep böyle bakışacak mıydık biz? Yoruldum şimdiden ayakta kalmaktan. İnsanın halinden de anlaşılmıyordu hiç. 

''Artık,'' bile diyemeden hızla öpücük çaldı Baekhyun. ''Bana,'' yine konuşup ona sinirleneceğim sırada aynısını yaptı. ''Ne...'' Biraz daha uzun beklemiş olsa bile geri çekilmiş ve benim kıpkırmızı olmuş suratıma o her zamanki haylaz sırıtışıyla bakmıştı. ''Ne yapıyorsun, ırz düşmanı?''

''Hala mı ırz düşmanı? Sana ne dedim ben?'' Eve döneceğim sırada kolumdan sıkıca tutup kendine çekmişti. Şeytan diyor ki gebert şunu şurada! Bıraksana oğlum beni! ''Benden etkilendiğine emin olmamış mıydım?'' Bu ne ya? Aniden nasıl cidden ırz düşmanı kişiliğine bürünebiliyordu? Yok ulan sana bundan sonra konuşma, elimizi veriyoruz şeyimize kadar istiyordu bu şerefsiz de!

''Ne emin olması be? Bak çocuk, döverim seni!'' Kolumu kurtarmak isterdim lakin Baekhyun bana sıkıca sarılınca uğraşmadım. ''Hile vardı. Benim gibi iffetli bir adama bunu söyleyemezsin.'' 

Baekhyun, kahkaha atıp durdu, ben onu sinir ve asabiyetle izledim. Hiç kimse anlamıyordu beni, hiç kimse. Siz de dahil. 

Laf etmeden beni tek kolunun arasına alıp hara'dan çıkartırken Baekhyun'a uydum. Ne yapacağını bilmiyordum, ormana götürüp laf söz dinlemeden bir şey de edebilirdi ama fazla meraktan yanacaktım şimdi. Neyse ki Baekhyun sadece bizi haranın biraz daha ilerisindeki, evin ışığının az buz yettiği ve ikimizin anca sığabileceği bahçe salıncağının yanına getirmişti. ''Neden buradayız? Ben içeri geçiyorum.''

Göz devirdi ve kollarından kurtulamadan yine beni yakaladı. İlk önce kendi oturdu, sonrasında beni kendi kucağına çekti. Evet, kucağına! Bacaklarını uzatıp boylu boyunca yayıldı ve beni sanki oyuncak bebek tutuyormuşçasına hareket ettirdi. Bacaklarımı refleksle bacaklarına doğru uzattım, tek fark benim ayaklarım onunkine göre aşağıda kalıyordu ve başım göğsünün üzerindeydi. O ise kollarıyla omuzlarımı sarıyordu. 

Demiştim işte, ben demiştim. Bu şerefsiz her fırsatı değerlendiriyor, buna bugün elini veren yarın...

''Jongdae,'' bir eliyle saçlarımı okşamaya başladı bir de. ''Biraz burada duralım. İçeriye girmek istemiyorum.'' 

Ama ben girmek istiyorum!

Oflayıp puflayıp durduğumda Baekhyun kıkırdadı. Göğsü hafifçe kalkıp durdu, yanağım iyice göğsüne yapışmıştı. En azından sabah falan değildi, o kadar sıcakta bu hıyar ile yapışık ikiz gibi durmak isteyeceğim en son şey bile değildi. Fakiri sevindirmek için kalmaya karar verdim ama bir yanım yine kötü hissediyordu çünkü fakir de değildi, maloş. Evet, bunu her daim vurgulayacaktım. Baekhyun, saçlarımı sevmeye başladığında hiç uyumamış gibi yine esnemeye başladım.

"Ne düşünüyorsun?"

Bana sorduğunda bir iki saniye bekledim. "Hiçbir şey." Baekhyun inanmadığını belli eder gibi bir homurtu bıraktı.

"Jongdae?" Bir sus artık!

"Ne?" Baekhyun kabaca konuştuğumda kıkırdadı. Ruh hastası diyorum inanmıyorsunuz.

"Sadece seni nişanlım olarak tanıştırdığım partiyi hatırlıyor musun diye soracaktım." Aa, evet. Hayatımın kara günlerine geçiş yaptığım kısımdı. Tek iyi getirisi Bay Sırık ile tanışmam idi. Onun dışında büyükbabayı görmüştüm elbette ve o bilmese de aşk hikayemiz gözlerimiz buluşunca başlamıştı. Onu onayladığımda devam etmişti konuşmaya. ''Sarhoş olmuştun ve seni taşımak zorunda kalmıştım.''

İyi olmuştu, her şey onun yüzünden başladığı için yükümü tabi ki de taşıyacaktı!

''Hatırlamıyorsun, değil mi?'' Şüpheli cümleyle Jongdaemati beni bir yandan dürterken, şeytancıklarımda benimle beraber alttan alttan Baekhyun'a bakmaya başlamışlardı. Baekhyun, saçlarımdaki parmaklarını hafifçe yana eğip avucunu yanağıma bastırdı, ben de çenemle göğsünü deliyordum. Birkaç saniye dayanıp ardından canı yanınca dişlerini sıkarak başımı kaldırdı. Sonunda! Sonunda, kendi gibi davranıyordu. ''Göğsümü böldün, Jongdae. Nasıl insansın ya?'' 

O göğsünü sıvazlarken ayaklarım yüzünden bacaklarımı kırıp kucağına oturdum fakat birden durup yine yüzüne yumruk atmak istediğim o gülüşü yapıyordu. Dilim damağım kurumuş ve birbirine yapışmış, avuç içlerim terlemişti (bu arada onun tişörtünün eteklerine siliyordum), kalbim Baekhyun'dan önce parçalanıp çıkacak ve buralarda özgürce tur atacakmış gibi hissediyordum. Tamamen batmış gibiydim ve içimde oldukça büyük bir kavga vardı: benim ise kendime ''sen Kim Jongdaegilsin, aptallık etme'' deyip reset çekesim vardı.

''Neyi hatırlamıyormuşum ben? Hatırlıyorum, beni nasıl mahsur edip bir başıma zengin insanların arasında tek başıma ceylanlar gibi bıraktığına,'' Baekhyun efendi! 

''Haklısın. Seni orada yalnız bıraktım. Bunun için söyleyeceğim bir bahanem yok, sadece senin kıvranışını görmek istemiştim. Daha önce olmadığın bir yerde, görmediğin, tanımadığın insanlarla başa çıkamamanı dört gözle bekleyip arkadaşlarımla takıldım.''

Dök için döööökkk... Yılan!

''Neyse ki Bay...'' Birden öksürüp ardı ardına yutkundum. Baekhyun garip bir şey görmüşçesine bakıyordu. ''Kris ile karşılaştım ve beni oradan kurtardı.''

''O biliyordu.''

''Ne?'' 

Baekhyun, emin olamayarak gözlerime baktı ama ardından zaten laf ağzından bir kere çıkar cümlesine güvenerek konuştu, herhalde. ''Sarhoş olup seni aşağıya arabama kadar taşıdığımda sayıklayıp durdun. Hıyarla evlenmek istemiyorum deyip duruyordun.''

Bunu zaten hikayenin başından beri diyordum ben. 

''Seni eve bırakıp kendi evime döndüğümde Kris benimle özel olarak konuştu ve senin sarhoşken itiraf ettiğini söyledi. Neden böyle bir şey yaptığımı sordu.''

Bunu bilmiyordum; diyecek hiçbir şey bulamazken, çocuklar ve has olarak Kim Jongdae olarak bekliyordum devamını ama içimden bir ses Baekhyun'un da benden bir şey dememi beklediğini söylüyordu. Evet, farkındayım, iç sesim de çok konuşuyor. ''Sen ne dedin? Kris bana hiç belli etmedi ya da büyükbabana ilişkimizin yalan olduğunu o söylemedi.''

Baekhyun bir şey söyleyeceği an kaşlarını çatarak bana odaklandı, bakışları gözlerimi buldu. ''O söylemedi derken? Büyükbabam ilişkimizin yalan olduğunu biliyor muydu?''

''Öyle demek istemedim. Yani...'' Ne diyecektim? Hayatım buraya kadar mıydı? Hepsi bu muydu? Böyle mi ölecektim? ''Büyükbaba bilmiyor.''

''Jongdae,'' Baekhyun yerinde doğrulmaya çalışırken üstünde ben olduğumdan rahat edemedi ve garip çırpınışların kurbanı olarak salıncağı salladı sadece. Ben de daha fazla yaşamak adına hiçbir şey yapmıyordum ya da kasılıp kalmıştım çünkü cidden aklımda böyle bir şeyi itiraf etmek yoktu. ''Bana yalan söyleme.''

Birden sinirlenip beni yere atarken çığlıkla geceyi ikiye bölmüştüm resmen! E, ama yuh! Bir insan bunu nasıl yapabilirdi ki? Baekhyun üstünde olmadığım için rahatça doğrulmuş ve yerde sere serpe yatıyor olan bana bakmıştı. Sürünerek aslında eve doğru kaçabilirdim lakin Baekhyun bunu anlamış gibi bir ayağını karnıma bastırmıştı. ''Ne yapıyorsun be?'' Ayağını kaldırmak istediğimde üstüme daha çok bastırmıştı. ''Delirdin mi!?'' Bu nasıl sevmek ya? İnsan sevdiğine bunu yapar mıydı? 

''Yalan söylüyorsun.'' Dedi bir kez daha. Ben ise çırpınıp duruyordum az önce onun yaptığı gibi. Gregor Samsa görse, kendinden çok benim halime acırdı. ''Büyükbabam biliyor.'' Sesindeki düşük ton beni germiş bir yandan da güçlü bir üzüntü duygusuyla sarılmama sebep olmuştu. Üstümden atamıyordum onu. Ya da bu tamamen onun karnımdaki ayağından da kaynaklanıyor olabilirdi. ''Ve bildiği halde seninle olmama izin verdi. Buraya geleceğimizi söylediğimde kabul etti.'' Şüpheyle gözlerini kısıp onu onaylamamı bekledi lakin kendimi tam anlamıyla bırakıp bakışlarımı ondan kaçmak için gökyüzüne çevirdim. Minseok'un dediği oluyordu, olması gerek dediği. Baekhyun'a her şeyi anlatmalıydım ama ben gerçekten nasıl konuşulması ve yüzleşilmesi gerektiğini bilmiyordum. ''Jongdae?''

''Özür dilerim.'' Diye fısıldadığımda Baekhyun bu kadar uysal olmamı ve ondan özür dilememi beklemediğinden şaşırarak ayağını üzerimden çekmişti. Yüzüne bakmasam da tipini hayal edebiliyordum. ''Evet, biliyordu. Büyükbaba başından beri biliyordu sahte ilişkimizin olduğunu.''

Baekhyun, hiçbir şey söylemedi birkaç dakika boyunca. Ben de yıldızları izleyip durdum o konuşana kadar lakin bir cinim olsa üç dileğimde de buradan yok olmayı dileyecek kadar berbat hissediyordum. Şaka da yapamıyordum, ortam müsait değildi ve ilham kaçmıştı araya bir yere. Kısılı kalmıştım zincirler altında. ''Sen mi söyledin?''

''Ne? Hayır!'' Bu işin başımda patlamaması için herkesi satardım o bir gerçekti ama sizde biliyorsunuz, dostlar, kesinlikle bu iş benim başımın altından çıkmamıştı. ''Gerçekten ben söylemedim. Bunu hiç istemedim lakin birine de söylemedim. Çocuklar dışında.''

''Kris'e söyledin.''

''Sen söylemesen haberim olmayacaktı ki. Sarhoştum.''

Baekhyun biraz daha sustu ve tekrar konuştu. ''Kim söyledi? Büyükbabam ilişkimizin yalan olduğunu bilip yanıma gelmediyse mutlaka bir şey olmuş olmalı. Aptal olmadığının farkındayım ama ilişkimizin miras için düzenlendiğini öğrendiği halde beni mirastan men etmedi. Aksine mirasın büyük payı ve şirket hissedarı yine benim. Neler oluyor, Jongdae? Bana bir açıklama borçlusun.''

Beni bacağımdan tutup kendine doğru çektiğinde ağlayacaktım. Sürünerek kaçma girişimim yatmıştı ve mecaz olarak değildi yalnızca. ''Baekhyun...''

''Ne yaptı? Bir şey yaptı, değil mi? Benden bir şey saklıyorsun.'' Baekhyun'dan genellikle korkmazdım, cidden. Zaten bunu sizlere defalarca kez söyledim ama Baekhyun'un bu sert ve ciddi tarafı karşı karşıya gelmek isteyeceğim son bir şey bile değildi, özellikle onu sinir eden ben değilsem. Üçüncü kişi yüzünden ölmek istemiyordum. ''Jongdae!'' Bana bağırdığında debelenmeyi kesip Baekhyun'un üzerimdeki bakışlarına karşılık verdim. Çok nadir gördüğüm o sertlikle bakıyorlardı ve yutkunmadan edemedim. ''Bir kere olsun, sana yalvarıyorum bir kere olsun acı bana ve bana gerçekleri söyle.'' 

''Ben,'' Kırık sesimi umursamadan sarstı beni. Arkamızda hareketlilik hissetsem dahi Baekhyun nedeniyle bakamamıştım. ''Büyükbaban, şüphelenmiş ve Sehun ona söylemiş. Benden sana birini ayarlamamı istedi.'' Baekhyun'un yüz ifadesini inceleyecek vakti bulamadan bir çırpıda merak ettiğini söyledim, soracağını anlamıştım. ''Senin daimi mutluluğun ve şirket için Yixing'i sevdirmemi istedi.''

''Yixing mi?'' Baekhyun hayalkırıklığı ile beni serbest bıraktı ama tam olarak dibimdeydi. Gözlerindeki şaşkınlığı ve henüz düşmemiş ıslaklığı Jongdaemati bile kurulamak istedi o an. İçimde biri ateş yakıyor ve beni kül ediyordu. ''Arkadaşımı mı?'' Benden bu kez onay beklemedi. ''Jongdae, son bir kez daha dürüst ol ve söyle. Bunu hiçbir baskı olmadan mı yaptın?'' 

Baekhyun'un sorusundan sonra kayan görüş açıma anlam veremedim, her şey karmakarışık olmuştu; önümü göremiyordum ve ben en son bu ateşle anneme ona yönelimimden bahsederken ağlamıştım. ''Evet.'' Fısıldadığımda Baekhyun durdu ve beni izledi, sonrasında gülerek oturduğu yerden doğruldu. 

''Tamam,'' Dedi gitmeden birkaç saniye önce. ''Eğer baskı görmeden bunu yaptıysan, tamam Jongdae."


	25. ''aman jongdae bey ağzımızın tadı kaçmasın''

Ne diyeceğinizi iyi biliyorum: Beni ne kadar özlediğinizi, neden bu kadar geç kaldığımı unutmanızı diliyorum; gerçi geçen bölümü kontrol ederek gelmiş heyecanlı sizlere pek de heyecanlı gelmeyen hayatımı anlatmaya çok da hevesli görünmek istemem zira hala yapılan itiraflardan sonra Byun hıyarından nefret ettiğimi biliyordum. Bana hiç 'aman Jongdae Bey ağzımızın tadı kaçmasın' laflarıyla gelmeyin, tepemin tasıyla evde turlar atıp Yardımsever Şirin'imin odasını talan ederken kimseye tahammül edemiyor, aynı şekilde kendime tahammül ettiremiyordum ben. Neyse ki Oppacı Chanyeol yoktu da rahat nefes alabiliyordum olduğum yerde. Tabi siz buna nefes almak dersiniz diye ekliyordum yoksa benim lugatımda buna 'iyi haber; henüz ölmedik.' derlerdi. Ya da Çehov'cuğum söylerdi fakat konumuz bu da değildi. 

Pekala, benden devamını duymayı istediğinizin her zamanki gibi farkındayım çünkü bu benim hikayem ve okumak için burada değilseniz, neden burada olasınız? Tek bir sorun vardı, cidden ne yapacağımı kestiremiyordum. Beynim son günlerde yalama olmuş gibi donup duruyordu ve tepkilerimi kestiremiyordum; nasıl bir şey söylemeliydim, Baekhyun'un bana 'şimdilik bana bu da yeter' dediğinden sonra yaklaşıp öpeceğini hissettiğimde ona yumruk atıp çığlık çığlığa Minseok'un yanına geldiğimi nasıl tarif etmeliydim ki? Ağlayacaktım neredeyse, içimdeki şeytancıklar bile susmuş, kan gitmeyen beynimden medet umuyorlardı ama tam anlamıyla OPCS'ye yakalanmış ve tam da bundan Minseok'a dert yanıyordum. 

En iyisi buradan giriş yapalım biz. Buyurun efendim.

''OPCS nedir Jongdae?'' Minseok, yatağında yaslanırken bir yandan uykusundan yeni yeni kalktığından esneyip duruyordu. 

''Oppacı Park Chanyeol Sendromu.'' Dedim olabildiğince sakin kalarak. Düşünemeyen bir varlığa evriliyor olmamın başka açıklamasını göremiyordum. Belirtiler aynen gerçekleşiyordu çünkü. İnanın bana en son evreyi duymak istemezdiniz. (Gerçi isterdiniz ama söylemek istemiyorum. Problem yoktur, umarım?)

''Saçmalama, Jongdae. Odaya geldin ama geldiğinden beri anlattıklarından tek kelime bile anlamadım. Lütfen otur ve bana her şeyi daha açıklayıcı anlat. Baekhyun ne yaptı yine?'' Minseok, kucağını patpatladığında narin kaslı arkadaşımın kollarına girivermiş, o beklemeden kendimi anında göğsüne yatırıvermiştim. Minseok sonradan kollarını bana sarmış, çok önceden yaptığı gibi saçlarımı sevmeye başlarken ona Baekhyun ile konuştuğum şeyleri eksiksiz anlatmıştım. O bile şaşkınlıktan ne yapacağını kestirememiş, saçlarımı seven parmakları arada mavi ekran veriyormuş gibi duraksamıştı. Her şeyi anlatıp (hıyara sövüp sövüp) bitirdiğimde Minseok ilk başta hiçbir şey demedi. Sonrasında tıpkı parmakları gibi yüzünün de mavi ekran verdiğini alttan ona bakınca fark etmiştim.

Bir başka fark ettiğim şey ise cidden Minseok'un kucağında ona çok, çok yakın olduğumdu. O bütün anlattıklarımı sindirmeye çalışırken içimdeki şeytancıklardan biri beni dürterek parmaklarımı tokatlamış, o da gidip Minseok'un tişörtünü çekiştirmişti. Bir gün şu kasları görmeye nasip olabilecektim, sanıyordum. O kadar dayamalardan sonra bunu hep hak etmiştim haliyle.

"Jongdae," diye çığırdı Yardımsever Şirin'im. Bir de kollarıyla beni hırpalarmış gibi çekiştirmiş ve tekrar yüzüne bakmama olanak sağlamıştı. "Delirdin mi!?"

İçimdeki Matador, Bond, Kızılderili ve Jongdaemati hep birlikte başımızı salladık. Yalan söylemenin anlamı yoktu. Deliydim ben! Ama Minseok hiç takmış görünmüyordu beni, foşik foşik olmuş beynimi sallamaya devam ediyordu. Karşımda Oppacı Chanyeol olsaydı dalmıştım kafa göz lakin Minseok'uma dokunamazdım da.

"Sen Baekhyun'u Yixing'e ayarlamak için büyükbaba ile mi anlaştın?"

Bu muydu yani? Aşk olsun sevgili, çok değerli can yoldaşım ve kaslı narin yarim. O kadar şey anlattım ve takıldığın nokta bu muydu?

"Ne var ki bunda? Şerefsizi kendime mi yapsaydım Minseok? Konuşma Minseok, konuşma." İşaret parmağımla Minseok'un dudağını mühürlediğimde kaşlarını hafifçe çatıp parmağımı ittirdi ve beni kaldırıp ona karşıdan bakmama yardımcı oldu. Kaşlarını çatınca da çok seksi geliyordu.

"Jongdae, işler çok karışmış. Olayları anlamıyorum ve mantıklı hiçbir şey yok resmen. İlk başta Baekhyun ile sen ölümüne kavgalıymışsınız, sonrasında Baekhyun birkaç nedenle nişanlın olmanı istiyor -ki istemeyerek kabul etmek zorunda kalıyorsun. Şimdi de bir itiraf var ama sen birkaç hafta önce büyükbabayla yemekte Baekhyun'u başka bir çocuğa ayarlamak için anlaştığını söylüyorsun? Neden daha önce bunu bize söylemedin!?" Yardımsever Şirin'imin ters haline gelmek istemediğimden arkamda çalan gerilim müziği ile mırın kırın cevapladım onu.

"Çünkü bana engel olacağınızı biliyordum."

"Elbette olurdum, Jongdae." Bağırdığında gözlerimi kapadım. Minseok bu kez ayağa kalkıp odasında turlamaya başlamıştı. Ben de üzerimi çıkarıp depresyonik halime girip girmemek konusunda düşünüyordum. Evimde olup kırmızı baksırımla yatağımda dönüp durmak isterdim fakat burada bana yapılmış aşk itirafı yüzünden Yardımsever Şirinimden azar yiyordum. Ben mi dedim sanki gelip bana aşık ol diye Baekhyun şerefsizine? "Madem adam sizin gerçek, duygusal bir ilişki yaşamadığınızı biliyor, direkt olarak torunu ile kendisi konuşmalıydı. Şimdi olana bak! Baekhyun sana aşık!"

Minseok'a cevap vermek bile geçmedi içimden, iç çekip yatağa gömülürken ne yapacağıma emin olamıyordum. Zaten her şey üst üste gelmişti, nedir yahu bu 'Jongdae'ye rahat vermeden ağzına edelim' modundaki olaylar silsilesi? Tek istediğim huzurlu bir yuvaydı ama adeta kurtlar sofrasındaydım.

"Ne yapacaksın şimdi?" diye sordu Minseok bana, ben esnerken. Bir de o kadar uyumuştum lakin yine sızıp kalacaktım şuralarda. Gerçi niyetim bu geceyi hazır kepçük Chanyeol burada değilken Minseok ile geçirmekti ve harika olurdu ama Minseok beni bu erken saatlerde uyutmayacaktı belli ki. Hata ben de dostlar, ne diye açıyordum ki konuyu!

"Bilmiyorum." Baekhyun'un zihnimde yankılanan sesi az daha nefesimi boğazımda bırakacaktı. Ben alışık değildim efendim böyle itiraflara. Her şeyi geçtim, Baekhyun hıyarının bana aşık olması? Görülmemiş şey! "Yixing ile olması gerek." İçimde bağıran isyankar ergene 'biraderim sussana' diye patlayıp tokatlarken neden onun da bu kadar kırgın ve melankolik olduğunu anlayamıyordum. Tamam be tamam, sizden mi saklayacağım sanki? Sadece anlamak istemiyordum, o kadar. "Büyükbaba benden onları birleştirmemi istedi ve ben de yapmak zorundayım."

"Zorunda değilsin, Jongdae." Minseok ben sere serpe yatağında uzanıp tavanla bakışırken bir kıyıya oturup beni izlemişti. Ah Yardımsever Şirinim sen olmasan ben ne yapardım ki? "Gidip Baekhyun'a her şeyi söyle, ardından sahte nişan olayına son ver."

Belaçeker Jongdae olarak bu yaşa kadar bu sade mantık konuşmalarına alışık olmayan beynim bir anlığına bunları tam anlamıyla algılayamadı. Elf kılıklı Chanyeol, her bir hücreme temas ettiğinden bu kısa yolda hemen tıkanmıştı boğazım. Eminim siz de bu kadar kolay çözüm için ne kadar salakça şeyler çektin be nidalarıyla kafa şişirmiyorsunuzdur. Gidin bunları Oppacı Chanyeol'e söyleyin, bana değil.

"Ya büyükbaba bir şey derse?"

Ah be büyükbaba, ne olurdu ki bana aşık olsaydın!

"Kimse sana bir şey yapamaz, Jongdae." Onlar zengin Minseok, harcarlar bizi, demek istesem de kelimeleri sessiz sessiz yutmuş dudak büzüştürüp Minseok'a dönmüştüm. "Hatta gidip bu akşam ona tüm gerçekleri anlat. Onunda bilmesi gerekir. Baekhyun'u pek sevdiğim söylenemez ancak bu onun için bile oldukça kötü. Bu kadarını hak ediyor muydu ki?"

Hak ediyordu tabi ki! Şerefsiz bir aşk itirafına gemiyi suya indireceğimi mi sanıyordu? Bu dava bitmezdi, saçların tek tek yolmak niyetindeydi içimdeki vahşi çocuk adam.

"Ben..." Konuşmaya başlayacağım anda Minseok'un odasının kapısı çalınmış ve kısa sürede içeriye Yixing girmişti. 

Jongdaemati, silahı alıp kafama sıkmam için teşvik ederken Bond olan burada tüyebiliriz mesajları verip duruyordu. Başımı sağa sola sallayıp fark ettiğiniz gibi kendime gelmeye çalıştım ama öyle bir arafta kalmıştım ki nereye adım atsam sanki aynı yerde kalıp duracaktım.

Hemen edebiyat yapmayayım şimdi; batmıştık hepimiz işte. 

''Üzgünüm rahatsızlık vermek istemedim ama yemek yaptık Baekhyun ile.'' Benim gözlerimde sönen ışığın hepsi Yixing'in kahverengiliklerinde toplanmış gibiydi, onu gördüğümden beri en içten gülüşünü sergiliyordu ve arkadaşlar, galiba az önce edebiyat yapmıştım.

''Ben de acıkmıştım zaten.'' Minseok'a SOS bakışlarımı atarken o beni görmezden gelip Yixing ile az önce hiçbir şey konuşmamışız gibi takılıyordu. ''Keşke çağırsaydın, yardım ederdim.'' Diyerek onunla odadan çıkarken arkada yine üç çocukla dul kalmışçasına kalakaldım. 

Bir daha aşk olsun Yardımsever Şirinim. Arkadaşlık bu muydu!? Arkadaşlık neydi!? Arkadaşlık emekti!

''Jongdae!'' Yixing'in sesini duyduğumda silkelendim ve oturduğum yerden fırladım. Kapıyı çekip aşağıya inerken kendi kendime konuşuyordum. Ya da sizinle? Yani iç sesimin içindeyseniz bir nevi sizinle konuşuyorum zaten?

'Baekhyun galoşu bir gecede nasıl şüphe çekmeden ölebilir ki?'

Bana olan sert bakışlarınıza karşılık kaşlarımı çatıyorum: Hiç de duymak istemiyorum 'hani sen bu çocuktan nefret etmiyordun' laflarınızı. Onun yüzünden güzelim renkli hayatımda neler neler oldu! Gerçi tek yaptığım Oppacı Chanyeol ile takılıp dizilerimi izlemekti fakat benim için renkli bir hayattı, tamam mı!?

''Harika görünüyor.'' Minseok, önümde yaptıkları yemeği överken başımı öne uzatıp yemeğe baktım.

''Iyyy sebze.'' Bütün başlar bana dönerken, ilk dikkatimi çeken Baekhyun hıyarı ile kesişen gözlerim yüzünden neredeyse geriye düşecekken Minseok'un belinden tutunmuştum. Gözünün altında hafifçe bir kızarıklık vardı, iyi vurmuşum he! Keyfim yerine geldi şu an.

Ne var? O kadar yıl uğraşıp durdu benimle, hak etmedi mi yani? 

''Aslında sağlıklı olacağını düşündük.'' Yixing konuştuğunda Minseok, eliyle yanımdan geçerken baldırıma vurdu. Ses çıkarmayıp size geri döndüm gördüğünüz gibi. Minseok, Yixing'in yanına oturacağı anda kritik bir karar alıp hızla Minseok'un yanına oturmuş ve Yixing ile Baekhyun'u yan yana oturması için mecbur bırakmıştım. Yixing, halinden memnun olarak karşıya otururken sosyetiklerin yüz karası ne yaptığımı anlamaya çalışan bir surat ifadesine sahipti, nitekim Minseok da. 

Takmadan peçeteyi açtım ve tişörtümün boğaz kısmında kıstırdım. Bir kıkırtı sesi gelirken başımı kaldırıp Yixing'e baktım. Diğerleri ise sadece yemekleri tabaklarına alıyorlardı. Ben de istemeye istemeye Minseok'un koyduğu yemeğe şeytancıklarımla dudak büzüyordum devamlı. 

***

''Ne yapıyorsun Jongdae!?'' Minseok, birden kolumdan tutup bizi evin arkasına doğru yürütürken şunu demek istedim: Bırak kolumu, canımı acıtıyorsun! 

''Ne yapıyormuşum?'' Yixing'in tatlı olarak verdiği buzlu şeyi yiyordum. Zenginlerinde pek damak tadı olmuyordu cidden, bu ne böyle yahu?

''Aşağıya indiğinden beri Baekhyun'dan kaçıyorsun ve hepimiz anlıyoruz bunu. Salağa yatma,'' dedi ben dudaklarımı araladığım anda. Burada böyle kaşlarını çatmış ve işaret parmağını yüzüme doğrultmuşken çok sevimli geliyordu ama yorum yaparsam gerçekten beni dövebileceğini hissettiğimden dudaklarımı mühürledim. ''Senin yanına gelse, dibime giriyorsun. Sana bir şey getirse, benden onu almamı istiyorsun. Seninle konuşmak istediğinde tuvalete gidiyorsun. Kusura bakma Jongdae ama 1 saatte 15 kere tuvalete gitmen küçük mesanen için bile hiç gerçekçi değil. Şu çocuğu karşına al ve her şeyi anlat! Yixing'e paslamaktan vazgeç!''

Ben ne yapabilirdim ki? Neden herkes üzerime geliyordu? Şimdilik ne diyeceğimi anlamıyor, bilemiyor, emin de olamıyordum. 1 saattir dönüşerek Matador, Bond, Jongdaemati'ye soruyor lakin bir gram bile mantıklı ileriye adım atamıyordum. 

''Minseok,'' O ellerini hırkasının ceplerine sokup beklerken sabırsızca ayakkabısının uçlarıyla toprağı deşiyordu. Ben ise kendi içimi deşiyordum sayın seyirciler. ''Ne yapacağımı bilmiyorum.''

Yardımsever Şirinim anlamadığım sebepten yine mavi ekran verirken, öylece durup buzu emikledim. Etraftaki tek ses de zaten ağzımdaki buzu emme sesimdi. En sonunda Minseok dayanamayarak ağzımdan çekip almıştı buzu. İyi! Her şeyi elimden alın zaten!

''Yapacağın şey belli, Jongdae. Sana daha önce dediğim gibi Baekhyun harika biri değil, birçok hata yapmış ve yapmaya devam eden, kabadayı, dediğim dedik,...'' Minseok anladık bence. ''... Biri olabilir ancak hayatındaki kararlar hakkında her şeyi bilmeli. Bu onun hayatı Jongdae ve Baekhyun kimi seveceğini kendisi karar verecektir, sen ya da bir başkası değil. Onun sevdiği kişi sen olsan bile.'' 

İçimdeki şeytancıklar ötüp duruyordu, kalbim zaten dilediğince atıyordu, müdahale bile yapamıyordum, buzum dahi yoktu. Hüzünle yüzüm düşerken heyecanım da kalmamıştı hiç içimde. İşler bir kere buraya kadar nasıl gelmişti acaba? 

Minseok, gözlerimin içine istekle bakıyor olsa bile bu kez cevap falan veresim gelmemişti ona da. Çöktüm arkaya ve samanlara yayıldım. Boynu bükük bir şekilde yıldızlara bakıyordum. ''Pekala, hala ne yapacağını bilmiyorsan izin verebilirim.'' Hala cevap alamadığında ise biraz daha bekleyip yavaşça evin önüne doğru yürüdü.

İsyan etmek istiyordum! Ben ne hıyarlar gördüm, ne kepçükler, ne oppacılar gördüm de hiçbiri başımdaki Byun Baekhyun maloşu kadar problem yaratmamıştı. Kesecektim artık bilekleri, Hannah Baker gibi milleti arkamda paranoya yapacaktım. 

Bir kere ben ne anlardım ki böyle şeylerden? Yüzleşmekten nefret ederdim, ciddiyetim yoktu, hiç kimseye de ciddi bir şeyler hissetmemiştim (hissettiğimi de söylemiyorum, yanlış anlaşılma olmasın). Bu kadar karmaşa benim hayatım için oldukça fazla ve zordu. Yani drama seviyoruz, tehditler fiçuv fiçuv ama bu kadarı yeter be kardeşim! El insaf!

''Jongdae?'' 

Hayır!

Yüzleşmek için hazır olduğumu kim söyledi yönetmenim?

Baekhyun, tekrar ismimle seslendiğimde dirseklerimden destek alarak doğruldum, oturur pozisyonda karşımdaki Baekhyun'a baktım. Minseok gibi üzerine hırkasını giymişti ve elleri cebindeydi. Onu en son Yixing ile kahve içerken bıraktığıma emindim. İçimdeki melankolik ergen bir kez daha öttü. 

Şu an tuvalete gitsem ne olurdu ki? Ne yapardı, tuvaleti mi yıkardı?

''Kaçacak mısın hep benden?'' Yüzünde duygu barındırmayan Baekhyun'dan daha korkutucu bir şey var mıydı diye düşünürken o devam etmişti. ''Beni sevmeni beklemiyorum. En azından şimdilik. Zaten bugün dediğim gibi sana yaptıklarım az buz şeyler değildi ve kinli olsan da anlayabilirim. Ancak benden nefret etmediğini söyledin, belki aşk itirafım ağır geldi ve görünen o ki öyle.'' 

Ne yapacağını bilemiyormuş gibi bakışlarını etrafta gezdirdi, ardından yine beni buldu. Aynı günde, iki ciddi konuşma mı? Minseok ile olan konuşmalarımı saymıyordum bile. 

Ay hoşt! Git artık.

''Eğer benden uzak durmak için çabalayacağını bilseydim sana hiç itiraf etmezdim. En azından öyle daha fazla yan yanaymışız gibi hissediyordum.'' Mırıldandığında derince bir nefes çektim.

''Senden uzak durmuyor-''

Baekhyun dik bakışlarla beni süzdü. Tamam, uzak durmaya çalışıyorum fakat içimde Baekhyun'un karşımdaki endişeli, üzüntülü veyahut bıkkın tavrından memnun olmayan bir taraf vardı ve bunun Jongdaemati falan olmadığına da emindim üstelik. 

''Bir şey demek zorunda değilsin. Bunun senin saçma olacağını düşünmeliydim yahut belkide hala şaka falan sanıyor da olabilir, ki bunun içinde sana hak veririm.'' Çenesi sinirle kasıldı. ''Fakat neden sürekli Yixing'den bahsetmek istiyorsun?'' 

İşte şimdi gerçekten ne yapacağımı bilemiyordum. Baekhyun'un bakışları koyulaşırken bunun sebebinin sinir olduğunu anlamak zor değildi. 

''Ne diyorsun?'' Dedim umursamaz görünerek. 

''Ne zaman seninle konuşmak istesem ya tuvalete gidiyorsun ya da bana Yixing'i övüp duruyorsun. Ona mı bir şeyler hissediyorsun?''

Ne?

Neden bütün Byun'lar bir şeyleri görmek konusunda bu kadar kördü? 

Hazır cevap halim bile kalkamamıştı bu işin içinden. Bana ne soruyordu bu dümbük? ''Ne saçmalıyorsun be sen? Hıyar, ne bir şeyler hissetmesi?'' 

Baekhyun'un bakışları yumuşamış gibi görünse de sinirli duruyordu. ''Bu yaptığından başka anlamlar çıkarmalı mıyım? Devamlı Yixing'in yemek yapmasını, sana buz getirmesini hepimizin gözü önünde övüp durdun ve bunları yaparken bana bakıp duruyordun. Aptal mıyım ben Jongdae?''

''Evet!'' Dedim onun gibi birazcık sesimi yükselterek. ''Nasıl ondan hoşlandığımı düşünürsün?'' Pekala, yakışıklı ve cidden oldukça yetenekli biriydi ama nasıl yani? Amanın başımıza taşlar yağacak! 

''O zaman neden onu sürekli bana bakarak övüp durdun!?'' Yine sesini yükseltiyordu ve çocukların bizi duymalarından endişeleniyordum. Minseok konusunda sıkıntı yaşamazdım lakin Yixing için pek aynı şeyler hissedemezdim. 

Gerçekten biri bayıl istersen bir de Jongdae, dese bayılacakmışım gibiydim tam şu an. 

''Kes sesini!'' Oturduğum yerden kalkıp evden uzaklaşmaya başladım. Haraya doğru yürüdüğümde Baekhyun arkamdan beni takip ediyordu. 

''Tanrım, sana aşk itirafı yaptım diye benden uzak duruyorsun, Yixing'i övüyorsun ve yine benden uzaklaşıyorsun. Konuşmuyorsun bile!'' Byun Baekhyun aptal bir hıyardı. ''Benden etkilendiğini düşünüyordum lakin o kadar tutarsız birisin ki şimdi ne düşündüğümü de bilmiyorum. Seni öptüğümde bana karşılık veriyorsun, hem de bunu utanmadan yapıyorsun. İnkar dahi etme. Bunu test etmiştik biliyorsun.'' 

Hiç kimse beni konuşturmazsa ben ne yapacaktım? Bu hikayenin kenar süsü müydüm acaba!? Yetkililer nerede, alooo meydan muharebesine döndü burası.

''Ben Yixing'e aşık veyahut herhangi bir şey hissediyor değilim, galoş kafalı. Ciddiyim kes sesini yoksa bu kez yumruğum gözünü sıyırmaz.'' Kendimi yumruklasam daha iyi hissedeceğim kesindi.

''Tamam Yixing'e hiçbir şey hissetmiyorsun.'' Söyledikleri ile hareketleri birbirini tutmuyordu. ''Bu yüzden övüp durdun.'' 

''Ben,'' dedim kafama kişneyen atı görmezden gelerek. ''Yixing'e gerçekten bir şey hissetmiyorum.'' Tek diyebileceğim şeyi söylemiştim. 

''Anlamıyorum.'' 

İyi, zaten ben de anlamıyorum. 

Aklıma Minseok'un her şeyi ona söylemem gerektiği konuşma gelince alt dudağımı ısırdım. Baekhyun benden bir şeyler dememi bekliyordu bu yüzden yapabileceğim en iyi şeyi yaptım. Burada durdurdum. 

Bana bir öneri gerekiyordu! Salak saçma konuşmasına rağmen Chanyeol'un burada olmasını istediğimi fark ettim; neredeyse bu hisle ağlayacaktım. OPCS'ye yakalandığım yetmiyor bir de hastalığın paşasını yanımda istiyordum. Yok daha neler! Minseok da içeride kalmıştı. Yixing'i de yanıma getirecek halim yoktu ya! İşleri daha da karmaşıklaştırmak niyetinde değildim. 'O zaman gerçekleri anlatsana Jongdae!' tarzında çınlamanız kulağımı kanatmış olsa da bir de bunun bir sonraki adımı vardı. Büyükbaba, Yixing ve Sehun; ben tüm her şeyi Baekhyun'a öttüğüm için evime haciz getirirlerse? Zengindi bunlar, yaparlardı. Hep böyle şeyler oluyordu çünkü.

Büyükbaba neden beni bu kadar uğraştırmayı seçmişti ki? Eğer gelip bana 'al şu parayı ve torunumun peşini bırak' deseydi paşa paşa parayı alıp çıkardım ben zaten. 

Bunun bir çözüm getirmeyeceğini ve yine arafta kalacağımı anladım teşekkürler, bu yüzden kemerlerinizi bağlayın çocuklar. Kaldığımız yerden devam ediyoruz. ''Baekhyun,'' Neyse, iyi denebilecek bir giriş, devamında ne diyeceğimi kestiremiyor olsam da. 

''Bir daha bunu yapma.'' Baekhyun hala geçmemiş siniriyle üzerime doğru yürümüş ve birden sağ kolumu kaldırmıştı. Ardından ne kadar hızlı hareket ediyor olsa da sakince elimi kavramıştı. Sağ eliyle elimi tutuyordu ve sol eliyle pantolonun cebindeki yüzüğü çıkardı. Nişan yüzüğümüz. ''Ve bir daha sakın bunu çıkarma.'' Parmağıma takarken öylece onu izliyordum. Taktığında onun da sağ elindeki yüzük dikkatimi çekmişti. Çok ters de olsa parmaklarımızı iç içe geçirdi ve uzunca parmaklarımızı seyretti. Sonra yine birden parmak uçlarımı gelişigüzel öptü. 

Gözlerimiz kesiştiğinde sırıttı. Şu anda yine yumruk atıp kaçmak ya da yere serilip ölü taklidi yapmak arasında kaldım. Ölü taklidi demişken, Baekhyun nasıl ağlamıştı ama benim öldüğümü sanıp. 

Bütün ciddiyeti gülüşüm bozarken Baekhyun, bana ayak uydurarak gülümseyip sordu. ''Ne oldu?''

Bir şeyi de sorma! ''Hiç.'' dedim alt dudağımı ısırarak, gülmemek için kendimi kasıyordum. 

Baekhyun, parmaklarımızı ayırdı ama yine de önümde kazık gibi dikili kaldı. İki eliyle de ellerimi kavradı. ''Bazen kafanın içinde neler oluyor, merak ediyorum Jongdae.'' 

Emin ol bilmek istemezsin, diye cevap vermek niyetindeydim lakin vazgeçtim. Bana uzunca baktı. Hep böyle bakışacak mıydık biz? Yoruldum şimdiden ayakta kalmaktan. İnsanın halinden de anlaşılmıyordu hiç. 

''Artık,'' bile diyemeden hızla öpücük çaldı Baekhyun. ''Bana,'' yine konuşup ona sinirleneceğim sırada aynısını yaptı. ''Ne...'' Biraz daha uzun beklemiş olsa bile geri çekilmiş ve benim kıpkırmızı olmuş suratıma o her zamanki haylaz sırıtışıyla bakmıştı. ''Ne yapıyorsun, ırz düşmanı?''

''Hala mı ırz düşmanı? Sana ne dedim ben?'' Eve döneceğim sırada kolumdan sıkıca tutup kendine çekmişti. Şeytan diyor ki gebert şunu şurada! Bıraksana oğlum beni! ''Benden etkilendiğine emin olmamış mıydım?'' Bu ne ya? Aniden nasıl cidden ırz düşmanı kişiliğine bürünebiliyordu? Yok ulan sana bundan sonra konuşma, elimizi veriyoruz şeyimize kadar istiyordu bu şerefsiz de!

''Ne emin olması be? Bak çocuk, döverim seni!'' Kolumu kurtarmak isterdim lakin Baekhyun bana sıkıca sarılınca uğraşmadım. ''Hile vardı. Benim gibi iffetli bir adama bunu söyleyemezsin.'' 

Baekhyun, kahkaha atıp durdu, ben onu sinir ve asabiyetle izledim. Hiç kimse anlamıyordu beni, hiç kimse. Siz de dahil. 

Laf etmeden beni tek kolunun arasına alıp hara'dan çıkartırken Baekhyun'a uydum. Ne yapacağını bilmiyordum, ormana götürüp laf söz dinlemeden bir şey de edebilirdi ama fazla meraktan yanacaktım şimdi. Neyse ki Baekhyun sadece bizi haranın biraz daha ilerisindeki, evin ışığının az buz yettiği ve ikimizin anca sığabileceği bahçe salıncağının yanına getirmişti. ''Neden buradayız? Ben içeri geçiyorum.''

Göz devirdi ve kollarından kurtulamadan yine beni yakaladı. İlk önce kendi oturdu, sonrasında beni kendi kucağına çekti. Evet, kucağına! Bacaklarını uzatıp boylu boyunca yayıldı ve beni sanki oyuncak bebek tutuyormuşçasına hareket ettirdi. Bacaklarımı refleksle bacaklarına doğru uzattım, tek fark benim ayaklarım onunkine göre aşağıda kalıyordu ve başım göğsünün üzerindeydi. O ise kollarıyla omuzlarımı sarıyordu. 

Demiştim işte, ben demiştim. Bu şerefsiz her fırsatı değerlendiriyor, buna bugün elini veren yarın...

''Jongdae,'' bir eliyle saçlarımı okşamaya başladı bir de. ''Biraz burada duralım. İçeriye girmek istemiyorum.'' 

Ama ben girmek istiyorum!

Oflayıp puflayıp durduğumda Baekhyun kıkırdadı. Göğsü hafifçe kalkıp durdu, yanağım iyice göğsüne yapışmıştı. En azından sabah falan değildi, o kadar sıcakta bu hıyar ile yapışık ikiz gibi durmak isteyeceğim en son şey bile değildi. Fakiri sevindirmek için kalmaya karar verdim ama bir yanım yine kötü hissediyordu çünkü fakir de değildi, maloş. Evet, bunu her daim vurgulayacaktım. Baekhyun, saçlarımı sevmeye başladığında hiç uyumamış gibi yine esnemeye başladım.

"Ne düşünüyorsun?"

Bana sorduğunda bir iki saniye bekledim. "Hiçbir şey." Baekhyun inanmadığını belli eder gibi bir homurtu bıraktı.

"Jongdae?" Bir sus artık!

"Ne?" Baekhyun kabaca konuştuğumda kıkırdadı. Ruh hastası diyorum inanmıyorsunuz.

"Sadece seni nişanlım olarak tanıştırdığım partiyi hatırlıyor musun diye soracaktım." Aa, evet. Hayatımın kara günlerine geçiş yaptığım kısımdı. Tek iyi getirisi Bay Sırık ile tanışmam idi. Onun dışında büyükbabayı görmüştüm elbette ve o bilmese de aşk hikayemiz gözlerimiz buluşunca başlamıştı. Onu onayladığımda devam etmişti konuşmaya. ''Sarhoş olmuştun ve seni taşımak zorunda kalmıştım.''

İyi olmuştu, her şey onun yüzünden başladığı için yükümü tabi ki de taşıyacaktı!

''Hatırlamıyorsun, değil mi?'' Şüpheli cümleyle Jongdaemati beni bir yandan dürterken, şeytancıklarımda benimle beraber alttan alttan Baekhyun'a bakmaya başlamışlardı. Baekhyun, saçlarımdaki parmaklarını hafifçe yana eğip avucunu yanağıma bastırdı, ben de çenemle göğsünü deliyordum. Birkaç saniye dayanıp ardından canı yanınca dişlerini sıkarak başımı kaldırdı. Sonunda! Sonunda, kendi gibi davranıyordu. ''Göğsümü böldün, Jongdae. Nasıl insansın ya?'' 

O göğsünü sıvazlarken ayaklarım yüzünden bacaklarımı kırıp kucağına oturdum fakat birden durup yine yüzüne yumruk atmak istediğim o gülüşü yapıyordu. Dilim damağım kurumuş ve birbirine yapışmış, avuç içlerim terlemişti (bu arada onun tişörtünün eteklerine siliyordum), kalbim Baekhyun'dan önce parçalanıp çıkacak ve buralarda özgürce tur atacakmış gibi hissediyordum. Tamamen batmış gibiydim ve içimde oldukça büyük bir kavga vardı: benim ise kendime ''sen Kim Jongdaegilsin, aptallık etme'' deyip reset çekesim vardı.

''Neyi hatırlamıyormuşum ben? Hatırlıyorum, beni nasıl mahsur edip bir başıma zengin insanların arasında tek başıma ceylanlar gibi bıraktığına,'' Baekhyun efendi! 

''Haklısın. Seni orada yalnız bıraktım. Bunun için söyleyeceğim bir bahanem yok, sadece senin kıvranışını görmek istemiştim. Daha önce olmadığın bir yerde, görmediğin, tanımadığın insanlarla başa çıkamamanı dört gözle bekleyip arkadaşlarımla takıldım.''

Dök için döööökkk... Yılan!

''Neyse ki Bay...'' Birden öksürüp ardı ardına yutkundum. Baekhyun garip bir şey görmüşçesine bakıyordu. ''Kris ile karşılaştım ve beni oradan kurtardı.''

''O biliyordu.''

''Ne?'' 

Baekhyun, emin olamayarak gözlerime baktı ama ardından zaten laf ağzından bir kere çıkar cümlesine güvenerek konuştu, herhalde. ''Sarhoş olup seni aşağıya arabama kadar taşıdığımda sayıklayıp durdun. Hıyarla evlenmek istemiyorum deyip duruyordun.''

Bunu zaten hikayenin başından beri diyordum ben. 

''Seni eve bırakıp kendi evime döndüğümde Kris benimle özel olarak konuştu ve senin sarhoşken itiraf ettiğini söyledi. Neden böyle bir şey yaptığımı sordu.''

Bunu bilmiyordum; diyecek hiçbir şey bulamazken, çocuklar ve has olarak Kim Jongdae olarak bekliyordum devamını ama içimden bir ses Baekhyun'un da benden bir şey dememi beklediğini söylüyordu. Evet, farkındayım, iç sesim de çok konuşuyor. ''Sen ne dedin? Kris bana hiç belli etmedi ya da büyükbabana ilişkimizin yalan olduğunu o söylemedi.''

Baekhyun bir şey söyleyeceği an kaşlarını çatarak bana odaklandı, bakışları gözlerimi buldu. ''O söylemedi derken? Büyükbabam ilişkimizin yalan olduğunu biliyor muydu?''

''Öyle demek istemedim. Yani...'' Ne diyecektim? Hayatım buraya kadar mıydı? Hepsi bu muydu? Böyle mi ölecektim? ''Büyükbaba bilmiyor.''

''Jongdae,'' Baekhyun yerinde doğrulmaya çalışırken üstünde ben olduğumdan rahat edemedi ve garip çırpınışların kurbanı olarak salıncağı salladı sadece. Ben de daha fazla yaşamak adına hiçbir şey yapmıyordum ya da kasılıp kalmıştım çünkü cidden aklımda böyle bir şeyi itiraf etmek yoktu. ''Bana yalan söyleme.''

Birden sinirlenip beni yere atarken çığlıkla geceyi ikiye bölmüştüm resmen! E, ama yuh! Bir insan bunu nasıl yapabilirdi ki? Baekhyun üstünde olmadığım için rahatça doğrulmuş ve yerde sere serpe yatıyor olan bana bakmıştı. Sürünerek aslında eve doğru kaçabilirdim lakin Baekhyun bunu anlamış gibi bir ayağını karnıma bastırmıştı. ''Ne yapıyorsun be?'' Ayağını kaldırmak istediğimde üstüme daha çok bastırmıştı. ''Delirdin mi!?'' Bu nasıl sevmek ya? İnsan sevdiğine bunu yapar mıydı? 

''Yalan söylüyorsun.'' Dedi bir kez daha. Ben ise çırpınıp duruyordum az önce onun yaptığı gibi. Gregor Samsa görse, kendinden çok benim halime acırdı. ''Büyükbabam biliyor.'' Sesindeki düşük ton beni germiş bir yandan da güçlü bir üzüntü duygusuyla sarılmama sebep olmuştu. Üstümden atamıyordum onu. Ya da bu tamamen onun karnımdaki ayağından da kaynaklanıyor olabilirdi. ''Ve bildiği halde seninle olmama izin verdi. Buraya geleceğimizi söylediğimde kabul etti.'' Şüpheyle gözlerini kısıp onu onaylamamı bekledi lakin kendimi tam anlamıyla bırakıp bakışlarımı ondan kaçmak için gökyüzüne çevirdim. Minseok'un dediği oluyordu, olması gerek dediği. Baekhyun'a her şeyi anlatmalıydım ama ben gerçekten nasıl konuşulması ve yüzleşilmesi gerektiğini bilmiyordum. ''Jongdae?''

''Özür dilerim.'' Diye fısıldadığımda Baekhyun bu kadar uysal olmamı ve ondan özür dilememi beklemediğinden şaşırarak ayağını üzerimden çekmişti. Yüzüne bakmasam da tipini hayal edebiliyordum. ''Evet, biliyordu. Büyükbaba başından beri biliyordu sahte ilişkimizin olduğunu.''

Baekhyun, hiçbir şey söylemedi birkaç dakika boyunca. Ben de yıldızları izleyip durdum o konuşana kadar lakin bir cinim olsa üç dileğimde de buradan yok olmayı dileyecek kadar berbat hissediyordum. Şaka da yapamıyordum, ortam müsait değildi ve ilham kaçmıştı araya bir yere. Kısılı kalmıştım zincirler altında. ''Sen mi söyledin?''

''Ne? Hayır!'' Bu işin başımda patlamaması için herkesi satardım o bir gerçekti ama sizde biliyorsunuz, dostlar, kesinlikle bu iş benim başımın altından çıkmamıştı. ''Gerçekten ben söylemedim. Bunu hiç istemedim lakin birine de söylemedim. Çocuklar dışında.''

''Kris'e söyledin.''

''Sen söylemesen haberim olmayacaktı ki. Sarhoştum.''

Baekhyun biraz daha sustu ve tekrar konuştu. ''Kim söyledi? Büyükbabam ilişkimizin yalan olduğunu bilip yanıma gelmediyse mutlaka bir şey olmuş olmalı. Aptal olmadığının farkındayım ama ilişkimizin miras için düzenlendiğini öğrendiği halde beni mirastan men etmedi. Aksine mirasın büyük payı ve şirket hissedarı yine benim. Neler oluyor, Jongdae? Bana bir açıklama borçlusun.''

Beni bacağımdan tutup kendine doğru çektiğinde ağlayacaktım. Sürünerek kaçma girişimim yatmıştı ve mecaz olarak değildi yalnızca. ''Baekhyun...''

''Ne yaptı? Bir şey yaptı, değil mi? Benden bir şey saklıyorsun.'' Baekhyun'dan genellikle korkmazdım, cidden. Zaten bunu sizlere defalarca kez söyledim ama Baekhyun'un bu sert ve ciddi tarafı karşı karşıya gelmek isteyeceğim son bir şey bile değildi, özellikle onu sinir eden ben değilsem. Üçüncü kişi yüzünden ölmek istemiyordum. ''Jongdae!'' Bana bağırdığında debelenmeyi kesip Baekhyun'un üzerimdeki bakışlarına karşılık verdim. Çok nadir gördüğüm o sertlikle bakıyorlardı ve yutkunmadan edemedim. ''Bir kere olsun, sana yalvarıyorum bir kere olsun acı bana ve bana gerçekleri söyle.'' 

''Ben,'' Kırık sesimi umursamadan sarstı beni. Arkamızda hareketlilik hissetsem dahi Baekhyun nedeniyle bakamamıştım. ''Büyükbaban, şüphelenmiş ve Sehun ona söylemiş. Benden sana birini ayarlamamı istedi.'' Baekhyun'un yüz ifadesini inceleyecek vakti bulamadan bir çırpıda merak ettiğini söyledim, soracağını anlamıştım. ''Senin daimi mutluluğun ve şirket için Yixing'i sevdirmemi istedi.''

''Yixing mi?'' Baekhyun hayalkırıklığı ile beni serbest bıraktı ama tam olarak dibimdeydi. Gözlerindeki şaşkınlığı ve henüz düşmemiş ıslaklığı Jongdaemati bile kurulamak istedi o an. İçimde biri ateş yakıyor ve beni kül ediyordu. ''Arkadaşımı mı?'' Benden bu kez onay beklemedi. ''Jongdae, son bir kez daha dürüst ol ve söyle. Bunu hiçbir baskı olmadan mı yaptın?'' 

Baekhyun'un sorusundan sonra kayan görüş açıma anlam veremedim, her şey karmakarışık olmuştu; önümü göremiyordum ve ben en son bu ateşle anneme ona yönelimimden bahsederken ağlamıştım. ''Evet.'' Fısıldadığımda Baekhyun durdu ve beni izledi, sonrasında gülerek oturduğu yerden doğruldu. 

''Tamam,'' Dedi gitmeden birkaç saniye önce. ''Eğer baskı görmeden bunu yaptıysan, tamam Jongdae."


End file.
